


Danganronpa headcanons/imagines/scenarios

by floorbe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kinks, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 175
Words: 94,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorbe/pseuds/floorbe
Summary: Just a series of headcanons/imagines/scenarios taken from my tumblr blog lol. I do NOT take requests on here, if you want to request you'll have to go to my tumblr, "floorbe". I'll try to update this weekly.Smut chapters will have a * after the title
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Reader, Amami Rantaro/Reader, Asahina Aoi/Reader, Celestia Ludenberg/Reader, Chabashira Tenko/Reader, Enoshima Junko/Reader, Fujisaki Chihiro/Reader, Fukawa Toko/Reader, Gokuhara Gonta/Reader, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Reader, Hanamura Teruteru/Reader, Harukawa Maki/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, Hoshi Ryoma/Reader, Ikusaba Mukuro/Reader, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader, K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa)/Reader, Kirigiri Kyoko/Reader, Koizumi Mahiru/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Kuwata Leon/Reader, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader, Maizono Sayaka/Reader, Mioda Ibuki/Reader, Momota Kaito/Reader, Naegi Makoto/Reader, Nanami Chiaki/Reader, Nidai Nekomaru/Reader, Ogami Sakura/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Reader, Owari Akane/Reader, Pekoyama Peko/Reader, Saihara Shuichi/Reader, Saionji Hiyoko/Reader, Shinguji Korekiyo/Reader, Shirogane Tsumugi/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Sonia Nevermind/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader, Tojo Kirumi/Reader, Tsumiki Mikan/Reader, Ultimate Imposter/Reader, Yamada Hifumi/Reader, Yumeno Himiko/Reader, byakuya twogami/reader
Comments: 125
Kudos: 1337





	1. Aoi, Akane, Chiaki, and Sonia sharing a bed with Male!Reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Alright, can I get some fluffy (sfw) HC’s for Aoi, Akane, Chiaki, Sonia, Kaede, and Tsumugi sharing a bed with their Male S/O (again, Please keep this sfw)

##  _**Aoi Asahina** _

-Before falling asleep she’s cuddled into your side

-Once she’s out moves around a lot, though

-She snores, but not super loudly

-You may have to grab her to stop her from rolling off the bed... or pushing _you_ _off_ the bed

-Once you have her, she rolls directly on top of you and stays there the rest of the night

-Her head is nuzzled into your neck, and her arms loosely wrapped around you

-She’s always a bit flustered when she wakes up 

-Especially if you’re awake before her and send her a sleepy smile (she adores it, though)

##  **_Akane Owari_ **

-If you thought Aoi moved a lot in her sleep... oh boy

-Akane is the definition of tossing and turning

-Even before falling asleep she’s restless. You have to bring her close in order to combat that and get some peace

-(She’s a little embarrassed to cuddle, but she’ll vehemently deny it. You know she’s lying from the red tint on her face, but you humor her)

-She snores. Very loudly. Enough to where you debate getting her nasal strips? Is she okay? 

-She drools. You’ll find this out when you wake up and your shirt (or wherever her mouth is closest to) is damp, but it’s almost... endearing??? 

-You’ll wake up with her holding you despite how you fell asleep, your face tucked into her shoulder or the crook of her neck

-She usually wakes up first and tries to either get out of bed without disturbing you, or stay there and not disturb you. Either way you wake up because of her shifting

##  **_Chiaki Nanami_ **

-Falls asleep almost as soon as her head hits the pillow. You’re a little jealous

-She holds your hand before falling asleep, she likes being able to face you while still holding you in some way

-She doesn’t mind spooning either, she just likes to be close to you

-When you’re not spooning, during the night she manages to inch her way towards you and ends up snuggled into your chest

-Doesn’t move around much at all during the night

-She twitches when in a particularly immersive dream

-Doesn’t sleep much. You’ll likely wake up much, much after she’s already left the bed

-Sometimes you’ll wake up and find her still there, staring at you. She doesn’t mean to be creepy, she’s probably just zoning off 

##  **_Sonia Nevermind_ **

-Embarrassed at first, you have to comfort her and remind her it’s okay to be more intimate with your s/o

-She’s still a little embarrassed, but she’s getting there

-Has a harder time falling asleep, she just thinks too much

-Doesn’t move a lot in her sleep, mostly stays in one place

-Starts off small for cuddling, like linking pinkies 

-Eventually you two move during the night to where you’re facing each other, foreheads touching and holding hands

-Flustered when she wakes up to see you two so close together

-She’s usually up before you, but lingers for a little bit before getting up


	2. Kiyotaka x Reader x Mondo watching a horror movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Your taka x reader x mondo fic was so so good!! If requests are still open, could you write another one? Any sort of fluff would be perfect! Love your blog!

You were currently cheering Mondo on with Taka. Why were you cheering him on? Because, at Taka’s insistence, you all had partaken in a practice test for the upcoming math test. Of course, you and Mondo had whined about it, wanting to just hang out and watch a movie, which led Taka to compromise. If you all at least finished this practice test, you could all watch a movie instead of correcting said practice test (“Though we will have to do it tomorrow at lunch, instead!” And that cued a couple of groans, but compromise was compromise).

Taka had finished a while ago, and you a couple minutes ago, which led to you quietly chanting Mondo’s name in hopes of motivating him to speed up. Taka tried to hush you, beginning to talk about how pressuring him wasn’t the right way, but joined you after you explained how it was instead boosting Mondo’s morale, to which Mondo had agreed. It seemed to work, too, as Mondo began writing faster, which only led to you both to chant louder. Mondo finally slams his pencil down, and you and Taka both scream in celebration, you pumping your fist the air. 

After you all calm down, you head down to the living room to choose a movie. Taka heads into the kitchen to start making popcorn, and you and Mondo peruse your selection of movies. After much deliberation, a title catches your eye and you grin wickedly, reaching for it. Mondo confusedly looks at you until he catches a glimpse of the movie title, and he chuckles (is that nervousness in his eyes?). Paranormal Activity. A menacing chuckle escapes your mouth as you pop open the case, just in time for Taka to enter the room with two bowls (not three, because he insists he won’t eat any due to it being unhealthy, even though he ends up eating a lot from one of the bowls, anyway) and squint suspiciously at you two. 

“What did you choose?” He asks, slowly placing the bowls down on the table. When you flash the cover at him, his eyes widen and he begins to shake his head in a “no”. In response, you, of course, begin nodding and click open the disc tray. “N-no! From what you have told me before, that movie is absolutely not suitable for night time movie watching!” You let out a devious “hehe” and turn on the TV. 

“Relax, bro. It can’t be that bad, it’s not even real,” Mondo casually walks over to the couch, grabbing a blanket to drape it over you three, but you can see the tension in his frame. You don’t blame him, because when you plop down in between them and start the movie, you start to regret your decision, too. You wanted to watch this movie to see the both of them jump, but honestly you’re starting to dread this more than you’re excited for their reactions. 

Okay, you’re halfway through the movie, now, and you’re seriously regretting this decision. The popcorn has been discarded on the floor, and Taka is hiding his head under the blanket and burying it against your shoulder. Occasionally he’ll peep out to see what’s happening, but when another scare pops up he’ll let out a tiny shout of fear and dive back under. Mondo had placed his arm around you both, claiming to do so because “you’re both so fuckin’ scared, you need some comfort, obviously” but he’s jumping just as much as you and Taka. You’re clutching both of their hands like a lifeline, and they don’t seem to be complaining based on how tightly they’re holding yours back. 

Eventually, Taka manages to squeak out, “C...can we change the movie? Please?” You’re already nodding vehemently, springing for the remote to hit pause. A collective sigh of relief is let out when the movie pauses, and you shakily get up to put something else on. Mondo gets up to make more popcorn, and Taka collects the spilled remnants of the old popcorn to throw away. 

“Is... Is Coco okay?” You ask, they both call out an affirmation and you place it in the tray, tucking Paranormal Activity back into its spot in your movie shelf. Mondo comes back with the new popcorn as you settle back into your spot, bringing the blanket back over you three. 

Coco turns out to be a much better choice, and by the end of it you and Taka are bawling, and Mondo is trying to wipe away the tears in his eyes before either of you notice. You both notice, of course, but you don’t say anything. You mentally decide to save Paranormal Activity for another movie hang out, preferably during the day. 


	3. Mondo, Kiyotaka, and Leon reacting to fem!reader's singing voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: heya! could you do a mondo, taka, and leon with female reader? maybe them reacting to her singing voice? Thank you so much! ^w^

##  **Mondo Oowada**

Taking out a bag of popcorn, you start to unwrap the covering as Mondo sets up the TV in the other room for the show you’re about to watch. You’re humming the tune to a song that’s been stuck in your head for what feels like weeks, now. No matter how many times you sing the song in your spare time, or listen to it when working, it never seems to leave your head. 

As you watch the bag of popcorn inflate, you start singing the song under your breath. Mondo was still in the living room, right? You glance to make sure... yep. Okay, you’re good. You start singing louder, grooving a little bit as the beat continues in your head. Your voice seems to have carried further than you intended, as midway through the song you spin around to see Mondo leaning on the doorframe, a small grin on his face, eyebrow raised. 

“Uh, I- um,” you stutter, face heating up as he chuckles.

“Damn, babe, I didn’t know you could sing,” he saunters over to you, slinging his arms around your waist. “You should sing more often.” 

You hide your face in his chest, flustered, “R-really?” You feel his chest vibrate as he chuckles again.

“Damn straight! I could listen to you for hours, babe,” you glance up at him to see his grin soften and the slightest tinge of pink on his cheeks. You smile and bury your face in his chest again, murmuring out an embarrassed “thank you”. 

##  **Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

You’re currently working on a project for one of your art classes. It wasn’t due for a good while, but since spending more time with Taka, you’d seemed to have picked up his habit of finishing projects much, _much_ before the actual due date. You’ve been singing along with the quiet music playing in the background, helping you focus on the project instead of zoning out. You had invited Taka over so you two could work on your own projects while still spending time together, but because you were focusing so intently you hadn’t heard Taka enter your house (you’d given him the location of your spare key in case you weren’t answering the door, which you’d been prone to doing in the past) or call you name, despite how naturally loud his voice is. 

You also didn’t notice him standing in your doorway awkwardly, cheeks flushed, until you turned to get another material for your project. You jump, letting out a noise of surprise before sighing in relief. “Oh, it’s just you, Taka. You scared me. Sorry, I must not have heard you come in,” you chuckle sheepishly. 

Taka blinks, seemingly snapping out of a daze, a look of horror growing on his face. “I must apologize sincerely! To come in unannounced and see you in such an intimate state... And to continue to observe it! It’s unforgivable!” he cries, shaking his head violently. 

You rush over to him, grabbing him by the shoulders, “Whoa, whoa. Taka, it’s okay. It wasn’t an intimate state at all, and even if it was, I trust you.” Taka looks up from the floor, the tears that were gathered in his eyes diminishing.

“You... you trust me?” You nod, and he smiles widely, “I see... I see! Thank you for trusting me! I trust you too, which is why I can tell you without fear that you have a very nice voice!” He laughs.

You blink, “Oh! Thank you! That means a lot!” You grin at him, causing a light blush to appear on his cheeks. He nods stiffly before entering the room fully and taking a seat on your bed, opening one of his textbooks. You turn your music off so he can focus, but he lets out a noise of disapproval, and you turn to him, eyebrows furrowing. 

His cheeks are much redder than before, and it seems like he’s sweating. “I-I wouldn’t mind if you continued,” he says, “b-but only if it is not too distracting!” he quickly follows up, and you take a moment to look at him in surprise before giggling, turning the music back on. You quietly start up your singing again and continue the session without issue. Though, every once in a while you glance at Taka to see him gazing at you from the corner of his eyes, a faint smile on his face, before he blushes and snaps his eyes back to his textbook. 

Taka later tells you that he “wouldn’t mind if you wanted to sing more around him”, admitting that he actually really likes the sound of your voice. You can’t help but tug him close and kiss him on the cheek as a thank you, causing him to almost pass out. 

##  **Leon Kuwata**

Leon has convinced you to go on for karaoke night, much to your reluctance. To be fair, you’re the one who made a comment about how you wanted to, but you didn’t mean it literally! It was way too nerve-racking to sing in front of so many people, especially all your friends! “I mean, why not? Who cares what other people think, anyways?” You do. But you decided that doing one song was better than having him continually try and hype you up for the rest of the night. (Okay, maybe the hyping up from him actually boosted your confidence.)

So, you go up, hands shakily grabbing the microphone, and give a sheepish smile to your friends in the crowd. You hear them cheer loudly as you choose a song to sing, taking a deep breath as the tune booms from the speakers next to you. Your eyes catch Leon’s, who grins and gives you an enthusiastic thumbs up. You smile and take another deep breath before beginning to sing. 

Leon’s eyes widen as your voice fills the room. He immediately becomes the loudest on in the building, during the periods of the song where you aren’t singing, you can hear him over everybody else. When the song finishes he’s bouncing up and down, punching the air. You shakily walk back towards him, a relieved smile on your face. 

Leon rushes up to you, taking your hands in his, “Babe, holy shit! That was amazing!” He presses a kiss to your cheek, grinning widely. You blush, shying away from his excited gaze. You murmur out an embarrassed thank you, smiling widely, and he wraps his arm around your waist and leads you back to everyone else, still talking about how amazing your performance was.

He won’t shut up about your voice for the next couple of hours, (“Seriously! Why didn’t you tell me you could sing?!”) and insists that you sing for him more often. When you finally agree, he lets out a shout of excitement, punching the air. 


	4. Togami, Gundham, and Nagito reacting to transman!ultimate cover artist!reader singing sad cover song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi! Im so sorry for bothering you!! But how would Byakuya, Gundham, and Nagito react to their trans male s/o being the Ultimate cover artist, and he's caught singing the saddest song possible and suddenly theyre Worried TM?

##  **Byakuya Togami**

Togami wouldn’t outright _say_ that he’s worried... rather ask in a roundabout way. Something like “That song is depressing. Why would you sing something like that?” Mans doesn’t know how to show his emotions without thinking he’s being seen as vulnerable, which he hates. Fortunately, you speak Togami, so you can translate it into “That song is really sad, are you alright?” If you assure him it’s just a song and nothing more, he’ll nod and go on with his business.

If you say you’re singing it because you’re feeling low, whether it be from dysphoria or something else, he... still won’t be very empathetic, honestly. He’s not very good at comforting others. Though you’ll find that the chef at his home has made your favorite food, what a coincidence that he happened to be making it anyways! And, if you bind, that all of your binders have been washed and cleaned so much that they look brand new! And also that your favorite movie just happens to be playing on TV and that Togami just happens to be about to watch it “if you would like to join me. Watching media with no one to commentate the faults to is boring”. When you cuddle into his side to watch it, he resists as usual, but he gives in remarkably quicker by his standards. He’s trying, at least.

##  **Gundham Tanaka**

When Gundham hears you singing the saddest song you’ve ever heard, he busts in right away. “That song... Is truly depressing! Tell me, my dear, what is it that plagues you?!” He’s ready to sick his powers on whatever hurt you. If you tell him that it’s nothing, he’ll apologize for interrupting and remind you to “inform me if something causes you to suffer”. 

If you tell him that you’re feeling really sad, he’ll immediately be at your side. He’s not that good at comforting others, but he’s going to try. If it’s your dysphoria, he tries to reassure you by telling you how “you’re more of a man than many I have met in my time... The trials you have gone through to become who you are... Truly, you’re something to behold!” Which is quite the compliment, coming from him. If it’s something else, he’ll do his best to comfort you by assuring you of your power to withstand the “trials of pain”. He’ll even... hold your hand!!! And let you lean on his shoulder! He’s very flustered, but he’ll do anything to help you out. 

##  **Nagito Komaeda**

If you’re singing the saddest song Nagito has ever heard, expect him to be right at your side in an instant. “That song you’re singing is really depressing. Are you feeling alright, my love?” If you tell him that it’s nothing, he’ll smile and walk away, apologizing for interrupting you. 

If you tell him you’re feeling down, expect him to prattle on about how he sees true hope inside of you, and how things will absolutely get better. “Things may be bad now, but with me around and the hope inside of you, the end will always be better than now!” If it’s because of something other than dysphoria, he’ll reassure you, “My word doesn’t mean much, but I think you’re amazing. To keep fighting in the face of adversity... what a splendid person you are!” If it is because of dysphoria, he’ll be quick to ask you what he can do: “What can I do to help you?” He’s shooting down all of your doubts about yourself in an instant, this mans really cares about you. 


	5. Mondo first date headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: can you do Danganronpa mondo x fem!reader hcs? anything works really! tysm💙

-He tries to come off as tough, but he ends up overdoing it due to his nerves

-And by that, I mean that he yells at you

-Mondo beats himself up after that one. It’s not his fault! He just doesn’t know how to simmer down!! Plus, he thinks you’re _really_ cute, and that’s not helping his nerves at all!

-Luckily, you don’t take it personally. You can tell by his flushed cheeks that it’s just because he’s nervous

- _You_ end up asking _him_ out instead, and boy do his cheeks get red. He accepts, and as a date he takes you to the movies and then on a motorcycle ride. He doesn’t really know what else to do as a first date, and motorcycles are his comfort zone

-So, he’s not really one for fancy dinners, but you don’t mind! ~~Plus you get to hold onto his waist while he’s driving and~~ _ ~~wow~~_ ~~he’s really built~~

-He also almost crashes because he can feel you pressed up against his back, poor mans just cannot control his nerves

-When you quickly kiss him goodbye and try to run off, he’ll sit dazed for a moment before running after you (“Whoa, whoa, whoa, no way we’re leaving it with just that!”) and pull you back in for a much, _much_ longer kiss. Both of you sport large, dopey grins as you leave each other


	6. Togami, Gundham, and Nagito reacting to transman!reader coming out to them with a pun on a card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Oh my gosh that was amazing thank you so much!!!! Can you do the same characters(Byakuya, Gundham, Nagito), but its their s/o coming out to them as a trans male via a card with a stupid pun? Im gonna send a lot more requests if its not any trouble, because i think you're amazing!

##  **Byakuya Togami**

“Hm? What’s this?” Togami asks, raising an eyebrow as he takes the card from your hand. “I don’t believe today’s date is anything to warrant a card.” He moves his eyes from the card back to you questioningly. You grin nervously, and instead of explaining you silently urge him to open the card. You tap your fingers together nervously as he scoffs quietly and flicks it open. You watch as his eyes trail along the words of the card, biting your lip as you see his eyebrows furrow. 

He’s silent for a moment, prompting you to speak up, “S-so?” His eyes flicker back up to you, one of his eyebrows raising again.

“So what?” Your cheeks heat up, eyes shifting around nervously. He closes the card with his hand, “This doesn’t change anything, if that’s what you’re so anxious about. As much as I wish you hadn’t come out to me in the form of a joke, this changes nothing about our relationship. Though I must ask you to inform me of your preferred name so I don’t make any future mistakes regarding this.” 

You sigh in relief, gladly telling him your preferred name. He nods, tucking the card under his arm as he walks towards the door, “Now, hurry up, Y/N. You’re going to make us late to our dinner reservations.” You beam at the sound of your preferred name leaving his mouth and bounce over to the door, ready to leave. 

##  **Gundham Tanaka**

You fiddle with the card in your hands as you wait for Gundham to arrive. You open the card once again, re-reading your words for what feels like the hundredth time, as if checking for any last minute mistakes you know aren’t there. You jump as you hear the door open, eyes moving to see Gundham walking towards you, a small smile on his face.

His smile fades when he sees how nervous you are, picking up his pace. “Is something wrong, my dear?” He reaches you, glancing over your body to check for harm until his eyes settle on the card. You hastily give it to him, biting your lip as he looks at you in concern. He opens the card, and you watch his eyes scan over your writing. 

When he reaches the end, he closes his eyes and the card, seemingly in thought, “I see...” You wait nervously, fumbling with your hands slightly. He opens his eyes with a small smile, “My dear, I am ecstatic that you feel enough trust for me to confess this, and in the form of a linguistic joke, no less! Please, inform me of your preferred name! I will tell my Four Dark Devas of Destruction to refer to you as such from now on!” 

A grin spreads across your face as you wrap your arms around him tightly, telling him your preferred name along with a sincere thank you. You can almost envision how red his face is at the moment as he stutters out an “o-of course, my dearest!” 

##  **Nagito Komaeda**

You can feel Nagito gazing at you from across the couch as you bounce your leg slightly. “Are you feeling okay?” he worriedly asks, tilting his head. You take a deep breath before grabbing the card that was placed behind the pillow next to you. “Oh? A card? I didn’t forget an important date, did I?” 

You shake your head, letting him take the card from your hands as he moves closer to you. He opens the card, giving you one last concerned look before he begins reading. His facial expression morphs into one of relief as he finishes the card, and he turns to look at you with a smile. 

“Ah, so that’s what was bothering you! This doesn’t change anything about how I feel about you, you know,” he laces his fingers with yours, “If anything, you’re even more amazing to me now. The pun was a nice touch, too.” He grins at you, leaning to press his forehead against yours. “Can I ask your preferred name, my love?” You grin as you tell him, and he presses a quick kiss to your cheek. “A splendid name for my splendid boyfriend.”


	7. Teruteru domestic morning headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: your imagines ... good .... can i get . fluffy domestic morning headcanons with uhh teruteru pls :) thank you

-Teruteru loooooooves waking up to see your sleeping face

-He thinks it’s so cute!! It makes him wanna kiss you senseless, but alas... you’re asleep

-So he just settles for silently gushing and holding you very tightly until you wake up

-When you do wake up..... this mans is kissing you as soon as you rub the sleep from your eyes and get to a semi conscious state. ....not that you’re complaining 

-His voice is deeper and slightly rougher in the mornings. You can also hear his natural accent start to peek out since he’s so relaxed and vulnerable 

-Wants to make you breakfast in bed!! He wants to do this every morning, actually, but you keep pulling him back to cuddle and smooch and, wow, how can he say no to that?!

-He’ll try to get steamy, I mean, it’s Teruteru. But if you reign him back he’ll ease up on it and settle for just holding you close. He’ll still make some remarks though

-He will get you that breakfast in bed, though! There’s no debates!! None! ...okay, maybe one more kiss 


	8. Sayaka x Ultimate Ice Skater!Reader x Celeste ice skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: If you're willing to write more comedic scenarios, I got a suggestion: a poly relationship between Sayaka Maizono x Celestia Ludenberg x fem ultimate figure skater reader. Reader takes her girlfriends down to a frozen pond to teach them to skate. Sayaka and Celeste prove to be utterly awful skaters, which leads to slapstick scenes of them repeatedly crashing into snowbanks in embarrassing fashion (dragging reader into it as well), but everyone's too stubborn to give up. Thank you in advance

“You’ll both be fine! I’m here, so I can even help you guys!” You reassure your girlfriends, squeezing their hands supportively. While standing by the newly frozen pond you had so excitedly told them about earlier, they were both suddenly having doubts after struggling to walk in the skates even though they were still off the ice. They hadn’t said anything about being nervous, but you could tell by the way Sayaka’s hand held yours tighter than usual, and how Celeste’s eyes seemed to shift around the environment. 

“I have no doubts about myself,” Celeste smiles, though the way her finger taps against your hand says otherwise, as she stops in front of the frozen pond. She lets go of your hand to steady herself, taking a cautious step onto the ice, “This is merely something that I-” and then she slips. She face plants onto the ice, letting out a shocked gasp as her hands flail to boost her up again. You and Sayaka cover your mouths, giggling silently as Celeste groans in frustration, glaring at the ice. 

You step onto the ice and kneel down beside her to help her up. “Thank you,” she murmurs, forcing a kind smile. She’s still glaring at the ice, and she clings to your side as she struggles to balance.

“O-okay, I’m going to try and get on, too!” Sayaka says, puffing her cheeks out in determination. You and Celeste watch as she steps onto the ice warily, her arms springing out to help her keep balance. She’s able to stand on the ice, and looks at you both with a beaming smile. 

“Hey, look at you! You g-” you’re cut off as she takes a step forward and... slips. Falling onto her knees, she lets out a surprised shriek before blushing. You feel Celeste laugh silently next to you, and you two slowly skate over to help her up. Once she’s up, she, too, clings onto your side. You laugh, a light blush tinting your cheeks as Sayaka kisses one of them in thanks.

“I can skate around and you guys can just hold onto me until you’re comfortable,” you offer, and they both nod. You slowly begin skating around the pond, trying to make sure neither of them fall again. Unfortunately, Celeste still can’t control the direction of her feet, so she ends up pulling both you and Sayaka away from the middle of the pond and speeding towards a snowbank. You try to steer away, but since Sayaka can’t aim her feet very well either yet, you end up overpowered and tripping into the snowbank.

Your face is cold as you let go of your girlfriends and pop your head up out of the snow. You see Celeste do the same, snow covering her hair, and you giggle. She scowls slightly, brushing the snow off of her head as Sayaka emerges, breathing in deeply. You lean over and kiss Celeste on the cheek as she pouts angrily, causing her to smile and turn to kiss you on the lips. 

“Hey! Don’t leave me out!” Sayaka pouts, and you laugh and turn to kiss her, as well. 

“Do you want to keep trying or just head back?” You ask once you part. Sayaka slowly stands up along with Celeste. 

“I want to keep trying!” Sayaka cheers, wrapping her arm around Celeste’s shoulders as Celeste holds her waist. They slowly make their way back onto the ice, using each other for support. You skate in a circle around them, smiling proudly. 

...until Celeste loses her balance and they both come toppling down again. 


	9. Kiyotaka x Reader x Mondo going to the mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: can you do a Danganronpa taka x fem!reader x mondo going to the mall? i feel like The Boys™ haven’t been shopping like ever lol! thank you!

You usher Taka into the fitting room, giggling as he stumbles inside with the outfit you had picked out for him. Your current plan was to swap Taka and Mondo’s clothing styles. You had picked out something you admittedly never thought you would see Taka wear: a leather jacket and leather pants. As you sat down to wait for Taka to change, you see Mondo open the door to his dressing room, trudging out in the outfit you had picked for him. You stifle a laugh, he looks so obviously uncomfortable, and justifiably so. He’s wearing the preppiest outfit you could manage to find, a white shirt with white capris, a fancy belt, and, to finish the look, white crocs. 

He’s blushing, rubbing the back of his neck as scowls at you. You bust out laughing, and his scowl deepens. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” he grumbles, walking over to take a seat next to you. He drapes his arm around your shoulders, tugging you closer. “It’s gonna be your turn soon, though.” He grins, poking you teasingly as you shiver at the thought of them both picking out clothes for you. Taka only wears his school uniform, and Mondo wears the same coat every day... what monstrosity would they put you in? 

You turn to jab him, but are interrupted as the door to Taka’s room swings open. He stiffly walks out, his face red. You and Mondo stare at him silently for a moment before cracking up. Taka struggles to cross his arms, the squeaking of the leather overpowering any scolding words he was trying to say, and he eventually gives up and lets his arms hang by his sides stiffly. The leather is tight, so tight that poor Taka has to practically waddle over to you two, which only causes you to laugh harder.

Taka prepares to speak, but gasps when he sees Mondo, however, “Y-you...! You look splendid!” he gapes, face flushing more. 

“Huh?” Mondo wipes a tear from his eye before registering what Taka said, face tinged in red. “O-oh, these? I dunno, they aren’t my style,” he mumbles, looking away. 

“Nonsense!” Taka smiles widely, trying once again to move his arms dynamically before allowing them to hang again, “You look amazingly cool!” 

Mondo grins, rubbing the back of his neck, “Thanks.” The two share a moment before Mondo’s grin turns evil, turning to you. “Your turn,” he purrs, and you start to resist as his arm tightens around your shoulders. You turn to Taka for help, only to find him smiling down at you. In any other circumstance, you would smile right back, but in this light, with Mondo slowly restricting you, you can’t help but find his smile... _menacing_. 

They push you into the fitting room with what you decide is the worst ensemble of clothes you have ever seen. It’s a long sleeve barf green shirt, bright purple polkadot (where did they get this design? The kids section?) short shorts, and, of course, cowboy boots. Of course. You begrudgingly put them on, solemnly opening the door to your fitting room to your boyfriends, who are currently sitting with Mondo’s arm around Taka’s waist. 

They both take one look at you before Mondo bursts out in cackles, and Taka tries desperately to hold back his laughter. You can’t help but grin at them, sauntering over, which causes Taka to let loose his spurts of loud laughs. You grin as they both begin to settle down and pull you down to meet them, both giving you a quick kiss on the lips. 

You all change out of your simply amazing outfits and continue your mall trip. Taka apparently has never been here, (why would he? He wears the same thing daily, anyways) and is enraptured by all of the different stores. He’s a blushing mess when you pass by Victoria’s Secret, though, and you can tell Mondo has a blush as well. You teasingly ask if they want to go inside, to which they both vigorously shake their heads and pull you along. Mondo insists on laying on every single piece of furniture you see, giving his professional opinion on it before moving on. 

You smile to yourself, taking your boyfriends hands in each of your own and causing them to both look down at you with a loving smile. Man, you love them.


	10. Nagito being heavily/vulgarly flirted with by reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I love what you have written so far so much! May I request an imagine where Nagito is being heavily (and maybe a bit vulgarly) flirted with ?

“Huh?” Nagito blinks confusedly, his mind trying to catch up with what was being said to him. “Oh, are you flirting with me? I’m flattered,” he smiles widely. 

You nod at him, smiling excitedly. You’d been flirting with Nagito for the past five minutes and he hadn’t seemed to pick up on the underlying message until now. Okay, now that you’ve got his attention, time to up the stakes... You grin at him, tossing out a saucy pick up line, winking at the end. 

You see him think for a moment before a light blush spreads across his cheeks, “Wow, how provocative! If you’re being serious, I wouldn’t mind doing all of that with you!” Now it’s your turn to blush, stuttering as he tilts his head at you. You certainly hadn’t expected that. “Huh? Are you embarrassed? Was it something I said?”


	11. Gonta, Ryoma, and Ultimate Imposter with allergic!reader who refuses to get rid of their 5 cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello! Hope your having a lovely day! May I request headcanons with Gonta, Ryoma and ultimate imposter with an S/O who is allergic to cats but has 5 and refuses to get rid of them

##  **Gonta Gokuhara**

-Confused and concerned!!!

-At first he mistakes it for your cats _intentionally_ hurting you, and you have to frantically correct him before he goes after your poor cats :^(

-Once you explain that it’s your choice he gasps. Why do you want to hurt yourself?! Are you okay? Gonta will help you!!

-You have to reassure him that your allergies aren’t deathly! Just annoying

-Once he calms down he’s still confused. “Allergies bad, right? Why keep kitties, then?”

-You explain that you just love them too much! “Oh, Gonta understand! Gonta feel same way about bugs!”

-Not... _completely_ the same, but he gets it! He’s still worried about you, though, he’s such a sweetheart

-Offers to help you with allergies in any way he can

##  **Ryoma Hoshi**

-Ryoma has cats so he completely understands

-He loves his cats so much. And yours too!!

-As long as the allergies aren’t too bad he won’t worry

-He always has tissues on him now

-He’ll even offer to go to the store mid hang out or date if you realize you’re out of allergy meds

-One time he put his cats in little onesies to help with the hair... you nearly cried

-He also now has a lot more lint rollers around his house (and yours. He bought you some)

-Very understanding!!

##  **Ultimate Imposter**

-Worried :^( Do you need anything? Allergy meds? Tissues? They can go get them right now if you want-

-Kind of urges you to get rid of them, but they mean well!

-Once you reassure them that you’re fine, they sigh in relief

-Still a little worried about it, but they can see how much you love your cats

-Tries to find ways to help with allergies and offers them to you

-Keeps tissues on them 

-Buys you this little brush to help with the cat fur

-Pesters you about not rubbing your eyes when they itch bc it “hurts your eyes!”


	12. Kaito x Insecure!Reader general headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: can you do kaito momota x insecure fem!reader general fluff hcs? Thanks dude!

-This man is no longer your bf... he is your PERSONAL HYPE MAN (who also smooches you)

-He is complimenting you all the time! And he means every single one of them!!

-If there’s something specific you’re insecure about, he’s right there telling you how much he loves that feature

-It isn’t hard, because he loves everything about you! He could go on for hours

-He wants you to be more confident in yourself, so he may push you a bit out of your comfort zone

-If you tell him to back off he will, though. He understands how hard it is and he just wants to support you in any way he can

-If it’s a rough day and you don’t want any reassuring from him, he’ll offer to just pull you into his arms and hold you while you let it out. Wether that be by crying, talking, or just silently being with him, he’ll be there for you

-He’s so proud of you, and he lets you know that all the time


	13. Kaito x Reader bath sfw and nsfw headcanons*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: if youre taking requests, could u do kaito x fem!reader taking a bath together hcs? sfw/fluff but also nsfw too if youre ok with that! thx!!!

**SFW**

-Playful!

-He’s definitely flicking water at you and making soap beards

-He likes washing your hair and vice versa, he finds it soothing

-You find his hair very funny looking when it’s flat, which he fake pouts at

-He lets you style his soapy hair!

-He also styles yours and laughs his ass off when he gives you a mohawk

-You guys bought a rubber ducky to join you! 

-Loves when you’re laying back against his chest! He can wrap his arms around you and easily give you kisses

**N*FW//**

-With your back against his chest, he can also very easily massage your breasts or reach down and rub/fuck you with his fingers, which is another reason he loves this position

-Easy neck access... I hope your neck isn’t sensitive

-Loves making you cum in this position with just his hands. It’s so hot to him how you buck into his fingers

-Round two is when you turn around to ride him

-His hands are gripping your hips and he’s groaning into your mouth while you sloppily make out

-“Fuck, yes, babe, just like that...” “You feel so good when you ride me, baby”

-When he gets close he wraps his arms around you and fucks up into you

-After you both cum he grins and winks at you, “Man, guess we’ll have to take a shower to clean off again”


	14. Kiyotaka x Reader x Mondo at an amusement park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: ok real talk, im a sucker for the taka x reader x mondo stuff youve been writing. cann you write one where they go to an amusement park? thank uuu!!!!

Bouncing on your feet, you and Mondo vehemently try to convince Taka to come with you two on a rollercoaster. “It’s perfect!” You exclaim reaching out to hold one of his hands between both of yours, “There’s three seats per row and three of us! It’s almost like...”

“...we were _meant_ to go on this cool ass ride,” Mondo finishes your sentence sagely. You nod, ignoring how Taka tries to pull away from your grip to step out of line. 

“I refuse! T-that ride is absolutely unsafe!” Taka shakes his head vigorously, trying to pry his hand from your grasp. 

“Ah, c’mon, we’ll be right beside you, bro,” Mondo reassures him, giving him a thumbs up, “No way we’d let that thing fuckin’ hurt you.” You nod again, releasing one of your hands from Taka’s as he relaxes slightly. You instead lace your fingers with Mondo’s, now holding both of your boyfriends hands. 

“W-well... I-I guess it’s alright...”

Your thumbs strokes their hands, beaming at them, “I promise it’ll be more fun with all three of us!” You kiss both of them on their cheeks before tugging them forward in line, grin widening as they smile at you. 

As the line moves forward, Taka slowly gets more nervous despite you and Mondo’s encouragement. His grip on your hand tightens, and Mondo lets go of your other hand. He moves to Taka’s side and wraps an arm around his waist, soothing him as you three get closer to the front. The ride attendant finally lets you three on, Taka in the middle, and lowers the lap bar over you all. Taka’s hands find both of yours, clutching them as the ride jolts to start. 

“It’s okay, babe, we’ve g-” Mondo is cut off by his own scream as the ride suddenly shoots off. Taka lets out a similarly piercing scream, gripping your hand so tight you’re afraid it’ll cut off circulation. You let out a laugh of delight, cheering as the ride speeds up while your boyfriends scream. You hear them both overlapping with shouts of “no” as the loop de loop comes up, and you scream with them as you all rush through it. After the loop de loop the ride speeds through the rest of the track; all you can hear is the wind rushing past your ears and Mondo and Taka’s shrieks beside you. The ride gradually slows down, eventually coming to a full stop.

The ride attendant walks over to you three, chuckling at the horror on Taka and Mondo’s pale faces as he lifts the lap bar. You all stumble off of the ride making your way out and to a nearby bench, where you collapse onto it. “So, wanna go again?” You tease, watching them both vigorously shake their heads.

“P-perhaps later,” Taka stutters. 

“Y-yeah. I’m super fuckin’ thirsty, so later!” Mondo agrees, though it looks like he’s holding onto Taka’s hand rather tightly... You all go to get some food and water, sitting on another bench nearby and chatting languidly as you gaze at the park’s attractions around you. It seems they’ve both recovered from the ride after eating and drinking, and are in even higher spirits than before! 

To your surprise, it’s Taka who brings up going on another (much more scary, in your opinion) ride, “Let’s go on that one next!” He laughs, pointing at a drop tower. 

“Hell yeah!” You and Mondo exclaim together. You quickly throw away your trash, practically sprinting (technically fast walking, because Taka would _never_ allow you to openly sprint in a place like this) to the drop tower eagerly. You all babble happily about what rides you want to go on throughout the day and where you want to visit. Taking them to an amusement park turned out to be one of the best ideas you’ve ever had.


	15. Reader + Akane + Teruteru + Nekomaru having an eating contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: ooh if requests r open could u do reader having an eating contest w/ akane, teruteru, and nekomaru? feel like that’d be fun to witness lmfaoooo

You feel like you can’t breathe. You’ve been shoving pies down your throat for the past 2 minutes, hardly stopping to breathe in the heat of the moment. Lifting your head to pant heavily, you see Akane and Nekomaru shoveling down pies within seconds. Teruteru is eating significantly slower, he seems to be distracted by the flavor of them...? Taking a deep gulp of air, you dive back in. You refuse to lose this competition! Your friends are cheering for you! You promised to beat those three whatever the consequences! 

You honestly can’t even taste what the flavor of the pies are supposed to be anymore, focusing so intensely on finishing them. You slam your hand on the table to alert Nagito to slide you your next pie, immediately beginning to eat it. You hear Nekomaru shout beside you, encouraging himself to speed up and ramp up the competition. Akane hasn’t spoken the entire time, now that you think of it, and you glance at her to see her eating with a sort of deranged look in her eyes. You quickly turn back to your own pie, gulping down as much of it as you possibly can with each bite. 

Just as you finish, Nagito declares time up. You lean back in your chair, gasping for air along with Nekomaru. Teruteru is... still eating his pie? His _first_ pie? “Flavor like this can’t be taken too quickly,” he scolds, “it completely undermines the reason behind the dish!” You shrug and turn back to Nagito as he carefully counts the empty platters. 

“Ah, how unsurprising,” he murmurs, turning to you three, “It seems the winner is Akane.” Akane whoops, and you turn to congratulate her until you realize just how nauseas you suddenly feel... You promptly turn around and vomit in the waste bin beside you. “And in second place is Y/N, who’s now throwing up! How inspiring!” (You decide he sounds unnaturally genuine for such a backhanded compliment...)

Nagito announces Nekomaru in third place and Teruteru in last (he’s still eating his pie, even as you throw up) as Nekomaru rubs your back solemnly, “Worthy opponents! This just means we both have more to work towards, Y/N!” You continue throwing up into the bin, trying your best to nod. Next time... Next time you’ll definitely beat Akane!


	16. *SPOILERS* DR2 boys reacting to seeing Ultimate SFX Artist!Reader in their makeup for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you do Danganronpa 2 guys with s/o who is the Ultimate SFX Artist, like s/o does the alot of gore make up and the guys sees them in it for the first time? 🖤🌟love ur blog btw🌟🖤

##  **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu**

“Holy shit!” Fuyuhiko exclaims as you turn around to present your makeup to him. “Damn, babe, that’s amazing!” he praises, looking over your face. “It looks like you actually got beaten the shit out of,” he grins, “and I would know.” You beam at his praise, thanking him bashfully. “You should do this more often,” he chuckles, “It’s cool as all hell to see.” You thank him again, promising to show him more of your work. 

##  **Gundham Tanaka**

“Ah, I see! So this is the talent of the Ultimate SFX Artist! Truly, it is a sight to behold! Such a manipulation of the body!” Gundham laughs, inspecting your face closely. “Wonderful work, my dear!” You grin at him, thanking him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Gundham seems to realize how close he is to your face after this, and his face turns red as he leans back, tugging his scarf up. 

“I-I’m enraptured by your deceptive process! I wish to see more of it!” You chuckle, nodding at him before reaching to your makeup wipes to start cleaning it off. 

##  **Hajime Hinata**

Hajime gasps as he sees you, eyes widening in worry, “What happened?! Are you okay?!” He panics for a moment before realizing how calm you are at the situation, eyebrows furrowing. “How are you so-” he pauses for a moment before a look of realization spreads across his face, “Wait, is this makeup?”

You nod at him, reaching up to swipe a bit of the fake blood you have on yourself and holding it up to him. “All fake!” you clarify, smiling at him. Hajime sighs in relief, sitting down beside you. 

“Geez, you really worried me there,” he says, watching you reach for your makeup remover. “It looks really good, I really thought you were hurt,” he praises. He smiles at you as you turn to thank him, beaming. 

##  **Kazuichi Souda**

“Whoa! Y/N, are you alright?!” Kazuichi shouts, rushing towards you frantically. His eyes dart over your makeup, arms flailing in uncertainty as he tries to think clearly. “I’ll go get-! Huh?” He cuts off as you start laughing, realizing how calm you seem about the situation. 

“Babe, it’s just makeup,” you say, reaching up to tear a small piece of it off, “See?” Kazuichi stares at you for a moment before it clicks in his head, and his face immediately lights up.

“Damn, that’s amazing! It looks so real!” He exclaims, now excitedly looking over your work. “Seriously, babe, this is awesome! Can I watch when you take it off? Oh, and when you put it on again next time?!” You laugh at his eagerness, nodding and reaching up to begin taking off your makeup. 

##  **Nagito Komaeda**

Nagito has been pestering you about showing him your ultimate for weeks, now. You’ve always agreed, promising to show him eventually, and today is the day. Nagito is sitting beside you, enraptured as you apply the finishing touches to your makeup. You place the brush down, turning to look at him, gesturing to your face in a “ta da” manner.

Nagito leans forward, inspecting your face intensely, and if you didn’t have your makeup on he would’ve seen your red hot face. He smiles widely as his eyes search your work, “Wow! This is amazing, Y/N! Truly, the work of your ultimate talent is indescribable!” You thank him bashfully, and he leans back to take it in fully. “I would love to see more of your work if you’d let me!” You grin at him, nodding eagerly, causing his smile to spread further as he reaches out to hold your hand. 

##  **Nekomaru Nidai**

You’re finishing up your makeup, excited to show your boyfriend Nekomaru. He’d been hyping you up for the past couple of weeks to show him your work, and finally you had time. Your back is currently facing him as you finish, wanting it to be a surprise to Nekomaru, who is waiting patiently while encouraging you every once in a while. 

You check over your work one last time, nodding to yourself as you decide it’s finished, “Alright, ready to see it?” 

“Yes!” Nekomaru nearly yells, “I can’t wait to see y-” he suddenly shrieks as you spin around, barking out a shout to try and scare him with your gore makeup. “This is outstanding work!” Nekomaru actually yells this time, getting up and walking over to you quickly. “Amazing job, Y/N! You scared me for a second, there,” he laughs easily, rubbing the back of his head. You smile and take his hand in yours, thanking him. Nekomaru grins at you, a light blush on his cheeks as he gives your hand a gentle squeeze. As you go to clean it off, Nekomaru offers to help- with your guidance, of course- and of course you agree.

##  **Teruteru Hanamura**

"Well, hello there, my dear,” you hear Teruteru murmur, slipping a hand around your waist, “how a-” he suddenly cuts off as you turn to look at him, revealing your makeup. “Wh-wh-wh-wh-” he lets out a piercing scream, stumbling backwards. 

“Teruteru! Teruteru, it’s just makeup!” You try to soothe him, but he doesn’t seem to hear you, instead screaming incoherently. You grab a cloth and wipe away some of your makeup, showing him the rag with the excess. Teruteru’s screaming halts, taking a moment to process what he’s seeing, before he lets out a sigh of relief, rubbing his face with his hands.

“My word, you really frightened me,” he sheepishly states, his accent peeking through due to his distress. “Though, now that I know it’s not real, I’m thinking I have something that would look much better on your face,” he winks, though his voice is still shaky, and he’s avoiding your gaze. You can tell he’s still a little freaked out, so you do your best to reassure him that you’re okay while taking it off. 

**SPOILERS//**

##  **Byakuya Twogami**

You hear a strangled shout from beside you, turning in surprise to see Togami, looking horrified, “Y/N, you-!” his eyes roam frantically over you before they stop at the makeup brush in your hand. He noticeably calms down, face returning to its natural scowl, “I see.”

You know better than to trust his scowl, of course, and reassure him that it’s all fake. You could tell he was just worried, and it warms your heart. You give him a smile, and his scowl relaxes slightly. “Warn me next time, I thought you were actually in danger,” he mumbles. You take ahold of his hand, squeezing it gently and apologizing. He squeezes your hand in return, and you can tell he’s holding back a small smile.


	17. Nagito with Transman!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: If it isnt a bother, could you possibly write a Nagito imagine with a trans male s/o ??Thank you!!

“Hello, my love,” you hear Nagito murmur into your ear, arms sliding around your waist. You smile and lean back into him, tilting your head to lean against his as you sigh contently. “How was your day? You seem more stressed than usual.” 

“It was alright,” you sigh, rubbing his hand absentmindedly. “Same old, same old.” 

“How is your dysphoria today?

“Not that bad,” you sigh again, leaning further into him. “Still sucked, though.”

“If you want me to, I’ll do my best to help. I’m not sure how useful someone like me will be, though.”

You shake your head languidly, “Just being with you helps.”

Nagito hums against your neck, pausing briefly as you yawn before amusedly asking, “Sleepy?” You nod, feeling his chest move as he chuckles. 

“Yeah. Let’s take a nap,” you suggest, trying to move from his grasp to the couch to lay down. Nagito’s hold tightens on you, keeping you from leaving.

“Don’t forget to take off your binder,” he reminds you, releasing you as you nod. You instead go to your bedroom to change, and he waits for you on the couch, laying down facing the ceiling. He tilts his head to look at you as you come out, smiling widely as you flop on top of him. He wraps his arms around you, nuzzling his nose into your hair. “I’m so lucky to have a boyfriend like you,” he whispers.

You grin, snuggling closer to his chest after pressing a soft kiss against his neck. “I think I’m luckier,” you correct him, and you slowly drift off to the sound of his heartbeat in your ear.


	18. Kaito being called "luminary of the fart" by reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: May i request an imagine for a fem!reader playfully calling Kaito momota “luminary of the fart” to make fun of him calling himself luminary of the stars? lolol thank uuu

“You can count on me, Kaito Momota, luminary of the-!”

“Fart,” you cut in, holding back giggles, “Kaito Momota, luminary of the fart.” Kaito pauses, turning to you with a raised eyebrow. He looks unimpressed, but you can tell by the way his eyes are crinkling that he’s holding back a grin. 

“You dare insult Kaito Momota, luminary of the-?”

“Fart? Absolutely,” you break, laughing as his serious facade breaks into a grin. 

“Alright, you asked for it, Y/N!” He lunges at you, hands raised to grab you. You shriek, turning and sprinting away as he laughs and runs after you. You race down the hallways, hearing his laughter get closer and closer to you as you tire yourself out. “You can’t outrun me, Y/N!” he yells, but you can hear him panting through his words. 

You pick up the pace as you see the door to your dorm, nearly slamming into it as you skid to grab the door handle and fling yourself inside. You try to close the door as quickly as you can, but Kaito is faster, pushing the door to inch open with his shoulder as you push back at him. You’re both laughing as you try to keep Kaito at bay, but with one last forceful push he busts into your room. 

He kicks the door closed behind him, fingers wiggling as he makes his way towards you. You back up until your legs hit the edge of the bed, and he launches himself at you, tackling you both onto it. You don’t have time to retaliate as his fingers immediately dig into your sides, poking and prodding you as you start laughing hysterically. 

“N-no! Kaito, Kaito I’m s-sorry!” Your words are broken up by your laughter, tears pricking the corners of your eyes. His attacks are relentless, and when you try to kick him off he moves to straddle you, moving his hands to find where you’re most ticklish. You babble incoherently, vainly attempting to push his hands away. 

Kaito slowly halts, smiling adoringly down at you as you calm down from laughing so much. He leans down, connecting his lips to yours for a slow kiss. You smile into it, reaching a hand up to cup his face. He pulls away, leaning his forehead against yours, “I think I’m gonna need another apology. Or else.” He taps your sides teasingly, grinning. 

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry... luminary of the fart,” you grin, quickly pushing him off of you and rolling off of the bed. You run to the door, flinging it open and beginning the chase again.

“Hey! Get back here!” Kaito laughs heartily, jumping off of the bed to pursue you once again. 


	19. Chiaki, Kaede, and Ibuki with Ultimate Voice Actor/Actress!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Chiaki, Miu, Kaede, and Ibuki with an Ultimate Voice Actor/Actress S/O?

##  **Chiaki Nanami**

-Finds it really cool!

-As a gamer she knows a decent amount about voice acting. A lot of games she plays have it, after all

-She love, love, _loves_ hearing your different voices

-Plays all the games you’re voicing in 

-“Can you do an impression of this character?”

-Makes sure to check in and make sure you’re not being overworked, though. She knows how demanding the business is

-She’ll try to help you run lines if you ask but she falls asleep in the middle

-Will giggle if you do an impression of someone she knows

##  **Kaede Akamatsu**

-So supportive of you!!

-She’ll try to watch all of your stuff, honestly

-Likes watching the shows or movies you’re in with you! She can gush directly to you!

-Sometimes she’ll hear you practicing or running lines at home and rush to you

-She loves it. She’ll sit and listen to your character voices, she’s honestly so impressed

-Also likes hearing your different accents

-Will run lines with you if you want! She’s a pretty decent at it, actually! 

-She’ll never tell you this, but after hearing yours she secretly tries to do different voices when she’s alone, too... they’re not very good

##  **Ibuki Mioda**

-Uhhh maybe you could say a line for her music??? Maybe?? Y’know those songs that have speaking in them?

-Won’t push you, but if you’re willing to she’s really excited! She gets to share what she loves with you while you share what you love with her!

-Thinks your character voices are hilarious

-They’re so... not you. She loves hearing it bc it’s so out of place coming from your mouth

-She’ll do voices right back at you, causing a huge laughing fit for you both

-“Oh, oh, do an impression of Nekomaru!” “Ibuki, I don’t know if I can...” ‘Please!” 

-If you ask her to run lines with you she’ll put on as many different voices as she can

-If you’re having trouble deciding on a character voice she’s happy to offer some options (even if they’re not very good)!


	20. Pegging Nagito headcanons*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: If you don’t mind, maybe some pegging Nagito hc?

-Completely willing! He’s very experimental

-He did not expect to like it as much as he does

-Something about seeing you right before you’re about to plow him just... does it for him

-He’s not exactly loud, but he is louder than usual. And whiney

-Praises you sm, “A-ah, yes, please, right there!” “That feels a-amazing, Y/N!”

-Loves feeling your hands gripping his hips

-If you edge him while pounding into him AND jacking him off? He’s gone

-He thanks you after he cums, “T-thank you, Y/N, that was amazing... I’d love to do this again.”


	21. Tenko x Fem!Reader cuddling/kissing headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hello! i love your blog to bits! can you write for tenko x fem!reader cuddling and kissing hcs? thank youuuuu!!

-She likes being held!!!

-She’ll hold you if you want her to, of course, either way she’s ecstatic, but she prefers being wrapped up in your arms

-Her favorite part of the day tbh (besides training)

-She likes to feel your skin against hers. Not in a sexual way, it’s just so... intimate. She feels close to you

-Very flustered. It’s so easy to fluster her when kissing her. Do it. She’s so cute when she’s blushing

-Inexperienced and a little shaky at first, but she slowly gets into it!

-Likes to cup your face w her hands. If you wrap your arms around her waist she is on cloud nine

-Her kisses are hard and passionate, just like her!!! (but when y’all are having a soft moment she’s gentle)


	22. Mondo, Kiyotaka, Kaito, Fuyuhiko, Kazuichi, and Korekiyo being walked in on by Fem!Reader jacking off moaning their name*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you do hcs for a fem!reader walking in on mondo, taka, kaito, fuyuhiko, souda, and korekiyo while they’re jacking off and moaning the reader’s name? love the blog!!

##  **Mondo Oowada**

-He’s trying to stifle his moans as he pumps his cock, but he can’t help but let your name slip from his lips as he imagines you’re the one doing it, “F-fuck, Y/N...”

-When he hears a gasp he realizes that you had opened his door. And heard him moan your name. Shit.

-He goes beet red. Stuttering, his cock is _still in his hand_ , goddamnit, and he covers it up with a pillow

-If it’s earlier in the relationship, he yells at you, honestly. But it’s just because he’s embarrassed (and internally really nervous for how you’ll view him after this), and you know that

-If it’s further in the relationship, he takes a moment before putting on a cocky grin and asking if “you gonna fuckin’ help me out here, or what?” (He’s internally so nervous, still, and you can tell by how aggressive his voice sounds)

-You’ll grin and saunter over to him, asking teasingly if he wants some help? He seemed to be doing just fine without you a couple seconds ago, after all...

-“Don’t fuckin’ tease me.” Tries to act tough but as soon as you move the pillow covering him and grasp his cock he basically putty in your hands. He isn’t that loud, he’s mostly grunting and panting, but he’s rutting into your hand while you slowly pump him

-It doesn’t take long for him to cum as you start moving quicker, leaning in to sloppily kiss him. He groans into your mouth as he cums, hips twitching up into your hand one last time before settling down 

##  **Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

-Feels so guilty for jacking off to you. It just feels so _dirty_ , but here he is, panting and trying to quiet his whines of your name as he grinds into his own hand

-He can’t help but imagine it’s you, smiling at him as you grasp his cock and start pumping it and- “O-oh, Y/N...” 

-His eyes fly open as he hears you- _actually_ _you_ \- gasp from his doorway. He almost chokes on his own spit, hurrying to cover himself with a blanket 

-He’s immediately apologizing to you, and he’s tearing up from how embarrassed he is and he is trying _so hard_ to ignore how much _more_ turned on he is from you catching him because it’s so- so _immoral_!! 

-And then his mind offers the idea of you helping him finish, which is NOT helping!

-Then you start walking over to him, a small smile on your face (and something in your eyes that he can’t read), reassuring him that it’s okay, it’s natural!

-Your hand hovers over his twitching cock, and you ask him if he wants some help...? He nearly faints, his face is burning, but God he’s so hard and he can hardly think straight, so he chokes out a “p-please”

-You lift the blanket, and as soon as your hand wraps around his dick he lets out a loud moan and bucks into your hand. You start pumping him, picking up the pace and smiling at him _just like he imagined_ and it doesn’t take long for him to cum, panting heavily and letting out a loud whine of your name

##  **Kaito Momota**

-He’s stroking his cock fast and hard, moaning under his breath as he bucks up into his hand. He pants, throwing his head back and moaning, “Fuck, yes, Y/N...” as he imagines it’s you holding his cock, rubbing him in just the right way-

-When he opens his eyes and sees you standing in the doorway, shocked, he nearly dies on the spot. He goes bright red, covering himself with his blanket

-He tries to laugh it off, “H-hey, Y/N, guess you caught me at a bad time, huh?” He’s rubbing the back of his head and avoiding your gaze

-When you shut the door and walk over to him, grinning, he feels his cock twitch. Were you going to...? No, no way. Then you sit on the bed beside him and slyly offer to help him out

-He’s shocked and. Very turned on. He’ll grin at you and gladly accept. When you move the blanket and lightly grasp his dick, he groans 

-Not exactly loud, but he definitely isn’t quiet. He has no shame in letting you know just how good you make him feel. “Fuck, yeah, baby... k-keep going, ah...” 

-Leans in to make out with you while you jerk him off, moaning into your mouth and letting his hips grind into your hand without hesitation

-With you actually stroking him instead of just his imagination, he builds up to an orgasm rather quickly. Lets his head fall onto your shoulder as he cums, gasping and rutting into your still moving hand

##  **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu**

-Stroking his cock rather quickly and harshly as he thinks about you. Your body, your lips, your hands, _oh god_ , _your hands_ \- grasping his cock and stroking him as you press kisses to his neck... “F-fuck! Y/N, fuck, keep going!”

-He nearly screams when he hears an actual voice call out his name, whipping his head to see you. Oh fuck. His face is on fire, he’s grabbing anything to cover himself

-“Sh-shit! Y/N! I-I-” he’s torn between his need to yell because of how embarrassed he is and apologizing. You cut him off by smiling and walking over to him

-You reassure him that it’s alright, it’s technically your fault for walking in unannounced. Though if he wants... you smirk, you can help him out...? 

-He’s stunned, before pulling out his cocky grin (though by the blush on his cheeks, you can tell he’s still flustered) and gesturing towards his lap with an open hand

-When you take off whatever is covering his dick and teasingly brush your fingers along it, he’ll grunt and tell you to “stop teasing me, goddamnit”. You’ll finally start stroking his cock, alternating between the harsh pace you’d seen as you walked in and a slow, languid one

-Isn’t that loud, but he grunts and pants a lot. He tries to hold back from bucking into your hand, but he can’t help himself when you tease him with the slower pace

-He’s a goner once you start sucking on his neck, letting out a groan and letting himself fall into just feeling _you_. He cums soon after that, gasping into your ear and thrusting into your hand

##  **Kazuichi Souda**

-He tries to hide the fact that he’s jacking off to the thought of you, but he’s just... so unintentionally loud

-So when he lets out a moan of “Yeah, just like that Y/N...” as he starts picking up speed, it’s no surprise that you’re in the doorway, surprisedly calling out his name

-Really embarrassed. He screams and covers himself up. “O-oh, hey Y/N, whatcha doin’ here? Eheheh...” He’s so embarrassed (but a part of him is... really turned on by the idea of you catching him jerking off to you...)

-Once he realizes that you definitely heard and saw him, he starts apologizing. You walk over to him and take whatever he’s using to cover his cock, and he is _sputtering_. Beet red. 

-Ask him teasingly if he wants some help? Your fingers are just barely brushing against his dick. His hips twitch, and he sighs before realizing what you’d just said. “Wh- r-really? Hell yeah!” You giggle before running your fingers along his cock, making him gasp

-Whines as soon as you wrap your fingers around it. He can’t help but thrust into your palm, groaning loudly. 

-His mind is going blank, honestly. He’s so overwhelmed by what’s happening, the feeling of your hand wrapped around him so firmly and pumping him as his eyes roll to the back of his head

-His eyes roll back down and make eye contact with you, who’s smirking at him oh so teasingly as his hips lift to try and meet your hand, and he cums almost immediately, throwing his head back into his pillow 

##  **Korekiyo Shinguji**

-No shame. This man has no shame. He’s a bit flustered at first, but that’s it. He’s pumping his cock nice and slow, imagining you’re the one teasing him, whispering in his ear...

-When “you” suddenly start moving much, _much_ quicker he lets out a gasp and a quiet moan of your name, “Oh! Ah, Y/N...”

-His head snaps to the door, eyes widening when he hears you sputter. When he sees it’s you, he just gets smug at how flustered you look

-Makes no attempt to cover himself, he just slows back down to a teasing rate and looks at you expectantly, “Oh, my... What an intimate situation you’ve caught me in. What _will_ you do?” 

-...you’ll go over and help him, of course. He’s giving you these bedroom eyes and stroking his cock so enticingly, how could you do anything else?

-Lets go of his cock as you sit on the bed and gently wrap your fingers around it. He sighs as you slowly jerk him off, hips twitching ever so slightly

-He’ll give you breathy praises, “Yes, just like that...” “That feels splendid, Y/N...”

-You edge him _a lot_ , it’s not hard for him to almost cum when you’re the one stroking him, and when you finally let him cum he moans louder than anything you’ve heard from him so far


	23. K1-B0, Nagito, Gundham, and Celestia with Male!Reader who has nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi! I really like everything you write and if its okay can I suggest k1-b0, Nagito, Gundham, or Celestia with a male s/o who has nightmares? If not that's totally okay!

##  **K1-B0 (Keebo)**

“Y/N? Y/N!” You jolt awake to the sound of your boyfriend calling your name, heart pounding from the nightmare he had just woken you from. “Y/N, are you alright?”

“Huh?” You ask, easily finding his glowing eyes in the dark. You try to focus on him, but the nightmare keeps flashing in your eyes. 

“You were thrashing in your sleep, are you alright? Was it another nightmare?” Keebo grabs the glass of water from the nightstand next to the bed, holding it out to you. You gratefully take it, gulping down the water as he stares at you worriedly.

“Yeah,” you murmur, sighing as your heartbeat gradually slows down, “It was a nightmare again. I’m sorry, Keebo.” He shakes his head, awkwardly taking your hand, making you smile. He’s still so new to affection, it’s endearing.

“No, don’t apologize. I’m just worried. You’ve been having nightmares for weeks, Y/N,” he reminds you quietly, squeezing your hand softly. “Is there anything I can do?” You sigh, stroking his hand with your thumb, shrugging slightly. “You can talk about your nightmare to me, if you want.” 

You shake your head, “I... I don’t want to think about it, right now.” Keebo nods, his dimly glowing eyes comforting you as they bob with the motion. “Can you just... lay next to me? Please?” You ask softly. 

“O-of course,” Keebo nods again, awkwardly scooting towards you and laying flat on his back. “L-like this?” You chuckle, rolling closer to him and laying your head on his metal chest, feeling him tense slightly. You scrunch your nose, lifting your head to place a small pillow underneath your head so you aren’t laying directly on the cold metal. Keebo hesitantly wraps his arm around your waist, making you hum contently. 

“Thank you, Keebo.” You murmur, drifting off. 

“Of c-course. A-anything for m-my lover.” 

##  **Nagito Komaeda**

Your eyes fly open, darting around the dark room as the terror from your nightmare transfers into your waking mind. You something wrapped around you, and in the heat of the moment are convinced it was something trapping you to kill you. You quickly roll away, causing whatever was wrapping you up to shift and mumble. Wait, mumble?

“Huh? Why’d you roll away so harshly? Oh, did you finally realize how terrible cuddling with someone like me is?” Nagito groggily asks, and you would usually scold him for being so self deprecating (Especially immediately after he woke up. Is that the first thing on his mind?) if your heart wasn’t still racing from your nightmare. “Y/N? Are you okay?” 

“Y-yeah,” you shakily whisper, “I had another nightmare is all.” You hear Nagito shift, leaning over to turn on the lamp on the nightstand next to you. You squint at the sudden brightness, and Nagito dims it to a low glow. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks, reaching over to rub your hand soothingly. You shake your head, flipping your hand over to lace your fingers with his. He hums, thinking for a moment as he changes to stroke your hand with his thumb. “How about I get you something to drink? We can lay back down afterwards,” he smiles. 

You nod, following him as he slides out of bed and starts walking downstairs, linking your hands together again as he presses a soft kiss to the top of your head. 

##  **Gundham Tanaka**

The first thing you feel when you wake up is how harshly your heart is pounding. The second thing you feel is tiny hands pawing at your cheeks. You intake sharply, ready to spring away from your offenders before remembering where you are. You let out a quiet sigh of relief when you realize it’s just Gundham’s hamsters waking you up from yet another nightmare. 

You hear shuffling from beside you, and a groggy Gundham props himself on his elbows. One of his hamsters (usually Cham-P, you’ve learned) always wakes up Gundham whenever they realize you’re having a nightmare, much to your dismay. You feel awful for interrupting Gundham’s sleep almost every night, despite how many times he tells you not to worry about it. He mumbles groggily to the hamster pawing at his face, “What is it, Cham-P?” 

You hear quiet squeaking and more shuffling, squinting as a dim light suddenly fills the room. You see Gundham turn to you, frowning as he sees how shaken you are still. “What plagues you, my King?” he murmurs, moving closer to gently take your hand in his. “Do hellish visions haunt you again?” 

You squeeze his hand gently, nodding. “Sorry, Gundham,” you nearly whisper, “I hate waking you almost every night.”

He shakes his head, “Do not apologize, my dear. Nightmares are not to be taken lightly.” You look at him curiously as he shifts to lay down in his spot, trying to get into a comfortable position before opening his arms to beckon you. “Come, my King! Allow me to aid you in attaining a peaceful slumber!” 

You smile, leaning over him to flick off the lamp behind him, and only this close do you notice the light flush on his cheeks. Your smile widens as you settle into his chest, sighing contently as he wraps his arms around you, lulling you into a (true to his word) peaceful sleep. 

##  **Celestia Ludenberg**

You’re woken up by Celeste roughly shaking your shoulder. Jolting into a sitting position, you eyes roam the room wildly, searching for the danger that doesn’t exist anymore. You vaguely hear Celeste say something, but you can’t make it out yet, still groggy and panicked. You see a cup of water thrust in front of you by a very grumpy Celeste, and you gladly take it, gulping it down after shooting her an apologetic look. 

“I woke you up again?” You murmur, avoiding her gaze guiltily. You hear her sigh.

“Yes. However, I am more concerned with how frequent your nightmares are rather than my sleep schedule at the moment,” she admits, “Though that may be because the frequent dreams are interrupting my sleep.” Despite her redirection, the coherent part of your brain registers the worry in her tone. You hum, biting your lip. 

“I-I’m sorry. I don’t know how to stop them,” you sigh. Celeste is quiet for a moment before clicking her tongue softly. 

“Tomorrow we will look into professional solutions,” she decides, sliding out of bed and waiting for you to do the same, “For right now, we will have tea and hope that it soothes your mind.” You smile at her, gently grabbing her hand and lacing your fingers together. She tugs you to your kitchen, flicking on the light and perusing her collection of teas for the most suitable one. Once she decides on one, she quickly starts preparing it, “You can talk about it, if you’d like.”

You shake your head despite the fact that she can’t see you, “No, I’d rather just... forget about it.” You rest your chin on the table, eyelids drooping despite the fact that you know you won’t fall back asleep. Celeste gently places a cup of tea in front of you, and you smile gratefully. Lifting you head, you raise the cup to your lips as you two share a comfortable silence. 


	24. Hiyoko x Reader Circus AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How about a Hiyoko x Reader taking place in a circus AU?

Tonight is your biggest performance yet. Thousands of people have bought tickets for tonight, much more than any show in the past. Your little circus had gained traction just recently, and more people than ever had started flooding in to see you all perform. To say you’re excited is a severe understatement, honestly. You love performing for people, seeing their shocked faces as you’re fired out of your cannon, hearing them scream in joy as you land safely and take a bow... It’s euphoric. 

“Hey, dog face! It’s almost our turn to go on,” you hear a snide voice call out to you. You grin, recognizing the patronizing tone of Hiyoko anywhere. You’re the human cannonball, and Hiyoko is the one who sets your cannon and angles it before you’re shot out. You two quickly became a team, and despite her rude behavior you both got along well. 

“I’ll be out soon, thanks Hiyoko!” You hear a scoff from behind the door and the fading of footsteps. You pat your face, mumbling words of encouragement to your reflection as you grin at yourself in the mirror. You put on your helmet as you exit your room and walk down the hallway, making your way to your cannon. You notice it isn’t Hiyoko who’s managing the cannon and look at the new helper curiously, tilting your head. They motion behind them and you see Hiyoko rushing around, following Mahiru. Ah, there must’ve been a problem backstage, no big deal. The cannon isn’t difficult to handle, anyways, so it’s not like Hiyoko needed to be the one helping you. You climb inside just as your new helper wheels you out, popping your head out to wave at the now screaming crowd. 

You tuck yourself back into the cannon, watching as the view is angled upwards at the cushion- wait, that’s not the cushion, that’s the wooden landing pad for the trapeze artist... Did someone move your cushion too soon? The trapeze artist isn’t on until after you... Okay, no big deal, your helper must’ve seen it-

_*Clack!*_

...Okay. That was the cannon being set in place. You’re still looking at the wood. You feel panic start to fill you, hands sliding against the sides of the cannon as you try to worm your way out. Shit, the angle is too steep- and the crowd is too loud for anyone to hear you yelling- you start slamming your hands against the sides, hoping someone will hear the ruckus. Your helper has to hear you, right? They’re right next to you, there’s no way they wouldn’t be able t-

You’re suddenly shot out of the cannon, flying straight towards the wood. You swing your head down in an attempt to have the wood hit your helmet instead of your face. The last thing you see is the frightened faces of the audience members before you slam into the wood, your vision going black instantly. 

-

Groaning, you try to open your eyes only to close them again. Your head is pounding, and you raise a hand to try and soothe it by rubbing your temple. It doesn’t help. You slowly blink open your eyes, trying to get used to the seemingly blinding light around you. As your eyes adjust, you see someone barrel through the entrance of the tent you’re in.

“You stupid bitch!” You hear a shrill cry, groaning once again as it only intensifies your headache. Your eyes slowly adjust to see Hiyoko, tears falling carelessly down her face as she sobs furiously in front of you. “You dumb shit stain! How could you be so stupid?!” She raises her mallet (while she usually uses it for performances or for hitting someone over the head when she’s annoyed, but it seems you’re going to be the victim today) over her head viciously, and you jerk away. 

“Hiyoko, I didn’t mean to-” the mallet softly hits your torso, the power behind the swing gone as Hiyoko sobs more. You slowly rise into a sitting position, tugging her closer by her wrist as she hiccups. You slowly embrace her, waiting to see if she would pull away, but to your surprise she lets you, leaning her head into your chest. Her fists weakly hit against your shoulders. “I’m sorry,” you murmur. It wasn’t your fault, but that’s not what matters right now. 

She doesn’t say anything, but she doesn’t need to. She was worried about you, (still is, from how harshly she’s crying) and you guiltily rub circles on her back in hopes of soothing her. Your head still hurts, but that can wait for now. 


	25. Nagito, Gundham, K1-B0, and Celeste adopting a pet with Male!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Nagito, Gundham, Kiibo or Celestia with a male s/o that they adopt a pet with? Sorry I just need something soft to boost my mood I havent been having the best 2 weeks

##  **Nagito Komaeda**

“Look, Y/N, that one is looking at us,” Nagito gleefully pointed out, raising his hand that wasn’t holding yours to point at an orange kitty. As soon as you look over at it the kit raises itself to paw against the glass, letting out one of the tiniest meows you’ve ever heard. You immediately go over to it, kneeling down with Nagito to place your fingers gently against the glass for the kitty to try and paw at.

Nagito laughs as the kit tries to playfully smack his finger, meowing again as it can’t hit him. You pull him away to see other animals in the shelter, walking down hallways and looking excitedly at the potential pets around you. You two stop at an overly excited golden retriever who’s wagging it’s tail so hard you’re afraid it’ll pull a muscle. It lets out a woof of excitement as you two stop to go inside.

It nearly tackles Nagito, bouncing on its back legs to try and lick his face. You smile as he sits down, rubbing its head as it climbs onto his lap. Settling down on his lap, the dog reaches up to lap at his face again. You reach over and rub its head, laughing as Nagito cranes his head away from the tongue. You pick up a ball and the dog suddenly leaps off of him, hopping around excitedly and waiting for you to throw it. You throw the ball across the room and the dog sprints after it, tumbling over due to how eagerly it ran.

“What do you think?” You hear Nagito ask, interlocking your hands together and pressing a kiss to your cheek. You watch as the dog rolls over onto its stomach, wiggling as it stares at you, practically begging you to rub its belly. 

“This one, for sure,” you grin, pulling him over to kneel down and rub its belly. Nagito chuckles and kisses your cheek again.

“Yeah, I agree.”

##  **Gundham Tanaka**

“Do you have any in mind, dearest?” Gundham squeezes your hand gently as you gaze around the halls of the pet shelter. “We will have to let my Four Dark Devas of Destruction approve of them before we select one permanently.” He reminds you. You nod, biting your lip gently as you look around. Your gaze is drawn to the cats, wandering over to the older bunch with Gundham trailing behind you, eyes flickering around the different animals.

You kneel down in front of a calico, who lazily blinks at you and yawns. “Her name is Peanut,” Gundham tells you, now beside you, smiling gently at the cat. Peanut yawns again and stretches, her legs almost hitting the walls of the little room she’s laying in. She raises herself to her feet, walking towards you both and headbutting the glass separating you. You coo at her, placing your fingers on the glass for her to headbutt again. 

Gundham takes your wrist gently, leading you into the cat meeting room. He asks the worker for Peanut, who gladly turns around and gets her. Sitting on the floor, you wait eagerly for the worker to come back. Gundham sits beside you, placing a hand on your knee. The worker comes back with a sleepy Peanut, who, when placed on the floor, immediately trots over to you to curl up on your lap. She sniffs your hand as you go to pet her, pushing her head against it once she’s done smelling you. 

Gundham cautiously lowers his hamsters to Peanut, ready to jerk them away at any violence, however she simply sniffs them, too, and even begins licking San-D. He smiles as the four of them hop off of his hand and curl up next to Peanut. “Good?” You murmur, taking his hand in yours. 

He nods, “Yes. My Four Dark Devas of Destruction are bonding well with her.” You smile, leaning your head against his shoulder. 

“Good.”

##  **K1-B0 (Keebo)**

"Y/N, remember that we have to get something without a lot of hair,” Keebo reminds you, “I have many crevices that hair will be impossible to get out of.” You stroke the back of his hand with your thumb, nodding and pulling him down the hallway.

“I remember, I remember. Not a lot of hair,” you repeat, looking adoringly at the animals around you. Your eyes zone in on the bird section, gasping and nearly running over to them, dragging Keebo along with you. He stumbles behind you, struggling to regain his step and letting out a surprised shout. 

“H-hey! Y/N, slow down!” You only slow down when you reach the birds, mouth agape and eyes practically sparkling at the parrots in front of you. “Ah, parrots!” Keebo exclaims, nodding. 

“They don’t have hair, just feathers!” you say, looking at him with a grin. He smiles back at you, nodding again.

“That’s right! And their skin probably won’t get stuck in my crevices like hairless cats,” he agrees. You look back at the parrots, watching as one hops over to the branch closest to you both, squawking at you. Keebo jumps slightly, tightening his hold on your hand.

You chuckle, “I think I’m going to name it Keebo Jr.”

“Ah, what a wonderful- w-wait, huh?!”

##  **Celestia Ludenberg**

Before you two had even gotten to the shelter, Celeste was dead set on getting a black cat. Why a black cat, you don’t know. She refused to tell you, brushing it off with an excuse of how “black cats are graceful and charming”, but you had a sneaking suspicion it was to fit her obvious aesthetic. That, and you honestly couldn’t imagine her with brightly colored fur all over her dress. 

So, here you were, her pulling you towards the black cats despite how you look longingly at the other animals. One cat even pawed at you as you passed, and you nearly yanked your hand out of Celeste’s grip to go see it, but alas... Celeste’s hold was like iron clasped around your hand. “We are here to see the black cats, remember?” she politely reminds you, tightening her grip ever so slightly. 

You pout at her, “Yes, I remember...” You allow her to lead you to their section, leaning down to look at all of the cats. Your eyes land on an older cat, languidly gazing at you and Celeste, and it seems Celeste’s eyes had found it, too. Leaning down, Celeste stares at the cat with an unknown intensity in her eyes, and you decide to read the information card beside it rather than continue watching. 

“His name is Sebastian, what a proper little man,” you grin, watching as Sebastian lazily paws at the glass. Celeste nods, smiling at him as he yawns. 

“Yes. He will be perfect,” she decides, already on her way to the worker down the hall. Instead of following her, you kneel down and coo at Sebastian as he raises his head to rub against the glass. 

“Yeah, you’ll be perfect,” you agree, placing your finger on the glass for him to paw at. Celeste calls your name, and you give him one last smile before getting up to follow her. 


	26. Kiyotaka x Reader x Mondo going on a camping trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: taka x fem!reader x mondo camping trip please? maybe taka’s trying marshmallows for the first time, and mondo drives the RV to the campsite? You make the cutest mondo x reader x taka oneshots!!

“Camping trip, camping trip, camping trip!” you chant, pumping your fists in the air as Mondo starts up the RV. He chuckles when you whoop as the engine starts, shaking his head amusedly. You and Taka are a little ways behind the drivers seat (Mondo refused to let either of you sit with him up front for now, as you’d just distract him while he was trying to learn how the GPS worked), sitting on the couch. You settle down your fist pumping to lace your fingers with Taka’s as he lays his head on your shoulder, sighing contently. 

Squeezing his hand gently, you lean back into the couch cushion with him. You hear Mondo grumbling from in front of you, and when you look over you see him tapping against the GPS screen harshly, trying to get it to set course. You giggle, causing Mondo to snap his head back at you, seemingly embarrassed for getting caught. “Hey, it’s fuckin’ complicated,” he defends himself, only for the GPS to announce that Mondo has still not pressed “start route”. 

Mondo’s face flushes slightly, grumbling again as he turns around and hits “start”. You laugh quietly, watching as he hastily buckles his seatbelt and starts to shift gears. “Hope you guys are ready,” he says, and you can almost hear the grin in his voice, “’Cause we are about to turn this shitty three hour long drive into a badass two hour ride!” 

Taka begins to lift his head to protest, but Mondo has already slammed his foot on the gas, eliciting a shriek from you and Taka and causing you to cling to each other as you shoot off onto the road. “B-bro, this is way too fast!” Taka shouts, arms wrapping around your waist for some sort of support, “We need to follow the speed limit!” Mondo casts an evil grin over his shoulder, and you and Taka scream as he presses down harder on the gas.

“Fuck the speed limit, babe!”

-

The ride there, while it had not been shortened by an hour, had been shortened by twenty minutes. You and Taka had finally convinced Mondo to slow down, but only after you had tried to get up and immediately face planted onto the floor. The rest of the ride had been rather peaceful, Mondo finally letting you both come up to sit with him after he’d gotten into the groove of driving the RV, and filled with laughter. 

Now you and Mondo are sitting around a (very safe, thank you Taka) campfire, you leaning against Mondo’s shoulder as his arm wraps around your waist. You’re both waiting for Taka to find the marshmallows, chatting quietly as you hear him rummage through the RV. His fingers suddenly poke into your side, jolting you away from him and making him laugh loudly. You gasp and start crawling backwards, away from him, as he raises his hands up, wiggling his fingers threateningly. 

He chuckles and inches towards you, moving you backwards until you hit something solid. Tilting you head back, you see Taka looking down at you amusedly, marshmallows in hand. You grin as you see Mondo lean over and kiss him on the cheek, helping you up and leading you both back to the campfire. You sit in between them, watching eagerly as the marshmallows roast on the fire. 

Taking them off once they seem melted enough, you carefully hand two to your boyfriends. “I’ve never had one of these,” Taka admits, turning the stick over in his hand to look at the crisp marshmallow. You and Mondo share a look before turning to him to eagerly watch as he takes his first bite.

“They’re damn good!” Mondo exclaims, motioning for him to take a bite. Taka looks skeptical, but bites off a small piece of it. You and Mondo laugh as his face immediately lights up, taking another bite with a huge smile. 

“These are great!” he laughs, voice muffled by the marshmallow in his mouth. You grin, taking a huge bite out of yours as well after setting up more marshmallows to burn on the campfire. With the warmth of the campfire, the melting marshmallow in your mouth, and the languid conversation between you and your boyfriends, you wish this moment would never end.


	27. Kiyotaka x Music ED Major!Reader x Mondo College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: taka x fem!reader x mondo college AU! taka’s poli sci major, reader is music ed, and mondo went to trade school🥺 sorry lol I’m just a SUCKER for au’s that actually let these precious beans live long, happy lives lmaoo

You are beyond excited. Today was the first day in months you, Taka, and Mondo are able to all get together at the same time. Due to the major differences in your colleges and majors, it was nearly impossible to find a time for you all to meet up. You’d all had to settle for only meeting with one of you at a time (or a three way call, but it just wasn’t the same), if even that, and while you all loved the company regardless, being all together was the best. You all managed to find an entire day (and night! Though they had to leave a little earlier in the morning, but you’ll take what you can get) to yourselves, and you couldn’t be happier.

Bouncing on your feet, you eagerly wait in your living room for them to show up. You had the couch ready, placing many blankets and pillows on it, a bunch of snacks out, and a pile of movies and shows. You could think of nothing better than just snuggling with them on your couch and talking with them about how they’d been, what they’d ben up to, how was their major, and then settling down to watch something and give bad commentary on it. You were practically vibrating with excitement. 

_*Ding dong!*_

Nearly squeaking in happiness, you race to the door and throw it open, revealing Mondo. You throw yourself into his arms, him just barely catching you. He laughs loudly, picking you up and burying his face into your neck. You laugh, wrapping your legs around his waist as he lifts you higher. He carefully walks into your house, still holding you, and kicks the door shut behind him. You lean back, grinning at him, “Hi.”

He smiles amusedly at you, “Hey.” You giggle before crashing your lips together messily, nearly knocking your teeth together because of how eager you were. 

He gladly reciprocates, rubbing your sides lightly as your lips move against each other. You feel him smile against your lips, and you can’t help but break the kiss by grinning at him again. Your foreheads press against each other, and you can feel his hair drooping over you head, making you giggle. You’re about to go in for another kiss when the doorbell rings again. Dropping from his hold, you and Mondo fling the door open to see Taka, fist raised, about to knock. 

You and Mondo yank him inside, making him yelp as he stumbles into your arms. You nudge the door shut with your foot as you cup his face with your hands, leaning in and locking your lips with his. You can feel him tense up, letting out a little noise of surprise, before he melts into it, lightly resting his hands on your waist, stroking your sides with his thumbs. Your hand moves to run your fingers through his hair, making him hum contently as his lips move against yours. 

You hear Mondo clear his throat impatiently from behind you, and you both laugh, separating. Mondo pulls Taka into his arms, leaning down and giving him a kiss on the lips as well. Taka grasps the lapels of Mondo’s coat, and Mondo easily wraps his arms around his waist. You smile at the sight, deciding to go sit down on the couch and wait for them to join you. 

You settle down on the cushion as they break away, giving each other one last smile before coming to join you. They sit on either side of you, Mondo draping an arm across yours (and Taka’s, honestly, his arm is so long) shoulders, and Taka taking your hand in his. They scoot close to you, your thighs touching on either side as you spark up conversation on what the others had missed.

Taka talks about his political science class, mostly. He talks about everything he’s learning, and how disgusted he is by modern politicians and their “immoral antics”. He goes on a passionate tangent about how excited he is to learn more about the subjects in his schedule, even if they are about how politicians lie a lot, and how excited he is to start gaining experience. He talks about how his art classes aren’t going too well, “I never took much interest in the arts, however I will do my best to shade any fruit that the teacher asks of me!” 

That sparks a laugh from you and Mondo, and the conversation casually transitions into Mondo’s trade school experience, where he almost bashfully admits how he’s actually pretty good at building things. “My teacher says I’m one of the best,” he grins, “My math skills are still shit, but I can build a damn good birdhouse!” You and Taka nearly shout in excitement, congratulating him on his work and nearly demanding to see it next time you all get together. He laughs and agrees to bring you both one of his best birdhouses. 

“But, if you ever need help with your math,” Taka reminds him, “Please come to me! I will gladly help you!” Mondo grins at Taka, agreeing to call him up next time he has a problem, making Taka nod, satisfied. 

They turn the topic onto you, and you gladly explain your experiences with music ed so far. It’s been tough, but you’re really excited to learn more about it! “I can’t wait to get actual experience,” you admit giddily, “I really can’t wait!” Taka squeezes your hand, happily congratulating you and praising you for your obvious passion in the subject. Mondo agrees, drawing you closer to him slightly and telling you how excited he is to see where you go. He also offers to let you make the official Crazy Diamonds theme song, which you snicker at. 

The conversation languidly travels from topic to topic before you’re all sitting in comfortable silence, cuddling close to one another. You offer to turn on a movie, grabbing the remote and scrolling through the movies until one catches someone’s eye. Mondo calls out that he likes the look of the new “Sonic”, and Taka agrees, seemingly enraptured by Sonic’s design. You hit play and lean back into your boyfriends, sighing contently as they scoot even closer to you as the movie begins. Not seeing each other that often may be hard at times, but as you listen to Mondo and Taka rave over Sonic the Hedgehog, you think that days like these make it bearable. 


	28. Gundham and Kazuichi with Male!Reader who loves moths and has a pink Maple Tree Moth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I was wondering if you can make a Gundham and Kazuichi with a male s/o that loves moths and has a pink Maple Tree Moth. You don't have to, I just love moths 👉👈

##  **Gundham Tanaka**

You coo softly at your pet moth perched on your finger, smiling as its wings flutter slightly. You hear shuffling behind you before a gentle gasp meets your ears, “Is that a Maple Tree Moth, dearest?”

You swivel your head to meet Gundham’s soft gaze, a small smile playing on his lips as he looks at your moth. “Yeah!” you grin, bringing your moth closer to him so he can get a better view. He gladly comes closer, beginning to raise his hand towards it before pausing and looking at you for approval.

“May I?” he asks, eyes flickering between the fluttering wings of the moth and you. You nod, bringing your finger to meet his, letting your moth bounce onto his. His smile widens, bringing it closer to him and looking over it, enraptured. “What a wonderful being,” he murmurs, gently twisting his hand around to see different angles.

You move next to him, leaning your head on his shoulder as he positions his hand so you can both marvel over it together.

##  **Kazuichi Souda**

“Whoa, Y/N, what’s that?!” you hear Kazuichi exclaim from behind you, head peeking over your shoulder to see your moth. His hands land on your shoulders as he leans further in, trying to get a closer look at it. You chuckle at his curiosity, bringing your moth closer so he can get a closer look at it.

“It’s a Maple Tree Moth!” you explain, slowly turning your finger, which it’s perched on, so he can observe it.

“It’s awesome looking,” he says, gazing at it in wonder. You grin, reaching up and grabbing one of his hands and tugging it forward.

“Here, stick your finger out,” you direct, bringing the moth close to his hand as he extends his finger. The moth almost immediately hops onto his finger, making him gasp and jump slightly.

“Whoa,” he nearly whispers, eyes shining as he moves his hand around. You laugh, leaning back into him as he carefully plays with your moth.


	29. Makoto, Hajime, and Shuichi with Fem!Ultimate Bodyguard!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Makoto, Hajime, and Shuichi with an Fem!S/o who is the SHSL Bodyguard who just genuinely really cares and loves them, occasionally picking them up just to fluster them (also if s/o is taller and muscular would be great cause we stan muscular women💖👌🏽)

##  **Makoto Naegi**

-Feels so safe in your arms!!!

-That doesn’t stop him from blushing, but... he certainly won’t tell you to put him down 

-Likes being held by you when cuddling

-Doesn’t exactly swoon over your muscles but like... if you show off to him he’ll be so flustered

-He’ll work out with you if you ask him to! Though it may just end up being him doing a few reps and then chatting with you the rest of the time while you continue

-Loves to hear your crazy bodyguard stories

-One time some drunk guy tried to punch him and you sucker punched him so hard. Makoto was speechless. Enamoured

-Likes sleeping with your foreheads touching, you arms wrapped around him protectively

##  **Hajime Hinata**

-Gets really flustered when you pick him up

-Like he’s stuttering and trying to convince you to put him down (don’t, he secretly really likes the feeling of being in your arms)

-When y’all sleep you start off with him holding you, but when you wake up he’s always laying on top of you 

-One day he catches you lifting weights and he’s like. “Wow. Y/N is... really muscular” as if it just dawned on him. 

-He cannot stop thinking about it for the rest of the day

-He’ll always ask for any wild stories you have from being a bodyguard

-Will make sure you’re safe though!! If he hears you got into a fight he’ll be so worried

-You’ll have to reassure him that you’re fine as he patches up whatever scrapes you got, but he still fusses over you a bit

##  **Shuichi Saihara**

-He will never admit it. But he swoons over your muscles

-You can catch him blushing whenever you flex or pick him up

-Feels really safe and protected and it’s heaven to him. He’s so used to being the one doing the protecting 

-Kabedon him and he will lose all ability to speak coherently

-He feels a little embarrassed having to stretch up to kiss you at first, but after a while he settles into it!

-He actually really likes that you’re taller than him! Big hugs!

-Wrap him in your arms when cuddling, he feels so content

-Likes to sleep with you spooning him


	30. Kiyotaka x Reader x Mondo at a dog café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Okay I’ve been thinking and I have the cutest idea... Taka x fem!reader x Mondo... at a dog cafe... :o

Mondo practically sprints to the doors of the dog cafe once you all arrive, an excited grin on his face. You and Taka share an amused look, knowing full well how much of a soft spot Mondo has for dogs. Your heads turn back to Mondo as he yells impatiently at you both, “Hurry the fuck up! I want go go inside!” You laugh and pick up your pace into a slight jog, tugging Taka along with you. 

Mondo’s grin widens, nearly bursting through the doors as you both catch up to him, immediately heading towards one of the dogs who’s lazily soaking up the sun. You both follow suit, sitting down beside the little dog that Mondo was currently rubbing the belly of. Mondo murmurs praises to the dog, almost cooing as she lets out little yips of excitement. 

Taka suddenly yelps as a golden retriever bounds over to him, immediately settling on his lap and looking up at him expectantly. Taka laughs, rubbing the dog’s head as it tries to lick his face. You lean over, petting the golden retriever and almost instinctively spouting out praises as it leans into your hand. 

“Who’s a good boy?” you ask, feigning ignorance as the dog excitedly wiggles at the words, “Is it you? Is it you?!” The dog, whom you’ve just read’s name is Prince, jumps up from Taka’s lap at your sudden exclamation, leaping onto you instead. You fall back onto the floor, laughing as Prince licks anywhere he can reach on your face. You hear Mondo guffaw at the sight of you being tackled by the dog, and see his face enter the corner of your vision. 

“Having fun down there?” he teases, petting Prince’s back. You grin the best you can, tilting your head back as Prince tries valiantly to lick your teeth. 

“The most,” you manage to say through your giggles, Prince finally settling down and deciding to just lay on your torso. You let out a small “oof” at the sudden weight, reaching up to pat Prince’s sides. Mondo laughs, scratching behind Prince’s ears and sitting down beside you. He reiterates how much of a good boy Prince is, leaning his face towards him and letting him sniff his nose. 

You hear a quiet gasp, and you turn your head to see Taka being almost overwhelmed with little dogs, a large smile on his face as he tries to pet all of them. His eyes catch yours and his smile widens, laughing heartily as the dogs hop up and down, trying to gain his attention. 

You wave him over and he tries to scoot closer to you and Mondo without disrupting the dogs around him. He manages to reach you both, and with two more people the swarm of dogs that were around him start to split up and turn their attention towards you and Mondo. Powerless since you still had a dog laying on your chest, you scrunch up your face as some of them eagerly lap at your cheeks. You laugh happily as you’re overcome with affection, both from the dogs currently licking you and from hearing Taka and Mondo quietly coo at the dogs around them. You decide that you three should come here more often.


	31. Teruteru x Reader biking along the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hello! if you're willing to, could you do some teruteru x fem!reader biking along the beach? (i'm sorry if that's too specific, but if you'll do it, thank you bunches!)

Okay, now you realize why Teruteru was so hesitant to come with you biking on the beach. Biting your lip harshly, you struggle to keep in your snickers as Teruteru sits on the tandem bike, huffing. It was a pain for him to even get on the bike in the first place, being so short, and once he had... his feet didn’t touch the pedals. They were barely in the vicinity of the pedals. At first he had swung his legs around, trying to at least tap one of them with his toe, but to no avail.

Watching as he crosses his arms, looking away, you can’t hold in your snickers any longer. You burst out in giggles, watching his face turn beet red as he tries to defend himself. “H-hey! Don’t laugh at me, sugar! It’s not my fault, my wondrous body would be too entrancing if I were taller, that’s all!” he irritably exclaims, his natural accent only becoming stronger the more flustered he gets. 

He waves his arms dramatically as he defends himself, but unfortunately that only causes him to lose balance on the bike, sending him toppling over. He nearly screams as he falls face first into the sand, sending you into another burst of laughter as he lifts his head to spit out sand. He glares at you, pouting as you wipe a tear from your eye. 

Still giggling softly, you help him up, brushing off most of the sand from his clothes. You head over to the bike, propping it back up. Pausing, your eyes look over the bike in thought, if Teruteru couldn’t reach the pedals, would there still be way for you two to bike? Sure, it was meant for two people, but that doesn’t mean it wouldn’t work otherwise, right?

“What’s wrong, my love? Angry at this bike for embarrassing me? I’m flattered,” Teruteru, who had apparently regained his composure, slid up next to you, placing a hand on the small of your back. You shake your head, eyes flicking between Teruteru and the bike as you hum in thought. You hop on the first seat of the bike, patting the seat behind you for Teruteru to join you. “Sugar, we’ve already seen I can’t reach the pedals,” he reminds you, raising an eyebrow.

“I know, but it should still work, right? I’ll just do all the pedaling!” you smile, once again patting the seat. Teruteru stares at you for a moment before chuckling, moving to hop onto the bike once again. Once he’s situated, you begin pumping your feet, slowly getting into a rhythm. It’s a bit harder than a usual bike, but not impossible. 

“Thank you,” you hear Teruteru say behind you as you ride along the tide of the ocean. 

“It’s no problem,” you say, “Biking on the beach with you is all I wanted.” He hums from behind you. It’s silent for a few moments, both of you taking in the scenery, before he speaks again.

“The view is wonderful.” 

“Yeah, the beach looks beautiful this time of day.”

“I wasn’t talking about the beach.” It then dawns on you that Teruteru has a full view of your ass. 


	32. Kiyotaka and Mondo with Short!Reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ohh also if it’s no bother could you do hcs for Taka and Mondo with a short!fem!s/o? Tysm!!

##  **Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

-You’re??? So cute to him??? He loves leaning down to kiss you... and he finds it adorable how you go on your tip toes to kiss him

-You once kissed his neck because you couldn’t reach his lips w/o him leaning down and he nearly passed out

-One day you’re cold so he gives you his jacket, and the sleeves go past your hands and his brain short circuits

-He starts giving you his jacket more after that one, not that you’re complaining

-Sit on his lap and reverse the roles and he will be a stuttering mess (he actually really enjoys it tho)

-He likes hugging you bc he can just kinda... engulf you. He also likes the feeling of your face pressed against chest or his shoulder

-He probably won’t pick you up of his own will w/o a reason, but he will if you ask him to (and pretty easily, too. Mans is strong)

-Tries to keep things on lower shelves for you (though he won’t deny he feels very happy when you ask him to get something for you)

##  **Mondo Oowada**

-He adores how short you are

-He can pick you up like it’s nothing. And he does, because he loves seeing how flustered you get from it

-You wear his jacket one day and it touches the floor and he blushes so hard... you’re so cute!!!!

-You have to stand on your tip toes to kiss him, even then you can only reach around his neck, and he teases you sm for it

-Pull him down by his coat lapels tho and he’ll shut up real quick

-“Mondo, I’m cold, come here.” “Wha-?” Boom. You’re now hugging him and wrapping his coat around you both at the same time. He is sputtering. 

-He lifts you up when you’re making out

-A menace. He will purposefully put things where you can’t reach them so you need to ask him for help


	33. Hajime x Reader wedding night*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you please write something similar to tying a knot but with Hajime instead of Ishimaru ?

Giggling as you stumble through the door to your hotel room, your fingers thread through Hajime’s hair as he peppers your cheek in kisses. He pulls away only to nuzzle his nose against yours, sighing happily as you wrap one arm around his neck to pull him closer. He gazes into your eyes, smiling fondly as his hands grip your hips, kicking the door behind him closed.

“Hello there, Mr. Hinata,” you quietly tease, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. 

“Mrs. Hinata,” he greets, smile widening as he’s reminded of your official marriage. You two had gotten married just a few hours ago, and Hajime had not been able to stop smiling since he first saw you walk down the aisle. It was a tearful ceremony, both for you both and from all of your friends and family. He hadn’t been able to keep his hands off of you after the sealing kiss, always having at least an arm around your waist as the reception took place. It was endearing.

Snapping you from your fond memories of earlier, Hajime kisses you, deepening it as his arms wrap further around your waist. You hum against his lips, tilting your head to move your lips against his. Hajime breaks the kiss by grinning, laughing quietly against your lips. You look at him curiously, raising an eyebrow. “Sorry, I just... I love you, Y/N,” he murmurs, leaning your foreheads together and sighing in content, “I really love you.” 

Your heart flutters, overwhelmed with the sudden affection that you feel gazing into his eyes. “I love you,” you whisper, “I love you so much, Hajime.” Giving you one last adoring look, Hajime wastes no time diving back in for another kiss, hands rubbing gently along your hips as he leads you backwards towards the bed. 

Once the back of your legs bump against the bed, Hajime’s hands travel up your back to the zipper of your dress. He breaks away to tap against the zipper questioningly, silently asking you if it’s okay for him to take it off. You nod eagerly, and he smiles before leaning in to gently kiss your neck as he slowly unzips your dress. You slide your hands along the lapels of his coat, pushing it off of his shoulders as his hands come back to let your dress fall onto the floor.

He leans back to unwrap his tie from around his neck as you unbutton his dress shirt, pushing it off of his shoulders as he returns to suck on the sensitive skin around your collarbone. You moan quietly, running your hands along his now exposed torso as he scatters marks on along your neck. His hands move up your body to gently cup your breasts through your bra, trailing kisses down to the rim of your bra. His warm hands trace the outline of your bra to the clasp on the back, unclipping it and allowing it to fall onto the floor.

He cups your breasts in his hands, gently squeezing them. You push your chest towards him, whining quietly, wanting as much contact with him as you can. He smiles up at you before dipping his head to take a nipple in his mouth, rolling it with his tongue. You gasp lightly, reaching up to push his head closer to you, feeling him suck on your nipple. 

He suddenly pulls away, gently pushing you to sit down on the bed behind you. He kneels down, lifting one of your legs and gazing up at you as he presses a kiss to your ankle. Sliding off your shoe, he begins kissing up your leg, slowly making his way towards your inner thigh. He smiles teasingly as he stops just as he’s about to reach your still clothed pussy, your hips twitching towards his mouth. You whine as he moves to your other ankle, sliding off your other shoe and tracing up your leg with his lips. 

He stops just before your panties again, chuckling at your disappointment as he stands up, unzipping his pants and stepping out of them. He pushes you back onto the bed, letting you back up until your head reaches the pillows. He hovers over you, hands on either side of your head, leaning down to kiss you heatedly. Your tongues glide against each other, only stuttering when Hajime slowly grinds his hips into yours. He groans into your mouth, rubbing his cock at just the right angle to grind against your clit as you buck up into him. 

You slide your hand down his torso, impatiently tugging his underwear down to reveal his hard cock. You palm it, grasping it lightly and pumping him steadily. He moans, rutting into your hand and panting heavily. You suddenly pull your hand away as his thrusts into your hand quicken, grinning teasingly at him. Hajime takes a moment before smirking, crawling backwards until his face is level with your still clothed pussy. 

He hooks his fingers under the waistband of your underwear, tugging them down slowly and slipping them off of your legs. He intakes sharply at the sight of your now fully revealed pussy, making you shyly bring your legs together. He shakes his head with a smile, grasping your thighs and opening them again, leaning so close that you can feel his breath across your clit. He brushes his tongue against your clit, barely applying enough pressure for you to feel pleasure from it. Gasping, you buck your hips into his mouth, but he pulls away, crawling back up your body smugly as you let out a loud whine from the teasing. 

He reaches beside you to grab a condom from the nightstand next to the bed, impatiently ripping open the packaging and rolling it onto his cock. He holds his dick, positioning it in front of your pussy, barely rubbing the tip against the opening. “Ready?” he breathily asks, eyes hazy from the feeling of even just his tip rubbing against you. You nod wrapping your arms around his neck and grinding your hips towards him.

He carefully pushes into you, moaning as you tighten around him. He lets you adjust, waiting for you to tell him to start moving. You take a moment to get used to the feeling of being filled before you finally nod at him, telling him to start moving, which he gladly obliges. 

Slowly pumping himself into you, he leans down to sloppily kiss you, still breathing heavily from the feeling of you around him. You moan into his mouth, wrapping your legs around his waist to let him push deeper inside of you. “A-ah... you’re- so tight, Y/N,” he murmurs, thrusting into you as he cages your head with his arms. You steadily build up to your peak, pulling him closer to you and squeezing around him as he continues his slow, passionate pace. 

“Hajime, r-right there,” you moan as he reaches his hand down to stimulate your clit with his fingers, bucking up the best you can into both his hips and his fingers. You can feel the knot in your stomach start to tighten, your legs shaking with how much pleasure is flowing through you. Your eyes roll to the back of your head as you’re sent over the edge with a particularly deep thrust, jaw dropping open and letting out a loud moan of Hajime’s name. You squeeze around him as you cum, making him groan loudly and pick up his pace, chasing his own release. 

You feel pleasure continue to shoot through you as he continues to pump into you during your orgasm, panting heavily and trying to stifle your moans. He thrusts one last time, cumming with a moan, throwing his head back as he buries himself within you. As you both come down from your high, he smiles down at you gently, pulling out carefully. He kisses you softly, hands rubbing your sides as you hum contently into his lips. “That was amazing,” he murmurs against your lips, and you can’t help but agree.


	34. Kiyotaka x reader x Mondo baking an apple pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: omg i just thought of this. what about taka x fem!reader x mondo baking apple pie together?? it’d be so cute! tysm!!

“We must follow the directions down to the cup!” Taka insists as you carelessly pour flour into the bowl. You assure him that you’re pretty sure that the amount you poured in was however many cups needed. “You don’t even know how many cups are needed, I haven’t told you yet!”

“Touché,” you grumble, grabbing the measuring cup and trying to pour the flour from the bowl into it. As you can imagine, it doesn’t work, and the flour is now scattered all over the floor. Mondo guffaws at the powder covering your frame, caking you in white. You shoot him a light hearted glare, glancing at the remaining flour in the bowl mischievously. 

“Don’t you fucking dare-” Mondo is cut off by you throwing what’s left of the flour directly onto him, decorating his pompadour with white. He huffs, spewing flour out of his mouth as Taka gasps behind you. 

“Y/N, that was extremely-!” you spin around, grabbing the flour and threateningly stepping towards him. “Y-Y/N, no,” he tries to demand, but you only take another step towards him. You hear Mondo sigh from behind you, likely trying to brush off the flour from his hair.

“Your uniform is white, anyways, it’s not like it’ll do shit,” he grumbles. 

“Perhaps, but it’s the principle of the m-” he cuts himself off with a shriek as you thrust the bag at him, coating his face and hair with the white powder. Blinking his eyes open as he tries to wipe his face off, you can’t help but giggle at the starkness between the white and the intense red of his eyes. 

“You look good with white hair,” you tease, grinning. You turn to face Mondo as he sighs again, seeing the flour still stubbornly sticking to his hair. “You do too,” you can see the corners of his lips quirk up despite how deeply he tries to frown, and you can tell he’s not really annoyed with you. 

He reaches a hand out to ruffle your hair, sending a cloud of flour around you all, “You don’t look too bad yourself.” 

Giggling, you take a look inside the bag, “Seems like there should still be enough left for the pie.” Taka yoinks the bag from your grasp, earning a “hey!” from you. 

“I will handle the flour from now on,” he decides, carefully pouring it into the measuring cup. 

“Good idea,” Mondo agrees, grabbing another ingredient to add to the bowl. You pout, instead grabbing the apples to begin peeling.

-

“See, it turned out good in the end!” you happily say, munching down on a slice of the freshly baked apple pie. The three of you are still covered in flour, but you’ve at least cleaned the kitchen floor, leaving yourselves for after you’ve eaten at least a slice. Taka nods in agreement, chewing slowly and thoroughly, savoring the taste with a smile. 

“Could’ve done without the shit ton of flour, though,” Mondo teases, taking another bite of his slice. You grin, shrugging your shoulders.

“I think it added a nice touch,” you argue, biting back a laugh. They both shake their heads amusedly at you, taking another bite of their slice before Taka gets up to grab some towels to clean you all off with.


	35. Tsumugi, Aoi, Chiaki, Akane, and Kaede mutual masturbation headcanons with male!reader *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Okay, May I request NSFW HC’s for Tsumugi, Aoi, Chiaki, Akane, and Kaede having a mutual masturbation session with their Male s/o. (Side note: I’m not 100% sure what your rules are regarding NSFW, so if this goes against any of said rules, please delete this ask)

##  **Tsumugi Shirogane**

-She’s the one who suggests it. Very bluntly, in fact

-She likes sitting face to face so she can see you as you pleasure yourself, but she’s not object to other positions

-She loves seeing you work yourself up

-No shame. She’ll spread her legs as wide as she can so you can see everything

-Teases you. She is not reluctant to talk dirty or smugly tease you 

-“A-ah, you like seeing me like this, huh?” “You’re getting so turned on by me...”

-Very smug when she sees that you’re getting close to cumming. She’ll ramp up her own pace to cum with you

-She cums before you, but moans loudly as you release while she’s cumming

##  **Aoi Asahina**

-You suggest it to her one day, and she goes bright red. But she’s willing to at least try it out after a little encouraging

-You guys are sitting face to face, she shyly starts circling her clit

-Really embarrassed at first, avoiding your gaze

-Once she sees you stroking your dick, though, she gets more into it

-Her eyes are locked on how your hand pumps yourself

-“Y-you really like seeing me like this...?” She’s so turned on that you’re turned on by her

-She lets out short gasps and whines 

-Seeing you cum to the sight of her sends her over the edge, squeezing her eyes shut with a shaky whine

##  **Chiaki Nanami**

-You guys are on a phone call when you suggest it

-She’s willing, a little shy but willing

-Really quiet, but her mic is turned up so you can still hear her

-Mostly soft sighs and breathy moans

-Loves it when you groan her name 

-Will ask you how you’re feeling, what you’re doing at that moment, what are you picturing?

-When you groan especially loud you’ll hear her breath hitch, sighing shakily

-She cums with a gasp and a shaky moan of your name

##  **Akane Owari**

-You’ll have to suggest it. After a bit of coaxing she’ll agree

-Seriously embarrassed, but she will not admit it

-She’ll do it to prove that she’s not embarrassed, and as a result she’ll actually get really into it

-She’ll gain confidence and while you two start face to face, she’ll move to hover over you

-Not quite straddling you, she’s up on her knees so you aren’t touching but still have a full view of each other

-“N-never thought t-this would be so, ah, good...”

-She’ll cum once she sees you cum, throwing her head back and groaning

-“Heh, this was nice, let’s do it again!”

##  **Kaede Akamatsu**

-Probably over the phone honestly

-She’s the one who suggests it, y’all haven’t been able to see each other for a while so she asks you if you’d be interested...?

-Yes. You absolutely are. She sighs in relief before shyly describing how she’s running her hands down her body

-She’s surprisingly good at describing what she’s doing, even if she is a little bashful

-Moans your name a lot

-Pretty quiet, but the phone is near her mouth so you’ll hear every breathy moan

-She likes when she can hear you getting closer to cumming

-She cums with a cry of your name once you let out a shuddery moan when you cum


	36. Hajime with Ultimate Cupid!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hajime Hinata w an Ultimate Cupid? Like they are just a really good matchmaker

“How do you do it?” You swivel on your heels to meet the curious gaze of your boyfriend, Hajime. 

“Do what?” Hajime motions behind you to the newfound couple, who are holding hands and walking away. 

“They hated each other a few minutes ago,” he blinks, “How do you always do that?” 

“Oh, I don’t know. They just kind of... fit,” you shrug. Seeing him tilt his head in confusion, you continue. “Like, puzzle pieces. They may not work from one way, but you have to try all of the sides? Sometimes they compliment each other, even if it’s not a perfect fit,” you try to explain. “Kind of. It’s weird. Mostly I can just sort of tell.” 

Hajime hums in understanding. He opens his mouth to say something but is cut off when you reach out to hold both of his hands, tinting his cheeks pink. “That’s how I knew we would be good together,” you smile at him, and his cheeks darken as he sputters slightly. 

“A-ah,” he smiles squeezing your hands gently, “I may not be the Ultimate Matchmaker, but I-I agree!” 


	37. Nekomaru sharing a bed with transman!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hey! can i get some headcanons for nidai sharing a bed with a trans male s/o?

-Your comfort is 100% his priority

-Don’t want to cuddle? That’s fine! He’s fine just laying next to you! Cuddle time? Great! He’ll wrap you in his arms immediately!

-He literally just. Engulfs you. It’s so warm and cozy and you feel so safe

-He snores really loudly tho so beware

-Makes sure you remember to take off your binder before bed!! And also has you do back stretches and breathing exercises

-Likes having you lay on his chest

-Likes laying his head on your stomach sometimes before y’all go to sleep to chat w you

-He probably wakes up before you, but he likes to spend a few minutes just holding you in his arms before he gets up to exercise 


	38. Kazuichi being convinced by reader to finally take a shower by offering to shower with him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: can we get a fem!reader convincing kazuichi to FINALLY take a shower by telling him she’ll get in with him? thank you!!

“Kazuichi,” you sigh, seeing him flinch slightly at your tone, “It’s been a week. A full week since you’ve showered.”

“Oh, has it?” he laughs nervously, “I-I hadn’t noticed.”

“Kazuichi.” He lets out another nervous laugh, inching his way towards the door.

“Oh, would you look at that! I actually have to fix a, uh, car. Right now.”

“Really. What type of car, Kazuichi?”

“Uh,” he sputters for a moment, “Uh, a-a-a t-tricycle.” 

“That is a bike, Kazuichi,” you sigh, walking towards him as he slowly gets closer to the door. You block him against the wall, stopping him from moving any further and making him yelp at the sudden movement. “How about this?” you smirk, leaning in so your nose just barely brushes against his. 

You hear his breath hitch, a deep red blooming on his cheeks as he stares into your eyes. “If you take a shower, right now,” you lean in closer, “I’ll get in with you.” You pull away just as your lips are about to meet, backing up casually and sighing dramatically, “But I know you don’t want to, so I guess I’ll-” 

You let out a shout as Kazuichi suddenly lifts you, throwing you over his shoulder with adrenaline filled strength, “Well, how could I possibly refuse when you make an offer like that?!” 


	39. Kiyotaka bathing with fem!reader headcanons *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: the bath hcs with kaito were so good! can you do the same (sfw, nsfw) with kiyotaka? thanks so much!

-He’s so sweet... he runs the bath and places scented candles and everything!! The whole works, just for you

-He blushes when you both start undressing, even if you guys have been together for years

-You start on opposite ends of the tub, but when he offers to wash your back/hair you end up leaning against his chest (or he leans against yours if you wash his hair/back first)

-He’s really gentle and thorough when he’s washing your hair, it’s really soothing 

-He melts under your hands if you return the favor and wash his hair

-Will ask about your day, how you’ve been feeling lately, how was that test you had the other day?

-Overall really languid and peaceful. His voice has lowered into a murmur, but you can still hear him just because of how quiet everything is 

-Wraps his arms around your waist and kisses your cheek a lot!! He’s so happy to spend this time with you

**NSFW**

-Assuming you’re leaning against his chest, it’ll likely start bc you feel his cock hardening against your backside

-He’s very embarrassed, but you assure him that it’s okay and guide his hand down to your clit while grinding your ass against him

-He gently kisses your neck between quiet moans, letting you tilt your head back onto his shoulder as he rubs your clit

-You gently pull his hand away from you, earning a curious look from him as you move to get on your hands and knees in front of him, sending him a teasing grin as you brace yourself against the other side of the tub

-He goes bright red lets out a quiet whimper at the sight, shifting onto his knees and shakily grasping your hips as he mounts you

-Moans as he slides into you, wrapping his arms all the way around your waist and pressing his chest against your back

-All of his moans and praises go directly into your ear as he fucks you, panting heavily about how you “f-feel so _g-good_ ” 

-He cums with a strangled moan as you tighten around him, and as he comes down from his high he’ll scatter soft kisses along your shoulder, whispering praises and sweet nothings


	40. Kaede bathing w fem!reader headcanons *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi, if it’s not too much to ask, may I request Kaede Akamatsu x fem! reader bath time headcanons? Mostly fluff/sfw and some nsfw too if that’s alright. Thank you.

-She has _prepared_ for this day. She’s got the whole thing set up. Scented candles, the best shampoo, dim lighting

-Soft piano music playing in the background to set the mood

-Bashful when y’all are first getting in but it’s very cute bc she’ll stare at you and then look away when you catch her

-When you wash her hair you’re able to spike it straight up 

-It makes you two laugh until there are tears in your eyes, and when you finally calm down, it plops forward onto her face and it makes you two laugh all over again

-Her fingers feel _really_ nice when she’s washing your hair

-You guys are facing each other most of the time, but as time goes on you two shift so she’s laying against you

-It’s mostly comfortable silence, just her wrapped in your arms and enjoying each other’s presence

**NSFW**

-It starts with you “innocently” kissing her neck, which leads to you sliding your hands up to cup her breasts

-She gasps softly, not expecting this (and a little shy), but she’s certainly not stopping you

-Arches her back into your hands as you play with her nipples, sucking on her neck

-She’s breathily moaning your name, and when you slide a hand down to rub her clit her moans get louder

-Her hips are twitching into your hand, and when she cums she throws her head back onto your shoulder

-She lays there for a moment, catching her breath before she separates herself from you, turning around to return the favor

-She gives you a small teasing smile as one of her hands dips under the water to stroke your clit, the other brushing over one of your nipples

-She leans into kiss you softly as you slowly come undone by her nimble fingers, smiling as you cum onto her hand


	41. Gonta cuddling headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Gonta cuddling hcs please? thank u!

-Very cuddly! He loves affection

-You can’t exactly hold him like he can hold you bc of how large he is, but you’re going to damn well try

-He likes resting his head on your lap or your chest (he likes hearing your heartbeat)

-He’s a little scared of accidentally crushing you :^( 

-Once you reassure him that he definitely will not, he wastes no time swooping you into his arms

-He’s honestly fine with any cuddling position! As long as he’s close to you he’s happy

-Likes playing with your hair! He’s very entertained by the different ways he can style it (or just how it feels against his fingers)

-He just loves how you feel in his arms, he’s always so excited to cuddle with you 


	42. Hajime general boyfriend headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hajime Hinata x fem!reader general hcs please!

-He blushes kinda easily. Kiss his cheek out of nowhere? He’s blushing

-He likes to hold hands with you! 

-He’s a little awkward, but he always makes sure that you know that he cares about you

-When cuddling he likes spooning the most, with him being the big spoon

-His kisses are slow and deep, hands on your hips and shyly tugging you towards him

-Cheek kisses!!! And also kisses on the back of your hand!

-The first time he tries to kiss you he accidentally bonks his head against yours 

-He’s so embarrassed... until you just laugh and pull him in for an actual kiss


	43. Togami, Korekiyo, and Hajime finding out reader listens to Vocaloids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: umm if your willing maybe byakuya, korekiyo, and hajime finding out a fem!reader listens to and loves vocaloids? thank you!!

##  **Byakuya Togami**

“What is that?” 

“It’s Vocaloid!”

“Well, turn your _Vocaloid_ down. I’m trying to read.”

Doesn’t judge you, he doesn’t care what you listen to (unless it’s vulgar and he can hear it). He will tell you to turn it down if he can hear it, though, not out of hate for it but just because he’s likely trying to focus on something. He may make a remark or two about how classical music is more respectable, but you know it’s just for show, because you swear you heard him humming one of the songs while he was reading one night...

##  **Korekiyo Shinguji**

“What are you listening to, my love?”

“Oh, it’s called Vocaloid.”

“Fascinating... May I listen with you?” 

He only vaguely knows what it is, he’s never actually listened to any of the songs before you. He ends up enjoying it, though! He likes to listen with you, and sometimes when he’s working on something he’s humming the most recent one you both listened to. He’s definitely not one to judge, his whole thing is learning about different cultures, after all!

##  **Hajime Hinata**

“Oh, is that Vocaloid?” 

He’s listened to some of their songs briefly before, but never really got into it. He doesn’t mind listening with you, though! He actually comes to really enjoy some of their songs! You’ll definitely catch him singing one of the songs under his breath at some point. 


	44. V3 boys with reader who's unsettled by Kokichi headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: may i request v3 boys with a fem!reader who’s totally unsettled by kokichi?

##  **Gonta Gokuhara**

-Gonta is confused??? Why scared of Kokichi?? Kokichi friend!

-You just gotta explain that you don’t feel... right. Around him.

-Gonta only sort of gets it when you rephrase it as “Kokichi gives me a bad feeling”, and while he still doesn’t totally get it he’ll respect it

-“Hello, Kokichi! Oh, wait, Y/N here! Kokichi need to leave!” he’ll usher Kokichi out of the room, or usher _you_ out of the room

-If Kokichi comes looking for you he’ll stand in front of you. He’s so large that you’re hidden completely (he’s not a very good liar though. At least he’s trying)

-He’ll probably still talk with Kokichi when you’re not around, honestly. He’s too guilty to just ignore him all together

-If Kokichi is bothering you, he _will_ intervene, either by asking Kokichi to leave or by saying he “has new bug to show Y/N” and taking you away

-Overall, he doesn’t exactly understand _why_ you feel this way, but he _does_ understand that it impacts you negatively and will try to help

##  **K1-B0 (Keebo)**

-He gets it. He doesn’t like Kokichi either. He may not feel unsettled by him, but he can empathize on some level

-He kind of forgets sometimes tho. It’s not his fault, Kokichi just said a robophobic remark and he has to incite justice!!

-When he remembers he always makes sure you’re okay, “Are you alright? Do we need to leave?” 

-He will try to hide you if you ask but he’s a really bad liar. He’s sweating even though robots technically can’t sweat. 

-“I-I don’t know where Y/N is, and it’s none of your business anyways!” 

##  **Kaito Momota**

- _Completely_ understands. Kaito feels the exact same way. Kokichi gives him goosebumps

-He has no problem telling Kokichi off if he bothers you though! This man has your back 100%

-If Kokichi goes too far?? That boy better prepare for a bonafide knuckle sandwich from your bf

-“It’s none of your business where Y/N is!”

-Will keep you away from Kokichi before you even know that Kokichi is near

-It’s like he has a sixth sense

-“Let’s go hang out in my room, Y/N!” Meanwhile Kokichi is just barely exiting his room, ready for mischief

##  **Korekiyo Shinguji**

-Finds it a little funny

-Not in a mocking way, but he’s just used to _him_ being the one people are unsettled by, so when you’re unsettled by Kokichi and not him? He chuckles a little

-Not afraid to tell Kokichi to go away if he’s bothering you. Politely, of course

-“Kokichi, you’re making my Y/N quite uncomfortable. I must insist that you leave us.” 

-If Kokichi enters a room, he’ll slide closer to you and make sure you’re okay, do you need to leave? He can make an excuse for you both

-He’ll hide you away if Kokichi comes looking for you

-“What was that? Ah, I’m afraid I haven’t seen Y/N for at least a couple of hours, now.” Meanwhile you’re probably hiding in his closet 

##  **Rantaro Amami**

-While he doesn’t share the feelings, he can certainly see why you would find him unsettling

-He tries his best to keep you two away from each other

-Even if it means him enduring a full conversation with Kokichi while you make your escape

-He’s 100% ready to put Kokichi in his place if he steps out of line 

-He’ll make sure you’re okay while he’s in the room, holding your hand and squeezing it comfortably 

-If you need to leave, okay! Let’s go to his room, you two can chill there

-If Kokichi comes looking for you he’ll gladly hide you somewhere in his room

-He’s a pretty cool and calm liar, so it may just work...

##  **Ryoma Hoshi**

-He doesn’t find Kokichi unsettling, but he understands where you’re coming from

-He’ll keep you away from him/him away from you

-If things go too far he _will_ threaten/intimidate Kokichi. Maybe even using his mafia story

-If he sees Kokichi coming, he’ll gently pull you away to another room so you don’t have to see him

-If Kokichi comes looking for you specifically he will monitor the conversation unless you tell him otherwise. He’s got your back

-If Kokichi is just teasing you and making you uncomfortable, he’ll pull you away ASAP

-Overall very understanding and accommodating

##  **Shuichi Saihara**

-Kokichi kind of unsettles him, too, honestly

-“Kokichi, you’re kind of bothering us...” Will stand up for you at a moments notice, albeit very politely 

-“How are you, Y/N? Do you need to leave?”

-Will absolutely hide you if you ask. No questions asked, no questions needed. Even if Kokichi catches on there is no way he is getting to you

-Will do his best to redirect Kokichi elsewhere if he ever tries to talk to you and you’re obviously uncomfortable

-Always manages to make his way so he’s standing next to you when Kokichi enters the room

-Understanding and supports you! Sometimes people just give off bad energy, and he of all people understands that


	45. Fuyuhiko pegging headcanons *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: could i request pegging w fuyuhiko?? i dont commonly see people willing to write pegging :0 (please n thank uu!!!)

-Against it at first! _He’s_ supposed to be the one in control! (Also his old tendencies of refusing to be vulnerable are getting in the way)

-With a lot of coaxing and reassuring, you’ll get him to consider it

-He’ll come up to you one day, face flushed, and almost shyly tell you that he’s willing to try it out

-You’re overjoyed, and immediately tug him to the bedroom, which only serves to fluster him more

-He’s louder than he is when he’s topping, but it’s still mostly grunts and the occasional groan

-“F-fuck! Right there!” If you tease him he will, depending on how close he is, unashamedly buck into you, telling you to “Keep going, g-goddamnit!”

-He’s fine with any position, but he tends to prefer doggy style. He likes how you grip his hips and press against his back

-Exhausted after he cums, his eyes are drooping before he even lays down. Tiredly mumbles that it wasn’t bad, and wouldn’t be against doing it again


	46. Chiako, Kazuichi, Gundham, and Mahiru w shy reader who loves art and gives them a portrait of them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello, I love your writing! May I request headcanons of Chiaki, Souda, Gundham, and Mahiru (separately, with a gender neutral s/o please!) with a shy s/o that loves art? And maybe s/o gives them a portrait of them one day 👉👈

##  **Chiaki Nanami**

-Loves seeing your art!!! So supportive!

-She doesn’t usually watch the process bc she falls asleep easily, but she likes seeing the stages of whatever you’re working on when you show her!

-It’s also nice bc you can both be in the same room while doing your own thing! She’s gaming in one corner and you’re making art in the other! 

-Chiaki is a bit shy herself so she doesn’t mind at all! While she’s a bit more talkative when she’s around you, she also doesn’t mind comfortable silence

-If you make a portrait of her she’ll be over the moon!!!

-She loves your art, and now you’ve made this specifically for her?!

-A very light blush on her cheeks but a genuine smile! “Thank you, Y/N... I really love this”

-She places it in her room where she can see it easily when gaming

##  **Kazuichi Souda**

-He loves watching you while you’re in the process of creating something!

-He finds it so entrancing to watch

-You being shy doesn’t really bother him at all! He can talk for the both of you

-It’s mostly just him talking abt his day or something that happened, but sometimes he’ll just trail off and watch you as you work if he’s especially entranced

-He finds the face you make when you’re especially concentrated _really_ attractive

-If you give him a portrait of him?? He is GAPING

-“W-whoa, Y/N, this is awesome! Seriously, this is amazing!”

-He hangs it in his room and loves looking at it. It reminds him of you :^)

##  **Gundham Tanaka**

-Loves looking at your art honestly

-He just loves seeing the process. The beginning sketch to the final work is such an interesting path to see for him

-Gundham is kinda quiet too, so being shy doesn’t bother him! Y’all can sit in comfortable silence

-He brings his hamsters and y’all just chill while he watches you or does his own thing while still spending time together!

-If you give him a portrait of him he will m e l t internally

-Face bright red, stuttering out a thank you while covering his face with his scarf

-“I-I-I must thank you, d-dearest! This is most p-pleasing!”

-You’ll later find it somewhere in his room in plain sight (but high enough so no animals can reach it) 

##  **Mahiru Koizumi**

-If anyone can appreciate art, it’s her (except for Ibuki)

-She especially likes watching when you start to color your art!

-Likes to take candid shots of you while working!

-She finds your concentrated face cute

-She’s also not bothered at all with your shyness! It’s just another thing that she finds cute about you

-If you give her a portrait of her she will blush sm!

-She’s so happy! She hugs you tight and thanks you a lot!

-It’s later strung up along with the photos she’s taken of you both :^)


	47. Kiyotaka general nsfw headcanons *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hi! could i have some nsfw taka headcanons w/ a fem!reader, maybe just generic sort of stuff if that makes sense? i cant think of a good scenario hhh, i dont mind what u write!

-Ok this lad is so shy and flustered at first. He’s not used to being so intimate with someone

-The first few times you two have sex he’s probably more of a sub, but as he starts to get more comfortable with the idea of being the dom

-He always asks and makes sure what he’s doing is okay, does it feel good?

-Huge praise kink. Worship his body. Tell him how good he makes you feel and how good he looks when he’s fucking you/moaning underneath you and he’ll nearly cum right then and there

-When he’s the dom he’s a little rough, but it’s unintentional. He starts off slow and gentle but as he fucks you more he starts to get a little overwhelmed with how amazing you feel around him, how good you look when you’re moaning, gosh, he can’t believe he gets to do this with you!! So he gets a little rougher

-Loud!! He moans very loudly and whines a lot, he’s embarrassed by it, but you’re there to tell him you love all of the noises he makes

-The first time you two do it he’ll be hiding his face in your neck, he’s really embarrassed to be so intimate, he’s just not used to it. But then he leans back and gets to see your face as you cum and he’s... enamored. He wants to see it again.

-Cries during sex. The immense pleasure he’s feeling mixed with how much love he feels for you just overwhelms him


	48. Nagito and Makoto being walked in on by reader while jerking off and moaning their name *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: OH COULD YOU DO THAT LAST ASk where the reader walks in on them hc? But with Nagito, makoto?

##  **Nagito Komaeda**

-He feels so dirty, pumping his cock like this while thinking about you. Oh, wonderful and splendid _you_. Wrapping your fingers around his cock, pumping him nice and slow... “Oh, Y/N, that feels amazing...”

-Feels shame burn through him as you catch him in the act, calling out his name in a shocked manner. He doesn’t even try to cover himself, just letting his hand fall as he avoids your gaze

-He apologizes, about to spiral down into his self deprecating comments again when you start walking over to him. You reassure him that it’s okay, you’re not mad or disgusted.

-He’s confused. Why wouldn’t you be disgusted by someone like him acting so vulgarly to the thought of you...? And then you sit beside him, and he catches the way your cheeks are flushed, flickering between him and his still hard cock...

-You murmur that you want to help him out, if he’d let you... you actually find it really hot that he’s pleasuring himself to you. He’s astounded, trying to tell you that you don’t need to, but you keep shushing him and insisting that you _want_ to.

-He smiles and nods, guiding your hand to wrap around his cock, making him sigh, hips twitching just slightly. You start to slowly pump him, leaning in to kiss his neck.

-He’s sighing and quietly moaning, encouraging you and praising you as you help him build up to an orgasm. He tries to stop from bucking into your hand, but he can’t help himself.

-He cums with a low moan, throwing his head back and letting himself get consumed with how you feel stroking him, softly sucking on his neck... He thanks you repeatedly as he cums. 

##  **Makoto Naegi**

-Feels a little guilty about jerking off to you, but it’s pretty quickly overpowered by the image of you stroking his cock. Teasing the head, leaning in to kiss him, and he gasps out, “Oh, Y/N...” 

-Nearly shouts in surprise when he sees you at the doorway, staring, seemingly shocked by his actions. He goes bright red, covering up with his blanket

-“Y-Y/N! Ah, I’m sorry, I just-!” he sputters, he honestly doesn’t know what to say, he’s so embarrassed. Then he sees you blink, snapping out of whatever daze you were in, and sending him a small smile as you walk towards him.

-He’s shocked when you slyly ask him if he wants your help. “R-really?” when you nod, he can feel his cock twitch from under the blanket. He nods, shyly moving the blanket aside for you

-You just barely brush you fingers over his cock, making him gasp. You slowly wrap your fingers around it, starting to pump him nice and slow. He moans quietly, throwing his head back

-You tilt his head back to meet your gaze, leaning forward to kiss him as you work him towards his orgasm. He moans into your mouth, hips bucking into your hand

-You start to pick up your pace, deepening your kiss as he grows more needy with how his hips grind into your palm, gladly letting him chase his orgasm

-He throws his head back, separating from the kiss as he cums, moaning loudly and letting his hips snap upwards one final time


	49. Yasuhiro with Ultimate Electrician!reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: (@ava-ships) could I have some headcanons for Yasuhiro Hagakure who’s dating the Ultimate Electrician?

-So... it’s kind of a lifesaver. Because Yasuhiro is really clumsy. And also doesn’t have a lot of common sense

-He’s the type of person to openly grab frayed wires. So you kind of take care of his electrical problems

-Offers you a discount on his readings whenever you fix something (and a bonus discount because “you’re my s/o! you deserve $50 off!” on a $1,000 reading...)

-Kind of amazed with your ultimate. You fix something and he’s like :^0 bc he doesn’t really get technical stuff

\- “Wow, Y/N! That was totally awesome! Where’d you learn how to do that?!” “Yasuhiro... I just flipped the batteries around...”

-He once was about to stick a fork in the toaster to get his stuck waffle out. You had to wrestle him to the ground

-Expect calls at 4 am asking you how to fix something or sheepishly explaining that he broke something

-He honestly finds your ultimate so cool. He’ll ask you a bunch of questions about it out of genuine curiosity!


	50. Mondo, Kiyotaka, Kaito, Fuyuhiko, Kazuichi, and Korekiyo walking in on fem!reader getting off while moaning their name *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hey again! im the same anon who requested fem!reader walking in on some of the boys jacking off and saying her name. if it’s not trouble could you do the reverse, where the same group of guys walk in on her saying their name while getting off! sorry i absolutely ADORE this trope ty!

##  **Mondo Oowada**

-You’re trying to stifle your moans as your fingers work towards getting you off, taking a moment to imagine that it’s Mondo’s fingers instead of your own

-”Mondo”’s fingers slowly sliding across your clit, teasing your entrance, and with the thought of him you moan out his name louder than you’d wanted to, “Mondo, ah, just like that!” 

-It’s when you hear a surprised noise from the door you realize that Mondo had been standing there. And he had heard you just moan out his name. 

-You squeak in embarrassment, ripping your hand from yourself and quickly hiding under you blanket, stuttering out apologies

-You hear him walk closer after he chuckles, moving the blanket to reveal your still flushed face. “Hey, babe, it’s alright. It’s... actually pretty fuckin’ hot.” You shyly meet his gaze, asking if he really thinks that...?

-“Fuck yeah. Hearing you moan my name n’ shit...” he’ll slowly sneak his hand under the blanket, pausing to make sure you’re okay with this. You whine and tug his hand towards your hips, making him grin

-He’ll move the blanket aside and shift to sit behind you, letting you lean against him as he slowly rubs your clit, wrapping another arm around your waist as you grind into his fingers eagerly

-Encourages you to moan for him as, if you want penetration, he slides his fingers into you, and if not as he continues to rub your clit, murmuring in your ear as he picks up the pace. When you cum onto his fingers he slowly licks them off, grinning teasingly at you

##  **Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

-You’re slowly rubbing your clit/pushing your fingers inside of you, eyes closed and trying to quiet your moans as you imagine Taka’s fingers instead of your own, moaning louder than you intended, grinding into “his” fingers, “Ah, Taka!”

-Then the door opens, and Taka is there, a concerned look on his face, mid sentence asking if you’re alright? He heard you call his name and- oh. _Oh._

-You let out a noise of surprise and close your legs, face starting to heat up as he snaps out of his daze. He’s bright red, apologizing profusely, he didn’t mean to walk in on you while you were- uh...

-You see the way his cock is hardening through his pants and grin, cutting him off to invite him over to help you. He sputters, face turning even redder, and you have to get up and tug him back to your bed.

-Laying back down, you pull him down to sit next to you. He’s trying to say something, likely a statement about how immoral this situation is (though you can tell by the way his eyes keep flicking over your body that it’s just for show), but suddenly cuts off as you spread your legs

-You reassure him that he doesn’t have to if he doesn’t want to, but you want him to. He looks back up at you again, stuttering if you’re sure...? His fingers are lightly brushing against you clit, and you breathily agree

-He starts slowly rubbing your clit, watching you, entranced by the way you grind into his fingers and moan his name. If you want penetration, you’ll guide his fingers to pump inside of you, and if you don’t you’ll encourage him to keep going, he’s making you feel amazing. He shivers at the praise

-He’ll shyly murmur about how pretty you sound when you’re moaning, too lost in the moment to filter his words. With his adoring looks and how well he’s pleasuring you, you easily hit your peak, bucking into his fingers and moaning his name. Afterwards, he’ll lean in and give you a sweet, flustered kiss

##  **Kaito Momota**

-You imagine Kaito’s hand is teasingly playing with you, bringing you to the brink of an orgasm before stopping completely, whispering in your ear how pretty you look when you’re going to cum for him, “Kaito, please...”

-Hearing a surprised noise from the doorway, your head snaps up to see Kaito himself, and you can tell by the look on his face that he just heard you moan his name- you turn beet red, pulling the blanket over yourself

-“Sorry, Y/N, guess I walked in at a bad time?” he’ll laugh, rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed. His eyes keep flicking to where your leg is just peeking out of the blanket

-“Though... I can’t help but notice you were callin’ _my_ name...” he’ll slowly walk over, smile still on his face as he takes a seat beside you, “If you want... I could make it so you don’t have to pretend anymore.” His face is flushed, but you can tell he’s serious

-You shyly nod, letting him grasp the blanket and pull it off of you. He leans in to kiss you sweetly as he pulls you onto his lap, wrapping one of his arms around your waist to steady you

-Teasingly brushing his fingers over your clit, he lets you whine and push into his hand before he chuckles, giving in and pressing his fingers against you just enough to send the slightest shot of pleasure through you

-He encourages you to grind into his fingers as he moves them against you, murmuring praises against your neck about how gorgeous you look right now, bucking into his hand like this, moaning his name

-He heatedly encourages you to cum onto his fingers as you climb towards your orgasm. You throw your head back as your pleasure hits its peak, hips twitching into his hand as he moans lowly in your ear about how amazing you look right now

##  **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu**

-Gasping softly, you let out a moan as you imagine Fuyuhiko hovering above you, hands running over your body and slowly trailing down your torso. You moan as “his” fingers suddenly press down on your clit, “Fuyuhiko, ah!”

-You hear a grunt of surprise from your doorway, and you open your eyes to see Fuyuhiko, face bright pink. His gaze is flicking across your body, and you can see him gulp heavily

-Your face feels like it’s on fire, pulling the blanket over you and stuttering out apologies to him as it finally cements itself in your head that he heard you moan _his name_ while you were pleasuring yourself. 

-He’s quick to snap out of his daze, a small smirk coming onto his face (though his shoulders are shaking... is he nervous?) as he tucks his hands in his pockets. 

-“Don’t be. My fault for walking in on you in the first place. Though, I gotta say...” he swallows thickly, taking steps toward you, “It was pretty damn sexy to hear you moan my name like that.”

-His hand barely lifts the corner of the blanket, “I can help you if you want.” his face is still flushed, and you can tell he’s trying to play off the situation confidently. Though the situation is embarrassing you beyond belief, the thought of him actually pleasuring you...

-You nod, averting your eyes as you pull the blanket off, revealing yourself to him. He intakes shakily, letting you take his hand and guide it to where you want him to touch you, unable to help yourself from twitching into his hand as his fingers press against you

-He can’t help but lean in to suck on your neck as his fingers rub and pleasure you, scattering marks across the sensitive skin. You hear him softly encouraging you as he steadily builds you up to an orgasm. He groans as he feels you cum on his hand, praising you breathily 

##  **Kazuichi Souda**

-You’re covering your mouth with your hand, trying to muffle your whines as you stroke yourself, squeezing your eyes shut as you imagine Kazuichi’s fingers working you up. “Oh, Kazuichi...”

-“Huh? Y/N, did you say my n-?” you squeak in surprise as Kazuichi opens the door, cutting off abruptly as he takes in the scene before him. His cheeks heat up as it clicks in his head

-“O-oh, shit! S-sorry, Y/N, heheh!” he tries to diffuse the situation a bit, but the way he’s shuffling around makes it obvious he’s trying to hide the way his cock is hardening at the connection he just made, how you’re moaning _his_ name while you’re... _wow_.

-You make a quick decision between hiding away or, well... You intake sharply as you start playing with yourself again, sending him a coy smile and breathily inviting him over to help you

-He freezes, “S-seriously?” when you affirm that, yes, you want _him_ to help you get off, he nervously moves to sit beside you, excitement hidden under his apprehension

-You tug his hand towards you, guiding his fingers to rub circles around your clit. He takes control, intaking sharply at the way you moan his name out. Shivering, he decides he wants nothing more than to hear you moan out his name again. 

-If you want penetration, you’ll guide him to push his fingers inside of you, if not, you’ll murmur for him to keep going. He’s enamored with the way your body is moving underneath his touch, building you to your peak

-He’ll nearly whine as you buck into his hand, feeling the pressure in your stomach build. He’ll gasp as you cum onto his fingers, entranced by the way you’re arching your back into his hand and whining out his name

##  **Korekiyo Shinguji**

-One of your hands is teasing yourself, slowly bringing you to the brink of an orgasm, the other slowly massaging your breast. Panting lightly, you’re too caught up in the moment to filter your words, breathily moaning out, “K-Korekiyo...!” 

-You hear a soft gasp from your doorway and yelp, snapping your head to see Korekiyo himself in your doorway. You quickly cover yourself with your blanket, beet red at the fact that he definitely heard you moan out his name

-He’s shocked for a moment, before gaining one of the most adoring (and is that smugness you see?) looks you’ve seen from him. 

-“My darling... Why didn’t you come to me? I would’ve helped you...” he’s slowly gliding towards your bed, fingers playing with the edge of the blanket as he sits beside you

-“May I?” You shyly nod, and he slowly tugs the blanket off of you, letting out a long sigh as he trails his bandaged fingers along your now exposed skin, making you squirm

-His nimble fingers drag along your torso, he’s whispering praises to you while he slowly makes his way down your stomach, “Beautiful... You’re so beautiful, my Y/N...” 

-He slowly starts rubbing your clit, encouraging you as you whine and twitch your hips up into his hand. If you want penetration, he’ll slide his fingers into you and tease you mercilessly with the slow pace, and if you don’t, he’ll continue rubbing your clit 

-He leans in as you get closer to your orgasm, masked lips brushing against your ear. You cum on his fingers, hips bucking up into his hand one final time as he murmurs sweet nothings to you


	51. Hajime getting teased by reader for loving orange juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: can we get a reader who teases hajime about how much he loves orange juice? thank you!!

“Out for trip to get more orange juice, Orange Juice Boy?”

“...That has to be the laziest teasing I’ve ever heard,” Hajime deadpans. “Orange Juice Boy? Seriously?” 

You stifle your laughter, trying to keep a mean facade as Hajime raises an eyebrow at you. “You didn’t answer my question.” 

“...No. I’m not. I’m not as obsessed with orange juice as you think I am.” 

“Sure you aren’t,” you crack a grin, making him chuckle. 

A playful smile on his face, he starts heading off again, “I’m actually going to talk to Nagito. I had something to ask h-”

“Ah, Hajime! There you are,” Nagito slides up to you both, making Hajime freeze. If you didn’t know any better, you would say that there’s a definite tension coming from him... But wasn’t he off to see Nagito anyways?

“N-Nagito! I thought we were going to meet at the store,” Hajime emphasizes, seemingly nervous. Why is he so thrown off all of the sudden? 

“Well, we were, but you were late. So I came looking for you!” Nagito smiles widely, fumbling in his pocket. “I brought what you asked fo-”

“N-no!” Hajime suddenly yells, making both you and Nagito jump. Nagito tilts his head in confusion, pulling out a crumbled slip of paper. You vaguely see what seems to be a bolded number on the slip.

“Huh? Didn’t you want this? You were really passionate about it when you asked me...” Nagito smooths out the paper, turning away from Hajime as he lunges to snatch it from him. You jump forward, suddenly invested in whatever Hajime is trying so desperately to hide. You’re barely able to grab it from Nagito when Hajime distracts him by yanking at his jacket.

You hold it open in your hand as Hajime realizes that Nagito no longer has it. “Y-Y/N, no, don’t-!”

It’s an orange juice coupon.

“...Orange Juice Boy.”


	52. Shuichi and Rantaro being walked in on by reader while jerking off and moaning their name *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi! Uhm,,if its not too much trouble could you maybe write some hc of a male!reader walking in on Shuichi, and Rantaro jacking off and moaning their name? Your writing is so good i love it :D

##  **Shuichi Saihara**

-He’s a little embarrassed and nervous at first, what if you found out? Or worse, someone walked in on him?! The more he strokes himself the more those worries move out of his head, though. Tipping his head back, he instead imagines you, your hand wrapping around him... teasing him as he gets close...

-“A-ah, Y/N!” he’s cut off by someone gasping in the doorway, making his eyes fly open. That gasp sounded suspiciously like... Oh. _Oh no_. It _is_ you. And now he’s frantically trying to cover himself and stuttering out an apology

-His eyes are avoiding yours at all costs, shamefully looking at the ground until he sees your feet come into view. Looking up, he sees you smiling down at him, face a little flushed

-You insist that it’s okay, it’s actually... really hot. He sputters in surprise and embarrassment as you slyly offer to help him. “Are... are you sure?” you nod gently grabbing the pillow he’s using to cover himself

-You pull it aside, settling beside him as you just barely run your fingers against his cock. Feeling it twitch, and earning a gasp from Shuichi, you wrap your fingers around it fully

-He tries to hold back from immediately bucking into your hand, almost too overwhelmed by the fact that you’re actually pumping him and not his imagination

-You lean in to kiss his neck, murmuring reassurances that it’s okay for him to let go around you. You want to make him feel good. With that phrase he moans and unashamedly grinds into your hand, letting his mouth drop open as he feels a spike in pleasure

-You press more kisses onto his neck as he chases your hand, feeling himself slip further and further as he near his orgasm. He comes with a stuttered groan, hips thrusting into your hand as he listens to your adoring praises 

##  **Rantaro Amami**

-Holding his hand over his mouth, he’s slowly stroking himself while imagining you. You wrapping your fingers around him, praising him, gently kissing his neck- “Y/N...”

-When he hears you call his name surprisedly, his eyes snap to your figure in the doorway. His face feels like it’s on fire, trying to brush it off by laughing and “passively” covering himself with his blanket

-He guiltily starts to apologize, rubbing the back of his head embarrassedly and assuring you that you can just leave and pretend this never happened, and he’ll do the same

-When you smile at him and shake your head, his tilts at you confusedly, eyes flicking over your form as you walk closer to him. Your face is flushed, telling him that you don’t mind him doing, uh, _that_... and if he wants, you could help...?

-He tries to reassure you to not feel pressured to, it’s really no problem for him, he doesn’t want you to feel forced in any way! But you insist that you don’t mind and, well, you kind of really want to... and how could he refuse that?

-Moving the blanket, his face heats up further as you sit beside him and slide your fingers around his cock, slowly beginning to pump him. He gasps softly, leaning forward to lean his forehead against your shoulder

-You place a kiss to the side of his head, continuing to pump him as he slowly ruts into you to meet your hand. He’s panting when you gently pull his head up to meet yours, connecting your lips and swallowing his quiet moans

-You steadily build him up to his orgasm, whispering praises against his lips as he groans. He cums with a low moan, letting his hips grind into your hand one final time before he settles down


	53. Nagito getting his hair played with/styled by reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: ooh if possible, can you write for a fem!reader x nagito, and she puts decora clips and bows in his hair? general playing with his fluff cloud hair lolololol ty

Running your fingers through Nagito’s hair, you’re surprised to find that it’s actually very easy to sway into different styles. He hums contently, letting his eyes slide shut as you thread your fingers through his fluffy hair, combing it in different directions. “That feels nice,” Nagito murmurs, leaning into your touch. You hum in response, continuing to twirl his soft locks around your fingers. 

You slick it back, watching in amusement as some of the locks spring back forward onto his forehead while the rest stays slicked. Ruffling it with your hands to fluff it up again, you reach towards your dresser to grab some hair clips, sliding them easily into his hair and pinning it into different directions. You’re able to pin back the sides of his hair to give him a faux undercut, even, and giggle at the sight. While not bad looking, it certainly didn’t seem like something Nagito would sport.

As you let his hair spring free again, Nagito’s eyes blink open, smiling at you before reaching over and grabbing something from your dresser, as well, “Why not try this one?” He hands you a little green bow, eyes drooping shut again as you take it from him and start deciding where to place it. 

You decide to place it just above his temple, smiling as it bounces slightly from the volume of his hair. Leaning in, you peck his nose quickly, pulling back as his eyes blink open in surprise. “Payment for letting me play with your hair,” you grin. Nagito sleepily leans forward to press his forehead against yours. 

“Thank you, my love.”


	54. Gonta giving reader a piggyback ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: fem!reader getting a piggyback ride from Gonta, and hugging & kissing him while she’s on his back? i love all the Danganronpa requests you’ve been doing so far!

You rest your chin on top of Gonta’s shoulder, humming as he readjusts himself so you’re settled comfortably on his back. You wrap your arms around his neck, letting yourself fully rest against him. “Y/N comfortable?” Gonta asks, gently squeezing where he was holding your legs. 

“Yeah,” you sigh contently, leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek. You hear him stutter, a hint of red spreading across his cheeks. You giggle, squeezing him gently with your arms to try and hug him the best you can while in this position. 

“T-thank you!” Gonta sputters, turning quickly to give you a clunky kiss. Due to his embarrassment, he ends up clacking your teeth together instead, making you giggle as he tries to apologize, beet red.

“It’s okay, Gonta! That was really cute,” you reassure him, kissing him sweetly on the lips. Pulling away you rest your chin back on his shoulder, sighing happily as Gonta flusteredly smiles at you. You tilt your head to lean against his, giving him a small kiss on his neck before sliding your eyes shut to enjoy the moment. 


	55. Kiyotaka cuddling headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: can you do any random Danganronpa hcs that you’ve been wanting to do? literally freaking anything you want to do, you’re such a good writer. there’s not enough people in the fandom like you!!

-Please cuddle him. He’s so touch starved. He may be awkward and embarrassed at first but he’ll melt into you so quick.

-He LOVES when you run your fingers through his hair when y’all are cuddling. It feels heavenly to him. His scalp is so sensitive

-He _will_ cry sometimes. He just feels so loved and happy. Also he’s wondering if he even deserves this much affection?! (Spoiler alert: he does)

-He cannot decide which he likes more: holding you in his arms, or being held by you

-If you wear one of his jackets while cuddling (or at all really) he’s bright red. But he loves it sm. So happy

-It’s actually pretty easy to persuade him to cuddle with you. As long as you’re not interrupting something he _has_ to do (like homework or studying for a test that’s soon), you just wrap your arms around him and he’s a goner 

-Always scolds you for it but he secretly likes when you sit on the counter and hug him while he’s standing. Very easy access and also comfortable!

-No matter what position you two fall asleep in he always ends up laying on top of you, face tucked into your neck


	56. K1-B0 trying to figure out what the bathroom is for and reader walking in on him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: yo what’s up? love the blog! can we get a reader walking in on K1-B0 trying to figure out what the bathroom is for? I feel like that would be SO funny lmfao

“Keebo... what are you doing?” What have you just walked in on? Keebo is sitting in the toilet. No, not on, _in_. Isn’t the water going to make him short circuit or something? What the hell?

“Oh, hello Y/N! I’m trying to decipher what this room is for!” 

“...The bathroom?”

“Is that what this is called? I see... so this is a bath!” Keebo smiles proudly, and if not for the fact that his arms are tucked into the toilet bowl, you’re sure they would’ve been confidently on his hips. “I thought so, but it seemed too small, so I had to look further!”

“No, Keebo. That’s a toilet. For, like, human waste to go into.” It’s deathly silent as Keebo processes what you’ve just told him. The smile is still on his face, but it seems vacant as he realizes exactly what he’s sitting in. With a shriek, he vaults out of the toilet.

“Wh-wh-what?! And I just sat in it?!” Keebo nearly screams. You sigh and shake your head as he frantically searches for a towel. Or soap. Anything. You’re pretty sure he’s not going to be coming back into this room for a long time. 


	57. Makoto, Togami, Shuichi, and Gonta and reader finding out their child is on in a killing game headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hiya,, 🥺👉👈 can you do some hcs of maybe Makoto, Byakya, Shuichi, and Gonta with their s/o finding out their own child ended up on a killing game themselves? I lowkey love the idea of it but i can never find much about it haha. i love your writing sm!!

##  **Makoto Naegi**

-He almost falls into a depression, and you have to yank him out of it

- _You_ giving _Makoto_ a pep talk about hope instead of the other way around... who would’ve guessed? 

-He gets out of his slump rather quickly, and you two become quite the powerhouse

-It brings you closer than before, you’re both supporting the other when they trip up during this

-Makoto has a lot of resources, and he is using all of them and more

-Enlisting the help of your friends, everyone is working together to find your child

-If your kid dies, you two fall into a depression for a while. It takes the support of your friends to even start to get you two back on your feet. Makoto is more likely to snap out of it sooner than you are, and despite his pain, he’ll work to help the other kids escape ASAP

-If you’re able to save your kid, you’re both crying tears of joy as they barrel into your arms. Huge family hug, and a lot more open love and affection after this

##  **Byakuya Togami**

-Oh, there is going to be _hell_ to pay. 

-You thought Togami was cold and angry before? He’s nearly ballistic now. Both of you are. Anybody who sees even a glance at the two of you knows not to interact or they may die.

-You’re both searching night and day to find whoever put your baby in a killing game

-The TV is playing in the background at all times. Nobody dares touch it

-You two will probably get into huge fights about it, but it’s just because you’re both so angry and distraught, and you both know that

-Togami has the money to send more investigators than you ever thought possible, and then some. There’s absolutely no one in the world who is not searching right now

-If your kid ends up dying it’s dead silent in your home. You better hope the mastermind kills themselves before either of you get to them.

-If you end up saving your kid, the mastermind is still going to go through hell. You both end up getting therapy for them, talking to them, and Togami is more affectionate than he was.

##  **Shuichi Saihara**

-He’s numb. He keeps getting flashbacks about events that happened during the last killing game. He almost loses himself, and you have to pull him from it despite how much you’re suffering, too

-You two lean on each other a lot, Shuichi sobs more than he would like to admit, and you find yourself holding him in your arms a lot

-He goes full force using his detective skills. He doesn’t care who he hurts by finding your child, he’s going to find them

-You have to ask Kaito to come and slap some sense into him when he doesn’t ask for anyones help. After that Shuichi is a lot more talkative and willing to work with everyone around him. He just needed a little reminder

-Neither of you sleep much anymore, instead spending your days and nights side by side, either watching the TV or trying to connect pieces of evidence

-You’re able to support each other through this. After beginning the investigation is less of you two crying and more of you two focusing so completely on it that you don’t feel anything

-If you child dies, it goes straight back to emotional square one. Shuichi is numb, and when he isn’t numb you’re both crying in each others arms. Your friends keep ringing your doorbell, but neither of you answer. Gonta has to break it down so they can come instill hope in you two again

-If your child lives, you and Shuichi will bring them in for the tightest hug they’ve ever had. You’ll both apologize to your child for letting them get roped into this. Your kid doesn’t leave your sights until the mastermind is proven to be gone

##  **Gonta Gokuhara**

-Ohh... poor Gonta. He cannot stop sobbing. Neither can you, to be fair, but Gonta is a _lot_ more emotionally sensitive than you are

-Gonta falls very quickly into self hatred, and you have to coddle him for a while before he gets spirited enough to start working to save your kid. He just needed to get the brunt of self blame out before he’s raring to go

-He still cries a lot, and very easily. He almost can’t stand to have the TV on, so it’s mostly you watching it when he can’t handle it anymore. He also gets very irritable, and while he would never yell at you, he has some choice words for the mastermind

-Gonta begs your friends to help you two find your kid, only to find out Shuichi has already been working hard to find them, and he cries again

-You two have to lean on your friends more than you’d like. You can only console each other so much before you’re just crying in each others arms for hours

-If your kid dies, you both are sucked into a hopeless slump. You spend a lot of your days wrapped in each others arms sobbing. Gonta tries to motivate you both, but it only helps a little bit. Your friends need to help tear you both from this dark place

-If you child lives, you’ll both be nearly choking on tears as they run to you for a hug. Gonta nearly crushes you both in a hug, but you can’t care. Expect a lot more affection from Gonta after this 


	58. Nagito, Shuichi, Mondo, Fuyuhiko, and Gundham hearing shy!insecure!Ultimate Singer!reader sing for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Um, hi, I saw your shsl sfx makeup artist blog and I loved your writing! Do you mind doing a very shy and insecure Ultimate Singer with Nagito, Shuichi, Mondo, Fuyuhiko and Gundham?

##  **Nagito Komaeda**

Humming a song that’s been stuck in your head for what seems like weeks, you sweep your kitchen floor. Bobbing your head a bit as you move around the kitchen, you begin singing under your breath (maybe singing it will finally get it out of your head?), eyes flicking nervously to the doorway to make sure Nagito wasn’t nearby to hear you. 

Once reassured that Nagito was not in the room nearby, nor anywhere you could see him, you gradually begin singing louder. You let yourself feel the beat of the music as you slide around the kitchen, not noticing Nagito appear in the doorway. He watches you adoringly, leaning on the doorframe as you break your verse momentarily to use the broom as a microphone, laughing quietly to yourself.

You spin around to clean another area of the kitchen, only to abruptly cut off your song as you catch sight of Nagito, who then sheepishly smiles at you, waving. How long had he been there? Had he heard you singing? By the look on his face it seems like he had. You feel your face heating up, stuttering as he crosses to meet you. 

“I’m sorry for eavesdropping, my love. Your voice is just so enchanting,” your face only gets redder at his compliment. He pulls you close to him, barely brushing his nose against your cheekbone as he kisses it. You sputter in embarrassment, hiding your face in his chest, unable to face him anymore. 

“I-I don’t know about that...” you mumble into his chest. He abruptly pulls you away from him, leaning so close that your noses brush against each other.

“No, don’t insult your talent, Y/N. I know saying that doesn’t mean much coming from me, but I truly believe it,” he smiles, “You are the Ultimate Singer, after all.”

##  **Shuichi Saihara**

“Really? Y-yeah, I’d love to!” smiling nervously, you lead a beaming Shuichi to your room. You’d just finished writing a rough draft of a new song you’ve been working on, and you needed someone else’s opinion on it. While Shuichi may not be a music expert, he didn’t need to be. Hearing someone’s opinion who only listened to music casually was just as valuable as another song writer’s opinion. Songs are written for audiences, after all. It’s with that thought that you tug Shuichi into your room.

You lead Shuichi to sit on your bed as you close the door behind you, grabbing your music sheet. Settling in front of him, you bite your lip as you take a deep breath to calm your nerves. “Um, Y/N?” your eyes flick up to Shuichi’s, “I don’t know if this will help, but... Judging you is the last thing I’m going to do. I’m just happy you want to share this with me.”

You smile at him, murmuring a thank you before looking back down at your lyrics. Taking another deep breath, you remind yourself that this is _Shuichi_ , someone who has always supported you and insisted that he always will. Someone who wouldn’t judge you. Feeling yourself calm down slightly at the reminder, you start your song, face starting to heat up. You ignore the burning on your cheeks the best you can, trying to focus on the lyrics and notes on the paper, letting the tune flow from you.

As your song ends, you shyly look up at Shuichi to see him staring at you, eyes wide. For a moment you’re afraid he was cringing, until a huge smile breaks out on his face. “That... that was amazing, Y/N!”

##  **Mondo Oowada**

“I-I don’t know if you want to hear my voice,” you say quietly, avoiding his gaze. “It’s not- that good.”

“The fuck you mean?” Mondo raises an eyebrow at you, “If your voice was shit you wouldn’t be the Ultimate fuckin’ Singer, right?” You shrug vaguely, rubbing your hands together nervously as he sighs. He loops his arms around your waist (and if you looked up you would see a blush on his face in doing so), “Look, it’s not like I’m gonna fuckin’ judge you or some shit.”

You press your head into his chest, nodding with a mumble, “I know.” You stay there for a moment before taking a deep breath, trying to calm your nerves. Mondo opens his mouth to say something, but is cut off when you softly start to sing to him. He holds you closer to him as your face burns, eyes squeezed shut as you try to focus on singing and nothing else. 

You finish the snippet of the song you were singing, letting out a shaky sigh asit feels like a weight is lifted off of your chest. “Babe...” you pull away slightly to shyly look up at him, surprised to see a wide grin on his face. “That was fuckin’ awesome!” 

##  **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu**

“Hey, Y/N, I’m not gonna mock you or some shit,” Fuyuhiko frowns, and despite the aggressive dialect there’s a softness to his tone. You nod as he reaches his hand out to interlock with one of yours. While you had felt confident when you had first asked Fuyuhiko to listen to you sing your new song, you can’t help the nervousness that you feel now that you actually have to show him.

“I-I know, thank you,” you murmur, smiling at him before averting your gaze again. He’s about to say something when you take a breath, cutting him off as you gather yourself to sing. Closing your eyes, you try to focus on the melody springing into your mind, and the warmth of Fuyuhiko’s hand. He squeezes it gently as a reminder that he’s here, supporting you. Smiling, you begin.

You don’t focus on anything other than the way Fuyuhiko’s hand tightens as you sing, trying to ignore any doubts that seep into your mind by squeezing his hand. Your eyes are shut the entire time you sing to him, only opening once your last note fades from the echo in the room. Looking nervously at him, you see his eyes blown wide, a small smile on his face.

“That was fucking amazing, Y/N,” he eventually says, blushing lightly. You beam at him, squeezing his hand once again as you thank him. 

##  **Gundham Tanaka**

With your earbuds in, you sing along to the song that’s blasting through them. Swaying back and forth on your bed as you work on one of your projects, you don’t realize quite how loud your earbuds are. You’ve always kept them at a lower volume so you can still hear if something happens around you, however they seem to be louder than usual today as you don’t hear your door click open, revealing Gundham. 

He pauses as you continue singing, back turned to him, and he silently enters your room, shutting the door behind him. He smiles as he listens to the melody of your voice, opening his mouth to compliment you before you turn around to grab something and see him there, letting out a shriek.

You nearly rip the earbuds from your ears, blushing furiously as you realize that he heard you singing. Avoiding his gaze, you start to stutter out apologies about how you hadn’t heard him come in, you would’ve stopped if you had-

“My dear, whatever do you mean?” you pause, eyes traveling back to meet his confused expression. “Your singing was marvelous! A tune not even the Gods could hope to replicate!” Your face feels like it’s on fire as he blushes lightly, tugging at his scarf. You hide your face in your hands, stuttering out a thank you as he makes his way to sit beside you. 

“P-please do not let me interrupt you, my love. Continue your entrancing melodies!”


	59. Rantaro with reader who likes to use his arm as a pillow when they sleep headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi! Can I have a hcs of Rantaro with s/o that always use his arm as a pillow to sleep? owo

-100% for it!! He likes feeling depended on :^)

-Not only is it comfortable for him, but he gets to be super close to you!! It’s a win win!

-He also thinks it’s really cute!!!

-Does not care in the slightest if his arm gets numb

-Kinda worries that his arm isn’t comfortable? Like, do you need a pillow on top of it? Are you sure???

-He likes tucking you into his body, you already fit so perfectly against him, but with you using his arm he just feels that much closer to you

-Will always offer his arm if he sees you getting sleepy!

-He honestly just really likes the feeling of your head resting against his arm


	60. Kiyotaka, Kaito, Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko, and Sakura reacting to reader having a comfort blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: if its ok can u do taka, kaito, souda, fuyuhiko and Sakura react to fem!reader having a comfort blanket?? thanks sm

##  **Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

Questions it at first, but understands once you tell him it’s just soothing to have. Taka’s never really had any comfort items, so it takes him a second to get what you mean. Once you explain it, he’s fully supportive! He suggests that you keep it somewhere safe so it doesn’t wear down quickly, and so that when you need it it’s still in good shape. If you want to keep it with on the bed, though, he understands and tries to be extra careful when sleeping. Lowkey is worried that it’ll fray and rip apart so whenever he handles it he’s extra wary.

##  **Kaito Momota**

Completely gets it! He has a little teddy bear that’s a comfort item to him, so he can 100% empathize. He makes sure to take really good care of it whenever he has to handle it, and always tells you beforehand. He suggests hand washing it instead of throwing it in the washer if you’re particularly worried about it getting ruined, he doesn’t want you to use a dirty blanket, after all! On a very cute note, Kaito proudly proclaims that his teddy bear now has a friend.

##  **Kazuichi Souda**

Lowkey he probably has one too. No judgement from him! He’s too nervous to hold it or clean it, though, so he leaves that to you. He doesn’t want to accidentally ruin it. If you want to keep it on the bed, he’s a little hesitant- not because he finds it weird or anything, he just moves around in his sleep and he doesn’t want to rip it. He suggests that you keep it somewhere nearby so you can still have it without risk!

**Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu**

Doesn’t question it for a second. He’s seen his fair share of traumatic things, he of all people knows the importance of comfort items. He’s actually rather skilled at keeping things in good shape for long periods of time, restoring things to a stronger version without altering how it looks, etc. He used to use comfort items when he was younger (and so did his sister), so he got used to repairing them whenever they got harmed. He’s very careful when handling it in any way, and always makes sure you know before he touches it.

##  **Sakura Ogami**

Least judgmental person you will ever meet. There is not even one millisecond where she finds it weird or questions it. Everyone has comfort items! She’s happy to have the comfort blanket on the bed with you two if you want, or if you just want to keep it somewhere safe, that’s okay too! She wants to know where it is, though, so she can grab it if you need it. She always has you at her side when she’s handling it, so you know exactly what’s happening to it and how. She’s really supportive, she just wants to make sure you’re happy!


	61. K1-B0 getting an upgrade to heat up his body so reader can cuddle with him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: ooh! maybe a short thing about how K1-B0 gets an upgrade that allows him to heat up his body so the reader can cuddle with him

“Y/N! I have something to show you!” 

Groggily propping yourself up on your elbow, you rub your eyes as you try and focus on Keebo, who is standing proudly in the doorway. He hadn’t come to bed with you that night, insisting he had something to work on and that he would be in shortly. With a quick glance to the clock beside you, you can tell it wasn’t shortly. 

“Wha-? What’s up, Keebo?” you yawn, sitting up fully as he walks closer to you. You jump as he suddenly drones loudly, eyes filling with static as he concentrates. You squint at him as you see something come out of the cracks of his metal. Was that steam?

As quickly as he had started, he stops. Looking at you again with a smile, he circles the bed to climb in beside you. You look at him questioningly as he lays down, patting the space beside him, offering no explanation just yet. You shrug, shuffling to lay down next to him, feeling a blast of warm air hit you as you come closer to him. 

“Keebo, why are you-?”

“I’ve installed a heating function to my body!” he explains excitedly, before suddenly turning bashful, “S-so we could c-c-cuddle without you being cold.” You take a moment to process what he had said before a wide grin splits your face. You nearly flop onto him, gladly embracing the now warm metal of Keebo’s body, making him gasp at the sudden movement. 

“That’s so sweet of you,” you mumble, already starting to drift off from the comfortable warm enveloping you. You hear him murmur something, but you can only focus on how your mind is very quickly dipping into a deep sleep. Tugging him closer to you, you let yourself nod off again. 


	62. Kiyotaka spanking fem!reader for breaking rules *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: heya! hope you’re having a good day! is it okay to request taka catching a fem!reader breaking minor rules a few times, her feeling bad, and later on asking him to spank her for it? fluff and nsfw please if u can!!! sorry if this is too out there, love your writing always!!!!!!

“Wh-wh-what?!”

You blush furiously, both from shame and from the situation at hand. “I-I mean it,” you nearly whisper, squirming slightly, “I-I feel awful! I deserve to be punished in some way, so please!” You shakily grasp his hands, lip quivering as you look into his shocked eyes. “P-please, spank me!” 

“I-I don’t know,” Taka murmurs, flushing at the thought of you being bent over his knee. His thoughts quickly derail as he imagines you whimpering with each smack he delivers, body jolting across his lap. He swallows thickly, struggling to tame his thoughts as he comes back to focus on you, still staring pleadingly up at him. “A-are you sure?” 

“Yes! One hundred percent,” you nod firmly. 

Taka’s eyes shift around you, “A-alright.” He gently grabs your wrist, tugging you along the hallway to his dorm room. Sighing shakily as you two near his room, he tries to quell his thoughts from moments ago, still circling in his mind. This is a _punishment_ , nothing more, nothing less! ...Okay, that phrasing didn’t help, now he’s just thinking about punishing you in _other_ ways and-

“Taka?” he jumps as you tear him from his thoughts, head snapping to you. “Are... are you going to open the door?” you ask. He’d been staring at the door for a few moments now, completely silent. He nods at you quickly, a blush staining his cheeks as he hastily opens the door. 

You follow Taka inside, closing the door behind you. You two stand awkwardly for a moment before Taka stiffly sits down on his bed, “U-uh, I guess you sh-should, um...” He gestures vaguely to his lap. You nod bashfully, avoiding his gaze as you walk over to him. Standing to the side of him, you carefully lean over to settle your torso on his thighs, shuffling forward to let your upper thighs hit the side of his. 

It’s silent for a moment before Taka clears his throat, and you can feel him fiddling with the hem of your skirt, “C-can I...?” You nod, letting out a quiet “mhm”. You feel him slowly lift your skirt, letting it crumple onto your back. You hear him intake sharply, making you squirm slightly and clench your thighs together as if to hide yourself from him. “O-okay, I’m going to start, now.” 

“Okay,” you nearly whisper, instinctively tensing as you feel him shift slightly. Squeezing your eyes shut and waiting for a harsh impact, you instead feel what is light enough to be mistaken as a soft pat on your behind. “...Taka, you can go harder than tha-at!” you cut yourself off with a yelp as his hand slaps your ass harshly enough to echo around the room. 

“A-are you okay?! I-I’m so s-sorr-”

“Keep going!” The words tumble out of your mouth before you can even think, surprising both of you. You feel warmth fill your face as you shiver from the sting of the slap still buzzing on your ass. You hear Taka say something else, but you’re dazed to focus on him. Until he delivers another painful slap to your behind that makes you bite your lip to keep from moaning. 

You certainly didn’t expect to feel the heat currently pooling inside of you, not from Taka spanking you, of all things, but you aren’t complaining. You gasp out loud as he slaps you again, and if you were standing you’re certain your knees would’ve buckled. No, you definitely aren’t complaining. 

You soon find yourself trying to buck back into his hand whenever he slaps you, mind hazy as the stinging sensation almost overwhelms you. You feel Taka place his other hand on your back to keep you in place, and you actually let out a whine. He takes longer than usual to slap you again, and somewhere in your clouded mind you decide that he’s probably surprised by how needy you seem to be.

His next slap hits a bit lower than expected, and his fingers graze over your now wet panties. You hear him let out a quiet noise of surprise, fingers brushing over them again, “A-are you...?” 

You whine again, pushing back into his fingers, “Taka, p-please...” You hear his breathing get heavier as he strokes along your panties, letting you buck back into his gentle touches. You spread your legs for him as he trails the pads of his fingers further between your thighs, just barely pressing down on your clit. He runs his fingers along the outline of your slit, teasingly pushing into your entrance through the cloth.

You whimper quietly, trying to encourage him to push his fingers inside of you. His fingers suddenly disappear, and you’re met with a sudden slap to your ass. You don’t try to quiet your moan, too overwhelmed with the pleasure mixed with pain shooting through you. He suddenly pushes your panties to the side, pushing his fingers inside of you, seemingly unable to wait any longer. 

He moans as if he’s getting pleasure from the mere feeling of you clenching around his fingers, slowly exploring and finding which spots make you moan the loudest for him. You gasp as he suddenly curls his fingers in, hitting your g-spot and making you whine out his name loudly. He halts for a moment before curling his fingers again, and your hips twitch back into him as you moan.

He suddenly removes his fingers again, letting you squirm in his lap before spanking you. Your eyes squeeze shut, mouth dropping open as you whimper beneath his hand. 

He alternates between curling his fingers into you, building you up until you almost reach your peak before bringing you back down again to spank you. You slowly unravel beneath him, any coherent thoughts jumbling as the pain of his slaps is overwhelmed by pleasure, and vice versa. 

“Ple-ease, Kiyotaka,” you whimper as he edges you once again. 

“Th-this is your punishment,” he reminds you, but his usual hard tone is replaced with a low and breathy one. “B-but-” he cuts off with a groan as you whine, “I-I think you’ve l-learned your lesson.” You nod eagerly, letting your eyes roll to the back of your head as he pleasures you again. 

You feel the knot in your abdomen tighten, your legs trembling as Taka’s fingers send you over the edge. You moan out Taka’s name as he steadily pleasures you throughout your orgasm, only slowing down as you come down from your high. You gently tap his leg to let him know that you’re okay now, and he carefully slides his fingers out of you. You shiver at the feeling, taking a moment to catch your breath before gently lifting yourself from his lap. 

You stand shakily in front of him, leaning in to kiss him sweetly. “I can take care of you, now,” you offer, murmuring against his lips. 

“I-I already, um...” You blink in surprise, letting out a soft “oh”. Your face heats up at the realization; you didn’t think that he enjoyed that as much as you did. You gently place yourself in his lap, connecting your lips again for a soft kiss. Taka easily melts into the kiss, smiling against your lips as he tugs you closer to him. 

“Thank you,” you murmur as you pull away, arms wrapping around his neck. 

“I-I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?” he asks nervously, one hand rubbing soothingly along your thigh. You shake your head, smiling, and he lets out a sigh of relief, placing a gentle kiss to your cheek, face turning a darker red at the show of affection. You giggle quietly, sliding one of your hands to cup his cheek. He leans into your palm, sighing contently. 

“How about we both change, and then cuddle?” you offer quietly, stroking his cheek with your thumb. He smiles widely at you, nodding with a small, excited laugh. 

“Yes, that sounds nice.”


	63. Kaito, Kiyotaka, Mondo, Gundham, Hajime, and Fuyuhiko having to wear a maid dress after losing a bet to reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hi again! how about kaito, taka, mondo, gundham, hajime, and fuyuhiko losing a bet with a fem!reader and having to wear a frilly maid costume for a whole day or two? that would be SO funny omgg

##  **Kaito Momota**

Kaito proudly struts into the room, hands on his hips, presenting his outfit. The bonnet very quickly slips off of his head, however, and you laugh as he nearly trips trying to catch it before it hits the ground. You walk over to him as he tries to tie the bonnet around his head once again, struggling with not being able to see the tie below his chin. 

You take the string from his hands, grinning at him as you tie it for him. Stepping back as he tests the tightness of the string by waving his head back and forth. He grins as it stays in place, pecking you on the cheek, “Thanks, Y/N! I was really struggling there!”

“No problem,” you giggle, hands lightly ruffling the frills of his dress. 

“Like what you see?” Kaito teases, backing up to spin for you. You cheer as the dress spins along with him, lifting slightly. Coming to a halt, he stumbles forward with a small yell, still not used to walking in heels. You step forward to catch him, nearly falling yourself as he lands in your arms. 

Laughing as he steadies himself, he leans in to give you a quick kiss on the lips, thanking you again for helping him. 

##  **Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

Your fingers brush against Taka’s neck as you carefully tie the ribbon around his collar. Taking more time than needed, you gently loop the ribbon around his neck, nearly bumping your forehead against his chin in doing so. Do you need to be this close to him to tie the ribbon? No. Is it worth it to see how red his face is by the proximity? Yes. 

Leaning back as you secure it, you take in Taka’s full attire for the first time. He bashfully avoids your gaze, clenching his textbook in his hands (he insisted on holding it since you two were planning on studying after he’d gotten dressed. You think he just wanted something to hide himself with). He’s standing stiffly, the frills of his dress ruffling as he shuffles his feet slightly. 

“Very cute,” you comment, moving closer to slide your arms around his waist. He swallows thickly, stuttering out a thank you as his eyes meet yours. Smiling at him, you press a quick kiss to his cheek. He smiles at you, leaning forward to connect your lips together sweetly. His eyes start to droop shut as he closes the distance, and then- 

He abruptly pauses, blinking owlishly at you as his face slowly turns even redder than before. You grin slyly. And then he flusteredly smacks you on the head with his textbook for sliding your hand up his thigh high socks.

##  **Mondo Oowada**

“I’m a man of my word,” Mondo says sagely, adjusting the crooked apron of his maid outfit. 

“Honorable,” you nod, grinning as the bonnet slides off of his hair, crumpling on the floor. He’d refused to tie it tightly around his head, too afraid of messing up his carefully styled hair. You couldn’t blame him, you can’t imagine how long it takes to get his pompadour exactly right, so you let it slide. You did, however, force him to hold a feather duster as compensation for the bonnet. He’s holding it rather awkwardly, as if he doesn’t know what to do with it other than clench it in his fist.

You giggle as he shuffles, trying to hide his obviously flushed face as your eyes rake over his form. “I gotta say,” your grin widens, “You look pretty damn good as a maid.” 

He scoffs, tapping you on the nose with the feather duster as you giggle. A wide grin suddenly spreads across his face, and before you have a chance to say anything Mondo sweeps you up into his arms. Shouting in surprise, you latch on to his shoulders while he laughs. 

“What? A maid wouldn’t let you touch the shitty floor,” his grin widens, “So I guess I’ll have to fuckin’ carry you.” 

##  **Gundham Tanaka**

You whistle as Gundham steps into the room, freshly dressed in the maid outfit you had ordered him after a lost bet. His hand instinctively reaches up to hide his blush with his scarf, but his scarf had been replaced with the apron and ribbon around his collar. He settles on feigning to brush something off of his nose, averting his gaze from yours as you giggle. 

“Looking good, Gundham,” you nod, eyes roaming over the dress and how the frills of it make his body seem larger than it is. You don’t give him a chance to respond before you’re already crossing the room, stopping in front of him to lean in close to his face. “I know a place you can clean first,” you grin slyly.

“A-and where would that be?” Gundham struggles to keep his eyes from avoiding yours, the blush on his face only worsening as you lean in closer to his face. You bring a finger up to tap your lips, wiggling your eyebrows at him as he sputters. 

“Just kidding,” you suddenly bounce away from him, tossing him a package of wet wipes, “The kitchen counter is pretty dirty.” And you can’t help but laugh at the noticeable disappointment on his face as he struggles to open the package.

##  **Hajime Hinata**

“Y/N... do I really have to wear this...?” Hajime asks quietly, fiddling uncomfortably with the edge of the dress. 

“Yes. You lost the bet, Hajime. It’s only fair,” you remind him, grinning. He sighs, reaching up to adjust the bonnet on his head, trying to tighten the string around his chin so it doesn’t end up sliding off. There’s a bump in the middle of the cloth from how the one section of his hair stubbornly sticks up. 

You slide over to him after grabbing a feather duster, tapping his chest with it. “Well, Mr. Maid, I think there’s cleaning to be done,” you tease. He looks at you for a moment before a small smile grows on his face, making you furrow your eyebrows in confusion. He quickly grabs the duster, you still holding on, and tugs you towards. Your face lands in his chest and he laughs quietly, letting go of the duster to wrap his arms around you.

“Still want me to clean?” he asks after he feels you return his hug, burying your face deeper into his apron. 

“Mm, maybe later.”

##  **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu**

“Missed a spot,” you tease, grinning as Fuyuhiko sends a withering glare over his shoulder. “Hey, it’s not my fault you agreed to the bet,” you remind him, blowing him a kiss as he scowls at you. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

You quietly sit up from your position on the couch and make your way towards him, grinning as you slide your arms around him and feel him stiffen. “Aww, c’mon, you look good.” 

He sighs, leaning back slightly into your chest, “How long do I have to wear this fuckin’ thing for?” 

“Two days,” you remind him, hands playing with the frills on his dress while he gradually relaxes into you. You peck his cheek as his head comes to rest on your shoulder. 

“Great,” he mutters, “How long has it been?”

“Five minutes.” 

He groans loudly, dropping the feather duster in his hand to let himself rest in your arms instead. “Fucking great.”


	64. Kaede, Tsumugi, Kirumi, Mahiru, and Kyoko sharing a bed with reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello, could you please write sfw hcs for kaede, tsumugi, kirumi, mahiru and kyoko sharing bed with their s/o? Btw i love your stuff!

##  **Kaede Akamatsu**

-Always one for cuddling!! ...but also embarrassed to bring it up the first few times

-After a while though she’ll just open her arms for you to fall into/roll into yours!

-She snores lightly, and rolls around a bit in her sleep, so she may end up on top of you despite whatever position you fell asleep in

-She hums songs on nights where you have trouble falling asleep

-She likes talking with you before you two fall asleep! 

-She sleeps in a little bit, so chances are you’ll wake up before her

-Likes laying on your chest or vice versa

-She finds your bedhead to be one of the cutest things she’s ever seen

##  **Tsumugi Shirogane**

-She likes to chat before going to sleep! She wants to know about your day and wants to tell you about hers

-She likes to cuddle with you! Her favorite positions are either her head on your chest or her spooning you 

-Her body is naturally really cold, so she’ll curl up very close to you

-Doesn’t move in her sleep or snore, but she does sleep talk. Full conversations

-She often forgets to take off her glasses before bed, and you always have to remind her

-Likes it when you brush her hair before bed, but won’t ask you to unless you offer 

-She doesn’t sleep much, so she’ll definitely be awake before you. She likes to lay in bed with you until you wake up, tho! Unless she has something to do

-She finds you very cute in the first few moments you wake up

##  **Kirumi Tojo**

-As expected, it’s mostly reliant on what you want to do when sharing a bed with her

-Want to cuddle? Absolutely, what position? Want to stay on separate sides of the bed? Also cool, she’ll build a little wall with an extra pillow

-It takes a while before you get through to her when asking what _she_ wants. Even then all you can get out of her is a vague “I... enjoy cuddling with you?”

-Doesn’t move really at all during the night, nor does she snore

-She does mumble in her sleep sometimes

-Always makes a cup of tea for you both before bed, she finds it really soothing and helps put you both in a sleepy mood

-She likes to talk about your day/her day if you ask before sleeping, your head on her lap as she play with your hair

-She’s happy with any cuddling position! 

##  **Mahiru Koizumi**

-Embarrassed at first! She stays on the complete opposite side of the bed the first few times

-...though she suspiciously always ends up curled against you when you wake up... 

-As she gets more used to sharing a bed with you she’s more open to cuddling

-She likes to hide her face in your neck or chest while you hold her

-She has taken a _minimum_ of one picture of your sleeping face (with your okay)

-It’s really a 50/50 of who wakes up first, if she wakes up first she likes to spend time laying with you though

-Doesn’t really move around much in her sleep, but she does snore lightly (and is very embarrassed by it)

-Likes when you play with her hair before she falls asleep

##  **Kyoko Kirigiri**

-Probably won’t initiate cuddling unless you do first

-If you do she’s willing! Stiff, but willing

-It’s probably gonna be just holding her hand though. Unless you pull her into your chest or spoon her. She’s secretly pretty flustered so she’s awkward about it

-Or on very rare occasions she will spoon you!

-She doesn’t snore or move around that much in her sleep, but when she’s stressed she does mumble in her sleep 

-She wakes up early naturally, so 99% of the time when you wake up she’s already out of bed

-What you don’t see (bc you’re asleep) is that she does stay for a couple of minutes after she wakes up to just appreciate how peaceful you look when asleep

-She has nightmares. She tries not to wake you, but with her thrashing so much she does anyways. She needs you to hold her hand and soothe her in these moments


	65. *SPOILERS* DR2 boys with reader who barely notices major pain but really notices minor pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I get some good ole sdr2 boys with and an s/o who barely notices major pain? Like, that paper cut was a nightmare, but they could take a sledge hammer to the knee and they'd hardly react?

##  **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu**

-Very concerned. He’s worried that someone is going to try and hurt you and you won’t even notice until it’s too late

-Which isn’t too far fetched considering his ultimate

-He teaches you about safety and self defense, training you how to use some weapons and also kick ass

-Becomes more protective over you. He starts making sure you’re okay each time you see him. A little annoying, but he has good intentions

-Offers to take you to a doctor to see if there’s something wrong with your pain receptors

-If you come home majorly injured and he’s the first to notice it, he will kind of freak out

-Depending on whether it’s life threatening or not, he may call an ambulance or just get someone to drive you two to urgent care

-Kind of blames himself whenever you get majorly injured. Even when it’s not his fault. You have to reassure him that you’re okay, even if you do have to wear this new dumb cast for a while 

##  **Gundham Tanaka**

-At first he thinks you just mean you have really high pain tolerance, and he respects and admires that

-“How did you acquire such strength?!” Lowkey he wants to learn to have that much pain tolerance as well

-Then one day you scream out in pain and nearly collapse on the floor, and he is terrified. What could possibly hurt so bad for someone like _you_?!

-Turns out one of his hamsters just bit you on the finger... now he’s officially worried

-He tries to cast some spells to help with how your body sends pain signals, but they don’t work

-He settles for taking you to a “lower being”, AKA a doctor

-He becomes a bit more protective over you, gently tugging you out of the way of an upcoming pothole while walking, reminding you of a step that you could trip on, etc.

-Enlists his Four Dark Devas of Destruction to protect you! He needs all the help he can get

##  **Hajime Hinata**

-He’s kind of baffled by it. How is it that you’re so apathetic to major injuries but cry because of a paper cut?

-“Y-Y/N! What happened to your leg?!” “Wha-? Oh. Huh, I dunno, must’ve scraped it on something?” “There’s a hole in it!”

-Tries to think come to a logical solution behind it but he honestly is lost. He tries researching it and ends up lost there, too

-He’s worried there’s something wrong with your nerves, so he takes you to see a doctor

-He tries to be with you whenever you’re doing something potentially dangerous, like cooking

-Is always kinda worried when you go out alone. He just doesn’t want you to come back with a fatal injury and not realize it until it’s too late to fix

-He nearly dislocates his shoulder busting into your room when you scream... only to find out you’d just accidentally stepped on a lego

-He sighs, rubbing your back as you try and soothe your foot

##  **Kazuichi Souda**

-The first time you come back with a major injury you hadn’t noticed just yet, he screams louder than you have ever heard him scream before

-He almost passes out, too. “Y/N, holy _fuck_! You- your-!”

-Once he settles down a bit and realizes that you’re not reacting whatsoever, he’s really confused. Was this a prank on him? 

-You explain that you just don’t really feel major pain. And then he gets really eager all of the sudden

-“Really?! Wow, that’s so cool! Can I hit you?!” He’s so interested in this that it’s almost weird. Almost. He just likes learning how things work, so you’re not that surprised

-He’s really curious about it, always asking questions. But he’s also secretly really worried, which is another reason he asks so many questions

-One day he sees you crying on the floor out of pain and almost calls an ambulance. And then you admit that you just stubbed your toe, and he’s back to being really confused about your pain tolerance

-Makes excuses to go places with you that you would usually go to alone. “Oh, you’re going to the store? Th-that’s great, I need to go there too, a-actually!”

##  **Nagito Komaeda**

-Doesn’t think much of it until you come home with, like, a stab wound after being mugged or something and hadn’t noticed it bc it was somewhere you couldn’t see

-THEN he starts to worry. How many times had you been majorly injured and just didn’t realize? _You_ , his precious Y/N?? 

-No, no. This will not do. He is _not_ risking losing you! 

-So then he takes you to about every doctor he can think of, getting second opinions, etc. 

-You have to sit him down and soothe him, but he’s still a little shaky about it. He eventually returns back to normal, just a little more openly protective than before

-“Hey, Y/N! Welcome home! How’s your body?” 

-Worries that his bad luck will impact you, too. He may distance himself a bit after learning this

-You’re able to rope him back in after a lot of reassurances

##  **Nekomaru Nidai**

-Luckily for you, he’s very skilled in knowing when people are hurt, even they themselves don’t realize it! As the Ultimate Team Manager he’s gotten very in tune with people’s bodies

-Still worries how you don’t feel much pain when it’s severe, though

-What if something happens and you don’t even realize before it’s too late?

-He tries to help. He offers to take you to a doctor, maybe he try and massage your pain receptors?? (It doesn’t work, but you appreciate it)

-Then one day you’re writhing in pain, and he’s in immediate protection injury mode

-“Where does it hurt, Y/N? Let me take a look at it. Let’s move you to a resting position.” 

-And then he finds out you just hit your elbow on the wall and he lets out a huge sigh in relief

-He tries to be more wary about your injuries, and definitely makes you go to your yearly check up

##  **Teruteru Hanamura**

-Very worried about you. How can you not feel severe pain?! What if something happens to you?!

-“Y-Y-Y/N! Your arm!” “Huh? Oh, I didn’t even notice.” Meanwhile your arm is broken

-He tries to keep you away from the cutlery in his kitchen. He will not let you help him cook unless there is no chance you will get badly hurt

-So then one day, he hears you scream louder than he’s ever heard, and he’s positive his soul left his body. He’s never run so fast in his life

-When he sees you just have a paper cut he’s so relieved. And also frustrated. He was worried you actually died or something!!

-He has a habit where he just. Subtly checks your body to make sure you’re okay whenever you see him

-He’s nearly passed out so many times from fright when you come back with a major injury. He’s faint of heart, please be careful

-Always insists on taking you to a doctor whenever you say something “isn’t that bad”. Because that usually means it’s very bad

##  **Byakuya Twogami**

-Very worried. Very, very worried. Even if he doesn’t outright state it

-Insists you tell him whenever you feel even the slightest amount of pain

-You’ll catch his eyes roaming over your body multiple times a day to check over your wellbeing

-Will try to remind you to be more careful of your surroundings, especially if you two are in a place where it’s easier to get injured

-Will take you to the doctors, and even get a second opinion. He tries a lot of methods to help you out

-He nearly breaks your door off it’s hinges when he hears you yell in pain

-And then sighs in relief when he realizes you just jabbed your hip on the corner of a desk

-He holds your hand more often than before so he can pull you out of the way if necessary. It also just comforts him 


	66. Reader taking over for Makoto during the sauna competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: S/o taking over for Makoto during the sauna competition and witnessing Mondo and Taka become friends and just being really confused

Leaning against the door of the sauna, you watch as steam seeps through cracks of the doorway. Sighing as you listen to Mondo and Taka argue from behind the closed door, you turn your head to peek inside yet again. Their faces are redder than ever, only traces of their original skin tone remaining. They’re both trembling, hands clenched as sweat pours down their bodies. 

“How’s it going in there?” you call to them, almost flinching as their intense gazes snap up to you. Although you know their tensions aren’t aimed at you, you can’t help but shiver at the pure aggression in their eyes (you also take a moment to note that their skin almost matches Taka’s eyes, which you would’ve laughed at had not been for their piercing stares that seemed to see into your soul). 

“Fucking amazing!” Mondo shouts, the hard edge in his voice making you cringe. 

“G-going great! N-no complaints from m-me!” Taka nearly growls, shooting a pointed glare at Mondo.

“Oh, you t-think I’m fucking c-complaining?!” 

There they go again. Turning back around as they argue behind you, their voices become almost a background noise as you zone out, eyes shifting around the room. You tap your foot idly as you listen to the slightly muffled tones of their voices. Vaguely noting that their voices seem to be decreasing in volume, you don’t focus much on it until you realize that it could mean they’re about to pass out.

Springing away from the door, you turn around to open it when it suddenly swings open by itself. Stepping further back as steam billows out and into your face, you ignore the stinging on your skin to try and see if something had happened. Shit, did one of them really pass out? Confusion sets in when you hear two sets of laughs. 

The steam finally clears to show Mondo and Taka with one arm slung around the other, chatting and laughing as if they’d been friends for years. ...Huh? Since when were they friends? Squinting in confusion, you try to remember anything you had heard while you were zoned out, but to no avail. 

It seems like they’d finally remembered that you were there, for they both turn to you with wide grins on their still red faces. “Ah, Y/N! Thank you for being witness to bro and I’s manly bond being formed!” Taka laughs, patting Mondo on the shoulder. Bro? You’re more confused than ever.

“Wait, did one of you win? What just happened?” you ask, gaze flicking between the two of them for some sort of answer. Their faces suddenly sour considerably, and you resist the urge to take another step back.

“Who fucking cares about that shit?!” 

“Yeah! I’m disappointed in you, Y/N! What matters is that we spent this time together!”

“...Huh?” you feel like you’ve missed something monumental. 

“Come on, bro, let’s head back to the dorms,” Mondo starts to guide Taka towards the door, still laughing with him as they languidly converse as if they’d never had any bad blood between them, leaving you standing idly as you try to take everything in. 

“...Wait, what?! Hey, come back!” 


	67. Gonta bf headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: May i request some Gonta bf headcanons?

-Sweetest boyfriend ever!!!

-He blushes easily at affection, but always returns it tenfold!

-His hugs are very tight and long! You may need to tell him to loosen his hold on you hehe

-He names some of his favorite bugs after you!

-Piggyback rides!!!

-He likes it when you brush his hair! It’s very soothing for him!

-A little awkward with giving affection at first, but he gets used to it real quick!

-He likes to look at bugs with you!! Two of his favorite things in one: bugs and you!! :^)


	68. Nagito and Makoto with a reader who's love language is touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: nagito and makoto with a s/o who’s love language is touch? 🥺

##  **Nagito Komaeda**

-Kind of awkward with it at first, he isn’t used to someone _wanting_ to touch him

-He also doesn’t really think he deserves the affection, so you gotta drill it into him that he does

-As he gets more comfortable with it he’ll lean into every bit of affection you give him

-Turns out he’s kind of touch starved, but even still he will rarely seek you out when he wants affection

-He likes when you play with his hair! Or when you hug him!

-He’s also a big fan of holding hands, and after a while his hand will just instinctively reach for yours

-Melts against you very quickly if you pull him down to cuddle with you. He’s putty in your arms

-One of his favorite things is when you’re both in bed and just wrapped around each other

##  **Makoto Naegi**

-A little awkward, but he’s definitely not complaining!

-It may take a bit for him to return your affection as much as you give it, but he’ll get there!

-He likes when you kiss his cheek! 

-He also likes holding your hand, it’s really comforting for him!

-Hug him out of the blue and he will blush so much

-Likes to lay his head on your lap! 


	69. Kaito comforting anxious reader by agreeing to train them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: can you write a fem!reader x kaito where the reader’s constantly anxious and crying bc of the killing game and he comforts her and trains her?

Trying to muffle your cries, you bury your face further into your pillow. How long had you been crying now? Hours? It felt like the morning announcement was hours ago. You couldn’t bring yourself to go to brunch with the others, too overwhelmed by the fear gripping you at the thought of leaving your safe, locked room. You jump as you hear the doorbell to your room ring multiple times in a row, followed by a harsh knocking. Guess you wouldn’t be be able to hide away forever. Feeling fear climb up your throat, you try to ignore the way your legs shake when you get up to check who it is. Nobody would kill you during the day, where people could see, right? Right. Sure. 

You just slightly open the door, peeping through the crack to see a glimpse of purple. “Y/N, you in there?” Ah, it’s Kaito. Opening the door more, you feel your anxiety lessen at the realization that it’s just him. While you didn’t trust anybody in this killing game, Kaito had come to be one of the people who you felt more at peace around, due to his bold and honest nature. 

“H-hey, Kaito,” you mumble, leaning on the doorway. 

“There you are! You didn’t come to brunch this morning so we were all worried about you,” he grins, casually rubbing the back of his head. “I came to make sure you were...” he trails off as you raise a hand to rub at your still sensitive eyes, sniffling, “...Are you okay?” 

Blinking in surprise, you watch as his smile fades, expression turning concerned. You run a hand through your hair. “Oh, um... yeah, sorry,” you shrug vaguely, sniffling again, “I-I guess this whole thing has been getting to me, is all.” 

Kaito continues to gaze at you silently for another moment, expression unreadable. You open your mouth to brush it off, to reassure him that you’d be fine, when his hand comes up to rub his chin briefly in thought. He hums to himself, as if agreeing with something he had just silently decided, and he suddenly clenches his hand into a determined fist, “Alright, I’ve just decided! I’m going to train you!” 

“Wh-what?”

“You’re nervous about the killing game, right? Well, if you’re strong enough to protect yourself, you got nothing to worry about!” he grins at you, “And don’t worry, when you’ve got Kaito Momota training you, there’s no way you’re gonna be weak!”


	70. Mondo comforting transman!reader who doesn't feel manly enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could I get a transman reader x mondo owada please? Maybe like, reader feels like he’s not “manly” enough and Mondo comforts him? Thanks!

Staring disdainfully at yourself in your mirror, your eyes rake over your body. Sighing harshly, you twist and turn around, only for your scowl to deepen as you see yourself from different angles. You look so... soft. Delicate. It’s almost angering. Clenching your fists as you feel a lump start to form in your throat, you try to clear your head of the negative thoughts bubbling up. Taking a deep, shaky breath, you squeeze your eyes shut as tears prick your eyes. 

“Hey, Y/N, where the hell are you?” you hear Mondo call, voice getting closer as he walks down the hallway. You open your mouth to respond, but you only get out a shaky “I” before snapping your mouth again, lips trembling. Taking another deep breath, you stare down at your feet as you try to collect yourself before Mondo finds you. 

“There you fuckin’ are, I was lo-” jumping as Mondo suddenly opens the door, your head snaps to look at him, and he cuts off. Silently cursing yourself, you turn away from him again, curling in on yourself the best you can while still standing. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey,” Mondo’s voice is considerably softer, placing a hand on your shoulder to turn you back around to face him. 

You avoid his gaze as you swivel around, biting your lip harshly. “Hey, talk to me,” he says quietly, squeezing your shoulder. You’re silent for a moment before sighing.

“I-I don’t...” your gaze flicks back to the mirror, frown deepening as you see yourself again, “...Do you think I’m manly?” 

“What?” Mondo blinks in surprise, following your eyes to where you’re both presented in the mirror. “Of fuckin’ course I do. You’re one of the most badass men I know.” A smile starts to form on your face before it’s quickly replaced with another frown, making Mondo raise an eyebrow, “What, you don’t fuckin’ believe me?” 

“No, no- well, I just,” you stutter slightly before sighing harshly and waving a hand in the general direction of the mirror. Mondo tilts your head away from the mirror, guiding you to look at him instead. 

“Hey, who the hell cares what you look like? Bein’ manly ain’t about lookin’ buff as shit or actin’ tough, y’know? All that is shit,” he reassures you. He reaches up to rub the back of his head, gaze flicking away, “Look, I’m not very good at words ‘n shit, but you’re one of most kick ass men I know.” He looks back at you with a small grin, “So don’t go fuckin’ doubting yourself.”

You’re silent for a moment before a small smile spreads across your face, murmuring out a thank you as you sigh quietly. He just nods, guiding you out of the room and away from the mirror, “Yeah, no fuckin’ problem, babe.” 


	71. Reader brushing Korekiyo's hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: if it’s okay can you write a fem!reader x korekiyo, and them having a moment, her asking to brush his long and very pretty hair please? thank youu!

Sitting on Korekiyo’s bed, you watch as he goes through his nightly routine. He’s currently folding the clothes he had just changed out of in favor of pajamas, setting them neatly into the laundry bin to wash the next day. Whenever he turns to grab the next article of clothing, he’ll catch your gaze and send you a warm smile before returning to what he’s doing. 

Your eyes wander to his now hatless hair, trailing down his back in soft waves. You know Korekiyo’s next step of his routine, and his last step, is to brush out his hair before bed. Watching the way his hair gently tumbles down his back, you’re reminded of the question you’ve been restraining yourself from asking for weeks now. 

You’ve been secretly wanting to brush Korekiyo’s hair (or at least play with it), but you knew how seriously he took his image. He took great care in the health of his hair, and you didn’t want to overstep any boundaries with something he seemed to care so deeply about. 

“Y/N?” you’re snapped out of your thoughts as Korekiyo calls to you, now done folding his clothes and instead staring at you. 

“Yeah?” 

Korekiyo tilts his head, an amused smile playing beneath his mask, “I asked if there was something the matter. You’ve been staring at me in silence for quite a bit, now.” 

“O-oh, sorry,” your face flushes at being caught, rubbing the back of your neck sheepishly as you laugh nervously, “I was just lost in thought.” 

“Really?” his hands come to clasp together, moving towards you with long strides. “What were you thinking about, dearest? It seemed very serious.” He asks, though something in his eyes tells you that he already knows what you were thinking about.

“Oh, well, um,” you stutter, looking away from his eyes boring into yours, “Y’know, the usual.”

He hums in understanding, suddenly producing his hair brush out of what seems like nowhere. When did he...? “Well, if it’s the usual, I suppose I’ll continue with my nightly routine,” he says almost solemnly, twirling the brush around his fingers easily. 

He begins to walk away to the bathroom, only pausing when you call for him to wait. "U-um, can I... brush your hair?” you ask quietly, fidgeting with your hands as Korekiyo slowly swivels around to face you. 

“I thought you would never ask, my dearest,” he smiles, easily sliding onto the bed and settling in front of you. You let out an excited laugh as he hands you the brush, pulling his hair back to let all of it fall onto his back. You grin eagerly, reaching out and threading your fingers through it. 

“Tell me if anything hurts,” you murmur, still sliding his locks between your fingers. You hear him hum, nodding his head slightly, and with that you begin to brush his hair. He sighs contently, tilting his head back as you slowly smooth out his hair. You’re entranced by the way his hair falls back into place as it leaves the brush, settling onto his back lightly. As you move along his hair, you find him leaning back into your brushes more, sighing as it tugs gently at his scalp. 

“Thank you,” he murmurs as you finish, languidly turning around to pull his mask down and peck you on the cheek appreciatively, “That felt wonderful, my love. I wouldn’t mind you doing this more often.”


	72. Shuichi, Kaito, Korekiyo, and Rantaro walking in on reader putting on makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: ooh! how about shuichi, kaito, korekiyo, and rantaro walking in on fem!reader putting on lipstick, fake lashes, just a full face of makeup lolol

##  **Shuichi Saihara**

“Oh, are you doing your makeup?” you hear Shuichi ask from you doorway, tilting his head. You look at him through the reflection of your mirror, blinking in surprise at his sudden appearance. 

“Oh, yeah, I am,” you nod, beckoning him over to you. He walks over curiously, eyes roaming your face from through the mirror. 

“D-do you mind if I watch? I’ve never seen anyone put on makeup before...” he asks almost shyly, glancing at the seat next to you. 

You nod eagerly, tugging him by his wrist down to sit by you, “Of course you can!” He smiles at you, thanking you as he sits close beside you, watching as you continue your routine. He’s mostly silent, occasionally asking what something is for or what you’re doing. He seems very interested in blending, leaning in more as you softly pat around your face. 

As you finish, you turn to him with a grin, presenting your face with a quiet “ta-da!”. He blushes lightly as he looks at you, eyes trailing over your features with a small smile.

“Y-you look wonderful!”

##  **Kaito Momota**

“Whoa, what’s that?!” Kaito asks, suddenly by your side as you start to press on your fake lashes. 

“They’re fake eyelashes,” you grin, glancing at him through your mirror as he watches in awe, “They make your lashes look longer than they are, see?” You turn to him with only one of them set, blinking to emphasize. Kaito leans in close to your face, tilting his head to look at them at different angles. 

“Damn, that’s cool!” his head quickly moves from side to side, trying to look at each eye and compare with the other. You laugh, watching him slide from side to side of you. “Can I try some on?” he asks eagerly. 

“Yeah, sure!” your grin widens as you pluck a set from your stand, instructing him to stay still as you move to place them on his eyelids. He’s remarkably good at staying still for someone so dynamic, and he doesn’t even flinch when your fingers near his eyes. Pressing it lightly against his eyelid, you hold it there while it sticks. 

Pulling away, you grab your other set and press them to this other eye, and all the while Kaito is still standing completely still. It’s almost impressive, but you can see his nose twitching and his eyes flicking around the room almost impatiently. Stepping back, you wave your hand towards your mirror, encouraging him to look for himself. He immediately leans down and close, inspecting his eyes with a wide grin. 

“Wow, Y/N, these look fantastic on me,” he laughs, brushing his fingertips against his lashes. “What else can you do?” You grin, gesturing for him to sit down in your chair.

“Well, let me show you!”

##  **Korekiyo Shinguji**

“Hello, my love,” you feel Korekiyo’s arms slide around your waist, setting his chin on your shoulder and meeting your eyes through the mirror. You smile at him, pausing from unscrewing your lipstick to greet him. “Are you about to put on your lipstick?” he asks, eyes flicking down to the half open tube in your hand. 

“Yeah,” you nod, continuing to unscrew it as he tugs himself closer to you. His hands come up to rest on top of yours, stopping you as you pull off the lid. You look at him curiously as he turns you around in your chair. 

“May I?” he asks, gently taking the tube from you. You nod, feeling your cheeks heat up as he leans in close to you. He’s silent as he brings raises one hand to gently grip your chin, the other slowly pressing the lipstick against your lips. He softly instructs you to open you mouth as he moves it along your lips. 

Your face feels like it’s on fire, he’s so close to you that you can see every intricate detail of his piercing eyes as they trail along your mouth. You let him tilt your head as he finishes, checking over your lips as his other hand hovers near your face. 

“All done,” he murmurs, smiling beneath his mask. He caps the lipstick and places it back on your desk, turning back to you and letting his eyes roam over your face. “You look splendid,” he says quietly, stroking his thumb along the underside of your lip. You stutter out a thank you as he laughs under his breath at your clearly flustered state. 

##  **Rantaro Amami**

“You missed a spot,” you jump as Rantaro suddenly appears next to you, leaning in close. He laughs quietly, “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” His finger comes up to point at a spot near your nose, “You missed a spot here to blend.”

“Oh,” you blink, tilting you head to look at it closer in your mirror, “Thanks, Rantaro!” He nods, settling down beside you as you continue to apply your makeup. As you finish blending, you reach for your eyeliner, only to find it missing. Looking around your desk confusedly, you don’t notice Rantaro chuckling amusedly at you, holding the eyeliner between his fingers delicately. 

You turn to Rantaro to ask him if he’d seen it anywhere, but you’re met with the sight of Rantaro uncapping the lid himself, holding it up to your face. “May I...?” 

Jolting back a bit from the sudden closeness, you nod, “Yeah, sure!” He smiles at you, leaning closer to begin applying your eyeliner. You sit still, listening to his quiet instructions of when to close your eye. You watch his focused gaze as it moves along your eyelid, following his hand as he carefully applies it. His palm brushes against your cheek as he fills in his outline. His mouth is just slightly agape as he focuses, only closing as he leans back to see his work.

“There, all done,” he says with a smile, capping the eyeliner and placing it back on your desk. You raise an eyebrow at him, amused, calling his name as he turns back to you. He hums in response, tilting his head at you. 

“You forgot my other eye,” you grin. He blinks, pausing for a moment before chuckling to himself. He grabs the eyeliner again, shoulders slumping slightly as he uncaps it yet again. 


	73. Gonta with reader who's terrified of spiders and flying bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hi there! love your blog! think ya can whip up a fem s/o x gonta where she’s deathly afraid of spiders and flying bugs, and often has nightmares about them? thank you so much!

You dodge another one of Gonta’s charges, yelping as he turns to you with the most intense expression you’ve ever seen. “Gonta! Gonta, stop!” you shout as he starts towards you again, putting a harsh edge to your tone that you never use. Blinking in surprise, he skids to a halt almost guiltily, as if a child caught doing something wrong. 

You sigh in relief as he stops in front of you, taking a moment to collect your thoughts. “...Gonta. I don’t not like bugs. I’m just afraid of them, I don’t hate them,” you try to explain, swallowing thickly. Gonta furrows his eyebrows as he tries to process what you’ve said to him, humming in thought. 

“So... you afraid of bugs?” Gonta tilts his head, seemingly confused by the mere thought that anyone could fear bugs. You nod again, and Gonta takes another moment before smiling widely at you. The smile sends shivers down your spine... for some reason you don’t feel like this will end well. 

“Oh, okay! Then Gonta will show you bugs up close so you don’t fear them anymore!” he says eagerly, immediately pulling you along to his lab. You protest, trying to yank your arm from his grip, but he’s holding on tightly enough so you don’t even budge. Well, at least he’s not angry anymore. 

-

Shaking violently, your eyes are wide open as Gonta places a spider in front of you. He gently takes your hand, flipping it palm up, and takes the spider in his other hand. Any form of protest dies in your throat when Gonta gives you a hard look at the sight of you trying to pull your hand away.

“Gonta show you how bugs are nice,” he states firmly, and you’re pretty sure you feel your soul leave your body as the spider crawls onto your hand. A choked sound escapes your throat as it crawls around your hand, tears pricking your eyes. 

Gonta seems to notice how frightened you are, because he reaches his hand up to rub your back soothingly as he murmurs quiet encouragements. “See? Spider nice, spider like to crawl, just like us!” he smiles, though it turns into a frown as he sees how you’re still terrified. He takes the spider away, letting you finally breathe again. “Can... we just...” you pant, holding your chest as you shake, “...take it slower? P-please?” 

Gonta nods guiltily, “Gonta sorry for forcing you. Gonta just want you to see how nice bugs are.” He lifts you into his arms, pressing a kiss to your head as he heads out of his lab. 

As you settle down into his arms, you sigh, “It’s okay, Gonta. I get it. Just... let’s take it slow, okay? I can only handle so much.” Gonta nods, apologizing again and promising to take things at an easier pace for you. 


	74. *SPOILERS* THH boys with Ultimate Cheerleader!reader who's getting bullied for stereotypes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I get the thh boys with an s/o who's the ultimate cheerleader and the boys finding out that people are insulting their s/o purely based of the stereotypes and it's starting to get to their s/o. Like these have bad opinions on cheerleaders purely because of TV and movies (oh boy do I have stories)

##  **Byakuya Togami**

“Byakuya?” you nearly whisper, frowning as you stare at your lap. You hear him hum from where he’s sitting on the chair across from you, reading. “You don’t think I’m snobbish, do you?” It’s silent for a few moments, and you almost regret asking, opening your mouth to take it back before he cuts you off.

“Where did you get that assumption?” you hear him snap his book shut, placing it on the table next to him as he focuses fully on you. 

You shrug vaguely, still avoiding his gaze, “Some people at school keep saying stuff about me because I’m a cheerleader.”

“And you would believe them, why?” 

You give him another shrug, sighing softly, “I-I don’t know. After a while of hearing the same things you start to wonder if it’s true.” You hear him shuffle again, and your gaze flickers up to see him swinging one of his legs over the other as he sighs through his nose.

“Let’s not forget that you’re an Ultimate and they’re not. They’re beneath you, jealous of your talent, and taking it out on you in hopes that it will make you fall beneath them. They’re not worth your time, and they never will be,” he states matter-of-factly. “Commoners will never understand, so there’s no point in taking anything they say into consideration.” 

Giving him a small smile, you thank him as you feel some of the doubts that plagued your mind dissipate. He only hums in response, picking his book back up and flicking it open again. Despite his cold demeanor, the way his gaze lingers on you before returning to his book tells you all you need to know. 

##  **Hifumi Yamada**

“Y/N! Y/N, I’m here!” Hifumi practically sings, knocking lightly on your door. You clasp your hand over your mouth, trying to calm yourself down enough to answer him without any shakiness in your voice. You try to quickly dry your seemingly never ending stream of tears, sniffling loudly. “Y/N?” Hifumi calls again, this time considerably less cheerful. 

“O-one second, Hifumi,” you call out, silently cursing yourself as your voice cracks in the middle. You pray that Hifumi doesn’t think much of it.

“Oh, okay! ...Wait, are you crying?!” Damn. Well, no point in hiding it now. You open the door with another sniffle, moving slightly to let him almost rush inside before closing it again. “Y/N, what’s wrong?! You can talk to me, I happen to be a very good listener,” he says with an almost proud tone, smiling at you. 

“Thank you, Hifumi,” you smile, wiping your leftover tears away. You sit down on your bed, beckoning him over to sit next to you, which he gladly does. He waits patiently for you to begin, offering you his hand with a kind smile. You interlock your fingers gratefully. 

You take a moment before beginning to explain everything. You tell Hifumi about everything people had been saying about you, how they view cheerleaders as bad people solely based off of media and were judging you based off of that as well. He listens to you quietly, occasionally nodding his head (and with a little huff of agitation) to let you know he’s still listening. 

“I’ve been trying to just let it go, but recently it’s been too much, y’know?” you finish, sighing heavily. Hifumi nods again, eyebrows furrowing as he seemingly contemplates what to say. 

“...How messed up!” he settles on, shaking his head angrily, huffing again through his nose, “Judging people based on something like that... that’s like judging someone solely based on what anime they watch!” He clenches the hand that’s not holding yours into a fist, gritting his teeth. You laugh quietly at his comparison, making his scowl relax back into a small smile. 

“Don’t listen to them, Y/N! Doing something you love... it’s way more important than listening to jerks like them who don’t even know you!”

##  **Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

Your eyes gloss over the same math equation for what seems like the tenth time, trying to cement it into your brain. Each time you read it it feels like it goes through your mind and then directly out of it as soon as your eyes move on. No matter how hard you try, you just can’t focus on anything.

Your mind keeps drifting back to the comments that were being made towards you recently. They circle throughout your mind, fogging any chance of focusing on this study session. You’d been trying to let it all roll off of your back, just how you’d always done, being the Ultimate Cheerleader doesn’t always warrant the kindest treatment, especially because of how the media treats cheerleaders. Lately, though, it seemed as if the comments being made were digging deeper, cutting harsher than they usually did.

“Hey, Taka?” you break the silence that had taken over the room previously. You hear Taka hum in acknowledgement, raising his head slightly to peek up at you from his spot in front of you on his bed. “Can... can I talk to you about something?”

You can tell he’s about to oppose in favor of waiting until after you both study, but he promptly closes his mouth when he sees the serious look on your face. Flipping his book closed and setting it aside, he scoots closer to you, “Of course you can, Y/N.” He takes the book from your lap as well, closing it and setting it off next to his own. “What would you like to talk about? I am happy to listen and show any support I can!”

You smile at his enthusiasm, shifting your gaze to your lap and taking a deep breath to collect your scattered thoughts. He waits patiently, folding his hands in his lap as you decide what to say. 

“Lately a lot of people have been talking about me,” you start. “Not in a good way. They’ve been, uh, insulting me because I’m a cheerleader,” you see Taka stiffen, furrowing his eyebrows, “And they think that all cheerleaders are awful because of some stupid tv shows. And usually I try to let it go, but it’s just been... worse lately, I guess.” 

“This- this is unacceptable! Who are they?! I’ll give them a stern talking to- no, not only that, but I’ll give them detention, too, and-!” you cut him off by reaching out to gently grab his hand. 

He blushes as you lace your fingers with his, smiling at him, “Thank you, Taka.”

“O-of course! They’re completely wrong to judge you based off of a stereotype, Y/N,” he firmly states, nodding for emphasis. “A-and for what it’s worth,” he pauses as if debating something in his head, and then he very quickly lifts your hand to press a kiss to the back of it, blush intensifying, “I-I... I think you’re pretty amazing!”

##  **Leon Kuwata**

“Yo, Y/N, you in there?” you hear Leon knocking on your door. Sniffling, you struggle to wipe the still falling tears from your cheeks, choking back a sob. Leon knocks again after a few moments, prompting you to try and call out a “hold on”, but your voice breaks in the middle. “...Y/N, you okay?” 

You shakily open the door, revealing your distraught form to him as he ruffles his hair nervously. “Whoa, hey, what’s wrong?” he asks, following you inside your room as you back up. He closes the door behind him, furrowing his eyebrows in concern as you sniffle. He slides his arms around your waist, pulling you close to rest your head on his chest. 

You bury your head into his chest, shaking as you try to explain with a steady voice. He rubs your back soothingly as you gradually explain everything to him, patiently waiting in moments where your voice becomes too shaky to speak. You choke out how horrible you’ve been feeling because of what people were saying about you, how it’s become too much for you to handle.

Leon holds you close as you cry into his chest, only guiding you to sit on your bed once you start to calm down. It’s only when you pull away from him that you realize how tightly he’s clenching his jaw. “All of that is bullshit,” he eventually says, a hard edge to his tone, “They’re all dumbasses! Being a cheerleader doesn’t define who you are!” 

You slouch forward, letting your forehead rest on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around you, letting you relax into him. You tiredly thank Leon, a small smile playing on your lips as he kisses your head. “Don’t let jerks like that get to you, Y/N, they’re stupid as hell. I’ll kick their asses,” he offers, voice contrastingly soft for the harsh words. Smiling, you sigh against his shoulder, thanking him quietly as he holds you. 

##  **Makoto Naegi**

Leaning back against Makoto’s chest, you sigh softly as your mind wanders from watching Makoto play his video game, arms circled around you to hold the controller. Your eyes stay trained on the colorful world on the screen as your thoughts drift off to more troublesome thoughts. You’d always been looked down upon by others for being the Ultimate Cheerleader, and while it wasn’t you specifically that was the problem (rather the media’s interpretation of cheerleaders), recently it had started to bother you more than usual.

People just seemed to automatically assume that you were snobby, or mean, or talked behind people’s backs without actually ever talking to you. It frustrated you, how could you just assign someone a personality based on what they like to do? Based on something that isn’t even accurate? 

“Y/N?” Snapping back to reality, you notice the game had been paused. Tilting your head back to look at Makoto, you see him frowning down at you. “Are you okay? I’ve said your name three times already.” 

“Oh, sorry,” you mumble, “I was just thinking.” Makoto’s gaze lingers on you even after you tilt your head back to look at the still paused screen again. 

“You know, if something’s bothering you, I’d be happy to listen,” he reminds you, placing the controller to the side. 

“You sure?” you look back up at him, “If you want to keep playing I don’t mind.” 

He shakes his head, smiling, “The video game can wait.” A small smile grows onto your face, thanking him quietly. 

“It’s just...” you sigh again, trying to organize your thoughts, “Recently the things people are saying about me has been getting to me. They’re judging me without even talking to me just because I’m a cheerleader, and it- it just sucks, y’know?”

“Yeah, I understand,” Makoto tightens his hold on you, tugging you closer back into his chest, “Just remember that they don’t know you for you. You’re an amazing person, and if they can’t see past the obviously fake image of cheerleading, then they’re missing out.” 

You relax further into him, thanking him quietly as he places a kiss on the top of your head, “Of course, no one should judge someone based on what they like to do.”

##  **Mondo Oowada**

Curled up in an empty hallway in the school, you furiously rub your eyes as tears stream down your face. You don’t want to be crying right now, damn it! Mondo is about to pick you up for your date, and if he sees you crying then he’s going to ask why, and then you’ll have to explain how people are insulting you for some dumb _stereotype_ -

This only causes you to cry harder, shoulders shaking as you’re reminded of the insults that are constantly being thrown at you for being the Ultimate Cheerleader. You try to calm yourself down, Mondo will be here any minute, you remind yourself, but you can’t seem to settle your thoughts down. 

“Yo, Y/N, you h-” Mondo cuts off as he rounds the corner to see you, hugging your knees tightly to yourself and hiding away from him. You seem to only curl further into yourself at his voice. “Shit, Y/N, what’s wrong?” he tries to soften his voice, kneeling down beside you and placing a hand on your back, stroking it soothingly. 

At the feeling of his hand, you suddenly open yourself up, throwing yourself into his arms. He catches you with a quiet “whoa”, arms wrapping tightly around you. He shifts to sit against the wall, pulling you fully into his lap as you sob into his chest. He continues to rub your back, moving his other hand up to stroke your hair in an attempt to soothe you. 

He’s silent even as you start to calm down, letting you be the first to speak. You linger against him for a few more moments as you tremble, head pressed against his chest. You eventually lean back, apologizing for sobbing on his shirt without any warning. He shakes his head, “Don’t fuckin’ apologize. If you need to cry, you need to cry, y’know?” 

You nod, silent for another moment as you sniffle. You shakily ask if it’s okay for you to vent to him, to which he scoffs and tells you that “of fucking course you can, it’d be shitty as hell for me to not let you talk about what’s bothering you”. You giggle a bit at that, sliding your hand down to take one of his own in yours, squeezing it as a thank you. 

You explain to him all of the things that people have been saying about you, how you try to keep your head high and keep going, but it’s all getting to be too much for you to handle. How people aren’t even trying to get to know you for you, and rather just assuming the way you are based off of the stereotypical cheerleader in media. 

“What the fuck?! I’ll beat some fuckin’ respect into them!” Mondo threatens, clenching the hand that wasn’t holding yours into a fist. You take his fist with your other hand, gently unraveling his fingers to interlock with your own. He sighs heavily, tugging you closer to him to press a kiss to your forehead. 

“None of that is fucking true, got it? They’re dumbasses for just assuming shit about you. You’re kick ass and nothing they say can change that.” 

##  **Yasuhiro Hagakure**

“Yo, Y/N, there you are!” Yasuhiro laughs loudly, “Think you could give me the answers to the math test?” You jolt in surprise, head snapping up from where you’d settled it against your knees. You quickly raise your hand to wipe away your tears, clearing your throat as Yasuhiro finally notices the state you’re in. 

He’s silent for a moment before kneeling beside you, a smile on his face, “Hey, I don’t know what’s bothering you, but it’ll totally work out! You need to trust the process.” He nods sagely, and you huff out a sigh of amusement at his blatant optimism. “You can talk to me if you want! I’m pretty good at listening.” 

He sits beside you as you nod gratefully, leaning your head on his shoulder as you tell him why you were crying. He listens as you vent to him about everything being said about you, offering a kind smile whenever your voice shakes too much to continue for a moment. When you finish, he’s considerably less optimistic than when he found you. 

“...Jeez, how rude!” he angrily exclaims, clenching his fist as he huffs, “That’s totally messed up! Those guys really have a huge ego to be insulting _you_ when they’re so awful!” You sigh, shrugging vaguely and pulling yourself closer to him. He sighs as he wraps an arm around your waist, calming down as you cuddle up to him. “Don’t worry, Y/N, I have a feeling it’s gonna bite them in the ass, soon,” he sends you a wink. You laugh quietly as he tugs you closer to him, letting a comfortable silence fall on you two.

##  **Chihiro Fujisaki**

“Hey, Chihiro, you busy right now?” you ask quietly, leaning against the doorframe as he types away on his computer. He swivels in around in his chair with a smile at your voice. 

“No, not at all,” he says softly, beckoning you in with a small wave of his hand. You close the door behind you, shuffling over to sit on his bed as he spins his chair to follow you. He seems to notice the more serious mood you’re in, for he tilts his head and asks if you’re alright. 

“Well,” you swallow thickly, trying to ignore the lump in your throat, “Can I... talk about something?” 

“Of course, Y/N,” he smiles at you again, but this time there’s a certain kindness to it that makes you feel at peace. With that comforting feeling, you begin to tell Chihiro about what’s been bothering you. As you start, Chihiro stands up and slides onto the bed next to you, folding his hands as he listens to you. As you explain how people had been berating you he gasps softly, a worried yet frustrated expression forming on his face. 

“That’s awful,” he murmurs, tears pricking his eyes, “You’re so kind and caring... How could anyone say such horrible things?” Peeking up at you from where his head is tilted down, his face flushes as he leans forward to softly kiss you on the cheek. “P-please don’t listen to them, Y/N. None of what they said is true.”

##  **Kiyondo Ishida** (he’s technically here, right? right. let’s ignore the implications)

“They fudgin’ _what_?!” Kiyondo shouts, clenching his fists, “I’ll give them detention for fudgin’ life! I’ll kick their butts!” 

“No, Kiyondo, _please_ don’t beat them up-” you struggle to restrain him from rushing out of the room.

“I have to! They made you feel like crap, Y/N!” You grab ahold of his clenched fists, unraveling them to lace your fingers together in hopes of calming him down. He still struggles to make his way to the door, but he starts to settle down as you squeeze his hands gently. He meets your gaze as he returns the simple affection, a smile hinting at his usual scowl.

He sighs, still fuming but no longer itching to sprint out of your room, “Shoot, sorry Y/N. Guess I got too rash, huh?” 

You shake your head, pecking his cheek in appreciation and laughing under your breath as he tenses, a pink hue dusting his cheeks, “Thank you, Kiyondo, I really appreciate it.” 

“O-of fudgin’ course, Y/N! Everything they said about you is crap! They’re dumbbutts for judgin’ you based off of somethin’ like that,” he says firmly, “Tomorrow I’m going to give them all fudgin’ detention, and they won’t mess with you again!” 


	75. Korekiyo, Gundham, and Toko w reader who repeats themselves bc they're afraid they didn't say something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey if it’s ok may I please request Korekiyo, Gundham, Toko and Angie with an s/o who has memory and focusing problems, which leads them to repeat things like “I love you” or any compliments they say because they want to make sure they actually told them. You’re writing is always so cute, and I’ve this idea in my head for a while because I actually do it a lot!

##  **Korekiyo Shinguji**

-He finds it so endearing

-His heart leaps whenever you say something once, so it’s practically flying the second time!!

-He has to take a moment when he finds out it’s bc you want to make sure you said it, and that he knows!!

-“Don’t worry, dearest, you’ve already said that. ...However, I’m not uninclined to hearing it again.”

-He always says “I love you” back no matter how many times you say it, and always thanks you for a compliment

-He always has the biggest smile underneath his mask

##  **Gundham Tanaka**

-This mans is so easy to fluster already, but when you say such positive things to him multiple times?! He’s gone.

-“Th-thank you, my dear, h-however you’ve a-already said that...” his scarf is almost covering his entire face

-He has to actually pull his scarf over his head when he finds out that the reason you repeat yourself is to make sure you actually said it to him!

-It makes him feel really loved. Like it’s not just a passive comment, rather something you want to be sure he’s heard from you

-He always says thank you or “I love you” back, despite how flustered he is the second time around

-You can usually tell when you’ve said it recently based on how pink his face is

-...but that’s not gonna stop you from saying it again

##  **Toko Fukawa**

-“Y-you already s-said that!”

-Don’t be fooled... she loves hearing you say “I love you” or complimenting her

-She thinks you’re mocking her the first time you repeat yourself

-It makes her heart flutter when she learns it’s bc you want to be sure you said it!! 

-You want to make sure she knows you love her...? She nearly passes out

-Part of her still can’t believe someone like you you actually loves her, so... it makes her real emotional

-She can’t help the small smile that breaks onto her face whenever you repeat yourself


	76. Kaito with a reader who used to idolize him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: your blog just gets better & better!! could you do a kaito x fem!reader where she’s already looked up to kaito before meeting him, enjoys learning about space, and has a small picture of him in her room? i could see him being kinda viral among their age group just for his stunt of sneaking in & taking the astronaut test lol! like she would see him as a hero. sorry if this is a weird request, tysm!!

Shuffling through the scattered papers on your bed, you run a hand through your hair as you sigh. It had been months since you had truly cleaned your room; sure you had picked up the stray notebooks or the clothes on the ground, but you hadn’t actually gone through your things to discard or keep. You decided to do that today while feeling particularly motivated (and Kaito’s encouragement certainly was a factor in that).

You had underestimated the sheer amount of brain power it took to actually go through your things and decide what to keep and throw away, though. Even with Kaito’s help, you still found yourself zoning out and daydreaming about other things instead of focusing on the items in front of you. 

“Y/N, is it cool if I open your closet?” Kaito asks over his shoulder, snapping you out of your daze. 

Not thinking, you give him a “yeah”, trying to return your focus to reading the papers in front of you. It’s only when you hear the door start to open when you remember what’s actually inside the closet. “Wait, Kaito-!” you nearly vault from your bed to stop him from opening it, but it’s too late. Kaito pauses for a second, tilting his head slightly. You come up behind up, praying that it wasn’t- yep, it was. Your picture of Kaito from before you had met him. Of course.

Before you had met Kaito, he was sort of your idol? I mean, he literally snuck in to take the astronaut test, and not only did he make it through security, he actually aced the test. He was an icon, someone who you’d looked up to. As someone who loved space, it was only natural for you to be drawn to him. Hell, _everyone_ looked up to him after that stunt.

When you had actually met him, you’d quickly tucked away the picture in fear that he would find it and find it creepy. You’d meant to take it out eventually, or replace it with a new picture of you and Kaito or something, but unfortunately you’d never gotten to it. And now it’s come to bite you in the ass. 

You sputter as Kaito takes the picture into his hands, holding it almost delicately. You’re already trying to spout out defenses and apologies, hoping almost desperately that he won’t freak out over it, “I-I’m sorry, Kaito, I-I just- really looked up t-to you, and I-”

“Huh? Why are you so worked up, Y/N?” he turns to you with a grin, face flushed red. “I think this is flattering! I had no idea you liked me this much,” he teases, sending you a wink. He angles the picture in his hands, “Good picture of me, too!” 

“Y-you aren’t... creeped out?” you ask nervously, running your hand through your hair again.

“Nah, not at all,” Kaito insists, turning to you fully, “I mean, who wouldn’t be inspired by Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, the man who snuck into the exam _and_ aced it?” 

You rest your forehead against his shoulder, sighing in relief. He chuckles, placing a kiss on your head before wrapping one of his arms around you. “Let’s take a picture of you and me for you to put in here next!” 


	77. Nagito with reader who likes to listen to his heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: nagitos fem s/o that likes to lay on his chest to hear his heartbeat? like it soothes her and makes her sleepy when she needs it,, just so soft for this hope man:)

“Nagito,” you nearly whine, reaching out your hands to childishly wave him towards you from where he stands in the bathroom. “C’mere,” you yawn, stretching your arms above your head as Nagito chuckles. 

“I’m almost done, my love,” he struggles to say, toothbrush dangling from the corner of his mouth. You twist your back and sigh as it cracks, falling back onto the bed and rolling onto your side, away from Nagito. You listen to the faucet running as your eyes droop shut. The gentle splashes of Nagito washing out his mouth soothe you to the edge of slumber, only vaguely recognizing when the water stops.

You hear a soft chuckle before the bed dips behind you, a warm arm coming to wrap around your waist and pull you close. You let out a soft noise of disapproval, squirming in his hold. “Oh, do you not want to be held by me? I understand, who would wa-” he’s cut off as you roll over, pressing your face into his chest. 

“Wanna hear your heartbeat,” you mumble tiredly into his chest, smushing your cheek against it. You hear him intake softly, tightening his hold on you ever so slightly as he laughs quietly. 

“Anything for you,” he murmurs, burying his face in your hair. Your eyes droop shut again, lulled into a peaceful state from the steady (and fast) beating of his heart. 


	78. Celeste with reader who wants to give her a kiss but is too shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Celestia with a s/o who wants to give her a kiss but is too shy to ask? 👉👈

“You have been staring at me for quite some time,” Celeste notes, placing her teacup back on the table. “You have not even touched your tea,” her eyes flick down to your still full teacup. 

You blink in surprise, face flushing at being caught, “O-oh, sorry, I just...” You trail off, averting your gaze. No way were you going to tell her the reason why you’d been staring at her is because you were thinking about leaning over and kissing her. No way. 

“Were you perhaps thinking about kissing me?” your head snaps back to look at her, eyes wide as your cheeks burn. You sputter as you try to think of a response, however Celeste simply gives you an amused smile, “I thought so.” She’s silent for another moment, gazing down at her tea, hands folded across her lap. 

“I will allow it,” she finally states, locking eyes with you again with a polite smile. 

“R-really?” you ask quietly, heart beating loudly in your ears. You didn’t expect her to actually let you, much less encourage it... 

“Yes. Please make haste, however, I do not wish for my tea to get any colder.” You nod, slipping out of your chair and moving around to her side of the table. She turns to you expectantly, tilting her head slightly. Her eyes are trained on yours, unreadable. You swallow thickly and slowly lean in, just barely connecting your lips to hers. You feel her lean into you, and you slowly start to move your lips against hers. She lets you, even tilting her head a bit more in order to deepen the kiss. 

The kiss is rather short due to your need to breathe; you’d already been breathless by the _idea_ of kissing her, but to actually kiss her... You pull away with a dazed smile, vaguely recognizing the taste of her tea on your lips. “See? That was not so hard, now was it?” she smiles at you again, but being this close to her you can see the faintest bit of red on her cheeks, and the way her fingers just slightly miss the handle of her teacup.

Nodding, mind still fogged over with the memory of how soft her lips were, you make your way back to your seat. Sighing contently, you finally lift your teacup to your lips, taking a sip of the now cold tea. 


	79. Kaito, Shuichi, Ryoma, and Kaede with reader who's uncomfortable with the stuff Miu says headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: can you do hcs with kaito, shuichi, ryoma, and kaede with a fem!reader who’s kinda uncomfortable with all the gross stuff miu says? idk if this counts as writing for miu but honestly I’m just so surprised by what the writers made her say in canon,,, like some of it is really gross honestly :(

##  **Kaito Momota**

-“Hey, Miu, cut it out! You’re making Y/N and I totally uncomfortable!”

-100% willing to call out Miu on the gross stuff she says

-If you’re uncomfortable, he’s uncomfortable. That’s just how he rolls. It’s nice

-The minute Miu enters the room his arm is around your waist, he wants to show you that he’s here if you need him

-Need to leave the room? No problem, Kaito is has one foot out of the door

-If Miu makes a comment about you specifically he will go _off_ on her. No mercy

-After that he will increase his efforts of keeping Miu away from you tenfold

##  **Shuichi Saihara**

-Tries to be polite with her, but he gets really frustrated really easily

-Still, he tries to just ask her to stop. He’ll get on his knees, if needed, he just wants you to be comfortable

-“Miu, stop it. Can’t you see you’re making people uncomfortable?” if it goes too far he will intervene 

-He gets kinda grossed out by the things she says, too, so you’re in this together

-If you need or want to leave the room he’ll make an excuse for you both

-It won’t be a very good one, but he’s trying

-If Miu goes too far and makes a comment about you he’ll snap at her. No hesitation. You’re more important than being polite

##  **Ryoma Hoshi**

-“Miu, quit it. You’re making people uncomfortable.” 

-Not afraid to call Miu out AT ALL. He’s your #1 blunt supporter

-“Y/N, let’s get out of here.” Will probably take you to chill in his room or in one of your labs if Miu comes into the room

-If she goes too far and makes you super uncomfortable, she’s getting the bonafide Ryoma Hoshi Death Glare (TM)

-If you’re in the same room and can’t/don’t want to leave for whatever reason, he’s by your side discreetly placing a hand on the small of your back to remind you he’s here

-If she ever makes a comment about you? ...Oh boy, he’s never letting that one go. Miu will always feel the pressure of Ryoma’s glare on her

-She’ll also coincidentally stop talking to you all of the sudden... huh, how weird.

##  **Kaede Akamatsu**

-Tries to politely ask Miu to stop making such lewd comments when you’re there

-She will get on her knees and beg if needed. She doesn’t want you to feel uncomfortable

-She feels a bit grossed out by some of the things Miu says as well, so you aren’t alone

-If Miu comes in the room, she’ll stick by your side and make sure you’re okay

-“Do you wanna leave, Y/N? I don’t mind!” she’s so kind and understanding

-If Miu is seriously making you uncomfortable she’ll politely ask her to leave (or call her out, depending on how uncomfy you are)

-If she makes a comment about you Kaede will immediately be angrily telling her off


	80. Kaito kabedons reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: kaito kabedons fem!s/o please!!!

Making your way back to your dorm, you feel an unsettling weight appear on your shoulders. As if... someone was watching you... Spinning around, you rake your eyes over the hallway behind you, finding no sign of anyone. Squinting suspiciously, you slowly turn back around and continue walking down the hall.

You make it about halfway down the hall without incident when suddenly you hear quick footsteps behind you. Before you even have time to turn around, you’re pinned against the wall, a hand cushioning your head as your backside is pushed against the cold wall. 

You’re about to shout when you recognize the distinct purple of Kaito’s sleeve, his other arm caging the other side of your head by pressing his palm on the wall beside it. Your eyes follow his sleeve up to his intense gaze, and you feel your knees almost buckle at how close he is. His nose is almost brushing against yours, and you can feel his breath fanning over your lips. 

“Hey, Y/N,” he says casually, as if he isn’t pinning you to the wall and making you lose any coherent thoughts you had. He grins at your flustered state, eyes drooping shut and gradually closing the gap between you two, pressing his warm lips against yours. His hand that was previously on the wall next to your head slides over to cup your cheek, pulling himself closer to you. 

Your hands come up to grip the lapels of his coat as you finally move your lips against his, leaning into his touch. He slowly pulls away, much to your disappointment, and slides his hand out from behind your head. He suddenly stands up straight, grinning teasingly and beginning to walk away, leaving you in your flustered state.

“Well, I’ll see you later, Y/N!” 

“...Hey, hey, no! Come back here, Kaito!”


	81. Nagito, Kazuichi, and Gundham with reader who has a fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: 💖 Hi! Me again, can I get uh some Nagito, Kazuichi, and Gundham with a S/O that has a Fox? 🦊. Thank you so much ily 🥺💝

##  **Nagito Komaeda**

“Oh, hello,” you hear Nagito greet, and you turn to find your fox eagerly zipping around his legs. Nagito bends down to pat her head, “Y/N, I didn’t know you had a pet.” 

“Oh, yeah!” you exclaim, motioning him to come join you to sit on your bed. As soon as he slides beside you, your fox hops up onto the bed with a yip, settling quite comfortably across both of your laps. 

“I don’t know why your fox likes someone like me,” Nagito says, threading his fingers through her soft fur. “I’m not worthy of your affection,” he murmurs, seemingly trying to convince her. She, of course, pays no mind, and simply snuggles further into you both. 

You lean your head onto Nagito’s shoulder, smiling as he wraps the arm not petting your fox around your waist, tugging you closer. You two pet her together, and she seems more than happy to lay on you both for hours more.

##  **Kazuichi Souda**

“Whoa! Is that a fox?!” you hear Kazuichi yell, covering his mouth in excitement. You grin and nod, leaning down to snatch up your fox into your arms, bringing her closer to Kazuichi. “Cool!” he says quietly, carefully running his hand down her soft back. 

“You wanna hold-?”

“Yes!” he says, almost too eagerly, holding out his arms. You laugh and gently place your fox into his arms, and he immediately curls his arms up to hold her. You smile adoringly at the sight: Kazuichi rocking her as if she’s a baby as she wiggles comfortably in his arms. 

He coos at her as she yips quietly, eyes flicking up to you excitedly at the happy display. Unable to help yourself, you quickly lean in to peck him on the lips, laughing as his cheeks flush. “O-oh, thanks,” he bashfully grins, and the easy silence that follows is only interrupted by an impatient yip from your fox, who seems to be frustrated at the lack of attention. 

You both turn your attention to her after sharing another kiss, the grins on your face never faltering. 

##  **Gundham Tanaka**

Sighing as you walk into your room, you’re surprised to find Gundham, who you’d been looking for for the past hour. You were trying to find him to hang out with him for a while, but it seems he’d had the same idea and went looking for you...? And, apparently, got sidetracked, if the way he’s petting your fox that’s curled up in his lap is any indicator. 

Smiling, you quietly walk over to sit beside him. He smiles at you, murmuring an apology for being in your room without you, she had just decided to curl up on him. You shake your head dismissively, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek as he strokes her soft fur. He blushes, hunching in a little in hopes of hiding his cheeks from you. 

Laughing quietly, you lean your head on his shoulder and join him in petting your fox. You shift your head slightly to peek at Gundham, smile widening as you discover him already staring at you. He averts his gaze quickly, blush darkening, and you decide to let it slide. For now.

You settle for wrapping your free arm around his waist, basking in the content atmosphere of the room. 


	82. Chiaki x reader general fluff headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could I get uhh,,, general Chiaki Nanami fluff headcanons? Please and thank you!! 💖💖💖

-She’s so soft for you!!! 

-She loves leaning back into your chest as she plays video games! 

-Though she may get too passionate and accidentally elbow you

-She’s always extra cuddly after that happens to make up for it tho

-She loves kissing your cheek!!

-Whenever y’all are walking side by side she _always_ holds your hand

-She falls asleep really easily, so more times than not she’ll just fall asleep on you regardless of what you’re both doing

-Somehow always sends you your exact taste in memes...


	83. Kiyotaka, Mondo, Kazuichi, Korekiyo, and Fuyuhiko's reactions to having a wet dream abt reader*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: So if its not a bother may i request Ishimaru, Mondo, Kazuichi, Korekiyo and Fuyuhikos reaction to having a wet dream about their crush??

##  **Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

Oh, man, he is _embarrassed_. He will not be able to look you in the eye- hell, look in your general vicinity for the next couple of days (maybe weeks, if it was especially steamy...) When he wakes up he’s so flustered and ashamed of how utterly turned on he still is from the dream. He may very guiltily finish himself off to the memory of the dream if he wakes up before he cums, breathily whining your name and twitching into his own hand. If you two are together, and if the dream was _very_ steamy, he may fess up out of shame for dreaming about you in ways like that!! ...And then you can pull him to the bedroom, which he is secretly so glad for, because he has not been able to get those thoughts out of his head since that dream.

##  **Mondo Oowada**

If he wakes up before he cums he has no problem finishing himself off, grunting and moaning out your name as he remembers the dream in exact detail. He’s going to be very easily flustered for the next few days. He doesn’t feel embarrassed by it per se, but now whenever he looks at you he just remembers his dream- and now he has to cross his legs, great. He may tell you about it in one of his moments of teasing you (if you’re together), whispering and asking you to guess what dream he had the other night...? He’s still nervous about your response, and you can hear his voice shake ever so slightly, but he’s more than happy when you settle yourself on his lap to make his literal dream come true. 

##  **Kazuichi Souda**

If he wakes up before he cums he’ll get right to getting himself off, moaning your name loudly as he pants. It’s only after he cums that he feels kinda guilty about it... It’s going to be very obvious that something happened, but you just won’t be able to tell _what_. He’ll be extra flustered around you, stuttering like a madman, and he won’t be able to look you in the eye for a while. He can’t stop the dream from flashing in his mind whenever he looks at you! He will never tell you of his own will, you’ll have to corner him, and it’s only then will he blurt out why he’s been so weird. After he admits it, he’s flushed red, and it only gets darker as you immediately pull him off to the bedroom, winking at him.

##  **Korekiyo Shinguji**

He doesn’t feel much, a little flustered the first day after he sees you, but that’s all. He has no hesitation to continue stroking himself if he doesn’t cum from the dream, sighing your name out like a prayer as he works himself to an orgasm. He’s going to tell you about it if you’re together. The man has no shame when it comes to you, and the fact that he knows you’ll get so red and flustered by it only pushes him to do it. He’ll take you somewhere private, hands sliding around your hips as he murmurs in your ear about a very interesting dream he had recently... would you like to help him reenact it, by chance?

##  **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu**

If he wakes up before he cums, he doesn’t finish himself off. He’s too caught off guard and embarrassed by the dream. He is so incredibly flustered. He definitely ends up unintentionally being more aggressive towards you in hopes of playing it off, but it only ends up with him... being more aggressive towards you. He avoids you for a little bit, feeling embarrassed by it, and also he can’t stop thinking about it when he sees you, so... It’s only when you confront him and ask if it’s something you’ve done does he confess. He feels really guilty for making you feel like _you_ did something. He tells you about the dream he had, and how that’s why he’s been avoiding you and being more mean... and he sputters when you just grin and ask if that’s all? He’ll be bright pink as you lead him to the bedroom, slyly asking him to show you what he was talking about. 


	84. Celeste x Ultimate CEO!reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Celestia Ludenberg x Female Ultimate CEO Reader?

-Power couple. 

-No one even _dares_ to mess with either of you

-Y’know those super rich fancy couples you see posting pics online drinking wine in their castle-like home? That’s you two. And it is immaculate

-Celeste has very good business advice if you ever need it surprisingly

-She also has allll the dirt on other companies... y’know, if you ever need it for some reason

-Everyone is afraid to mess w your company _bc_ she has all the dirt and all the power to ruin them

-10/10 y’all strike fear into the high class


	85. Mondo x Dead!Best friend!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: ummm Mondo x dead best friend reader? if you can't do it I'm really super sorry—

Mondo doesn’t even recognize the tears streaming down his face as he stares at your corpse. He’s frozen in place, not even responding to Taka when he tries to snap him out of it. He doesn’t feel anything at first. He’s too in shock, too in denial at the idea that _you_ , his rock, his number one supporter, the one person he could go to with _anything_ \- is just- gone? 

You, who’d stuck by his side throughout everything in his life. Through his time joining his brother’s biker gang, where he’d keep you up at night chatting excitedly about how he would be the best leader ever one day, how he would surpass Daiya and Daiya would be so proud. Or when he was having trouble at school with math and you’d stay with him after school to help him, even if it meant getting home late. 

You, who were the only person to push pass his aggressive facade when Daiya was killed- no, when _he_ killed Daiya. How you would stay up late with him as he held back tears from you, trying to seem as strong as he wanted desperately to be. And how you wouldn’t comment when he would eventually crumble into your embrace, sobbing into your chest... You were the only thing in his life that kept him stable, and on some level he knew the same was true about him for you. You two were inseparable. He had promised to protect you no matter the cost, because he couldn’t fathom the idea of losing you, too.

And now you’re dead. 

And suddenly he’s angrier than he’s ever been in his life. He swears he hears his teeth crack and how hard he’s clenching them. He’s angry at the killer, angry at himself for not being able to protect you, angry at _you_ for dying, God damn it, how could you leave him? And suddenly he’s getting flashbacks to holding Daiya bleeding out in his arms, screaming at him to not leave him- and he’s once again reminded of the fact that he couldn’t protect either of you, the most important people in his life. 

_He_ killed you both. If he had been stronger, yes, that’s it, if he had just been stronger... he would’ve been able to save you. You wouldn’t be here, staring lifelessly into his eyes as he sobs silently. It’s all his fault, because he’s so _fucking weak_ , just as he’s always been. Just as he always fucking will be.

Whoever killed you isn’t going out by Monokuma’s punishment, no. That’s _too_ merciful. He doesn’t care if he’s the next to be executed because of it, whoever killed you is in for Hell before they die, and Mondo is going to make damn well sure of it.


	86. Korekiyo with reader who takes an anthropology class bc they're inspired by him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: heya! can i get a fem!s/o x korekiyo where she’s inspired to take an anthropology class at college because of him? my schedule advisor put me in an anthropology class and all i could think of was korekiyo lmao. ty!!

“Oh, my dear, that’s splendid!” Korekiyo exclaims, grasping your hands. “I’m so happy you’ve taken such an interest!” His smile is so large you can almost see it peeking out from behind his mask, and he leans in to press his forehead against yours. 

“Yeah!” you reply, just as eager, “Hearing you talk so much about it really got me hooked, honestly.” You press a kiss to his masked cheek, and he readily leans into you, sighing happily. 

“If you ever need help with the curriculum, dearest, you know you can come to me,” he encourages you, “I adore both you and my work. To have both... well, what a splendid gift humanity has given to me.” 

“Aww, thank you,” you grin, pressing another kiss to his cheek. He slides one of his arms around you waist, tugging you closer as sighs again. 

“Do you have the curriculum already? May I see it? What will they have you study, I wonder?” Korekiyo ponders, already nearly dragging you out the door and to your room in hopes of seeing the class plan. You can only laugh amusedly as he goes on, talking mostly to himself about the benefits of learning about different cultures. 

“Do not worry, my love, with me by your side you will assuredly pass this course with higher scores than anyone.”


	87. Spending Taka's bday with him headcanons

-You had to convince him like a week in advance to take his bday off and relax with you

-It took a _lot_ of pleading with him for him to even consider it, and a hell of a lot more for him to agree, but you finally had done it!

-There’s a lot of crying from him. He gets so many gifts from his classmates and even a cake from all of you??!! (The cake has his armband design on it, of course)

-He’s not really one for sweets tho so you all share his cake!! Which only makes him cry more bc they sing happy bday to him and he feels so cared for

-He gets special permission from the school (you basically demanded them) to wear a little party hat for the day and he _cannot_ stop smiling

-You go over to his house after school to chill and he immediately pulls you into a hug and thanks you multiple times for today. You just laugh and assure him there’s more to come

-You coax him onto the couch to cuddle (you’re wearing his jacket, of course, bc no matter how many excuses he makes for it you know he loves it)

-Whether it’s him leaning back into your chest with your arms around him or vice versa, he’s still so happy!! He loves being wrapped in your arms _or_ wrapping _you_ up in _his_ arms!

-You two end up watching some of his favorite documentaries! And also a comedy, bc 1. you love the sound of his laugh and 2. if he’s the one holding you you can feel his laughs (and also he always tightens his grip on you subconsciously when he laughs and wow yeah)

-You end the night with a very soft and sweet kiss as you go to leave, and he’s definitely crying bc he’s so overwhelmingly touched by everything you’ve done for him today


	88. Taka and reader confess/kiss during a study session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hi!! can you do taka x fem!reader and they’re both mutually pining after one another and have been for quite some time and one day they’re studying together and sometimes messing around but continuously still studying and then they kiss or something like that?? thank you!!! this sounds v cute!!!

Okay, this is the fourth time you’ve caught Taka staring at you. You’re both in the middle of a study session for your upcoming english test, but whenever you’d look up to ask him a question he would more times than not already be staring at you.

“Taka, you alright?” you ask, feeling your cheeks heat up at the thought of him watching you study. He seems to snap out of a daze, cheeks turning red as he stutters out an apology. 

“Y-yes! I’m sorry, I-I guess I’m a little... distracted,” he says vaguely, eyes training back onto the book in his lap. 

“Oh,” you place the papers in your lap aside, making him look back up at you curiously, “Do you wanna take a break, then?” He looks as if he’s about to protest, but you continue, “It might help you focus if you take your mind off of studying for a little bit.” 

“Hm... yes, alright! Let us take a fifteen minute break and then continue our studies with new energy!” he says passionately, smiling widely at you. You grin back at him, watching as he sets his book aside to get up and stretch his limbs. You swallow thickly as he raises his arms above his head, letting out a small grunt as he cracks his back. 

Your force your eyes to stop wandering along his form as he stretches, and instead turn your head to see the papers beside you again. An idea pops into your head, and before Taka sits back down you quickly tear off a corner of one of your empty sheets of paper. Hiding it within your fist, you smile innocently at Taka, who returns it as he settles back down on the bed.

“What shall we do for our break, Y/N-?” you suddenly hurl a tiny crumbled ball of paper at him, biting your lip harshly to contain your laughter as it hits him directly on the forehead. It takes him a moment to process what happened, squinting between you and the tiny paper ball tumbling off of his lap. “Why-?” 

“Let’s have a paper ball war, Taka,” you cut him off eagerly, grinning as his eyebrows furrow further. 

“Y/N, that’s wasting paper! And it’ll make a mess, we can’t-!”

“I’ll clean them up afterwards,” you quickly counter, “And I’ll find a use for all of the tiny papers. I promise.” 

He bites his lip as he ponders your deal, and you again have to tear your eyes away from his mouth and back to the papers next to you. 

“Alright, I accept! As long as you keep your promise clean and find use for these paper balls afterwards!” he laughs easily, picking up the paper ball and tossing it at you. You jerk back in surprise as it hits your cheek, grinning eagerly as you quickly tear off more paper to throw.

“You’re on!” 

And thus, the great paper war begins. It’s not long before you’re both hurling more paper balls than you can comprehend at each other, laughing loudly as you try to avoid the other. You swear one lands on your tongue at some point, and you scrunch your nose as you try to shake it out of your mouth. Taka actually snorts at the sight, and you swear your brain short circuits until you’re hit with another ball, snapping you back into the battle. 

You hastily reach over to grab more paper to throw, but your hand finds nothing but the smooth sheets where paper used to be. Jerking your head, you find that you’ve used all of your paper, and you frantically search around you for any scattered paper balls. Taka’s chuckling brings you to look up at him, and you swear you feel your soul leave your body when he reveals how much paper balls he’d been stocking up and hiding, a smug smile on his face. 

Leave it to Taka to plan ahead, you think, and that’s the last thought you have before you’re absolutely drowned in paper balls. You blink as they roll off of your body, dismay filling your face as you realize your defeat. Your solemn attitude only lasts for a moment before you both crack, laughing as you try to clean your hair and clothes. 

“You win,” you grin, ruffling your hair as you try to clear out any stragglers. “All gone?” you ask, turning your head around to show him. 

“You missed one,” Taka shakes his head, gesturing vaguely to your hair. Squinting, you run your hand through it again, shaking your head lightly in hopes of dislodging it. 

“Good?” 

“No, it’s here,” he instead points to his own head, trying to guide you. You two spend a confusing minute trying to get it out, Taka trying to point where it is and you always just barely missing it. 

“Here, this will be easier if I- can I?” he scoots closer to you, lifting a hesitant hand near your hair. You nod turning your head to allow him better access. He gently threads his fingers through your hair, popping out the paper ball from within the inner parts of your hair. As it falls onto the bed with the rest, he brushes his fingers through your hair again to put it back in place. 

You swallow thickly as you feel his fingers run through your hair, watching him lean closer in order to get it exactly the same as before he’d touched it. “There,” he smiles. “All b-...better,” he cuts off as you turn back to face him, realizing how close you two actually are. Your faces are mere inches apart, close enough to where you can see every slight twitch of his face (is he breathing heavier or are you just so close that it’s louder?). Your heart is pounding in your ears, blood rushing into your face as you stare into his eyes. 

His hand moves to come back down from your hair, but halts as his fingers brush against your cheek. It’s silent for a moment as he lightly presses the pads of his fingers against your cheek, hand shaking, as if he’s scared to actually cup your cheek. 

You nervously bring your own hand up, eyes never leaving his, and place it over his own, guiding him to fully cup your cheek as you sigh shakily. You hear him intake sharply as you lean into his hand, your eyes sliding shut momentarily as you sink into his warm palm. 

“Y-Y/N,” he murmurs, and you open your eyes again to find his own half lidded, face flushed red as he watches you, “I... may I...?” He leans in ever so slightly closer, subconsciously licking his lips as his gaze flicks between yours and your lips. 

“Please,” you whisper, tilting your head further into his hand. And with that his eyes slide shut, gently pressing his lips to yours. Your other hand immediately slides up to grip his shoulder, pulling yourself closer to him. He nearly moans against your lips, his free hand finding your waist to keep you close to him as he deepens the kiss. 

You melt into him completely, and him you, letting your lips meld together as you cling to each other. You pull away with a quiet gasp, both of you breathing heavily as you lean your forehead against his. “I... I think I have feelings for you,” Taka murmurs, and you nearly snort. 

“I’d hope so,” you breathily laugh, thumb stroking the back of his hand that still cups your cheek. “I have feelings for you too,” you confess, watching as he breaks into a wide smile, tears pricking his eyes. 

He seems to take a moment to find his words, settling on a quiet “I’m very happy” as he sniffles tearfully. You laugh quietly, kissing the tip of his nose, watching his face turn even redder at the simple affection.

“Yeah, me too,” you whisper adoringly. He starts to lean in, seemingly to kiss you again, when he suddenly stops. You look at him curiously.

“We need to clean up the paper balls,” he reminds you dutifully, though if the way his eyes keep glancing down to your mouth is any indicator, he wants to do anything but. You shrug lightly, giving him a quick peck and chuckling as he chases your lips. 

“It can wait.” 


	89. *SPOILERS* Chihiro being dominant with reader for the first time headcanons *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hiya! I would like to ask for a Chihiro xFem!reader n*sfw hc of his first time trying to be dom?

-He’s so gentle with you. More gentle than you’ve ever seen him

-Constantly checking with you to make sure you’re okay

-Always asks before trying something new

-He nearly cries the first time you moan bc he thinks he accidentally hurt you

-His pace is slow, but his thrusts are so deep that it makes up for it

-Soft kisses all along your body! He’s shy while he does it but he wants you to know how much he loves you

-He’s very blush-y the entire time, but it doesn’t stop him!

-He’s actually really good with his fingers, which he uses to his full advantage


	90. *SPOILERS* Chihiro and Fuyuhiko x energetic/optimistic reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could I request Chihiro and Fuyuhiko with an extremely energetic /optimistic s/o?

##  **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu**

-Plays it off as if he’s annoyed but he actually thinks its really sweet

-He likes how much positivity you have

-It’s really easy for him to be a hard pessimist, so you brighten his thoughts

-He can’t really keep up with your energy, tho, so expect a few “slow down”s

-...but don’t actually bc he finds it rly refreshing

-He thinks it’s really cute when you get especially energized

-He will probably never tell you that tho. But you can tell

-He goes to you whenever he feels especially down bc just being near you helps him cheer up

##  **Chihiro Fujisaki**

-Finds it so, so endearing!

-Also loves it bc he gets down pretty easily, but you’re right there to boost his mood back up! And he’s so grateful for it

-Tries his best to keep up w you but he’s a little more passive

-Really admires your positivity! 

-As he spends more time with you he starts to get more energetic and positive too!

-Y’all are so cute together. Sunshine couple!

-Always makes sure you know how grateful he is for your positivity 

-Even if he blushes when telling you


	91. Teruteru x reader NSFW headcanons *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello! Can I request some NSFW Teruteru headcanons?? He's,, squishy 😳

-He’s all talk, all suave, and then you actually take him up on the offer and now he’s bright red

-He’s still trying to pass off his cockiness, but you can very clearly see how flustered he is during the act

-He tries to stifle his moans, but if you reassure him you want to hear them he’ll be quite loud

-He praises you a lot! Tho it turns into mostly babbling once you two really get into it

-He’s really good with his tongue. Like, _really_ good. And he knows it

-He’s also really good with his fingers (cooking requires dexterity... lucky you)

-Prefers giving to receiving oral, but he certainly won’t refuse if you offer

-Always encourages you to let yourself go, he wants to know how good he’s making you feel, even if it means you’re screaming his name...


	92. Teruteru with reader who loves his cooking but is afraid of gaining weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: idk if this is too specific, but could you do a fem!s/o x Teruteru where she absolutely adores his cooking but has been worried about her body and gaining weight? ty!!

“Oh, Y/N,” Teruteru sings, nearly dancing his way over to you, hands behind his back.

“Hey!” you grin, swiveling your chair around to greet him excitedly. 

“I have something for you,” he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, though the genuine smile on his face tells you it’s nothing of the sort. 

“Oh?” your grin widens as he giggles to himself eagerly. 

“I think you’re _really_ gonna like this one, my darling,” there’s that suggestive tone again, but his hands fly out in front of him to present a plate full of food. Your grin falters, biting your lip slightly, and Teruteru notices immediately. 

“D-do you not like it? I thought you liked it las’ time, s-so I...” Teruteru lowers the plate nervously. “You’ve been eatin’ less ‘n’ less of my cookin’, sugar,” he notes, “Do... do you not like it anymore?” You can tell how genuinely upset he is by the way he doesn’t filter his accent, and guilt shoots through you. 

“No, no, Teru, that’s not it at all,” gently taking the plate and putting it off to the side, you bring him into your arms, letting him rest his head on your chest, “I promise. I love your cooking, I really do. I always look forward to when you make me something.”

“Then why...?” he trails off, “Why d’ya not eat my cookin’ lately?”

“It’s not your cooking, Teru,” you pull him away from you to lock eyes with him. “Your cooking is amazing, I’m just... worried about gaining weight,” you admit, averting your gaze, “That’s why I’ve been eating less of your cooking lately.” 

Almost as if a switch had been flipped, Teruteru immediately brightens up, “Oh, that’s why? Why didn’t you say so, sugar?” He grabs your wrist, tugging you out of your room and towards the kitchen. 

“Teruteru, where-?”

“My dear, I’m the _Ultimate Cook_. I can make delicious dishes that won’t even add a pound to your weight,” he reminds you, still tugging you towards the kitchen. He halts right before opening the kitchen door, throwing a wink over his shoulder at you, “Though, if you’re really worried, I have an idea of how to burn some calories...” 


	93. Teruteru x reader who's nervous abt him not liking her in bed bc of how confident he is *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: could u write a teruteru x fem!so nsfw thingie where she’s really nervous because of all the comments he makes and how confident he is, and she’s scared he won’t like her? thank u!! ur an amazing author bruh!!

Teruteru had noticed something strange lately. 

You’d been distancing yourself from him, and it was starting to make him nervous. Had he done something? You would tell him if he had done something, right? Was it the comments he made? You always used to be fine with them, even shooting one back every once and a while... 

He was at a loss. He had no idea if he had done something to make you distance yourself, or if you had just decided that you didn’t want to be with him anymore, or, hell, maybe it was just stress and he was overthinking it... The last thought (along with his fear of confrontations, but he’s ignoring that one as best he can) is what kept him from ever bringing it up in the first place. But even Teruteru, terrified of conflict, had his breaking point. 

Sitting beside you on his bed, (sitting, not cuddling, like you two used to, but Teruteru pushes that realization far from his mind as soon as it surfaces) you two are chatting idly. Teruteru is currently talking about one of the dishes he had made Hajime a couple hours ago, eagerly recounting how Hajime said it was one of the best things he’d ever eaten. And, of course, he immediately throws you a saucy line before thinking to filter his words.

“I must say, it was one of my best dishes yet, but I can think of something that would taste much better,” and he sends you a wink with a raise of his eyebrows, which automatically fall into an intense furrowing when all you do is awkwardly chuckle and not so subtly shift slightly away from him. He feels tears prick his eyes, then, because he’s suddenly hit the peak of his insecurity and frustration all at once, and he just blurts out, “Do you not love me anymore?” 

And now you’re panicking, because you never meant to come off that way, you never meant to make him feel so insecure and pained. And you’re sputtering and trying to explain that yes, you still love him, you’re just really scared, but it’s not coming out of your mouth correctly and he takes it as a yes to his question and gets up hastily to leave, muttering about how it’s okay, he didn’t expect you to love him anyway. 

You’re finally able to push out the words when he says that, “No, Teruteru, wait it’s not that!” He stops, but he doesn’t turn back to face you, and you can tell from where you’re sitting that he’s holding back tears, because he’s trembling. You quickly get up and cross to him, spinning him around and cupping his face in your hands, “Teruteru, I love you. I want to be in a relationship with you. Please, let me explain.”

He nods shakily, reaching his own hands up to lay over yours as he peeks up at you through unshed tears. “Teru, I... I’m just worried,” you admit quietly, stroking his cheek with your thumb, “You seem like you know exactly what to do in, uh... y-y’know...” You feel your cheeks heat up as he realizes what you mean, “A-and I don’t... know much about it like you do.”

“Pumpkin,” he murmurs gently, “I ain’t gonna judge you based on that.” His eyes shift around the room, almost as if checking to be sure no one else is with you two, “H-honestly, sugar, I-... I only know the basics, too...” 

“Really?” you ask quietly, and he nods, face flushing at his own confession. 

He seems to bounce back rather quickly, adopting a small smirk as he winks again at you (though you’re at ease, now, because he’s still shaking, and it’s obvious he’s just putting up his cocky front to comfort you both), “Why don’t we find out together? I can take the lead...” 

You smile and tug him backwards towards his bed again, much to his delight. You let him take the lead, true to his word, and he gently pushes you back onto the bed, crawling over you to meld your lips together passionately. He lightly traces his hands over your form, moaning into your mouth as you lean into his touch.

You moan breathily as Teruteru trails his mouth along your jawline, one of his hands coming up to tilt your head to allow him better access to your neck. He gently brushes his lips against the most sensitive part of your neck, just barely poking his tongue out to tease it. You sink back into the bed, letting your mind start to haze over as he continues to tease your neck. 

His hands dip underneath your shirt, delicately moving along your skin, cherishing each bump and groove as he explores you. You gasp as he suddenly sucks on your neck at the same time his hands tease the edge of your bra. He tugs at it, silently motioning you to take it off, and you gladly sit up to roll your shirt off. You reach your hands around your back to unclasp your bra as Teruteru unbuttons his shirt, flinging his apron and handkerchief off somewhere on the floor, leaving him in just his boxers. 

He’s crawling back on top of you the moment you’re tugging your pants off, helping you toss them elsewhere. He pauses, breathing heavily as his eyes follow your body, now only covered by your panties. You almost move to cover yourself, but he leans down to connect your lips again, this time softly, whispering, “You’re gorgeous.” You wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him closer as he ghosts his lips along your skin. 

You tangle your fingers through his hair as his hands cup up to cup your breasts, kneading them as he kisses your body. You moan as he suddenly replaces one of his hands with his mouth, twirling his tongue around your nipple as you arch your back into him. He presses his body closer to you, and when you feel hips brush against yours you instinctively twitch yours up to meet them. 

He moans loudly, letting his hands grip your waist as he grinds against you again. You pant heavily as you try to buck up into him, wrapping your arms around his neck again as he comes up to kiss you sloppily. 

“D-darlin’,” he gasps shakily, still rutting against you, “I-I can’t wait any longer.”

“Please, Teruteru,” you breathe, “I can’t wait either.” And he painstakingly separates from you, hastily taking off his boxers and searching for a condom as you slide off your panties. He positions himself in between your legs, condom already rolled on as you drop them on the floor, leaning down to kiss you sweetly as he slowly fills you. 

You moan into his mouth as he sets a deep, passionate pace, hips twitching to meet his thrusts. He’s whispering praises against your lips, telling you how beautiful you are, how gorgeous you look like this, and you can’t help but whine as he throbs when you squeeze around him at the praise. He’s gripping your hips tightly, panting heavily against your neck as he almost pulls you to meet him as he speeds up. 

You whimper out his name as he pounds into you, encouraging you to moan for him, he loves all of the noises you make while he’s fucking you. It’s easy for you to start building to your peak when Teruteru slides a hand down you play with your clit as he slides in and out of you. He encourages you further as you start bucking into his movements, moaning his name louder as you come closer to an orgasm. 

You cum with a cry as he continues to pleasure you, throwing your head back against the pillow as he looks at you as if you’re the most wonderful thing he’s ever seen. And with you clenching around him so tightly, it doesn’t take long before he’s coming, groaning your name as his hips stutter to a halt inside of you. 

He kisses you softly, murmuring again how amazing you are before slowly pulling out of you. You lay on his bed for a few moments as he gets up to clean himself off, only moving as he offers you the bathroom to clean up in. 

When you come back out, Teruteru is laying on the bed contently, boxers back on, and he’s beckoning you into his arms to cuddle with him with a wide grin. You return it easily, sliding on a pair of his boxers that he left out for you before nearly catapulting yourself into his arms, nuzzling your nose into his hair happily. 

You sigh deeply as he starts to drift off, murmuring tiredly about how he loves you, he really does, and you gladly return his words. His hair is soft against your cheek, and you can feel his soft breaths against your neck as you gradually join him in his peaceful sleep. 


	94. Gundham x reader where Sonia tries to kill reader and cover it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: suicide, gore, death
> 
> Request: TW: suicide // Can I request a Gundham x Reader where Sonia attempts to kill the reader and make it look like a suicide(slits neck but hides it with a noose), but Ibuki saw Sonia with some sort of evidence, so Ibuki died, but reader didn't (she is barely able to speak, because she, yk, got her neck slit) (and gundham is the one to discover reader about to die?) And the whole trial is Sonia lying her way out of everything until reader starts banging on the trial stand thingy to say its wrong?

“I am sorry, Y/N, but I have a country to return to,” Sonia murmurs to you, but even though her words are guilty her eyes are colder than you’d ever seen before. You gurgle helplessly, eyes struggling to stay open as she loops the noose around your neck, adjusting it carefully to hide the cut across your neck. Your vision nearly goes black from the pain as the harsh rope digs directly into the still fresh wound. “I hope you will be able to un-”

“Hey, hey, hey! Anyone in he-” you see Sonia’s head snap to the entrance, tensing as someone lets out a piercing screech. You vaguely make out the colorful form of Ibuki before Sonia rushes towards her, knife in hand, still bloody from the slice she made on your neck. Despite your struggles, your vision fades out as she reaches Ibuki.

Your eyes blink open only a few more times after that, and only briefly as the pain and blood loss overwhelms you back into darkness each time. The first time, you vaguely see Sonia standing over Ibuki’s body, shoulders heaving and legs splattered with blood. You blink, and suddenly she’s in front of you, carefully wiping at the blood that had poured down your neck with, what you assume is, a towel. “Need to... no one can tell... suicide,” you hear, consciousness wavering as she speaks. You blink again and she’s positioning Ibuki’s body below you, and this time you pass out voluntarily as you see her lifeless eyes stare up at you. 

The next time you wake up is from a searing, unbearable pain in your neck. The rope is digging into your open cut, and you weakly swing your legs around, trying to dislodge it. Tears are streaming down your face, mouth agape in a silent scream. Sonia is standing nearby, and it’s only then that you fuzzily realize that she means to hang you. A mock suicide. But why would she put Ibuki...? You don’t have any longer to ponder it as the rope slips deeper into your neck, and you pass out yet again. 

You’re surprised to wake up again, you were sure this was it, but someone is yelling your name. You blink your eyes open blearily, relief sending you into tears again when you realize the rope that was around your neck now seems to be gone. No, not gone; someone is... holding you up? You’re barely able to tilt your head to see who had saved you. Was Ibuki alive? No, you instead see a familiar curled lock of hair, sticking straight up, just as it always has. 

Your eyes trail down to meet Gundham’s gaze, he’s sobbing, lifting you up to keep you from choking on the rope. You mouth his name weakly, no sound escaping you, and you faintly feel him tighten his hold. He’s saying something, likely encouraging you to stay awake, asking who did this to you, but it’s all muffled to you. Your vision fades again, this time with Gundham’s terrified face being the last thing you see. 

-

The first thing that comes to your senses is how badly your throat hurts. The second is how your head is pounding as if someone took a hammer to it. Struggling to blink open your eyes, you squint painfully due to the bright contrast of the lights above you. 

“-N? Y/N?!” a voice rings out, finally clear in your ears. You try to groan at the sudden pain that blooms in your head from the loudness, but nothing escapes you; instead you feel a violent stinging in your throat. Why does your throat hurt again...? “My dear, please, p-please,” you hear a deep voice nearly sob, and you’re finally able to recognize it as Gundham. Forcing your eyes open, you slowly turn your head, following the sound of his voice.

Gundham is kneeling beside your bed, tears streaming down his face as his hands move to clasp one of yours. You squeeze his hand as strongly as you can, but only manage to barely tighten it. You try to wheeze out his name, but are only met with more stinging in your throat, making you wince. 

Gundham’s shoulders only begin to shake more violently than before at your awakening, a small smile spreading across his face as he struggles to choke back his sobs. “M-my dear,” he shakily whispers, “I-I’m beyond glad that y-you’re alright...” You smile at him, weakly squeezing his hand again, making his smile widen. Swallowing painfully, you move to sit up as you begin to try and stretch your limbs. 

Gundham releases one of his hands to grab you a cup of water from the table beside you, holding it up to you as you lean back against your now propped up pillows. You lightly grasp the cup with the hand not holding Gundham’s, sipping the water as you feel your strength slowly flow back into your sore limbs from moving around. How long were you out? “Dearest,” Gundham begins quietly, stroking the back of your hand with his thumb. “Did... you weren’t you the one who-...” he can’t seem to finish his sentence, mouth opening and closing as he struggles to find the right words.

And with that it’s like a dam breaks in your mind, and all of the memories come crashing down on you at once. Sonia slitting your throat, typing the rope around your neck, Ibuki walking in and... You squeeze your eyes shut again, taking a deep breath as you try to collect yourself. Everyone must think you were the one who killed Ibuki. You feel panic spark in your chest, zipping through your body like a current. 

You try to force out Sonia’s name from your sore throat only for a painful wheeze to come out instead. You feel the panic inside of you grow, could you not speak anymore? You try to say her name again... nothing. How are you going to tell everyone the truth? Gulping, you try to make any noise you can, finding that you can barely wheeze out an “h” at best. No, no, you need to tell everyone it wasn’t you, that you know who it was! You can’t let everyone die! You turn to Gundham, distressed and shaking your head vehemently, and he seems to understand the problem immediately. 

“Point us to your culprit, instead, my love,” he says, and you nearly slump against him in relief that he believes you. You lift your hands up, beginning to try and sign her name, make a gesture about her, anything you can think of- 

“ _Oh, no_ , we are _not_ waiting for you to painstakingly spell out what you’re trying to say,” you both jump at the sound of a familiar squeaky voice. You feel a weight on the bed, turning to see Monokuma standing frustratedly at the foot of it. “Do you have _any_ idea how _long_ I’ve extended the investigation for you?” he asks accusingly, as if you chose to pass out, “I couldn’t start the trial with one of you knocked out!” 

He sighs, tilting his head as he blinks his eyes closed, “Well, I guess you not being able to speak will make up for it.” He nods to himself, and with that reassurance he pops out of the room, as quickly as he came. You and Gundham share a look before he slides a hand onto your back, supporting you as you struggle to stand. You lean on him heavily as you make your way to the elevator.

-

“It is clear what happened,” Sonia speaks, immediately after the trial begins, passionately waving her arms, “Y/N killed Ibuki to get out of this game, but felt guilty about it! They tried to commit suicide because they felt so guilty about killing her!” Blinking in surprise, you shake your head vigorously. 

“Then why would there be a cut on their neck?” Gundham hisses out, clenching the wood of the stand harshly. You nod, frantically trying to lock eyes with anyone in the room, as if hoping to convince them with your eyes alone.

“Maybe,” Akane speaks up, cocking her head as her eyes flick to you, “Maybe they tried to slit their throat before hanging themselves?” No, no that’s all wrong! Ibuki wasn’t even there before you got your neck cut! You wave your hands, trying to catch their attention.

“It looks like Y/N h-”

“That makes sense,” Sonia hastily interrupts Hajime, “But perhaps it did not work quick enough, so they instead hanged themselves.”

“So Y/N... slit their own throat after killing Ibuki?” Fuyuhiko asks, “But then they hanged themselves... why not just let yourself bleed out? Either way you’re going to die. It’s unnecessary.” You shake your head again, crossing your arms in an “x” in an attempt to gain their attention again. They have it all wrong, it’s all wrong!

“Bleeding out is an awful way die,” Sonia says solemnly, “It takes a long time, and is very painful. Perhaps they wished to end their own suffering. Or...” She glances at you, “Perhaps they didn’t want to take the chance at being found alive, since they would be executed in a far worse manner than bleeding out.” 

“No, you’re incorrect! Y/N would never do something as- as vile as this!” Gundham yells passionately, but his eyes seem to avoid yours at all costs, and his words are just barely shaking. “Why do you insist on going after my love without reason?! Where were you, Sonia? Pray tell, what is your alibi?!” he accuses, eyes wide as his shoulders shake.

“Me? I was in my cabin, sleeping, as we all were,” Sonia easily lies, tilting her head at Gundham.

“None of us have alibis,” Hajime reminds him quietly, “We can only go off of what we found in the investigation in this case. And... it seems to be leading in Y/N’s direction. But still- something is off about this...”

“Well, Y/N, if you have something to say, nows the time,” Nagito slowly turns to you, and there’s an almost taunting tone to his voice, as if he knows exactly what you want to say. You glare at him, gesturing angrily to your neck. “Oh, right,” he laughs easily, turning to everyone else, “Well, if anyone has anything to say, now’s the time.”

“U-um, I-I-I h-” Mikan meekly raises her hand, only to be cut off again by Sonia.

“Even if Y/N could speak, there is no need,” Sonia reminds everyone, folding her hands solemnly, “It is clear what has happened. Monokuma, I thi-”

Sonia is interrupted by you slamming your hands down on the stand. She jumps, head snapping to you as you furiously bang your hands against the wood, shaking your head wildly as tears prick your eyes. They have it all wrong! They fell into Sonia’s trap so easily, they doubted you so easily-!

“Y/N, hey, calm down!” Hajime tries to soothe you, “Y/N, what is it?”

You fling your hand up to point at Sonia, gesturing between you and your neck. Sonia acts shocked, raising her hands to cover her mouth. “Y/N, why would you would lie ab-?” You slam your hands on the stand again, shaking in anger as she cuts off.

“U-um, I-I have s-something,” Mikan quietly admits, tapping her fingers together as everyone turns to her.

“What? Why didn’t you say so earlier?!” Nekomaru asks loudly, crossing his arms. Mikan yelps and crosses her hands in front of her protectively, frantically apologizing.

“Because it is unnecessary,” Sonia states firmly, glaring at Mikan, “We already kn-”

“Sonia, let Mikan finish,” Chiaki says quietly, tilting her head. “It doesn’t matter if it ends up being unnecessary. We need to cover all of our bases.” Sonia huffs frustratedly, pouting as Mikan builds up her confidence again.

“U-u-um, the c-cut on Y-Y-Y/N’s throat w-was made _before_ I-Ibuki’s s-stab w-wounds were,” she fiddles with her hands anxiously, rubbing her fingers in between each other as everyone takes in what she said.

“What?!” Fuyuhiko yells, “We were about to fucking vote and you keep that from us?!” Mikan merely yelps again, hunching over in a mock protection against Fuyuhiko’s yelling.

You sigh silently in relief, still trembling as you raise your hand to wipe at the tears now running down your face.

“So?” everyone turns to Sonia, “This merely shows that Y/N killed Ibuki in self defense. Either way they are still the killer.”

“No, that’s wrong!” Hajime says firmly as you raise a hand to slam it on your stand again. “How would Y/N even have the strength to kill Ibuki after having their throat slashed?”

“If they were losing a lot of blood, they would’ve been too weakened to fight back,” Chiaki adds, “Y/N would barely be able to stand, much less kill a still unwounded Ibuki.” You nod vehemently, finally someone was getting it!

“Adrenaline,” Sonia states calmly, “I have read many cases where someone wounded did not feel pain until much later due to adrenaline. It is not that far fetched to believe that that is the case here.”

“But even if they were filled with adrenaline, they would still be bleeding out,” Nagito reminds her, “Plus, Ibuki died away from where Y/N was hanging.” 

“So they moved her? Why?” Kazuichi shakily asks, rubbing his hands together nervously. “What would be the point in dragging Ibuki’s body away from where she’d died?”

“Clearly it was a sign of guilt,” Sonia again speaks up, tilting her head as mock tears prick her eyes, “Y/N felt so guilty about killing poor Ibuki that they placed her underneath their hanging body!” 

“...That doesn’t make any sense,” Hajime deadpans, raising an eyebrow at Sonia, “Sonia, why would Y/N go through more trouble to bring Ibuki to where they died? There's no guilty reasoning behind it. It seems pointless.” 

“To prove that they are the ones that killed them!” Sonia shouts suddenly, gripping the stand. She quickly collects herself, clearing her throat, “To make it perfectly clear that Y/N is the one who killed Ibuki, they placed the body underneath their own.”

“That still doesn’t make any sense,” Chiaki furrows her eyebrows, “If Y/N wanted people to know they killed Ibuki, they wouldn’t have to drag her body to them. The fact that they were both in there in the first place would’ve been enough proof.”

“Then... can we move on and assume that Y/N isn’t the killer?” Nagito pipes up, rubbing his arm passively as his eyes glide around the room. 

“Th-that is quite the jump, Nagito,” Sonia stutters. 

“No, there’s something else that’s odd about the scene. Particularly Y/N’s body... What was it again? Hajime, you remember, right?” Nagito asks almost tauntingly. Odd? About your body?

“Ah! You’re talking about how Y/N’s throat wasn’t bloody, right?” Hajime realizes.

“Wh-what?” Sonia swallows thickly. “What do you mean?” 

“Y/N’s throat wasn’t bloody when we found them, but their throat was slit. Why wouldn’t there be any blood?”

“Maybe the cut was fake?” Akane cocks her head again, but you tap on your stand and gesture to the bandages on your throat.

“N-n-no, I-I saw i-it m-myself,” Mikan confirms, “I-it’s r-real.”

“Gundham, did you notice any blood on Y/N?” 

Gundham seems to snap out of a daze, clenching his stand as he remembers holding you in his arms, “N-no. I do not recall any blood around their neck.” 

Silently huffing, you again point at Sonia, who looks at you with mock surprise. This is a trial about _you_ , for God’s sake, why is nobody _asking you what happened_?

“Y/N, why would Sonia clean up the blood after...?” Hajime begins, trailing off as you mimic a noose around your neck. You hide the cut with one of your hands, the other yanking an invisible rope above your head. 

“To make it look like a suicide,” Chiaki realizes, and you nod vigorously. “Then... was killing Ibuki always part of the plan?” 

“This is ridiculous,” Sonia exclaims, “Why cut their throat, then? It would be much easier to just hang them!” You can tell Sonia’s resolve is cracking as everyone comes closer to the truth, her eyes nervously shifting around the room.

“Sonia, you seem really firm on the idea of Y/N being a killer,” Hajime counters, “And Y/N keeps pointing at you...” 

“A-are you suggesting... that I attempted to kill Y/N?!” Sonia yells, “I cannot believe you would assume something so- so immoral, Hajime!” 

“No, Hajime has a point,” Fuyuhiko speaks up, “Y/N has been sending you death glares this entire trial. And you have been pretty fuckin’ stubborn about the idea of Y/N killing Ibuki.” 

“Where did you say you were last night again?” Nagito asks, “You were asleep? So, you have no alibi?”

“N-none of us have alibis! Your reasoning is unsound, Nagito!” 

“Miss Sonia... did you really...?” Kazuichi asks, shoulders slumping as his eyes flick between you and Sonia. “I... I can’t think of a reason why Y/N would lie about their killer...”

“Because they are the killer! Are you all senseless?! Kazuichi, surely you do not believe them!” she pleads, but Kazuichi avoids her gaze. “It-it is a misunderstanding! Son of a bitch! Fuck!” Sonia suddenly explodes, shaking violently as everyone cracks down on her. 

“Sonia, why would you attempt to kill the one dearest to me?” Gundham asks quietly.

“I-I-”

“Why’d you do it, Sonia?” Nagito taunts, “Why’d you try to kill Y/N? Why kill Ibuki?” 

“I-I did not-!”

“How careless of you to let Y/N live. How pathetic. I expected more from an Ultimate student.” You catch onto Nagito’s ploy rather quickly: taunting her to make her reveal herself. You can see Sonia struggle to keep her composure, her eyes shifting around the room as she tries to think. 

You wave over her attention to you, giving her a mocking pout as she looks at you. You draw a thumb across your throat and point to her, your pout spreading into a smug smile as she grits her teeth harshly. This seems to be final straw for her, as she slams her hands against the stand in anger.

“Do not mock me so, Y/N! If Ibuki hadn’t walked in-!” she cuts off abruptly, clasping her hands over her mouth. It’s silent as everyone takes in the accidental confession. 

“But... why?” Hajime asks quietly. “Sonia... you were the most passionate one about not killing.”

“...Because I have a country to return to,” Sonia finally admits, squeezing her eyes shut as tears slide down her cheeks, “You do not understand. None of you understand! They need me to lead them when my mother and father pass!”

The room falls into silence again as Sonia sobs into her hands. It’s only broken as Chiaki quietly calls out, “Hajime...”

“I-I know,” Hajime says, and with a deep breath he begins his final explanation of the murder. How Sonia first cut your throat and meant to hide it with the rope as a fake suicide, even cleaning off your neck to make it even more convincing, and how Ibuki walked in at the wrong moment, how Sonia killed her instead. He goes on to explain how Sonia hastily positioned her body below you, trying to present a murder suicide, but she was too hasty. Too panicked, and because of that panic she was found out. “Isn’t that right... Sonia Nevermind?”

Sonia’s sobs only intensify, shoulders heaving as everyone stares at her solemnly. 

“Well, if you aren’t going to say anything...” Monokuma breaks the silence after a few painstaking moments, “It’s voting time!” The panel on your stand lights up suddenly, and you silently sigh as you trail your finger to Sonia’s name. You watch the time limit tick down as everyone places their votes, trying to ignore Sonia’s muffled cries. The panel goes dark as it hits zero.

“And the killer is...” Monokuma watches eagerly as the machine spins, gradually slowing down to land on Sonia, “...Sonia Nevermind! You’re correct! Congratulations, you all live to see another trial! ...Well, all but two of you!” 

It falls into another uncomfortable silence. 

“...Seriously? You aren’t going to say anything? Boring,” Monokuma sighs, “Well, in that case...” Sonia’s head snaps up in fear as Monokuma hits his button with a mallet, opening her mouth to protest, to ask for a little bit more time, at least, but all that comes out is a choked gurgle as a metal claw flies out to harshly grip her neck. 

“It’s punishment time!” 

Sonia is yanked out of the room by the claw, hand outreached in hopes of grabbing onto something, anything, to slow down her impending death. Her fingers find nothing as she’s painfully dragged down the hall. You feel nausea bubble up in your stomach at the thought of being forced to watch another execution. You only shakily step off of your stand when Monokuma yells at you to hurry up to the execution room.

You feel someone slide their hand into yours, interlacing your fingers, and turn to find Gundham. He’s silent, but his hand is grasping yours tightly, a silent refusal to let go as you two slowly walk to witness yet another death. 


	95. Kaito, Togami, and Sakura with short!reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: i loved your taka and mondo hcs with a short fem!reader! could you do the same with kaito, byakuya, and Sakura? thank you so much dude, your writing makes me happy!!

##  **Kaito Momota**

-He loves that you’re shorter than him tbh

-Definitely won’t put things on higher shelves so you have to ask for his help... definitely will not, nope

-He loves to carry you around! Expect to just be swept off of your feet randomly

-He mostly does it to see you flustered, which he thinks is so cute

-He will rest his elbow on your head. There is no stopping him

-He will also rest his chin on your head though!! So it balances out!

-Please wear his coat. Please. He will blush so much once he sees how the sleeves go past your hands

-If you’re cold he will engulf you w his coat... while he is still wearing it

##  **Byakuya Togami**

-Doesn’t think much of it tbh. He does like that you’re shorter than him, tho, just bc he has the option of teasing you

-You will mysteriously find objects previously in low places are now in places where you can’t reach... how weird

-“Y/N, grab that book for me.” “...It’s on the top shelf, Byakuya.” “So?”

-Finds it really amusing to watch you try to get things down

-He’ll stop you if it’s too dangerous, of course, but if it’s not he’ll just casually watch you and commentate on it

-He also finds it amusing when you can’t reach his lips to kiss him

-Sometimes he won’t lean down so you have to find new ways to reach him

-Definitely pats your head when you’re annoyed

##  **Sakura Ogami**

-Finds you so cute!!!!

-She loves being taller than you. She feels so protective... and you feel so sfae

-She WILL carry you if asked. She may not do it on her own but pls ask her to bc she loves to carry you

-She’ll definitely place things in lower places, but she’s really torn bc she likes helping you get stuff

-She finds it adorable when you try to kiss her... you can only reach like her neck and she’s lowkey rly flustered by it bc you look so cute trying to reach!!

-Her hugs are so protecting and safe... 

-She pats your head tbh. Not in a mocking way but just bc she likes to


	96. Kaito, Kiyotaka, Mondo, and Togami spending quarantine with reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: if possible can you do hcs about quarantine for a fem!s/o with kaito, kiyotaka, mondo, and byakuya? thank you dude!!

##  **Kaito Momota**

-This mans. Gets bored so easily

-He is constantly moving around the house, either working on something or just pacing

-That’s only when you’re doing something, tho

-If you’re free and chilling w him he’s good! He loves spending time with you

-You thought he cuddled a lot before?? You’re in for a whole new world

-Will binge tv shows with you!! The mans is great w commentary, you’ll be laughing the whole time

-He also tries to get into cooking! He’s not that good yet, but he’s definitely getting there

-Gets kinda stir crazy after a while, but you’re able to soothe him by looking at the stars from your rooftop

##  **Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

-Ohh boy. It’s... not good at first. He cannot shake the feeling that he’s being unproductive, so you have to comfort him as he adjusts

-Not to say he won’t follow the stay at home order! But it’s definitely harder for him to relax into it

-Even when there’s no work to be done, Taka finds work to do. He’ll be cleaning, or cooking, or learning a new skill... anything to not waste this newfound free time

-...so you’ll have to drag him onto your couch to relax and cuddle for a while 

-Also becomes just a bit more clingy bc now he has time to cuddle!!

-Perfect time to force him to watch all the tv shows/movies he’s been refusing

-He is the #1 sanitation man and social distancer. He is washing his hands for a full minute. Standing 12 feet away with the best mask possible on

-He’ll definitely yell and call out ppl who do not follow the protocols. And he’ll probably end up scaring them into following them

##  **Mondo Oowada**

-He’s bored as hell so expect him to chill w you a lot more than usual

-He can’t really do any of his biker gang stuff, so... now he’s hanging with you a lot more!

-He also takes this time to work on his carpenter skills!! 

-He gets rly excited to show you whenever he makes something new

-He’s a lil bit of a night owl so expect him to be rummaging around at night if you sleep earlier

-He still goes on motorcycle rides, (and he’ll offer you to come w him if you want to!) he just goes later at night when there’s like no one out

-He will follow the sanitation and social distancing rules!! He’s really serious about them, actually. He doesn’t want either of you getting sick

-His mask definitely has the “Crazy Diamonds” logo on it

##  **Byakuya Togami**

-He literally has no issues whatsoever

-Your guys’ house has everything you could ever want. An indoor swimming pool. An indoor theater. Etc.

-He does go on a lot of zoom meeting calls, tho, so he won’t be around that much more than you’re used to

-Follows sanitation and social distancing rules to the tee. And he will berate anyone who doesn’t

-If you have a job that forces you out of the house? No you don’t. Togami just called them and suddenly wow you’re getting paid to stay home. Crazy

-His mask is the most efficient one on the market. And he gets you one too, bc he insists that he “cannot risk getting sick” (you know it’s bc he’s worried abt you)

-They’re both custom designed w the Togami corp. symbol tho ofc


	97. *SPOILERS* THH cast reacting to Sayaka performing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ummm I don’t know if you want to do it or not but can I have a imagine of THH cast reaction to Sayaka’s pop idol skills (like seeing her performance or something???)🥺✨🙈

_**Taka, Chihiro, and Aoi**_ are definitely crying as soon as Sayaka comes on stage. They’re all so happy for her!! Throughout the performance they’re trying to cheer her on through their tears, and Aoi is giving her a standing ovation mid performance. They’ll definitely cry to her afterwards about how proud they are of her, and it’ll honestly bring her to tears too

_**Mondo, Leon, Junko, and Yasuhiro**_ are the ones screaming the loudest, punching the air as if it’s a metal concert. They’re screaming her name so loud that everyone _swears_ they see Sayaka break for a second to grin, and that only makes them scream even louder. They’re the first ones to meet her after the performance, sweeping her up in hugs and gushing about how good she was

_**Kyoko, Sakura, Celeste, and Toko**_ are more silent, but there are small smiles on their face as Sayaka performs. They’ll clap along to the songs, and give her a standing ovation once they’re done. Toko is complaining about the volume, but everyone can see how much she’s enjoying herself bc she’s bobbing her head to the tunes. They’ll be so proud, and Kyoko and Sakura will definitely compliment her afterwards. Celeste will just give her a polite “excellent job”, and Toko will nervously stutter that she didn’t _hate_ it...

_**Makoto and Hifumi**_ are quieter during the performance, but will definitely still cheer for her!! They’re mostly enamored by the lights and dancing, and they’ll definitely be grooving in their seats as Sayaka performs. Hifumi will probably gush to Sayaka afterwards abt the set bc he loved it so much, and Makoto will ask her about how it was up there for her during the performance!

_**Mukuro and Togam**_ ** _i_** are completely silent during the performance, not even cracking a smile. They don’t appear to be enjoying themselves at first glance, but Togami is tapping his foot along to the music and Mukuro is just ever so slightly bobbing her head along to it. Afterwards they’ll both give her a polite and distant “good job”, but it’s pretty obvious how much they liked seeing it

_**Genocide Jack**_ is going feral, honestly. She is screaming louder than anyone, and it’s not even bc of Sayaka, she just finds it exciting. She’s hopping all over the place to the music, and security even almost kicks her out for her intense enthusiasm...


	98. Kaito, Korekiyo, and Rantaro mutual masturbation headcanons *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: just saw the nsfw hc’s u put out for mutual masturbation. could u do the same thing for a fem!s/o with kaito, korekiyo, and rantaro? tysm!!

##  **Kaito Momota**

-He’s really open to experimenting with new things, so he’s the one to bring it up first, “Hey, Y/N, what do you think about trying this?”

-He likes for you to sit on his lap while you’re both getting yourselves off

-The excitement of being so close to you and not being able to touch you really excites him... also the way you _almost_ brush against him gets him going

-His eyes will trail all over your body, but he’ll mostly focus on your face as you moan out his name

-He’ll be groaning your name, as well, panting as if you’re the one stroking him

-The fact that you’re pleasuring yourself to the thought/sight of him is so hot to him

-He can also lean in and teasingly kiss you neck as you work yourself of

-You’re the first to come, and the sight of you moaning his name as you cum brings him over the edge, too

##  **Korekiyo Shinguji**

-He’s the one who brings it up, of course he is

-He’s very open about it, honestly. He likes to sit where you can see _everything_ he’s doing to himself

-Will breathily encourage and praise you as you work yourself off

-His eyes are trained on your fingers, and as you grind into yourself he almost cums right then and there

-He follows your own pace, if you speed up, he speeds up, if you slow down, he slows down

-He likes to sit in front of you, as close as he can be without actually coming into contact with you

-He’ll moan quite loud for you if he finds out you like it, and he’ll definitely be moaning your name 

-What sends him over the edge is seeing you make yourself cum

##  **Rantaro Amami**

-You’re probably the first to bring it up, but he’s totally willing! He’s open to trying a lot of things at least once

-Plus this one seems very enticing to him...

-Likes for you to straddle him while you’re both getting off

-He likes to be able to see everything you’re doing and vice versa

-He’ll be quietly moaning your name and praising you, eyes trained on how your fingers play with yourself

-He mostly follows your pace, but he likes to tease himself by slowing down whenever he starts getting close

-When you moan his name while bucking into your own hand is when he cums, he loves that you’re getting off to _him_

-You cum soon after he does, and seeing that nearly makes him get hard again


	99. Taka general nsfw headcanons *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hi can you write nsfw taka headcanons? thank you so much!! quality writing just gotta say

-He loves giving and receiving oral! He doesn’t really have a preference, though he won’t deny he likes how you try to buck into his tongue...

-Not to say he doesn’t like when you give him oral! The feeling of your tongue on him really drives him wild

-This isn’t really n*sw// but for some reason I have a strong feeling he has really light freckles on his shoulders. ...anyways

-He bites his lip a lot to keep from being too loud (it doesn’t work)

-His body is very sensitive, but his neck, thighs, and scalp in particular are really sensitive ~~ride his thigh~~

-It’s pretty easy to tell when he’s turned on. He blushes bright red, but the telltale signs are when he crosses his legs and keeps glancing at you

-On that note, it’s also pretty easy to turn him on once you two are together for a while

-His sex drive is higher than he’d like to admit after he realizes he has feelings for you/you two start dating


	100. Kaito x fem!reader shower nsfw *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: if possible could you write a kaito momota x fem!so nsfw oneshot/imagine/etc (you know what I mean lol)? your work is so so good i can’t stop coming back for more!!!!!

You sigh as you feel the hot water run down your back, stepping back to allow it to encompass more of your body. Tilting your head back, you let your eyes slide shut as it soaks your hair, spinning around slowly to let the warm water stream down the still dry parts of your skin. You let out another sigh as you feel your muscles begin to loosen up, the hot water soothing any soreness. 

You’re about to reach for your shampoo when you hear the door to the bathroom click open, making your eyes snap open. A jolt of surprise runs through you, and you nearly grab the shampoo bottle in hopes of defending yourself when you hear a familiar voice, “Hey, Y/N, it’s just me.” 

Your shoulders slump in relief as you see him peek his head in through the shower curtain, grinning sheepishly, “Jeez, Kaito, you scared me.” You catch his eyes trailing down your form, and feeling heat rush to your cheeks, you try futilely to cover yourself from him. 

“Sorry, babe,” his grin widens as his eyes meet yours again, this time wiggling his eyebrows, “Mind if I join you?” 

You giggle lightly, shaking your head in amusement as you motion him to step in. His eyes light up, and his head disappears for a few moments as, you assume, he gets undressed. You take the moment to tilt your head back again, letting the water stream through it. You don’t even realize that Kaito had gotten inside the shower with you until he wraps his arms around your waist, making you jump again.

He laughs, apologizing (though he doesn’t look that sorry, you think) as he joins you under the water, effectively blocking anything but small droplets from hitting you. You pout as he hogs the water, closing his eyes as his hair slowly begins to droop onto his forehead. You raise your hand up to help it along, making him hum contently and lean into your hand as you run your fingers through his hair. 

He tugs you closer to him, pressing his form against yours as you play with his hair. He opens his eyes for a moment, smiling at you before leaning down to connect your lips together. You smile against his lips, moving one of your arms to wrap around his neck to bring yourself even closer to him. His hands trail to your hips, stroking them with his thumbs.

He tilts his head to deepen the kiss as his hands begin to trace along your form, ghosting along your skin as he pulls you flush against him. He gently cups one of your breasts in his hands, making you gasp. He takes the opportunity to tangle his tongue with yours, moaning softly as he massages your breast. 

You pull away as you feel him begin to harden against your thigh, panting lightly. “K-Kaito, I need to shower...” you murmur, face flushing as he leans his forehead against yours, grinning slyly. 

“What’s the harm in getting a bit more dirty before you clean yourself?” he asks lowly, winking. You nearly squeak in embarrassment at the comment, hiding your face in his neck as he chuckles. It’s silent for a moment, only the sound of the streaming water before he speaks again, this time in a softer tone, “Hey, we don’t have to if you don’t want to, Y/N. I’m happy to just shower together, nothing else.”

Your face heats up more as you mumble against his neck, “N-no, I want to...” You pull away, instead reaching up to kiss him again, eliciting a noise of surprise from him before he quickly melts into you. He breaks away to trail small kisses along your jaw before moving onto your neck. You gasp as he nips gently at the sensitive skin, tilting your head back to let him leave marks on you. 

As he scatters marks along your neck, his hand moves from your breast down your body. You moan loudly as his fingers begin to tease you, and you feel him grin against your neck as you try to grind into his hand. You slide your hand down his torso as he continues to tease you, and your palm brushes against his now fully hardened cock. 

He groans, abandoning his plan of leaving love bites on your neck to buck into your light touches. You both pant, hips twitching into the others hands, until Kaito suddenly moves to grip your hips instead. Your whine of disappointment quickly turns into another moan as he grinds his hips against yours, teasingly rubbing himself against your folds. 

You wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him closer as you buck against him, whining as he continues to rub against your entrance, not quite entering you. He pants against your neck before suddenly pulling away, spinning you around to guide your back to press against the shower wall. He stretches back to grab a condom from one of the ledges (this wasn’t the first time one of you had surprised the other in the shower...).

You place one of your feet up on the edge of the bathtub, secretly praising yourself for buying a non slip rug for the bathtub itself. By the time you’re situated, he’s already got the condom rolled onto him, and he’s wrapping his arms around your waist as he positions himself. He places one of his hands on the wall behind you, balancing you both as he slowly fills you. 

You moan loudly, leaning your head back against the wall as he buries his face in your neck again. Groaning, he slowly thrusts into you, struggling to keep his pace as you clench around him. You sling your arms around him, bringing his head up to sloppily kiss you as he speeds up, hips snapping against yours as you buck down into him. You greedily swallow each others moans, only breaking away for you to heatedly encourage him. 

“K-Kaito, please, m-more,” you gasp, and he shudders as if hearing you plead for him is the greatest thing he’s ever heard.

“Fuck, baby,” he moans loudly, speeding up to eagerly pound into you as your moans grow louder. “Y-you look so good like this,” he pants, cursing quietly as he feels you pulse around him. You press yourself closer to him as you climb to an orgasm, feeling the pressure in your stomach build as his thrusts grow erratic. 

Your flutter shut as you cum, tightening around him as he murmurs encouragements in your ear. He cums quickly after you, burying himself as deep within you as he can as he moans shakily. He presses a soft kiss to your lips as you both come down from your high, sliding out of you with a sigh. As he slips the condom off of himself, he smiles at you, nuzzling his nose against yours. 

You two share quiet sweet nothings after he tosses the condom out, still wrapped around each other in a sweet embrace. After one final kiss, you both move back towards the stream of water in order to clean yourself off, still smiling adoringly at the other. Only, you both shriek as soon as the water hits your skin, because it’s now ice cold. 


	101. Kiyotaka x reader who's best friends with Teruteru and has the same humor headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I sent you a concept about it, but what if ishimaru's s/o was besties with teruteru and had a innuendo-filled sense of humor?

-Oh lordt. Someone save Taka from this nightmare

-It often takes him a couple moments (if not minutes) to decipher that what either of you said was an innuendo 

-And then he’s sputtering, bright red, and telling you two that those types of comments are not appropriate at all!!

-...Which only leads to more innuendos from you both. It’s a rough cycle

-If you and Teruteru make innuendos towards each other he’ll get kinda jealous (and insecure :^( he’s afraid you actually mean them)

-After reassuring him that you’re just joking, you’d never want Teruteru that way, he simmers down abt the whole thing a little bit

-He kinda misinterprets it? He’s really distraught over why you think the thought of being w him that way is amusing

-You have to hastily assure him that it’s not that thought that’s funny! You do want to be with him like that!! And after admitting that it _may_ lead to, uhh... anyways,

-You’d think he’d grow immune to them after a while, right? Wrong. He always blushes very bright red (though as time goes on he stops sputtering and more just... sighs)


	102. Izuru proposing to reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you please write izuru proposing to his s/o? there's not enough love for him haha

You wake up to sunlight peering through your blinds, squeezing your eyes tighter in a futile attempt to block out the unwelcome light. You roll over in your bed, hand reaching out to find Izuru (hopefully to hide your face in his chest to further block the light) only to find the sheets beside you cold. Scrunching up your nose, you slide your hand around more of the bed, still finding nothing.

Groggily blinking your eyes open, you yawn as you search the room for Izuru. Come to think of it, it’s weird the blinds were even open in the first place, since you and Izuru usually waited till the other got up to open them. Sitting up with another yawn, you check the time. Maybe you accidentally slept in later than usual?

...Nope, it’s 10AM. If anything, that’s earlier than you usually get up. Sighing, you stretch your limbs as you climb out of bed to find your boyfriend. Twisting your torso, you sigh as your back lets out a satisfying crack. You pad out of your shared bedroom, peeking your head into the hallway to try and find Izuru, only to find the hallway empty as well. Where did he go...?

You quietly enter your living room, finally finding Izuru standing with his back facing you, looking down at, presumably, something in his hands. By the way his hair is flowing smoothly down his back, no tangles in sight to suggest a bedhead, you assume he’s been up for a while. “Izuru?” you question, watching as his head twitches to look back at you momentarily. As his eyes land on you, he quickly spins around, face as emotionless as ever as he quickly crosses to you.

“Y/N,” he says quietly, something gleaming in his eyes that you can’t quite place. He takes one of your hands in his, making you blink in surprise. Izuru wasn’t one to really care about affection, much less initiate it. 

“Izuru?” you ask again, “Is- is everything okay?” You squeeze his hand gently, stepping closer to him. He nods slightly, bringing his other hand up to grasp your free one. He presses his palm deeper into yours, making it apparent that he was meaning to give you whatever was previously hidden within it. You furrow your eyebrows in confusion, feeling whatever’s in his hand dig into yours. 

You close your hand around it as he unclasps it, still leaving his other hand to hold yours. “Open it,” he states, and you begin to uncurl your fingers to reveal... a ring? You meet his gaze again, squinting in confusion. 

“Will you marry me?” he clarifies, with a slight squeeze to your hand. It’s silent for a couple of moments as you process what he’d ask, but it’s long enough for Izuru to furrow his eyebrows slightly and begin to pull his hand away. You quickly latch back onto him, yanking him into a hug as tears prick your eyes.

“Yes,” you nearly sob into his shoulder, still clutching the ring within your hand, “Yes, yes, yes.” You hear him sigh quietly, bringing his arms to loop loosely around you. 

He only pulls away to take the ring from within your palm, sliding it onto your finger, and you swear you see his features brighten ever so slightly at the sight of your official engagement. This only makes your grin widen, pulling him into a searing kiss as his thumb runs over the smooth metal of the ring contently. 


	103. Mondo x reader cuddling headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: maybe cuddling headcannons for mondo if you haven’t done those yet?

-Okay he definitely acts like he doesn’t like it at first

-Like he’s fine w putting his arm around your waist or sumn but actual cuddling?? Definitely does not like it... no sir.... he isn’t blushing, he’s just hot!!!

-But then you start pulling away like “oh okay... guess I’ll just... stop....” (you know what you’re doing....) and he’s like “fuck wait”

-After that he warms up very quickly to it

-Whenever y’all sit down next to each other he pulls you onto his lap immediately

-If you get flustered it just encourages him. Now he’s snickering as he tries to fluster you more somehow

-Good luck getting out of his grip. He is stronk and he uses it to his full advantage

-The first time y’all share a bed he’s super stiff and flustered, just laying on his back and barely wrapping an arm around you as you lay your head on his chest

-You wake up to him holding you to his chest like a teddy bear, tho, both arms wrapped snug around you with his nose buried in your hair. And he will not be letting go for a while


	104. Yasuhiro general nsfw headcanons *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can we get some general nsfw hcs for hiro please? 👉👈

-Definitely pulls his hair back into a ponytail

-He favorite thing is watching his s/o ride him

-He’s rarely ever serious during sex, he’s always making his s/o laugh in some way or goofing around

-“Accidentally” marks up his s/o in places not easily hidden

-Likes when his s/o leaves marks on him, too! He won’t hide them at all

-He finds quickies in places you _could_ be caught really exciting

-Pretty experimental! If you wanna try something out he’s pretty chill w a lot of stuff

-Falls asleep very quickly after sex


	105. Gonta comforts reader after having an argument w/ abusive parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: May i request a oneshot where Gonta comforts a listener after an argument with her abusive parents? (Female reader is preferred, but not required)

“I don’t know how you fucking have friends!” your father shouts, throwing his fists down by his sides, “You’re one of the worst people I’ve ever fucking met!”

“I’m _not_ , you’re just not _listening_ to me!”

“No, _you’re_ just a selfish little brat!”

“See, you never listen to _anything_ I say! You just assume that I’m a horrible person! _You’re_ the selfish ones!”

“Then leave!” your mother screeches at you, jabbing her finger towards the door, face red from how strained she was from screaming, “If you’re just going to be a little asshole then I don’t want to see you!” 

“Fine!” you shouted back, throwing open the door and storming out, slamming it behind you with a deafening bang. The tears you’d stubbornly refused to let fall during your screaming match finally begin to stream down your face, making you roughly wipe them away as you sprint away from your house. 

Your chest heaves, both with silent sobs and with the effort of running as fast as you can; you struggle to maintain your balance as your vision continues to blur. You finally let out your cries as you stumble over your own feet, crashing to the ground. You curl in on yourself, sobs wracking your form as you try to ignore the newfound pain in your arm. 

“Y/N?” you hear someone call, and you blearily see a large, muddy form a little ways away. You bury your face into your knees as it comes closer, calling out once again, “Y/N? Are you okay?” Looking up again as a large hand settles gently on your back, you’re able to finally recognize the form as Gonta. 

“G-Gonta?” you sniffle, wiping your eyes, “W-why are you here?” 

“Gonta was looking at bugs over there,” he points vaguely behind him, his concerned gaze never leaving yours, “But then Gonta heard crying, and saw his friend!” He scoots to sit next to you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. “What make Y/N cry?” 

“It’s f-fine, Gonta,” you mumble, “Just a stupid fight with my stupid parents.” 

“They hurt you?” Gonta asks, clenching his fist that wasn’t on your shoulder, “Gonta will protect you, where are parents?” You glance at him from the corner of your eye to see his seething glare directed at the sidewalk in front of you. 

You sigh quietly, leaning your head onto his shoulder. “Thank you, Gonta, but it wasn’t an actual fight. It was just-... them yelling at me about how bad I am,” you mumble. He noticeably relaxes as your head hits his shoulder, squeezing your arm soothingly as he takes in your words.

“...Gonta understand,” he admits quietly, “Gonta’s parents yell at Gonta, too.” You scoot closer to him as a gentle breeze brushes past you two. “But parents not define us,” he continues as you open your mouth to respond, “Y/N is good person, Gonta can tell! Y/N is very kind, and great friend, so please, do not listen to parents!” 

He turns his head the best he can to beam down at you, and you can’t help but smile at the genuine care on his face, “Thank you, Gonta.” 

“Yes! Y-” he cuts off as you shiver suddenly, another breeze pushing against you two. He unwraps his arm from you to unbutton his jacket, sliding if off to drape it carefully over your shoulders. “There,” he smiles widely, hopping lightly to his feet. 

He kneels down in front of you, sending you another smile as you tilt you head curiously at him. “Gonta take Y/N to his house! We talk more there, and is warm there,” he nods sagely, patting his back as an invitation, and you laugh as you climb onto his back. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you lean your head against his shoulder as he starts off. 

“Thanks, Gonta,” you murmur, “You’re a real gentleman.” 

He seems to just slightly stumble over his steps at your compliment, “Th-thank you! That means a lot to Gonta!” You hum, sliding your eyes shut as you let the slight rocking of Gonta’s steps lull you into a light slumber. 


	106. Fuyuhiko encouraging fem!reader to masturbate in his lap *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How about, sitting in Fuyuhiko’s lap while getting yourself off, him gently encouraging you or just something along those lines,,, fem reader or gn, whichever is easier for you to do 👉👈,,, I am starved for fuyuhiko smut,,,

“You look so damn hot right now,” Fuyuhiko breathes, eyes half lidded as he watches you grind into your own hand. His hands grip your hips tightly, and by the way his fingers are twitching, he’s barely restraining himself from pulling you forward to rut against his lap. 

You moan at his praise, panting heavily as you buck into your own fingers. He intakes sharply as you dip your fingers down to tease your entrance, just barely pushing them in as you whine. “Fu-uck,” he groans, “You look so good, sweetheart.” He bites his lip to hold back another groan as you pump in and out of yourself, his thumbs stroking your waist. 

“F-Fuyuhiko,” you gasp, and his breath hitches as you continue to moan out his name as you come close to your peak. Your hips start to twitch down more, legs shaking as you feel the pressure in your stomach build. 

He pulls you ever so slightly closer, moaning lowly as his eyes flick between your hand and your flushed face. “Oh, fuck, Y/N- come on, cum on my lap for me, sweetheart,” he breathily encourages you, “Keep g-going.” 

You let out a whine at his encouragement, picking up your pace eagerly to finally release the knot in your stomach. You let out a final moan of his name as you hit your peak, throwing your head back as you cum. Your legs shake from around his waist, hips pressing down one last time as you work yourself through your orgasm. 

You hear Fuyuhiko moan loudly through his heavy breathing as you come down from your high. When you’ve gained enough coherency to look back down, he’s trembling, eyes trained on you. 

“That was so good, Y/N,” he groans, hips twitching just slightly in an attempt to chase his own release. Grinning slyly at his disheveled state, you bring your fingers up to pop them into your mouth, teasingly licking them clean. He lets out a choked moan, staring at you with wide eyes before you’re suddenly pinned against the bed. 

“Alright, enough teasing me,” he grins, dipping his head to nip at your neck, “My turn.” 


	107. Kazuichi x male!reader sfw and nsfw headcanons *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hi 😳 requests are open yayy- can i get nsfw Kazuichi Souda × male reader headcanons 😳😳

-He kinda doesn’t even realize he likes you at first?

-You have to be patient with him. He’s so oblivious to his own feelings for you bc of his want of a gf

-He just thinks his heart jumping at the sight of you is part of your **m a n l y b o n d**

-He only realizes his feelings when you ask him out tbh. And then he accepts eagerly!!

-He never really thought he’d be in a relationship and? Now you’re here? And he’s so happy

-He blushes very easily. And is very easily pleased!! You could give him a high five and he’ll be thinking abt it like three hours later

-Really easy to fluster! If you even smile in his general direction he’s stuttering!

-If you show any interest at all in something he likes he is over the moon

-He’s a switch, and it’s mostly up to you whether he’s the top or bottom

-When he’s the top he really likes to hear you moan, he’ll even encourage you to

-If you whine his name out he’ll almost cum right then and there

-He’s really loud when he’s the bottom, he can’t help it! You’re making him feel too good

-He probably won’t admit it, but he really likes when you mark him up in places people can see

-If you want _him_ to bite _you_ he’s a little apprehensive? He knows his teeth are sharp, but if you’re sure, then okay...

-Once he gets past the fear of hurting you he loves seeing his marks on you

-If you praise him it will rile him up so quick... use this information wisely


	108. Kaito cuddling headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: cuddling hcs for kaito please I Need this😭

-He loves cuddling! It’s a really nice stress reliever for him!

-Kaito’s body is either ice cold or hot as the sun. There is never an in between. It’s a 50/50 shot each night

-He likes spooning you!

-Sometimes when he’s having an off day he just kinda. Buries his face in your neck

-Absolutely gives you one of his jackets to wear while cuddling

-He also likes laying his head on your lap! (He lets you play w his hair)

-Although y’all usually fall asleep w him spooning you, you usually wake up with your face in his chest, legs tangled together

-He just loves the feeling of you in his arms tbh. He will never turn down a good cuddle


	109. Yasuhiro getting jealous of someone flirts with reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Maybe Hagakure getting a lil jealous when someone flirts with his crush or s/o?

You take a quick glance around the room to see if you can find your boyfriend, to no avail. You’d originally come to this party with Yasuhiro, but soon after the music had started blaring you’d lost him in the crowd. Sighing, you settle to wait around on the sidelines, sipping your fruit punch until you can catch a glimpse of him or anyone else you know. 

The flashing lights make it difficult to pinpoint any familiar faces, and as you squint to try to make out who you think is Leon doing the worm, you notice someone walk up to you. Turning, you see a guy you don’t know at all, and for a second you think he’s mistaken you for someone else. 

This proves to be false, however, when he greets you, “Hey, you looked a little lonely. Mind if I join you?” You sip your drink again as you ponder it. On one hand, you have no idea who this is, but on the other, you are kind of bored sitting here alone, so...

“Go for it,” you grin, turning to him fully. Thankfully you’re both far enough away from the stereos in the living room to carry on a conversation without much hinderance. Leaning your shoulder onto the wall beside you, you laugh as he cracks another joke. He mirrors you, leaning onto the wall as he chats with you, a grin spreading across his face as he earns another laugh.

He goes to say something else, likely another joke, when the music suddenly gets much, much louder. You crunch up your nose, shouting a “what?!” as you lean closer in order to hear him. You both shuffle closer together as he tries to shout his words to you, only to come out muffled again. You two are inches apart by now, and you’re both still struggling to hear each other even while yelling.

You’re about to yell something else to him about going somewhere more quiet, when you suddenly feel two arms wrap around your waist, almost yanking you back into a solid chest. 

You feel a weight on your shoulder, and it takes a moment to register that whoever is currently hugging you to them just placed their chin on your shoulder. You’re about to pull away, (who the hell do they think they are?) when they yell. 

“Hey, back off from my partner, man!” you definitely hear that one, and apparently so does the guy you were talking to, because he holds up his hands and walks off, eyes wide. You’re finally able to recognize the form as Yasuhiro, (not that it’s hard when he’s yelling in your ear) and you gladly sink into his hold. 

“Who does that guy think he is?” he grumbles, and the music has seems to have quieted down during the confrontation without you noticing, because you have no problem hearing him. 

“Sorry, Hiro,” you bring your hands up to hold onto his arms that are still fashioned around your waist, “The music was loud and we were talking, nothing else.” 

He grumbles again, holding you tighter to him (if even possible), “Still.” He huffs in your ear, suddenly unwinding his arms from around you to grasp your wrist, tugging you towards the front door. 

“Hey, hey, where we going?” 

“Home,” he pouts, “The vibes are ruined for tonight.” 

You just laugh, pulling him back towards you to press a kiss to his cheek, “You’re so cute when you’re jealous.” And with that, you speed ahead of him, leaving him behind as you rush out the door, laughing as you hear him yell denials as he chases after you. 


	110. Kazuichi with Ultimate Social Influencer!reader who opens up to him about their troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi! I hope you're having a great day. ♥️ I saw that your requests are open, so if it's possible, can I get Kazuichi with an ultimate!social influencer s/o where they appears to be energetic and optimistic, but as times goes by they open up about their insecurities and how anxious they are to him?

-He’s kind of intimidated by it at first?? Like, no one can be _that_ energetic, can they...??

-It doesn’t stop him from dating you, of course, nothing could do that

-As your relationship goes on and you two spend more time together, he starts to notice how much less energetic you seem some days, how sometimes your optimism turns really quickly into worrying over anything that could go wrong

-He doesn’t push it, but he’s secretly worried 

-Eventually, after he opens up to you about some of his problems, you open up to him, too

-He’s a little shocked. He didn’t really expect someone so optimistic and cheerful have problems like that

-He’s really supportive of you. He’s dealt/is dealing with the same thing, so you two have each other!

-You two are able to comfort each other on the other’s off days, you both feel like your relationship is a lot stronger now, and it is!


	111. Werewolf!Kaito x reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: idk if you’ve heard of it, but an AU i absolutely adore is werewolf kaito. i just,,,, listen. he’s just hot. if it’s not weird,,,,, werewolf kaito x fem!s/o general hcs...

-Two words. Canine teeth

-If you pet/scratch his head he immediately melts into you

-At first he’s afraid of hurting you so he avoids you on every full moon. Until one day you happen to be there when he transforms...

-He just acts like a big puppy, as it turns out. This form loves you just as much as the other one, so no harm anywhere!

-Except for maybe little scratch marks from him trying to cuddle you or sumn

-When he finds out he is very relieved! Now you guys can spend _more_ time together!

-Downside is he sheds a lot. Like, a lot

-The upside... you get to brush out his hair, which is very enjoyable to both of you!


	112. Mondo, Kiyotaka, and Kazuichi who have a crush on oblivious!male!reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: So I saw your requests were open, which is awesome, cause your writing is amazing! What about Mondo, Taka, and Kazuichi having a crush on an oblivious best friend!male reader?

##  **Mondo Oowada**

-He’s in denial abt the whole thing for a while, bc you’re his best friend! There’s no way! He definitely doesn’t think about the way you look when you laugh at one of his jokes, or the way you pout at him when he teases you, or... oh fuck

-oh god. He’s. So loud. He’s screaming so loudly at you all the damn time when he tries to flirt with you and you just think he’s really pumped up. You even start yelling with him??? You two are menaces in the halls

-He gets really frustrated w himself if you don’t catch onto the flirting at first, and he thinks he overstepped a boundary

-But after talking abt it with Chihiro or sumn he realizes you’re just. Really oblivious. So he amps it up

-Slinging his arm around your waist, throwing out innuendos (really loudly, and with a lot of stutters) Nothing. Nothing is working

-It’s only when he almost crashes his damn motorcycle bc you press your face into his back as he speeds up does he decide that he needs to confess. He cannot handle it. His bike cannot handle it

-So he asks you out on a date! Very loudly!!! “D-do you want to go out with me?!” 

-“Yeah sure, where? We hang out all the time, Mondo, why are you nervous?”

-He's tired. He specifies that he wants to fuckin’ _date_ you, goddamnit. And you’re like....... ohh... yes!! And he grins and pulls you into a tight hug, muttering “fucking finally”

##  **Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

-Dense meets denser. Someone has to tell him that the way he’s feeling for you is definitely _not_ platonic

-After that he is... so blushy around you. It’s insane. And you somehow- do not notice.

-Everyone around you is like ??? because Kiyotaka is quite literally unknowingly sending you lovey dovey eyes _as you talk to him_ and you still do not get it

-His “flirting” technique is very... not flirty, so it’s almost not even your fault

-“Y-y-you look v-very good today!” “Oh thanks Taka haha!” meanwhile literally everyone is punching the air

-The first time he confesses to you you don’t even get it. “I-it seems I’ve d-developed f-f-feelings for you! Please, a-accept my confession!”

-“Huh? I have feelings for you too Taka... you’re my best friend?? Why wouldn’t I like you?” you just think he’s reiterating your friendship???

-He starts crying and you’re even _more_ confused, and eventually through a lot of confusion and sobs, he’s finally able specify he meant romantic feelings

-You get that one, and you pull him into a hug and confess that you like him too! ...and then he passes out bc you ask if this is the moment you two are supposed to kiss

##  **Kazuichi Souda**

-After he realizes his feelings towards you (after someone bonks him over the head and tells him his feelings for you) he gets very nervous

-You’re his best friend, his number one supporter, and he doesn’t want to lose you

-It takes a long time for him to start even attempting to flirt with you, and then it’s just stuff like “h-hey, nice hair today” 

-Someone else has to hype him up for him to even attempt asking you out (by bonking him on the head again and telling him that you obviously like him back, wtf, it’s obvious, just ask him out already)

-“H-hey, Y/N, do you maybe wanna- uh, g-go out sometime?” 

-“Kazuichi, you don’t have to ask, we hang out all the time!”

-It takes him a second, and then he kinda laughs nervously and takes it as a rejection and nearly sprints off, but you yank him back like?? Are we chilling or not 

-And he nervously clarifies that he meant “like, a-a date” and then you’re like ohhh!!! Why didn’t you say so! Yeah!!

-He cannot contain his happiness! He’s yelling out how excited he is and drags you to go on your date right now!!


	113. Nagito with reader who would do anything to please him nsfw headcanons *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello! Can I request n$fw headscanons of Nagito with a fem!reader who would do anything to please him?? The boy needs some love

-He’s... astounded? He doesn’t deserve this. At all. _He_ should be the one pleasing _you_

-Resists at first, insisting he takes care of you, but he melts into all of your touches really quickly bc you make him feel so good

-He’s a lot whinier and a lot louder, he can’t help it when you’re so focused on him

-He praises you so much, he wants you to know exactly how amazing you’re making him feel

-It’ll take some insisting from you for him to tell you what he wants, he’s not used to someone doting on him like this

-He cums pretty quickly if you shower him with affection along with pleasuring him

-He’ll definitely still dedicate a lot of sessions to you, he wants you to feel as good as you make him feel


	114. Shuichi, Kaito, K1-B0, and Rantaro's reaction to selectively mute!reader saying "I love you" for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi hi QT!! Would it be alrighty if I request: Shuichis, Kaitos, Keebos, and Rantaros reaction to a fem!s/o who is Selective Mute and writes down what she wants to say in a notebook but one day, she just blurts out "I love you!" (its the first time they're ever hearing her talk) to Shuichi, Kaito, Keebo, and Rantaro instead of writing it down? Also, yur writing makes me really really happy!! <3<3<3!!!!! Its so cute and so nicely done! I also hope yure having a nice day/night!! 🌸❤

##  **Shuichi Saihara**

He’s... so touched... he can’t believe you feel comfortable enough to talk around him??? AND you love him?? He’s over the moon. He grins so widely, grasping both of your hands as he tells you that he loves you too! He quickly pulls you into a very snug hug. You two will spend the rest of the day cuddling, and he’ll definitely be a bit more clingy for the next week. 

##  **Kaito Momota**

“I-I love you, too, Y/N!” Did you want to make this man cry? Because he’s crying now. He immediately brings you into the tightest hug you’ve ever experienced, and he’s sobbing. He’s so happy that you’re comfortable enough to talk to him! No, he’s not letting you go. You’re now set for a looong cuddle session. He’ll be more clingy for the next couple of days, and constantly be complimenting how your voiced sounded! 

##  **Keebo (K1-B0)**

He almost short circuits. He has to take a second, because he’s so overwhelmed with how much love he’s feeling for you right now. After he calms down he says I love you back with the biggest smile on his face, and then he tells you how happy he is that you’re comfortable enough to talk around him! He bashfully reaches for your hand as he tells you this, pulling you into gentle hug.

##  **Rantaro Amami**

He freezes for a second before he gets the biggest smile on his face. He pulls you into a hug and tells you how proud he is of you. He tells you he loves you, too, and compliments how nice your voice sounds! He’ll be a little bit more clingy for the rest of the day, and it’s because he’s so excited that you two have reached this milestone!


	115. Kiyotaka finding reader who he thought was killed knocking on his door after their trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hello could you do a thing where instead of ishimaru, reader got bonked on the head and after the trial he discovers her standing infront of his door knocking on it. pls I just want angst with a happy ending for our boi.

A part of him wishes he still had Kiyondo, because then at least he would be feeling _anger_ , and at least anger is more manageable than grief. But he’d stopped feeling angry the minute he saw you laying on that floor. It was his anger that led to this. His anger that pushed you away, that told you he didn’t _need_ you anymore, that you were nothing compared to him and his bro being together again. 

If he had kept you close to him maybe he could’ve convinced you not to go. 

Maybe you would still be alive; talking with him during breakfast, grinning with that award winning smile of yours whenever he offered to study together, pouting whenever you’d get a question wrong...

But he hadn’t. And now you’re gone. 

And now he’s _really_ alone, because the flames he felt from Kiyondo are gone, any comfort he felt from feeling like his bro was still with him is gone, Alter Ego is gone, and now you’re gone. 

Why bother anymore? What else was there to live for if everyone he cared about was dead? 

He’s snapped from his thoughts as he’s nearly shoved into the execution room by Yasuhiro (“C’mon, man, Monokuma will kill you, too, if you don’t come.” But would that be anything less than he deserves?) to watch Celeste be punished. 

He can’t bring himself to muster any sort of feeling for the presentation. The only reason he turns away is because the flames licking at her form remind him of himself. 

-

He doesn’t need to be guided back to his room by Yasuhiro after the execution. He trails behind the rest of the group, eyes trained on the tips of his boots as they quietly tap against the tile. He only falters in front of the cafeteria, lingering in front of it as everyone continues on, returning to their dorms without a second glance behind them. 

His vision begins to blur with new unshed tears, breath hitching as he remembers all of the mornings he spent with you, the few mornings he spent with you and Mondo, chatting languidly as if this game didn’t exist. The excitement he felt at the idea of his first friends. 

His vision only begins to clear as tears drip down his face again. He has to rip himself away from gazing into the cafeteria, fists clenching almost painfully as he stiffly walks back to his dorm, hoping to clear any memories of you by leaving. 

As he approaches the dorms he hears a soft knocking, and he furrows his eyebrows. Rubbing at the leftover tears roughly with his sleeve, he halts just before turning the corner into the hall. Everyone should be in their dorms right now... was someone attempting another murder? Needing comfort after a trial?

He feels another pang in his heart at the latter, mind forcing him to remember how you’d knocked on his door after Mondo’s trial, staying with him all night as he sobbed in your arms. Shaking his head vigorously, he sniffles and turns to start down the hall. If someone was going to kill him, so be it.

He freezes as soon as his eyes meet the shaking form of someone knocking on what turns out to be his door. This has to be a hallucination, or Monokuma playing a sick joke on him, because he swears he’s looking at _you_ , but it couldn’t be, he saw you die; he held your body in his arms- 

But the way your head is caked with dry blood is telling him he must’ve made a mistake, because it seems like you’re _still alive_ , shaking and weak, and knocking on _his_ door. Snapping out of his frozen state, he rushes towards you, and any doubts of you being fake are flung from his mind as soon as you turn to lock eyes with him.

He doesn’t try to hold back his loud sobs as he nearly yanks you into his arms, clutching you like you’re a lifeline. His bawling only intensifies as you wrap your arms around him, whimpering as you pull yourself even closer to him. He buries his face into your shoulder, shuddering as he feels you clutch at his uniform because it only further proves to him that you’re _here_.

His chest heaves as he tries to calm himself enough to speak to you, to ask how you survived, only to break down again when he feels _you_ start to cry as well. You cling to each other, not daring to loosen your grip for even a moment, as if fearful of being ripped away from the other again.

He only pulls away once he remembers that you’re still injured, there’s still dry blood on your head, and you likely need to be treated as soon as possible. He keeps you close in his grasp, and you seem to share the same need for closeness, because you keep a hold on his arms to keep him from pulling farther back. 

“Y-your head,” Taka finally chokes out, “H-how...?” He takes a shaky breath in, trying to collect himself enough to speak without crying again, “W-we need to treat it. There’s a n-nurses office on th-this floor.” 

You sniffle, eyes still shining with tears, and he resists the urge to pull you back in for another hug, because it’s _you_ , you’re really alive, and he doesn’t want to let go of you. “Y-yeah,” you murmur, “Can- um... I-I’m really weak still, s-so would you m-mind c-carr...” Your voice cracks and breaks off, hoarse from not talking, and he’s reminded of just how frail you look right now, how the your trembling isn’t just because of your tears. 

Fortunately, he’s able to deduce what you’re asking for, nodding as he slides his arms to rest on your back and near the back of your knees. You wrap your arms around his neck, locking them in place as he lifts you into his arms as gently as he can. He ignores the slight heat rushing to his face as he you nestle your face into the crook of his neck, instead focusing on making sure you stay awake as he carries you to the nurse’s office to treat your injury. 


	116. Shuichi x fem!reader sfw and nsfw bath headcanons *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: bath hcs for shuichi, sfw & nsfw if you could🥺🥺

-He’s lowkey been planning this for weeks

-He buys scented candles and everything!! 

-He blushes as you two undress and get in, but he has the biggest flustered smile on his face the whole time. He’s just so happy and excited!

-He definitely offers to wash your hair/your back, and he’s super gentle with it, too! 

-Melts if you wash his hair, it makes him feel so loved

-He’ll ask you about your day and languidly chat with you the whole time, he loves hearing about what you did

-He’ll talk about what happened in his day, too! He loves sharing with you, there’s just something so comforting about talking to you

-He starts to harden once he sees you rinse the soap off your body, blushing furiously

-You notice his sudden shyness and the way he not-so-subtly tries to cross his legs, and you scoot closer, smiling as you lean in to kiss him and gently spreading his legs

-You ask if it’s okay if you touch him, and he breathes out a “yes”, and with that you wrap your fingers around him

-He moans into your mouth, eyes squeezing shut as you steadily pump him 

-You move to suck on his neck, and he’s throwing his head back to lean on the wall behind him as you work him up

-You stop right before he cums, and he lets out a whine as you slyly grin at him. His whine is interrupted by a loud moan as you climb on top of him, sliding onto him

-You bounce on him eagerly as he grips your hips, weakly thrusting up to meet you as his eyes roll back 

-He cums with a deep thrust up into you, gasping as you tighten around him. He’ll give you a sweet kiss afterwards, barely holding back a large grin as he murmurs sweet nothings against your lips


	117. Korekiyo notices reader who he has a crush on observing him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: can you do korekiyo with a fem! mutual crush who’s been kinda observing him because she finds him interesting, and he notices?

Your eyes track Korekiyo’s lithe form as he glides across the room, settling to lean against a wall as the others continue their bickering. You don’t remember what they’re arguing about this time, but Kaito is passionately yelling, just as always, and Kokichi is giggling nefariously to further anger him, just as always. 

You sigh silently as you feel Kaito toss something over your head, likely trying to hit Kokichi with another food item (last week it was an apple), and settle your chin onto your arms to let him hover above you to threaten Kokichi. 

Your eyes are still locked on to Korekiyo, who’s eyes are, in turn, locked on a small book he’d slipped out of one of his jacket pockets. You watch his eyes scan over the pages, a slight tilt of his head as he seems to come across something surprising. You allow your eyes to trail along his uniform, mentally appreciating the uniqueness around it.

Everyone at Hopes Peak seemed to be... eccentric in their clothing choices, (your mind regularly flashes back to Kokichi, what was he even thinking with that one?) and while Korekiyo was no exception, his uniform _is_ appealing to look at. ( _He_ is appealing to look at.)

Your eyes start to trace back up to his face, meaning to take another look at his hat, when your eyes suddenly lock with his. 

...wait, your eyes lock-?

You quickly snap your head away from him, feeling your face rapidly heat up as you try to pretend as if you weren’t staring at him. You’re thrown back into reality when you feel Kaito’s hand clip your head, and you realize just how intense the argument above you had gotten. 

Right, the argument. Korekiyo was probably looking at them, not you, right? He liked to see how people reacted to things, so it’d be natural for him to watch an argument. Yep. That makes sense. 

You slowly try to slide out of your seat as Kokichi leans so close to Kaito that you can feel his hair brush against the top of your head. You manage to escape before anything physical happens, and you momentarily wonder if they had even noticed that you were still sitting in between them during their argument. 

You quickly head towards the door, planning on retiring to your room for a bit, but not before casting another glance towards Korekiyo. You expect him to be still staring at the two yelling, but he has his head turned towards you, instead, a delicate hand raised to brush against his cheek in thought. 

You flick your eyes away from him immediately, swallowing thickly. Had he caught you staring after all? Too focused on not looking his way again while leaving, you don’t notice him push away from the wall to stride after you. 

You barely make it into the hall before you feel a hand on your shoulder and a breath against your ear. “Y/N,” he says quietly, and you freeze in place. You can almost hear the smile in his voice, “I believe we both know why I came after you, hmm?”

“I-I- um,” you sputter as he circles you, tilting his head as he gazes at your flustered face. 

“No need to be so shy,” he chuckles quietly, “I found it quite flattering.” 

“O-oh,” is all you can manage to choke out. You feel like your face is on fire as he leans closer to you.

“I must confess,” he murmurs, “I am quite curious as to why you were staring so... _intently_.” 

“I, um... I-I just- f-find you r-really interesting,” you settle on, swallowing thickly as he blinks slowly at you. It wasn’t exactly a lie, but like hell you were going to confess to him right now, not when you’re so embarrassed already.

“Interesting,” he repeats, and there’s something in his eyes that makes you think he’s able to see the hidden meaning in the word. “I see,” he lifts a hand to cradle his face, eyes still trained on yours as he thinks over your admission. “...Why don’t you come with me to my lab?” he asks after a few moments, making you blink in surprise. 

“I- really?” 

He lets out another chuckle, turning to make his way towards his lab, beckoning you to follow with his forefinger, “Yes... I think it will be enjoyable for the both of us. After all, I find you to be... _interesting_... as well.” There’s almost a teasing tone to his voice, and the way his eyes narrow as if he’s smiling beneath his mask only solidify your thoughts. 

With that he turns his back to you completely, already making his way down the hall with only a glance behind him. You nearly stumble over your own feet to catch up with him, grinning widely at the idea that this could maybe be a... date?


	118. V3 boys reacting to reader asking to stay in their room after almost being killed headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Maybe something of the drv3 boys reacting to their crush being attacked in their room and escaping/rushing to their room and staying there for the night bc they feel too scared to go back to their own room? I'm sorry if that's too long! Thank you so much either way, I love your work so much!! <33

##  **Gonta Gokuhara**

-He’s really confused and groggy when he wakes up to someone ringing his doorbell nonstop. Had he missed the morning announcement? But the clock said it wasn’t even midnight yet...

-When he opens the door and sees you, shaking and very obviously terrified, he moves aside to let you rush in

-He’s very worried, and he’s nearly pestering you with questions about what’s wrong. You have to hug him to get him to be quiet, sobbing into his chest

-He hugs you back, lifting a hand to gently pat your head as you try to explain what had just happened

-After he learns that someone had tried to kill you, he’s _enraged_. How dare someone try to hurt you? He’ll show them, don’t worry, he’ll protect you!!

-He’s stopped by you before he can make it to the door, and he immediately calms down when you shakily ask if you can stay the night

-“Of course! Don’t worry, Gonta will protect you!”

-He gladly lets you stay the night, holding you tightly in his arms to remind you that he’s here for you

##  **Keebo (K1-B0)**

-Keebo doesn’t sleep in the first place, so he wasn’t that alarmed when you started ringing his doorbell until he realized that other people _do_ sleep. And usually are right now

-He’s hesitant to open the door, afraid it could be someone trying to kill him, so he only opens it a sliver

-He immediately swings it open once he recognizes you, a large smile on his face. It quickly fades once he realizes how scared you look

-You rush inside, gently pushing him back and locking the door behind you

-“Y/N? Why are you so scared? Did someone-?” he cuts off as you start to explain what happened

-Once he understands, he’s about to to wake everyone up to tell them what happened. He only stops when you ask him if it’s okay if you spend the night here

-He lets you, of course (but not without a stutter), and invites you to sit on his bed with him to try and distract you

-He gladly holds your hand and chats with you, reminding you that he’ll protect you, it’s okay if you go to sleep, he’s right here

##  **Kaito Momota**

-“Wha-? Y/N, what are you-?” he cuts off as soon as he sees the tears streaming down your face, pulling you inside immediately

-“Hey, hey, what’s wrong? What happened?”

-He’s quick to wrap his arms around you, pulling you into his chest as you cry, murmuring assurances as he tries to settle you down

-Once you’ve calmed down enough to tell him what happened, he’s livid. He’s about to run out the door to give whoever tried to kill you a piece of his mind

-And then he remembers how shaken up you still are, so he pulls you back into his chest, rubbing circles on your back as he comforts you

-“Hey, don’t worry about a thing, Y/N. You’ve got me, now, and I’m not gonna let anything happen to you, got it?”

-He grins as you nod, sniffling. He takes you back lay on his bed with him, you don’t even have to ask him to stay the night, because he’s definitely not letting you go back out there alone

-He wraps you up tight in his arms, nuzzling his face into your hair/pressing a kiss to your head as he talks about some of his old stories to try and lull you into sleep. He’d deal with whoever tried to hurt you tomorrow

##  **Korekiyo Shinguji**

-He has to rush to put on his mask before opening the door, he didn’t expect someone to try and visit him _in the middle of the night_

-He’s a little miffed at the disturbance, but it fades away almost immediately when he opens the door and sees you so fearful

-He can easily guess what had happened and readily pulls you inside, peeking out into the hallway to make sure no one was there before shutting the door and locking it

-He lets you cry into his chest, running his fingers through your hair/rubbing your back

-“It’s alright, Y/N, I’ve locked the door, and I’m right here. No one is getting in.” 

-He doesn’t ask you to explain what happened, and he’s the one who offers for you to stay the night with him. Not only will it soothe you, but he doesn’t want you going back out there, anyway.

-He leads you to his bed, and on the way he grabs one of his books and offers to read it to you

-He lets you lean against his chest as he reads it aloud, often stopping mid sentence to explain in further detail, until you eventually drift off

##  **Rantaro Amami**

-He’s likely trying to sleep when you start ringing his doorbell, which annoys him just a little bit

-All annoyance leaves him as soon as he sees your wide, panic stricken eyes, and before he can ask what’s wrong you rush into the room

-He locks the door, quickly turning back to you to pull you into his arms. He runs his fingers through your hair/rubs your back in comfort

-Only as you start to calm down will he ask what happened, and when you tearfully explain, he’ll just hug you tighter to him

-“I’ve got you. No one is gonna hurt you, I’m right here.”

-He gladly lets you stay the night when you ask, already leading you over to the bed to lay down together

-He brings you close to him, pressing a kiss to the top of your head as you two settle down

-He’ll tell you some of his stories about when he traveled the world to try and lull you into sleep

##  **Ryoma Hoshi**

-He was probably already awake when you started ringing on his doorbell

-He didn’t really think much about it when going to open the door. If someone wanted to kill him, so be it. 

-It was when he saw you, not brandishing a weapon, but _crying_ did he start to get worried. 

-He moves aside to let you rush in, closing the door quickly after you and locking it.

-“Y/N, what’s wrong? Did someone...?” he trails off when you nod, and you don’t have to say anything else. He motions you to follow him as he goes to sit on his bed

-He asks if you want to talk about it, he’s all ears if you do, he understands how scary something like that is

-He’ll listen carefully if you do, nodding and showing his support through holding your hand gently. If not, he’ll nod and think of other ways to distract you 

-In the end he lets you lay your head on his chest while he talks about some old tennis stories of his to help you fall asleep. He’s not too fond of talking about them, but if it’ll soothe you, he’ll talk about anything. 

##  **Shuichi Saihara**

-When he wakes up to the frantic ringing of his doorbell, the first thing he feels is worry

-Who would be ringing his doorbell insistently at this time of night? Had something happened? Another murder?

-When the opens the door and sees you, terrified, he freezes for a moment before quickly pulling you inside and locking the door

-“Y/N?! What’s wrong, what happened? Don’t tell me someone-...” you cut him off by explaining that someone had tried to hurt you, and he can’t help the relief that it wasn’t another death. That it wasn’t _your_ death

-He sighs in relief before pulling you into a tight hug, rubbing your back soothingly as you cry

-“I’m so glad you’re okay, Y/N.”

-He offers for you to stay the night with him before you can even think to ask him, he wants to make sure whoever tried to hurt you is not able to try again

-He hugs you close to him when you two lay down to sleep, murmuring assurances that no one can get in, he’ll protect you, as you fall asleep


	119. Kiyotaka kabedons reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: maybe...taka kabedons s/o☺️😊

You lean back against the cool wall of the hallway, chatting idly with Taka in front of you as you both wait for Mondo to exit his classroom. He’d stayed after to talk to his carpenter teacher, something about an extra credit assignment (which Taka positively beamed at), and you’d both insisted on waiting for him before heading to the cafeteria. 

Taka shuffles a bit closer to you as the halls still bustle with students, some accidentally clipping his shoulder as they rush to to get in line for food. He takes a quick glance behind him, and you guess he’s considering calling them back to scold them, but he just sighs and turns back to you with a smile to continue the conversation.

“Yes, I completely agree with you! I also believe-” he’s cut off as someone rushes behind him, shoving him out of their way in order to make it through the crowd. You’re barely able to process Taka’s body falling towards you until his hands slam against the wall on either side of your head, catching himself.

Any words either of you had die in your throats, and you swallow thickly at the sudden proximity between you two. His eyes are blown wide, and you can see every intricate detail in them that you hadn’t quite noticed before. His eyes flick down your lips before he seems to catch himself, and his face goes bright red. 

He pushes himself away from you at lightning speed, sputtering out apologies as he looks anywhere but you, “I-I-I’m so s-sorry, Y/N! I didn’t mean to- th-that student-!”

“No, no, it’s okay, I get it!” you reassure him, still trying to recover from the strangely intimate moment, “I-I saw him push you, s-so, it’s fine!” 

He’s about to say something else when Mondo waltzes out from the door beside you two, cocking an eyebrow at the obvious tension. “...Did I miss somethin’?” 

You two are quick to yell out multiple “no”’s, which only makes his eyebrow raise further, but he shrugs it off. You three start towards the cafeteria, and you’re almost thankful that Mondo has taken the middle spot between you three, chatting about his new assignment. 

Of course, your luck needs to balance out somehow, and that’s proven when Mondo takes the seat next to Chihiro, leaving you and Taka to sit across from them. Together. Side by side. Sliding onto the bench, you sit in front of Mondo, watching Taka follow you stiffly to settle beside you.

You begin to chat about your days, though it’s mostly Mondo and Chihiro talking (not that they seem to notice). You struggle not to glance at Taka from the corner of your eye, the memory of him pinning you to the wall still fresh in your mind. You swallow thickly as your face heats up, and you try to focus on Mondo’s words to derail your mind from the way it keeps supplying you the flustering memory. 

In fact, you’re so focused on keeping the memory out of your mind that you don’t notice the way Taka’s hand has been slightly brushing against yours from under the table for the past few minutes.

What you do notice, however, is Taka’s pinky gently curling around your own. You freeze, glancing at him from the corner of your eye; was it an accident...? You’re proven wrong by the way Taka’s gaze keeps nervously flicking to you from the corner of his eyes. 

Feeling a smile tug at your lips, you curl your pinky further around his, silently reassuring him, and his face lights up. You can’t help the large grin that splits across your face at the sight, mirroring his. You mentally decide that if you ever find the kid who shoved him in the hall, you’ll send them a gift basket. 


	120. Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko, Gundham, and Nekomaru consoling their crush after a breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey, I just broke up with my boyfriend of 3 years, how would Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko, Gundham and Nekomaru console their bff/crush in such a situacion? (it was kind of a mutual agreement but it still hurt, a lot)

##  **Kazuichi Souda**

This man has got you covered. The snacks, the movies, the pillow forts... He’s an expert, somehow. He’s already got the popcorn popped, the ice cream out, the movie in the movie player, and he’s just waiting for your okay to start. If you need to let it out and cry he’s more than willing to hold you (he may be kinda stiff, bc he _does_ still like you, but that’s not important to him rn). He tries his absolute best to keep your mind off of it, and not-so-subtly checks in on you every once and while. 

##  **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu**

He’s not very good with words, but he tries his best to comfort you through it. His voice will get unexpectedly soft as he talks with you, and if you need a hug he won’t hesitate to pull you into one. If you want to be distracted for a while, he’ll take you around town and show you random places that you didn’t even know existed before now. If you don’t feel like touring the town, he’ll gladly sit with you and binge a tv show or two while making bad commentary. 

##  **Gundham Tanaka**

Gundham’s not the best in social situations, so he’s more likely to try and distract you from how you’re feeling more than anything (he’s kinda afraid he’ll say the wrong thing if he tries to talk you through it, tbh). If you ask him to listen to you talk about it, though, he’ll listen and try his best to comfort you still. He’ll even let you hold his Dark Devas, if that will help in any way. He’ll offer to tell some of his stories about his life threatening encounters, or how he became as powerful as he is, etc, in order to keep your mind off of it. Or you two can go to a cat cafe! 

##  **Nekomaru Nidai**

The second you tell him, Nekomaru will pull you into the most comforting hug you’ve ever had in your _life_. He’s really good at listening and talking through feelings, whether it be his own or someone else’s. He’s also really good at finding ways to keep your mind off of it until you’re ready to talk about it, whether it be exercising, trying out a new hobby, etc. He’s fully prepared, and he does whatever he can to be there for you while you’re hurting. 


	121. Mondo, Togami, and Fuyuhiko getting flowers from reader for their bday and having reader go off on someone that teases them for it headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey! Can i request hcs for reader getting Mondo, Togami and Fuyuhiko (separately) flowers for like their bday and even tho reader is really nice and chill they will threaten ppl if they make fun of the boys for the gift? thanks !

##  **Mondo Oowada**

-He’s... never gotten flowers before, and honestly never expected to

-He’s honestly so touched. He’s bright red and he has the widest grin on his face

-“Well, shit, thanks! These are cool as hell!” he definitely just lays them on the table bc he doesn’t think of vases

-And then one of his gang members comes over to his house and sees them and cracks a joke

-He’s about to scowl and tell them off, but you beat him to it

-He’s in awe as you go off on them, eyes wide and the lightest of blushes on his face

-The member hastily apologizes makes an excuse to leave, head bowed in shame

-As the door closes and you turn back to him, he scoops you into a big hug, thanking you for defending him like that (and also teasing about how hot you looked when angry)

##  **Byakuya Togami**

-He gladly accepts the flowers, already mentally picking a vase as he takes them from you

-He actually quite likes flowers, despite any negative comments he may make about them

-You know how much he likes them when he places them somewhere where everyone who comes into his house can see

-When someone comes over to talk to Togami about something and starts to tease him abt the flowers...

-He’s already mentally making sure that this man is never going to cooperate with Togami corp. ever again, but before he can even open his mouth you’re on him

-He’s a little shocked, seeing such a flip of your personality. And he’s a little flattered, too

-After the man leaves quicker than he has ever seen anyone leave, he turns to you with the slightest of smiles

-Even though he tells you that threatening them may not have been the best decision, you can tell how pleased he is by his smirk

##  **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu**

-Like Mondo, he never expected he would get flowers, but he’s pleasantly surprised!

-He actually really likes them, and you can tell by the soft smile on his face as he thanks you

-He picks out a nice vase to display them in, and set them somewhere easily viewable so he can look at them often

-Someone happens to walk in while you two are hanging out, and they start to tease him for having flowers 

-He’s about to go off on them, no way someone is gonna tease him abt a gift from you!

-But you’re already going off on the person, jabbing a finger toward them as you threaten them

-They speedily stumble out of the room, sputtering apologies

-Fuyuhiko turns to you with a grin on his face, thanking you and pulling you to lay on his chest, telling you that he “didn’t know you were such a badass, Y/N”


	122. Mondo, Kiyotaka, and Fuyuhiko getting jealous of someone flirting w reader and leaving hickeys on their neck headcanons *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How about hc’s for Mondo, Taka, and Fuyuhiko with reader, they’re back home after like spending the day out together and jealousy ensues,, just the boys getting a little possessive because reader was talking to some other guy and he was hardcore flirting with them,,, anyway just accidentally getting too into the heat of the moment and leaving hickeys along their skin,, probs ooc for taka but I wanna see this boy take what he wants úwù

##  **Mondo Oowada**

-You know the minute Mondo is jealous bc he gets 10x more clingy w you, hugging you from behind and glaring daggers at whoever you’re talking to, chin on your shoulder

-He’s pouty on the way home, and keeps denying that anything is wrong, but you can tell what was up

-As soon as you close the door behind you he’s pressing his lips to yours, backing you up near the closest wall

-You’re definitely not complaining, especially not when he lifts you up and presses you against the wall

-He’s running his hands along your waist as he kisses you roughly, grumbling about “the nerve of that fuckin’ guy” whenever you separate to catch your breath

-He trails down to your neck as you try to regain your breath, immediately latching onto the most sensitive part of it and sucking on it harshly

-Your moans only encourage him to continue leaving marks your neck, not missing an inch as he mutters about how you’re _his_ , not that asshole’s

-When he pulls away and realizes just how dark the hickeys he just left are, he’s a little embarrassed... but also kinda proud bc it’s like a sign that you’re his s/o

-He’s grinning when you see his work, pouting w a whine abt how there’s no way you’ll be able to cover these up!! Which only causes him to offer to leave them in a more discreet place, carrying you off to the bedroom

##  **Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

-When Taka gets jealous it’s less noticeable, standing closer to you than usual, maybe holding your hand. Unless the guy is _really_ flirting with you, in which case he’ll tell him off, stating that you’re obviously taken, so please cease!!

-He’s a bit more reserved on the way home, but he insists nothing is wrong, but he is _very_ noticeably tense

-You’ll probably have to bring it up first, and he’ll get a little teary eyed bc he’s afraid that maybe you liked that guy more? 

-You assure him that, no, you definitely do not, and you only have eyes for him. And you seal it with a kiss, which... kind of triggers the frustration of seeing someone flirt w you now that he’s sure you don’t want that guy

-He deepens the kiss, winding his arms tightly around your waist and pulling you close, and you’re ??? Taka?? Initiating??? 

-Any time you pull back to catch your breath he’s kissing you again, and you only get a chance to breath when he starts kissing down your jaw

-He’s mumbling about how he couldn’t stand the sight of someone else flirting with you, not when you two are _together_ , how rude, as he sucks on your neck

-Your moaning only elicits a moan from him as he scatters marks along your neck, a hand coming up to tilt your head back for him. He snaps back to his senses when he pulls back and sees that he actually _left hickeys_ on your neck

-He’s immediately beet red, tearing up apologizing profusely. You just look at him in a daze before dragging him off to the bedroom, him sputtering in tow

##  **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu**

-Fuyuhiko is not the type of partner to beat around the bush when he’s jealous. If he’s jealous, everyone in the room will know. He’ll immediately tell off whoever is flirting with you, pulling you close to him 

-He’s really frustrated on the way home, but he assures you that it’s not because of you, just because of that guy

-The second you’re in your home he’s kissing you roughly, sliding his arms around your waist as he pushes you back into the wall

-You eagerly reciprocate, and it only spurs him further as he dips his hands under your shirt, rubbing your hips

-“That guy really fuckin’ pissed me off,” he nearly growls against your lips, and your knees nearly give out as he traces his mouth down your jaw and to your neck

-He easily finds the most sensitive part of your neck and sucks harshly on it, and you can feel him smirk as you let out a moan

-He has no hesitation to continue to scatter your neck in hickeys, muttering about how “you’re _mine_ , got it?”, and it’s almost as if he’s trying to make sure no part of your skin is left untouched by his mouth

-He pulls back to admire his work, panting heavily with a grin as he sees the dark marks painted all across your neck

-You whine out his name, about to pout about how you probably won’t be able to cover all of those up, but are interrupted when he easily picks you up, carrying you to the bedroom with a wide grin


	123. Fuyuhiko with reader who's not afraid of him and likes hanging around him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Im so excited requests are open !!! Can i pretty please request a Fuyuhiko x reader where she is very straightforward when showing she likes him (but also a rascal i mean he looks so cute when embarrassed its a lil bit on purpose) maybe even during the game going out of her way to hang around him not really bothered by his threats at all? Sorry this is so specific sksksksk but thank you in advance if you write it!

“Why do you keep fucking following me?” Fuyuhiko growls frustratedly, “Fuck off, already!” 

“Aww, but Fuyuhiko, you look so cute when you’re angry,” you pout. Your pout easily splits into a teasing grin as his cheek flush pink.

“I-I’m not-!” he cuts off, clenching his fists as he glares at you, “Do you know who I am?! I have no problem killing you, y’know!” 

“Mm, okay,” you shrug, “You can kill me if you want to, but until then I’m still gonna hang out with you.” 

“Wh-?!” he groans, running his hands down his face as he tries to calm down, “Why do you insist on-!” 

“I like hanging out with you,” you tell him bluntly, shrugging again, “I like you in general, actually.” Your grin only widens as his cheeks turn a darker shade, blinking at you in surprise. 

He takes a moment to come up with a response, sputtering as his eyes search yours for any trace of deceit. He doesn’t seem to find any (not there _was_ any, anyway), and with that little reassurance he visibly calms down. A scowl replaces his previously livid expression, and with an averted gaze he grumbles, “Fine, then. I guess I can’t stop you, can I?” 

You just bound closer to him, throwing an arm around his shoulders as he shouts in surprise, “Nope!” 


	124. Reader teaching Taka how to dance tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi! Can I request Taka x fem!s/o. Where after a study session the reader teaches Taka how to dance tango.

“And... step here, next... Yeah, you got it!” you cheer, looking up from Taka’s feet to grin at him. His concentrated expression breaks into a smile as you squeeze his hand encouragingly. 

“Th-thank you! Though, most of it is due to your teaching,” he easily praises you, and your grin widens as he squeezes your hand in return. 

“Aw, thanks,” you respond bashfully, letting him guide you around the room with newfound ease. His arm around your waist tightens slightly as he steps around you, biting his lip in concentration as he stares at his feet. 

His gaze flicks back up to yours after a few more steps, teeth releasing his lip to form an excited smile. You can’t help but lean in and give him a quick peck on the lips at the soft sight, making him stumble a bit in surprise. 

You squeak, tipping backwards as he loses his balance, and he lets out a small shout as he tries to plant his feet again. He’s able to regain his balance as you’re both mid fall, his grasp on you tightening as he pulls you close to him. 

You feel your face start to heat up at the accidental dip, and a there’s a spark of recognition on his face as he, too, realizes the position. Before he can say anything you lean up to give him another sweet kiss, and you feel him smile against your lips. 

He pulls you up with him as you separate, a wide, flustered smile on his face as he squeezes your hand. You grin, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling away completely from his hold, “I think we’re ready for music, now.”


	125. Sakura, Mondo, and Togami x chubby!reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Sakura, Mondo, and Togami with a chubby S/O hc please? Like, general headcanons

##  **Sakura Ogami**

-Hugs!!! Hugs galore bc she loves holding you sm

-She’s a little flustered when doing it, but she _loves_ showering your cheeks with kisses to see you smile

-She is constantly holding your hand

-No one even gets the chance to _think_ abt saying anything bad abt ur body bc she’s already looming over them cracking her knuckles

-It’s like a sixth sense tbh

-If you need her reassurance she’s there in 0.1 seconds to shower you in it

-(She may get a bit blushy if you want it in a more physical manner tho)

##  **Mondo Oowada**

-He loves cuddling w you so, so much

-Literally any second you two are next to each other he already has his arms around you

-He loves kissing your cheek!!!

-If _a n y o n e_ comments on your body at all his gang is already on their way to beat they ass

-He has no problem reminding you just how much he loves your body at any time

-Whether that be in a verbal way or a more physical way is up to you ;^)

##  **Byakuya Togami**

-Togami isn’t that affectionate in general, but he does like to drape his arm around you when sitting together, but “only if you insist on it” 

-Other than it’s mostly up to you to initiate unless he’s in a rly good mood, in which he’ll kiss you on the forehead

-Or he may even wrap his arms around your waist and pull you to him!

-He hears even one peep of someone making a comment abt you? Better hope the person is good at changing their appearance bc they won’t be able to go _anywhere_

-Togami corp controls so many establishments, and they will be allowed in none of them

-If you want reassurance he’s... not that good at it, but he tries

-It’s mostly him berating others for making you feel this way and telling you that you “shouldn’t care about commoner views like theirs” 


	126. Gundham getting aroused while playing with fem!reader's hair while she's on his lap *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: OH MY GOD IT'S FINALLY TIME AKDJWJDJSJ I LOVE UR WRITING Maybe Y/N sits on Gundham's lap and maybe he pets her hair, but it's kinda awkard because they are both embarrassed and it gets even more awkward when Gundham gets a hard on and it's kinda nsfw from there.........😳😳😳 i need Jesus but i need this imagine more ❤️ so thank u uwuwuwuu

“I-is this okay, my Queen?” Gundham murmurs in your ear, threading his fingers shakily through your hair. Facing towards him, settled on his lap, for once you’re glad that he can’t see your face, because the way it’s burning furiously tells you that your expression is probably sharing it’s flustered state. Nodding the best you can from where your chin sits on his shoulder, you murmur out a “yes”. 

He hums in response, and you can feel him relax a bit, leaning into you more as he brushes his fingers through your hair. You subconsciously let out a sigh at the gentle feeling, sliding your eyes shut as you briefly wonder if the reason his it feels so nice is because Gundham spends so much time with animals. It definitely feels more soothing than when anyone else pets your hair, so you can only assume so.

Your mind fogs over a bit more, thoughts leaving you as he brings up his other hand to stroke your hair, as well. You shiver at the soft tugs on your hair, letting out another sigh that borders on a whine. You don’t notice the way Gundham tenses, nor the way he clears his throat quietly before resuming his ministrations in your hair. 

You barely notice yourself letting out little noises of content, too wrapped up in the goosebumps raising across your scalp from his roaming fingers. What you do notice, however, is something rubbing slightly against you as you sink further into Gundham’s lap from relaxing. You hear Gundham let out a choked groan at the contact, fingers halting in your hair as he tenses further. 

“Gundham?” you mumble, mind still trying to clear itself, “Wha-?” It suddenly dawns on you what had just poked you, and you freeze, eyes snapping open as it feels like flames engulf your cheeks. “O-oh.” 

“I-I- p-please, forgive me, m-my dear,” Gundham sputters, untangling his fingers from your hair; he instead places them lightly on your hips, meaning to lift you off of his lap. 

“N-no, no, Gundham, it’s okay,” you insist, placing your hands over his own. You lift your chin from his shoulder, leaning back to shyly meet his gaze. He looks at you with surprise for a moment (did he think you were going to be mad or something?) before averting his gaze, flustered. Unable to move his hands with yours still covering them, he instead attempts to nudge his scarf up with his nose. 

You giggle quietly at the struggle, watching the fabric to slide off of the tip of his nose when he gets close. You lift your hands from holding his to cup his face, pressing your lips to his softly. He melts into you rather quickly, though the way he slides his arms around your waist is tentative. Despite this, he tilts his head to deepen the kiss, hands dipping slightly under your shirt as he grows bolder. 

You gently nip at his bottom lip, and he gladly opens his mouth to let your tongue swirl around his. He moans into your mouth as you roll your hips down into his. He pushes you down further onto his lap as he presses up against you, separating from your lips to hide in the crook of your neck. He places gentle kisses along your neck as you pant lightly, rutting against him. 

He pulls away to unwrap his scarf from around his neck, face flushed as his hips continue to stutter up into yours. His eyes are dazed as you pull your shirt over your head, reaching around your back to unclip your bra. He shrugs off his jacket, hastily tugging his shirt off. 

As soon as his hands are free they return to your hips, running along the curves of your body as he trails them up to your breasts. You arch into his warm hands as they cup your breasts, moaning quietly as he massages them. You feel the heat pooling inside of you grow, whining as you grind against his still clothed cock. 

He gasps, head tilting back before he runs his hands down back to your waist, making you whimper at the loss of contact. He gently lifts you off of him, heatedly murmuring, “M-my love, please.” You understand his intentions as he starts to unbuckle his belt, and you quickly stand from his lap to do the same. 

By the time you’ve rolled off your panties, Gundham is already tearing open the package of the condom, hastily rolling it onto his cock. He sighs at the contact, mouth opening ever so slightly as his eyes meet yours. You eagerly set yourself back onto his lap, hovering over him. His tip is barely brushing against you when he stops you, pausing as he looks up at you. “A-are you certain, my Queen?” he whispers, and his would-be-eyebrows furrow slightly. 

You don’t hesitate to connect your lips to his sweetly, cupping his face with your hands as you stroke his cheeks with your thumbs. “Of course I am, Gundham,” you murmur against his lips, “Are _you_ sure?” 

“Yes,” he breathes out, forehead pressing against yours. And with that you slowly sink down onto him, whimpering as he fills you completely. He lets out a low groan, eyes fluttering shut as you clench around him. You take a few moments to adjust to the newfound fullness, sighing shakily. 

You loop your arms around his neck as you lift yourself slightly, beginning to bounce yourself on his lap. His mouth falls open as he pants out your name, “O-oh, Y/N-!” He grips your hips to help himself thrust up to meet you, pushing his cock as deep as it can go with each snap of his hips. 

You whimper out his name, tucking your face into the crook of his neck as you feel a knot start to form in your abdomen. Gundham’s thrusts begin to stutter as your walls pulse around him, squeezing him as his eyes roll back. You pull back to press your lips sloppily against his, and he nearly whines into your mouth as he sees your heated expression, “Y-you’re so e-enchanting, my Qu-ueen...”

He moans loudly into your mouth as his thrusts grow erratic, nearing is peak as he nearly slams you down onto him. You throw your head back, legs beginning to tremble as he pounds up into you, and you feel the knot in your stomach tighten as he moans out your name. 

You finally hit your peak at a particularly rough thrust, stuttering out his name as you tighten around him. He lets out a choked moan as you send him over the edge, pulling you down onto him one last time as he rides out his orgasm with you. 

You relax against him as you come down from your high, panting heavily as you rest your chin on his shoulder. Gundham mimics you, placing his own chin on your shoulder as he settles down. You take a few moments to catch your breath before pulling back to gently lift yourself off of him. You move to lay down beside him as he slips the condom off of himself, rising to clean himself off. You follow in suit soon after, cleaning yourself in the bathroom. 

You return to find Gundham sitting on his bed in just his pants, a heavy blush on his face as you come out to greet him. Averting his gaze (though you catch him flicking it back every few seconds, as if you wouldn’t notice), he hands you a pair of his own boxers (you thought all of his were invisible, but that’s something to ponder another time).

You thank him, gratefully pulling them on as he lays back on the bed, waiting for you to join him. You roll onto the bed beside him, leaning up to give him a sweet kiss before snuggling into his chest. “I love you,” you murmur, and you grin when you feel him wrap one of arms around you.

“I-I love you, as well, my Queen.” 


	127. Nagito, Gundham, Sonia, and Kirumi with reader who has a pink toe tarantula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: YO HI!!! ILY !!! SO MUCH!! !!! I've been waiting to send this request for a bit but I've forgotten a little but!!! general idea!! Nagito, Gundham, Sonia, Kirumi! with a s/o with a pink toe tarantula!!!

##  **Nagito Komaeda**

To say you’re surprised is a vast understatement. Standing in the doorway of your dorm, you blink rapidly as you try to process what you’re seeing. Nagito, laying on his back on your bed with your tarantula just... sitting on his face? 

“Uhh, Nagito?” 

“Oh,” Nagito makes no move to get up, nor does he even twitch, “Y/N, hello. I was waiting for you to get back.” Smiling widely, you shut the door behind you and take a seat next to him on your bed. His eyes are peeking out from under your tarantula’s legs, and you can see a glimpse of his usual smile playing on his lips. 

Gently lowering your hand by his face, your tarantula eagerly crawls onto it, settling itself in your palm. Nagito sighs lightly, finally sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed to sit next to you. He easily slumps against you, chin on your shoulder as you chuckle, “Why didn’t you just get up? He would’ve moved off of you.” 

“I didn’t want to disturb him,” Nagito sighs again, fingers brushing against your lower back as he wraps his arm loosely around you, “He deserves to rest more than I do.” You shake your head amusedly, leaning into his touch as you both settle into each other, gazing adoringly at your tarantula. 

##  **Gundham Tanaka**

Leaning your head on Gundham’s shoulder, you listen as he coos at your tarantula, who’s sitting in his palm peacefully as Gundham softly strokes him with the pads of his fingers. 

“What a wondrous creature,” he smiles, and you agree heartily. Your pet suddenly bursts onto his feet, as if exploding with newfound energy, and eagerly crawls up Gundham’s arm. “Oh? You wish to accompany me on my shoulder? I cannot blame you,” he nods almost proudly, “My Dark Devas of Destruction share a similar need!” 

You chuckle lightly, taking one of his, now free, hands within your own. You feel him jump slightly before relaxing into you almost immediately, giving your hand a squeeze as you lace your fingers together. 

“Seems like he likes you,” you grin as you watch Gundham’s other hand raise to pet your tarantula now residing on his shoulder, “Like owner like pet.” He lets out a choked noise of surprise, and you laugh as he sputters, his grip on your hand tightening. It was just too fun to tease him sometimes. 

##  **Sonia Nevermind**

You watch Sonia turn her head over as your spider crawls over it, a smile on your face. She’s very obviously entranced by your tarantula, bringing her hand close to her face in order to see the little pink tips of his feet. She lets out a little gasp as he crawls up closer to her face, turning to you with an excited smile. 

“What a beautiful arachnid, Y/N!” You grin as she compliments him, crossing closer to her as she continues to marvel your pet. “Oh, my, are you about to-?” she’s cut off as your tarantula scuttles up her arm and neck, settling directly on her face. 

She freezes, and for a second you’re afraid she’s going to freak out, until she slowly turns to you with the widest smile she can manage, eyes shining. “Does this mean he likes me?” 

“Yeah,” you laugh, watching her try to maintain her calm to not have your pet startle and jump off of her. 

“Truly amazing,” she whispers, and you can’t help but shake your head amusedly. 

##  **Kirumi Tojo**

“Oh!” you blink in surprise, “Kirumi, what are you doing here?” You stand in your doorway, watching Kirumi turn to face you with a small smile on her face. 

“Y/N, there you are,” she holds out her hand to grasp yours softly as you cross to her, “I noticed you were preoccupied, so I took it upon myself to feed your tarantula. I hope you don’t mind.” 

“Oh, thank you! You didn’t have to do that!”

Kirumi shakes her head, smile widening as she squeezes your hand, “I do not mind. It is no trouble to me.”

“...You just wanted to see him again, didn’t you?” you grin cheekily, and it only widens as Kirumi’s face flushes slightly. 

“...Perhaps.” 

“C’mon, then,” you laugh, spinning her around with you to face your pet, “You just had to ask!”


	128. Mondo, Leon, and Kiyotaka with reader who likes to pinch their cheeks and call them adorable headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Yo! How are you? I hope everything is right! Can I ask Mondo, Leon and Taka with a fem! Reader who likes to pinch their cheeks, and say how adorable they are? Thank you in advance!

##  **Mondo Oowada**

-Calling him adorable is one thing, but pinching his cheeks??

-If you wanted him to be flustered this certainly is the way

-“Cut it out, Y/N-!” do not cut it out.

-He’ll play it off like he hates it but... being called adorable is kind of his guilty pleasure, tho he will never admit it, never even to himself

-He’ll eventually start to like how you pinch his cheeks, even if he denies it

-He’ll always swat your hands away but don’t let it stop you!

-If you do it around his gang tho expect a scolding, he’s gotta look tough in front of them!!

##  **Leon Kuwata**

-“Man, you really think that?” 

-He always gets a little shy afterwards, but he has the biggest grin!

-Will absolutely brag abt it. “Yeah, well my s/o thinks I’m _adorable_.”

-If you do it in public he’ll playfully bat your hands away but like... he’s smiling, so you know he loves it

-He’ll teasingly pinch your cheeks, too, afterwards, while laughing

-He doesn’t blush a lot, but there is a definite red tint to his cheeks whenever you do it

##  **Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

-Did you want him to blush so hard he matches his eyes? Bc this is how you do it

-Taka’s.... never been called adorable before. Nor has he ever had his cheeks pinched. And he- really likes it now

-It always makes him pull you into a very tight hug afterwards

-Sometimes (usually if you’re in public) he’ll just cover his face w his hands out of embarrassment

\- “Wh-? Wh-wh-wh-?! A-adorable?! D-... do you really think that?”

-He’s always beaming afterwards!! 


	129. Nagito and Hajime x fem!reader who has a praise kink *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hey! Is it possible you could write maybe an ns*fw thing for Nagito and Hajime (if possible!!) where their fem!s/o has a praise kink?? specifically sub reader, please!

##  **Nagito Komaeda**

“Oh, Y/N,” Nagito pants heavily against your neck, “I can’t believe you want to do this with someone like me...” He gently sucks on the sensitive part of your skin, hands tracing along your bare form as he teases you relentlessly. He neglects the one spot that you desperately need his touch, instead focusing on worshipping every other part of your body. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers, and the way he looks at you is akin to that of someone looking at a Goddess, and his slow and loving touches are seeping with a reverence you’ve never felt before. He shivers as you let out a whine, mouth tracing along your skin delicately, as if he’s afraid you’ll disappear at an instant, that you’ll break apart in his unlucky hold. 

“You deserve someone so much more than me,” he moans out, but the way his fingers are almost desperately caressing you as he mouths at your skin insist that he can’t quite care at the moment. 

“Nagito,” you whimper, and he looks at you as if you’re his everything, the adoration in his gaze sinking into your being, “P-please, Nagito...” And he doesn’t need to be told any more, because he’s already lifting himself above you, positioning to slide into you. 

“Anything for you,” he pants, and his eyes flutter shut as he pushes into you, filling you to the brim and eagerly letting you tighten around him. “You feel so good,” he moans, dipping his head to kiss along your jaw, “You’re so wet, do you like the feeling of me that much...?” 

You can only moan in response, trying to grind into him in an attempt to make him move. “A-ah,” he gasps, and he starts to slowly thrust into you, trembling as he moves within you. “O-oh,” he pants heavily, “D-do you like me telling you how good you feel?” 

“Yes,” you whine out, too far gone to feel any embarrassment, “Please, Nagito...” 

You feel his pace start to pick up at the admission, moaning lowly. “I love the way you feel around me,” he gasps out, hips beginning to snap into yours, “Y-you’re s-so good to me.” 

You whimper, twitching your hips forward to meet his as babbles, pressing messy kisses to your neck as he chases his release. “Ju-ust like that, Y/N,” he groans, eyes rolling back as you arch into him. His thrusts grow sloppier as your moans grow louder, climbing to your peak. The knot in your abdomen finally snaps when he places a gentle kiss to your ear before panting, “Good girl, j-just like that-...”

He throws his head back with a gasp as you cum around him, tightening around him. You whimper out his name as he encourages you through your orgasm, still thrusting messy into you. You feel him throb inside of you as he thrusts as deep as he can, moaning loudly as he cums. 

He dips his head back down to kiss you softly as he comes down from his high, sighing contently against your lips. He gently slips out of you with a shiver, pressing a sweet kiss to your cheek. He moves to lay down beside you, pulling you into his arms with a loose hold as he murmurs sweet nothings into your ear.

##  **Hajime Hinata**

Hajime’s hands trail over your body with a certain gentleness, only pressing the pads of his fingers against your now heated skin. He takes his time to explore your form, following his hands with his mouth to place soft kisses along his path. His eyes bore into yours, adoration clear in the way he caresses your body as if it’s the only thing that matters to him. 

He only disrupts his pattern to give you a sweet kiss on the lips, moaning quietly against them as his hips accidentally bump against yours. “You’re gorgeous,” he whispers against your mouth, beginning to slowly grind against you. Each whimper that leaves your mouth only encourages him, fingers gliding down your hips to tease at your clit. 

“Stunning,” he reiterates, and his tone is breathier than you’ve ever heard it as he listens to how you moan out his name at his touch. His tip teases your entrance, rubbing against it, only barely dipping into it with each grind of his hips. “Moan my name,” he asks, and there’s almost a desperation to his tone. 

“Hajime,” you breathe, and he shudders against you, fingers halting from playing with you as his hips pick up the pace, pressing just slightly deeper into you. 

“I-I can’t wait any longer,” he admits with a gasp, eyes half lidded as he struggles to keep from pushing into you, “You feel so amazing, p-please, can I?” 

You eagerly buck into him, gasping out a “yes” as he moans loudly. He slowly pushes into you, filling you completely as his hips twitch in an attempt to thrust already. He holds himself back, letting you adjust as he bites his lip harshly. Panting, you take a moment to adjust to him before whimpering out his name, nearly pleading for him to start moving.

“You’re so _tight_ ,” he nearly hisses as he finally starts pumping into you, “A-ah, you feel so good wrapped around me...” He can’t help himself as he begins to snap his hips into yours roughly, gasping out your name as you pulse around him. He pants, eyes hazing over as he leans over you to hit deeper, “You f-feel so amazing, Y/N-...” 

He gasps out your name as you clench around him, whimpering at the praise, and he can’t help his pace growing erratic. “K-keep doing that, pl-please, it felt so good, you feel so good,” he babbles, pounding into you as you tighten further around him, climbing to your peak. Hajime sends you over the edge with a particularly rough thrust, and you throw your head back as you cum around him.

He lets out a choked moan as you throb around him, slamming into you one final time before he cums. His eyes squeeze shut as you both ride out your orgasm, moaning loudly. His eyes only open once he’s settled, meeting yours with an adoring smile. He leans down to kiss you, murmuring an “I love you” against your lips as he slides out of you. 

You pull him down onto you, eliciting a noise of surprise from him as you hug him close. “I love you, too,” you nearly whisper, grinning widely. You hear him hum contently, smiling against your neck as he pulls himself closer to you to drift off in your arms. 


	130. Ryoma x shy!fem!reader nsfw headcanons *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi, could you please do some nsfw headcanons for Ryoma with a fem reader who is kinda shy?

-Absolute sweetheart!!

-He encourages and praises you sm! 

-Takes it slow and gentle w you, he wants you to be comfy at all times

-If you’re embarrassed by the noises you make he’s instantly reassuring you

-He loves the sounds you make, they let him know how good you’re feeling!

-Will not hesitate to tell you how gorgeous he thinks you are

-Makes sure he kisses everywhere at least once

-If you cover your face at all he’ll quietly encourage you to show him again

-He loves seeing your expressions, but he won’t force you!


	131. Kiyotaka x reader who has high self esteem and tries to help him headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: This may sound weird, but how would Taka do with a S/O with a high self esteem? (And also tries to help him with the trauma the poor boy has suffered)

-He really admires you tbh!

-He’s never really had a good view of himself, so he may even ask you for some guidance in that regard

-He’ll only bring that up a little farther down in the relationship, though. It’s a bit intimate for him to bring up his feelings abt himself

-If you’re willing to listen to him vent about any past trauma he’s had (or anything, really) his love for you skyrockets 

-You comfort him and try to help him?? He’ll start sobbing immediately, he feels so much love for you

-He’s never had anyone listen to him, much less try to help him. It may be a little rough at the start bc this boy does not know how to handle it

-And by rough I mean he has a very hard time actually listening to and taking your advice at first. He’s so used to locking it up instead

-He really does appreciate you and your help, and he’ll try his best to help you, too, if you have any problems!


	132. Mondo x male!reader sfw and nsfw headcanons *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: What about both sfw and nsfw headcanons of Mondo with a male reader?

-It may take a while for him to realize that he likes you

-And by that I mean he denies it for a looong time. He’s got some toxic masculinity to unpack so be patient w him

-Once he’s able to accept it, he’ll definitely yell-ask you on a date! 

-The relationship is a bit rough at the start, Mondo is still adjusting to his new feelings and is kinda awkward abt them 

-Imagine you going in for a sweet hug and then he calls you bro and slaps you on the back directly after. That kind of awkward

-He settles into it pretty quickly though! Soon enough he’s got his arm around your shoulders/waist at all times 

-Sitting on the couch together? You’re in his lap now. Sitting on the ground together? You’re sitting in between his legs w his arms wrapped around you now.

-If someone even looks at y’all wrong he’s already got his sleeve rolled up to his shoulder

-One word. Overstimulation

-He adores seeing you all squirmy and whiney underneath him 

-He’s more often than not going to be the top. If you really want to top him he’ll let you, but he prefers fucking you

-He knows _exactly_ how to get you riled up and he takes full advantage of it

-Will probably call you a good boy at some point, and if you respond well to it he will use it to tease you so much

-Sometimes he likes teasing you in public just to see you get frustrated, but as soon as you turn it back on him he’s a mess

-He likes watching you ride him while wearing his jacket (even if it is really long)

-He also likes doggy style so he can easily jack you off while fucking you


	133. Mondo x cute!short!reader who is scary when angry headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey! Can I have some Mondo headcanons with a fem!s/o what is short and cute looking, but that gets really scary when she is angry? Tysm! (sorry for the bad english)

-Listen... Mondo already fell _hard_ for you looking so cute 

-You give him those big doe eyes? He’s a goner. 

-Your cute expressions coupled with how short you are?? He’s _ascended_

-He can’t help but wrap you up in his arms when you act and look so cute

-But then one day, someone insults him in the halls when he’s w you

-And he’s abt to just brush it off w scowl or sumn bc he’s not boutta throw hands w you around

-But then you just. Go off on the person. And you’re actually scary looking and the person is shaking in their shoes

-Mondo has never been so ~~intimidated~~ entranced by you. He has to take a moment to remember how to breathe bc _fuck that was hot, babe_

-If he wasn’t already head over heels for you before you can bet he is now


	134. Shuichi and Kaito x reader who's cuddly in their sleep headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: aAA HCs for Shuichi and Kaito with a s/o whos naturally super cuddly when they sleep? like they just cling onto them when they sleep like a koala PFH

##  **Shuichi Saihara**

-He’s definitely a little embarrassed at first

-He’s fine w cuddling! He actually rly enjoys it

-He just didn’t expect you to suddenly roll over and wrap all of your limbs around him

-He’s kinda of trapped for the night?? But he’s not... exactly complaining

-He just smiles and hugs you back the best he can

-He looks forward to it now!! He likes feeling cared for and with you clinging onto him even in your _sleep_?? Wow!!

-He’s very happy w it, even if he does get a bit blushy

##  **Kaito Momota**

-He’s all for it!!

-He loves cuddling with you, so it’s almost a dream come true

-He clings right back onto you, tbh

-You probably won’t even get a chance to initiate the cuddle bc he’ll already be pulling you into his arms the minute y’all lay down

-Sometimes he wakes up in the middle of the night and you’re holding onto him so tightly and he just... ~swoons~

-It’s only a problem bc it makes him not want to get out of bed in the morning

-And when he has to he has to pry you off of him and he’s so sad abt it


	135. Tenko x fem!reader making out headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Fem!S/o and tenko making out hcs💚💚💚

-She’s a bit awkward at first tbh

-And also a bit embarrassed bc she’s barely kissed someone (you) before?? Much less make out

-Once she gets into it and gets more comfortable tho... wow

-She pulls you as close to her as she can, and she has no qualms running her hands over your hips

-She also likes cupping your cheeks! 

-Sometimes she’ll dip her hands under your shirt, nothing sexual, she just likes feeling closer to you that way

-Her kisses are kind of wet, but she more than makes up for it with the sheer amount of passion in them

-She can absolutely lift you up and against the wall, she’s stronk (tho she’ll probably only do it if you ask her to)

-Afterwards she’ll be very blushy and starstruck


	136. Togami x reader thigh riding headcanons *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: BYAKUYA AND THIGH RIDING HCS BYAKUYA AND THIGH RIDING HCS BYAKUYA AND THI

-His demeanor is cool and collected. At first

-He’s probably feigning reading a book or working on something, rolling his eyes and telling you to get yourself off, he’s busy, but he’ll allow you to use his thigh if you insist.   
-He’s not busy. But God does he love to see you like this

-You can easily tell by the bulge in his pants and the way his eyes aren’t even moving across the page that he’s fully focused on you

-Eventually he’ll put down whatever he was “working” on to lean back and watch you, almost smugly

-“Enjoying yourself, Y/N? Do you like getting off on my thigh?” He’ll tease you relentlessly

-As you get louder with your moans and start grinding on him faster, he’ll break and start bouncing his leg up to help you

-He has to rub himself lightly as you whine out his name with each bounce of his leg. And when you cum on his thigh, he’s honestly entranced

-Afterwards he’ll vaguely gesture to his lap, commenting that he hopes “you aren’t spent, yet”


	137. Kiyotaka x reader x Mondo where reader gets sick often headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you do ishimondo poly hcs for when their s/o gets really sick often and it's hard for them to get better

-The precious boys are so worried abt you :^(

-Mondo is full in on taking care of you physically, he doesn’t care if he gets sick. If you want cuddles, you’re getting cuddles. You want a kiss, he’s giving you a kiss. 

-Taka may keep his distance and instead help in other ways! Making you soup, making sure you take your meds, etc

-He also has to yank the blanket away from you and Mondo whenever Mondo swaddles both of you in it

-“Bro, you’re going to make them more sick! They need to cool down!” “If Y/N wants to be warm I’m making goddamn sure they’re warm”

-You’ll eventually convince Taka to join you and Mondo in cuddles if you give him your best pitiful “but im siiiick” pout

-They’re with you almost the whole time, and whenever they can’t be there or need a break they’ll make sure you’re still taken care of until they’re back

-No matter how often you get sick they’re always right there by your side, ready to help you feel better!


	138. Kaede x reader kissing headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Kaede kissing hcs please~

-Very gentle and nervous at first!!! 

-She’s shaking real bad the the first few times, but she slowly gets more used to it!

-She likes to hold your hands while y’all kiss!!

-If she’s not holding your hands (or at least one of them) she will be cupping your face!

-Her kisses are so sweet!! Even when they’re more heated there’s still a trace of gentleness in them!

-She likes to kiss your cheek and nose a lot

-Her first kiss w you she kinda... puffs out her cheeks? And you unfortunately have to tell her that that’s not what you’re supposed to do, but God was it cute


	139. Shuichi being dominant for fem!reader headcanons *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hi! could i request some nsfw headcannons of shuichi being dom to his female partner? thank you so much and i hope you’re having a great day!!

-He’s a little awkward at first, still trying to get into it

-He doesn’t... exactly know what to do?

-He ends up saying something like “uh, get on your knees? ...please?” 

-He gets more comfortable with it as he doms more often!

-He’s still pretty gentle and sweet, tho. He praises you a lot

-Sometimes if he’s especially frustrated he’ll get a bit demanding 

-Always makes sure you’re doing okay! He’ll stop and make sure everything is cool if you make a weird face or sumn

-He likes leaving marks on you during the act, but afterwards he’s very bashful when seeing his work


	140. Kaito falling for/dating Ultimate String Musician!reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Kaito falling for and dating the Ultimate String Musician (she plays orchestral string instruments only—especially upright bass!) headcannons pls! Tysm!

-You two have probably been friends for a while, but for some reason he’s never heard you play??? Once he realizes that he immediately makes plans to go to your next performance

-When he hears you play he is _enamored._ Like, jaw agape, eyes sparkling, sputtering enamored

-There’s just something about the way you play and the way you look so focused and invested _while_ you play that gives him butterflies

-It’s then that he’s like... _oh_. This is not platonic

-He takes some time to try and think of a cool way to ask you out (does he write you song?? try to learn violin to serenade you???) 

-He eventually works up the nerve to finally ask you out, and when you accept he’s ecstatic! He pulls you into a big hug and kisses your cheek!

-Now that y’all are dating he 100% goes to every performance of yours. And, if you let him, he loves to be there when you’re just practicing, too! 

-Expect a lot of cheesy orchestra pick up lines that he makes up on the fly


	141. Mondo and Taka getting their first kiss from reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could I have some headcanons for Mondo, and Taka where their crush gives them their first kiss, please?

##  **Mondo Oowada**

-Mondo will never admit how nervous he is about kissing you. Not only is it his first kiss with _you_ , but it’s his first kiss _period_

-He keeps pulling out at the perfect moments; the mood will be right, the timing is stellar, he’ll lean in... and then reach past you to grab something instead

-You start to notice how he just. Keeps doing it. And afterwards he always has a blush on his face?

-When you finally put the pieces together it’s a big _ohhh_ moment. So you decide to take the step instead!

-It’s you and Mondo’s movie night, and you have it _alllll_ planned out...You two play around during the movie, throwing popcorn at the screen during the cheesy parts, booing at the sex scenes... and then the credits roll

-You feel Mondo shift, likely to get up or reach to grab the remote to change the channel, but you stop him. He looks at you curiously as you shuffle a bit

-You plant yourself in his lap, facing him, and his eyes widen almost comically. You can easily see the bright blush on his face as he sputters, “Wh-wha- what are y-you-?” 

-You lean your forehead against his, and that shuts him up real quick. One of your hands caresses the side of his face, and you can feel him shakily place his hands on your hips 

-You gently press your lips to his, and he grunts in surprise. You’re about to pull away when he suddenly leans into you, one of his hands coming up to hold the back of your neck

-When you separate, you’re both shaking from the nerves. Even still, Mondo has a huge grin on his face, and he laughs breathily before pulling you back in for another one

##  **Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

-Mans has had it planned out for months in advance. Not that he’ll tell you that, of course

-Unfortunately, he keeps having to change his plan, because whenever the time he scheduled comes he gets too nervous and opts out. Though his latest attempt was the best one yet! ...if you can call it that

-He was leaning towards you with his eyes painfully squeezed shut, only to find out, once he faceplants into the couch, that you’d gotten up to get something before he noticed

-You’re very confused when you come back to see him laying awkwardly face down. “Uhh, Taka? Whatcha doing?” 

-He bolts up from his position on the couch, sputtering, face beet red. “U-uh, I was, um, see-” he laughs awkwardly as you sit back down beside him 

-You just keep looking at him confusedly until he calms down a bit, sighing as he bashfully turns away from you. He mumbles that he was trying to, um... k-kiss you?

-You take a moment, processing what he’s said while he sits, fidgeting. Once it finally clicks for you, you turn him around to face you, smiling

-“Why didn’t you just ask, silly?” before he can respond your lips are on his, one of your hands cupping his cheek, stroking it lightly w your thumb

-When you pull back, he’s stiff as a board, face even redder than before. Before you can ask if he’s okay, he promptly passes out

-When he wakes up and realizes he passed out, he demands a do over!! (Definitely not an excuse to kiss you again!!)


	142. Fem!reader having a crush on Tenko headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Fem!reader has a crush on tenko hcs?

-She definitely will not pick up on it at all

-But at the same time she will?? But just in the wrong ways

-Like you give her flowers and she’s like aww! What a nice platonic thing to do!

-And then you laugh at her joke or sumn and she’s like ???? is this... love????

-So she does not pick up on flirting _at all_

-Overall very confused. But if she likes you back she’ll probably ask you out first!

-She’ll reassure you that of course you two can just be friends if you don’t reciprocate, she’ll try her hardest to keep away the awkward!!! 

-If you accept, she immediately almost squeals in delight!! She can’t help but pull you into a tight hug!


	143. Tenko hyping up fem!reader who she has a crush on and vice versa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Tenko basically hyping up and simping for a fem!reader the way she did for himiko, except the reader is also a simp for tenko🥺🥺it’s a mutual crush🥺🥺if that’s possible!! sorry I’m sending in a few at a time, I had em written out on the side incase you opened up reqs again!!

-Tenko absolutely does not notice how flustered you seem to be getting

-And you are not noticing how red her face gets? Somehow?

-She’s hyping you up like there is no tomorrow

-Complimenting you, encouraging you, offering to beat up men for you...

-You’re trying to return the favor and compliment her back but she keeps brushing it off to compliment you more??

-Everyone around y’all is sighing bc you two are so obvious 

-The minute you walk into a room Tenko’s eyes light up tbh. She’s at your side in a heartbeat, squealing over how cute you are


	144. Teruteru x reader sfw and nsfw headcanons *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hmm sfw and nsfw hcs abt Teruteru? I,, really liked the Mondo ones you did-

-This mans will n e v e r stop shooting you cheesy lines, no matter how long you’re together

-If anything it will only amp the longer you’re together

-Absolutely wants you to try all of his dishes

-He gets really excited at the idea of cooking for you tbh,, so he just keeps making stuff

-When he narrows down your favorites, he saves them for special occasions or days when you’re feeling low

-He loves cuddling with you!! 

-No matter how much he denies it, he secretly prefers to be little spoon/held by you 

-Expect many, many cheek kisses

-Despite how confident and suave he may seem, he’s actually quite nervous the first few times

-Definitely slips back into his accent as things get more heated

-Very experimental! Willing to try almost anything tbh

-Definitely calls you good boy when he’s trying to be suave and seductive

-If you ever call him “good boy” he will break into the harshest blush you’ve ever seen tho

-He’s a switch, but he leans more towards the sub/bottom side 

-He cries the first time y’all have sex, tho he vehemently denies it

-More of a giver than a receiver; he loves watching you come undone bc of him


	145. Nagito, Junko, Rantaro, Hajime, and Mikan x Ultimate Makeup Artist!reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello! Hope you have a beautiful day/night!💕
> 
> Sorry for bothering you but can I request some headcanons for Nagito, Junko, Rantaro, Hajime and Mikan with an Ultimate Make up artist fem! Reader? Sorry if there are a lots of characters🥺
> 
> Also, I really love your works🥺❤

##  **Nagito Komaeda**

-He likes watching you work tbh!

-He thinks it’s a really cool process to see and it also soothes him 

-He’ll literally tell anyone who will listen abt your ultimate 

-A n y o n e

-Random lady in the grocery store? Knows all about you now. Hajime for the 70th time? Now it’s 71. 

-Will gladly let you test some new styles or looks on him!!

-He’s really good at holding still, too! Even when you’re putting on eyeliner

##  **Junko Enoshima**

-Endless compliments all day

-She _loves_ your work. She cannot stop complimenting you and calling you hot 

-She’ll absolutely brag about you to anyone who happens to even walk by

-If you get embarrassed by it she’ll just laugh and tell you to “show off your talent, babe! It’s fucking sexy!” 

-Y’all can do your makeup in the morning together!

-Will definitely offer to get you jobs at whatever modeling place she’s currently working

-100% lets you do her makeup, she’s so proud of you 

##  **Rantaro Amami**

-Thinks it’s super cool! 

-He only knows a little bit about makeup, but he tries his best to keep up with you and talk about it together

-He takes time to learn more about it so y’all can talk abt it more 

-Asks you to show him some of the basics bc he’s honestly rly interested!

-After you how him some of the basic stuff he’s real excited to share this w you!!

-Now y’all can do makeup in the morning together

-Or do each other’s makeup (though Rantaro’s still needs some work, but you love it anyway)

##  **Hajime Hinata**

-Doesn’t really understand how it works, but he thinks it’s really interesting!

-He asks you a lot of questions while you’re putting on makeup 

-Though some days he just watches silently 

-Eventually you ask if he wants to try some on, and he instantly agrees!

-(He’s been secretly wanting to ask but he didn’t want to overstep)

-He’s so happy afterwards!!

-If anyone asks him abt it he’s quick to brag abt you to them

##  **Mikan Tsumiki**

-She is... enraptured

-She’s nervous to outright ask if she can sit and watch you while you work, tho

-You catch on pretty quickly and offer, to which she eagerly agrees (“A-as long as y-y-you d-don’t m-m-mind!”)

-It quickly becomes part of her morning routine to just sit beside you and watch

-You notice it’s one of the times she looks the calmest 

-One day (after a lot of reassurance from you) she even asks you to do her makeup!!

-Her smile is so wide for the rest of the day


	146. Kiyotaka x reader who's a huge tease nsfw headcanons *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: hi hi!! saw you had hc requests open, so could i perhaps get some nsfw taka hcs with an s/o who’s a huge tease?

-Ohh boy, his face will never _not_ be red

-If you tease him in public he’ll absolutely scold you, but at home...

-He’s 100% stuttering the entire time, averting his gaze as he tries to find something to cover his, uh... problem

-He goes dead silent the moment your hands are on him tho, eyes wide as you lean in very close and...

-Pull away right as your lips brush his/your hand touches his thigh

-He’ll be so disoriented for a while, and he keeps glancing at you from the corner of his eye as you go on like nothing happened

-If you keep working him up like that, eventually you’ll draw a very wanton whine from him (which he immediately slaps his hand over his mouth after)

-If you tease him during sex, oh boy, you’ll hear so many more whimpers and whines from him as he unravels further beneath you

-Very embarrassed by it, but it’s quickly overcome when you _finally_ touch him


	147. Naga!Korekiyo x reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Naga korekiyo and fem!reader hcs!!

-He’s so quiet. You’ll never hear him enter a room ever

-Definitely expect him to coil around you when he wants your attention

-Absolutely plays up the “ssss” whenever he says something with an s

-Bonus points if it makes you laugh

-Extra bonus points if it flusters you bc he’s doing it directly into your ear

-Fangs fangs fangs fangs

-Can roll his body really well

-Imagine the stereotypical snake charmer snake wiggle. He can do that


	148. Kiyotaka x reader x Mondo cuddling headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ishimondo poly cuddling/relationship headcannons please :)

-It’s usually you in the middle of both of them

-Mondo likes spooning and Taka likes to face you, so it works out perfectly!

-You do end up flipping sometimes tho, not that you’re complaining when you wake up tucked firmly into Mondo’s chest w Taka’s against your back

-You swap who’s in the middle if someone’s had a rough day

-If two of y’all are cuddling it’s likely the other will hop in once they see

-(Though if it’s you and Mondo you’ll have to coax Taka from his work probably)

-Lots of kisses anywhere y’all can reach!!!


	149. Korekiyo x fem!reader sfw and nsfw bath headcanons *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Korekiyo & fem/so sfw and nsfw bath hcs? Ty!!

-Definitely slyly plans this weeks in advance

-Casually asks your favorite candle scents, what shampoo do you like, do you like bubble baths? He’s just curious, is all!

-Then you come home one day and the house is dim with a strangely romantic light coming from the bathroom...

-Surprise!! He fixed a bath for you two :^)

-He teasingly offers to help you take off your clothes after greeting you with a kiss, chuckling as you sputter

-There are absolutely rose petals in the bath water. He’s a hopeless romantic and he knows you love it

-Very gentle when washing your hair or body! If you have hair, his nimble fingers feel amazing threading through it. If not, he takes his time to caress each part of your form as he helps wash you

-Melts into you immediately if you wash his hair

-Starts by peppering gentle kisses along your neck as his hands trail down your torso

-He insists he’s just helping spread the soap over your body, but you just rinsed off, and you’re sure that soap isn’t supposed to get so close to- 

-You gasp as he suddenly rubs your clit with his fingers, chuckling breathily against your neck as you squirm

-He listens to your quiet moans as he rubs you, sighing against your neck before moving to grasp your hips

-He urges you to spin around to face him, and you gladly oblige, feeling your face heat up as you meet his heated gaze

-He quickly guides you to sink down onto him, eyes rolling back with a low moan as he fills you

-He lets out a choked gasp as you eagerly start bouncing on him, watching him tilt his head back to rest against the wall behind him

-It doesn’t take long for you both to cum once he starts bucking his hips up to meet you, letting moans slip from his lips as you both come undone


	150. **spoilers** THH boys realizing they're in love with their best friend's s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I get some hcs of the thh boys realizing they're in love woth their best friend's s/o?

##  **Byakuya Togami**

-Denial, denial, denial

-Once he realizes, he’s going to avoid you as much as humanly possible

-Whenever he does see you, he’s going to be _mean_

-It may even spark conflict between him and his best friend bc he’s being so rude

-He’ll never admit it. Not even if you and his best friend break up

-Though he will be slightly nicer to you if you do, bc a part of him wants to say something now that he technically can

-He’ll only ever confess if 1. you and his best friend are broken up, 2. are on amicable terms, and 3. his best friend gives him an explicit okay

-Though even then it’ll take a _long_ time

##  **Hifumi Yamada**

-Very conflicted and confused

-He thought he was only into 2D people, and now he suddenly has feelings for someone real?

-And _you_ of all people?

-He tries to hide it the best he can, but honestly he’s not that good at it

-And by not that good, I mean he’s bright red whenever you’re around and stuttering 

-If his best friend doesn’t talk to him about it first, he probably will just bc he feels bad betraying his friend like that

-He’ll reassure them that he would never pursue you, and that he’s trying really hard to dismiss these feelings

-It’s unlikely you’ll ever find out from him directly, and even if you two break up he won’t ask you out

##  **Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

-He’s a wreck once he finally realizes why he feels so weird around you

-He’s so guilty, it’s almost unbearable to him 

-He avoids you as much as he can, and will probably avoid his best friend for a while, too

-He thinks it’s immoral to hang out with you two (or even just you) when he feels this way

-Suppress, suppress, suppress. If there is a possibility that Taka can will these feelings away, he’s going to try his damndest

-If it gets especially bad, he may fess up to you/his best friend because he feels so awful

-He’ll likely never ask you out. He feels like it’s wrong to go after you when you and his best friend were so close

-Even if his best friend assures him it’s okay, he’ll still feel guilty about it. Expect the longest wait for him to even consider going after you

##  **Leon Kuwata**

-Freaks out just a little bit

-....Okay, freaks out a _lot_

-He didn’t mean to catch feelings for you!! How did this happen?! When?! Who approved this?! 

-He spends the day he realizes in his room, silently panicking and trying to dispel his feelings

-Probably calls in his best friend to ask for advice without specifically mentioning either of your names to them

-Spends a lot more time at the baseball field, as if batting his feelings away

-He’ll only ever entertain the idea of being with you if you and his best friend break up and if they’re okay with it

-It’ll take him a bit, but if he’s sure that his best friend is absolutely fine with it, he may go after you

##  **Mondo Oowada**

-Once he finally realizes, he’s furious with himself

-His best friend’s s/o? No fucking way, he’s not gonna let that happen.

-Unfortunately, in his anger at himself, he ends up taking it out on you, too

-It’s very messy for a while. Mondo is trying to suppress both his feelings and his anger, and it ends up exploding on you 

-He’ll probably end up avoiding you both for a while until he sorts out his feelings 

-In the end he may just admit that he likes you to both of you, apologizing for how he acted

-He will never consider asking you out

-Even if you two break up and his best friend tells him it’s fine, it’s _very_ unlikely

##  **Yasuhiro Hagakure**

-Huh? Feelings? What feelings? Yasuhiro doesn’t even know what feelings _are_ , haha...

-He freaks out once he realizes, nearly screaming as he runs off to solitude

-He spends the day under his blanket, vehemently denying the fact that he feels anything for you

-Will consult his crystal ball on what to do when that doesn’t work

-Then he’ll almost break it in frustration when it doesn’t help

-He instead decides to deny it like he’s never denied before

-And _man_ , is he good, because neither you nor his best friend will ever know that he had feelings in the first place

-Even if you two break up, he’ll still keep it to himself

##  **Chihiro Fujisaki**

-He feels so, so guilty once he realizes

-He starts tearing up at the realization, he feels like he’s betrayed his best friend

-He’ll try to push his feelings away and focus on becoming better friends with you both instead

-He thinks that maybe if he becomes closer to you both it’ll be easier to convince himself the feelings are platonic

-When that doesn’t work, he just tries to ignore them and hide them away

-He’s not very good at hiding how he feels, as evident by the blush on his face whenever you’re around

-If ever confronted/confessing how he feels in hopes of helping to get over it, tears will be pricking his eyes as he explains

-He won’t go after you unless you go after him, and even then he’ll be 1000% sure that his best friend is okay with it


	151. Kiyotaka, Gundham, and Ryoma with reader who asks to stay in their room for the night headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: If you are accepting headcanon requests can I get Kiyotaka, Gundham, and Ryoma's crush asking to sleep in their room during the killing game?

##  **Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

-When you first asked him if you could stay in his room, he was very against it

-Two people spending the night together?? _You and him_ spending the night together? Immoral!!

-He’s about to scold you for even suggesting that, but then he sees just how distraught you are

-He pauses, biting his lip as he reconsiders his words

-He reluctantly agrees, and he can’t help the smile that spreads across his face as he sees you beam relievedly

-He offers you the bed, already setting up a makeshift bed for himself on the floor

-You probably will not be able to convince him to share the bed with you unless you tell him it’ll soothe you further

-Even then he’ll be on the opposite side of the bed, laying stiffly. He will probably not sleep that night, too worked up w the knowledge that you’re right beside him

##  **Gundham Tanaka**

-Resists at first, insisting that his room is “too cursed in the dark for your mortal form”

-He’ll eventually give in once he sees how nervous you are about spending the night alone

-He’ll tug his scarf up to his nose, muttering how he’ll “make sure your corporeal form is safe for the night, then”

-He insists that you take his bed, seating himself on the floor

-You, in turn, insist that he should have the bed instead. Which leads to a small argument 

-Eventually you both compromise to share the bed once you tell him that you’ll just sleep on the floor, too

-Gundham is very stiff beside you, nearly shaking from how tense he is as you drift off

-He’ll eventually nod off well into the night, and he’ll wake up bright red as he realizes that he’s so close to you that his nose is brushing yours

##  **Ryoma Hoshi**

-He asks if you’re sure you want to spend the night in his room 

-Once you tell him that, yes, you’re sure, he’s still a little reluctant. He wants to distance himself from you, not let you get closer to him

-He gives in really quickly when he sees how anxious you actually are, though

-He offers to let you have the bed to yourself at first. He wants you to be comfortable

-(He’s also a bit flustered at the idea of sharing a bed with you, not that he’ll ever tell you that)

-He’s again, rather quick to give in (“Fine, if you insist...”) once you tell him you’ll be calmer knowing he’s beside you

-Ryoma has a hard time sleeping at night, but somehow with you snoozing beside him he finds it easier to drift off

-He is ~~very~~ not pleased when he wakes up to you holding him like a teddy bear, however


	152. Vampire!Kiyotaka x reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Vampire taka x fem!so general/fluff hcs please!

-Fangs fangs fangs fangs

-You keep making jokes about how his eyes match the blood he drinks. He does not appreciate it

-He tries to only drink animal blood from animals who have already died

-If you offer him some of your blood he will vehemently refuse

-Unless you catch him in a particularly hungry state w/o any other options, in which he may give in

-He will do anything he can to not drink from you, though

-Night dates!!! He loves taking you out because there aren’t many people around

-Deep down he knows that he shouldn’t get attached to you since he’s immortal and and you’re not, but... he really can’t help it

-That being said, if you tell him you want to become a vampire to be with him, he will sob harder than he has ever sobbed


	153. Mondo, Leon, Gonta, and Fuyuhiko finding out reader is getting bullied headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hcs of mondo, Leon, gonta, and fuyuhiko finding out their s/o is getting bullied

##  **Mondo Oowada**

-Oh, there is going to be _hell_ to pay

-You have to stop him from immediately busting out the doors to find whoever is bothering you

-Once he settles down, he pulls you closer to him and asks if you’re okay, they didn’t hurt you, did they? He’ll kick their asses if they did. 

-If you’re hurt, he’ll very gently patch you up before holding you, and if not he’ll immediately wrap you up in his arms, reassuring you that “none of the shit they said was true at all, got it?”

-He reassures you that they will _never_ bother you again, kissing the top of your head and tightening his grip on you

-You two spend the rest of the day laying together, and you notice he holds you just slightly closer to him than usual

-You smile to yourself the next day when the people bullying you quite literally sprint away in fear when they see you

##  **Leon Kuwata**

-He’s immediately cracking his knuckles, asking for their names through clenched teeth so he can beat their asses 

-When you stop him from leaving (and from taking his bat with him), he instead pulls you into a hug 

-But then he immediately pulls away in panic, asking if they hurt you? Shit, that hug didn’t hurt you more, did it?!

-If you’re hurt, he’ll sit you down and quietly patch you up, only pulling you back into a (gentle) hug after he’s done

-If not, he’ll pull you back into his arms with a relieved sigh, asking if they said anything to you instead

-He’ll tsk at every insult that you repeat, tightening his hold on you as he argues with each one

-He’ll only pull back after a moment of silence to crack a corny joke, grinning when you smile

-You’ll spend the rest of the day in his arms watching bad movies 

-The next day Leon’s bat is mysteriously broken... and the bullies are mysteriously scared of you. How weird!

##  **Gonta** **Gokuhara**

-He’s so distraught by the information. Who would want to hurt someone as kind as you?! 

-At first he’s furious, clenching his fists harshly as he tells you he’ll give them a stern talking to!!

-Before he can make it out the door you stop him, and once he locks eyes with you he deflates again

-Immediately pulls you into a tight hug, to the point where you have to tell him to ease up

-He apologizes, but keeps you in a firm hold as he sniffles, tears pricking his eyes

-He tries to assure you that nothing any of the bullies might’ve said is true, and he won’t stop until he sees you believe it at least a little bit

-He’s more clingy for the next few days, and the next time you see the bullies is when he’s with you

-You’ve never seen someone shake so violently in fear before

##  **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu**

-He’s almost immediately yelling in anger

-He’s demanding who it is, what did they say?! They better not have laid a goddamn finger on you!!

-Once you unravel his fists to lace them with yours, he starts to calm down a bit

-He sighs as he settles down before apologizing for yelling, tugging you a bit closer to him with concern written on his face

-His demeanor shifts to a more gentle tone instead, asking if you’re okay, did they hurt you? He can patch you up if needed

-He’ll also reassure you on any insults that the bullies told you, scoffing to himself at each one as he tells you that “there’s no fuckin’ way that’s true”

-He pulls you into a hug and promises that he’ll make sure they never even _think_ about you again

-The next day you see no trace of the bullies. They aren’t even in class. You decide it’s better not to ask


	154. **spoilers** DR2 boys tattoos/piercings headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: What kinda tattoo or piercing headcannons you got for the sdr2 dudes?

##  **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu**

-Snake bites just for the hell of it 

-Also a tongue piercing (though it really annoys him sometimes)

-Probably an eyebrow piercing as well

-He sometimes sports some ear gauges, but not often. Those are the only ear piercings he has

-Has some tattoos across his back to symbolize the Yakuza

- ~~He also has a simple little cat head on his inner wrist... I wonder why~~

##  **Gundham Tanaka**

-He wouldn’t want to get either under the guise of “not harming his ethereal corporeal form”

-In reality he’s just nervous abt the pain 

-If he were to get some anyway, he would get an eyebrow piercing (though he doesn’t have any.... nvm)

-Maybe a septum or a nose ring too

-He’s fine with ear piercings though. He has a lot of those! Helix, industrial, standard lobe... he thinks they look cool

-Has a snake tattoo wrapping around his arm 

##  **Hajime Hinata**

-Nose ring! 

-He also has standard lobe piercings, though he doesn’t wear any often

-He’ll wear them if someone gifts them to him, tho!

-He considers getting a tattoo sleeve a lot but never follows through. Maybe one day

##  **Kazuichi Souda**

-He doesn’t have many bc he doesn’t like the pain that comes with them (also he’s afraid of accidentally ripping them out)

-...Though he keeps going back for more bc “the pain wasn’t _that_ bad last time, right?” ....It was.

-In the end he probably only gets a septum piercing, tongue piercing, and standard lobe piercings (gauges, anyone?)

-He’d definitely consider nipple piercings and then back out last second

-He’s too indecisive to get a tattoo 

-He does consider getting a simple bird tattoo every once in a while. The placement always changes each time he considers it

##  **Nagito Komaeda**

-He wouldn’t really want to get anything bc his skin is really sensitive 

-If he were to, he would get a nose ring and an eyebrow piercing

-The first ear piercing he got was actually a helix, and then he got the standard lobe

-He probably has some dumb tattoos just because someone else told him to get it

-He doesn’t really care about what he looks like, so it’s very easy to convince him

-He has a “no raegerts” on his lower back, along with a very small tattoo of the word “boob” on his hip because Kazuichi thought it was the funniest shit

-If he were to get one of his own it would probably be a flower of some sort on his inner wrist

##  **Nekomaru Nidai**

-Definitely has a bridge piercing. Maybe some spider bites, too!

-He has standard lobe piercings, but that’s it, really 

- ~~I don’t know why but I feel like he has nipple piercings~~

-He has a tiger tattoo on his shoulder blade

-Y’know that heart tattoo that has “MOM” written on it? Yeah

-He also has a little black star on his hip

##  **Teruteru Hanamura**

-He only has standard pierced lobes bc his pain tolerance is incredibly low (even though he’s burned himself so many times cooking)

-And he’s also scared of messing up the healing process

-He does briefly consider a piercing on his, uh, _ahem_ , but quickly backs out of it

-He also considers a lip piercing but decides not to

-Has a tattoo of the heart with “MOM” written in it (he thinks it was very much worth the pain seeing his mom’s smile when she saw it)

-He wants to get a rose on his hip but he’s nervous to

##  **Byakuya Twogami**

-No piercings. He doesn’t want to give off a bad image for Togami corp

-(Though if he could, he kind of wants to try out an eyebrow piercing... he’s a bit too nervous for anything more bold)

-He has closed up piercings from older impersonations, but they’re so subtle you wouldn’t notice them without looking for them

-Never gets any permanent tattoos

-If he could, he’d want a little heart and a flying bird somewhere secretive on himself


	155. Kaito, Korekiyo, Shuichi, Mondo, and Kiyotaka getting a blowjob from shy!reader for the first time headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Fem!so sucking kaito, korekiyo, shuichi, mondo, and taka’s d//ck for the first time and is shy about it pls for headcannons!!

##  **Kaito Momota**

-Tries to make sure you’re as comfortable as possible during foreplay!

-Cracking jokes, kissing you gently, etc. He wants to keep it light hearted

-When you position yourself in front of him, he sends you a big grin, reassuring you that you don’t have to, you can stop whenever

-Moans encouragingly as you take him into your mouth, bringing a hand up to place on your head

-He whispers breathy praises all the while, sliding his eyes shut. “Y-you’re doing so good, baby...” 

-He clenches the bedsheets with his free hand, trying not to thrust into your mouth at all and overwhelm you

-If you need to take a break, he’ll grin and breathily invite you to sit next to him, chatting away

-If you don’t want him to look at you, he’ll gladly throw his head back instead

##  **Korekiyo Shinguji**

-He can tell you’re a little shy so he tries his best to have the foreplay be sweet and gentle

-Knows exactly what to say to both comfort you and fluster you at the same time

-“Oh, yes, dearest, just like that...” “You’re wonderful at this, darling...” “Now, look up at me, will you? ... _Yes_ , beautiful”

-Keeps a hand on your head to gently guide you to take him further into your mouth

-He tries to restrain his hips, but he can’t help the way they twitch up into you when you look up at him like that

-If you need to pull back bc you’re embarrassed he’ll let you, murmuring comforts to you, you’re doing so well!

-If you don’t want him to look at you he’ll be a little disappointed, but he’ll just tilt his head back and enjoy

##  **Shuichi Saihara**

-He’s a little shy, too, so you two can work through this together!

-It’s a little awkward at first as you two both settle, flustered as you kneel in front of him

-You’re both silent as you nervously stare at his cock before he starts, “U-um, we don’t h-have to if- _oh_!”

-He lets out a sudden moan as you lurch forward to take him into your mouth

-He squeezes his eyes shut, clutching the bedsheets as he moans

-He occasionally looks down at you to make sure you still look comfortable, and if you don’t he’ll gently stop you and offer a break

-If you say yes, he’ll smile softly and pat the bed beside him to take it with you

-If not, he’ll lay back on the bed so that he isn’t staring at you and possibly making you more shy

##  **Mondo Oowada**

-Teases you a little bit for how shy you look when you offer, but the pink hue on his cheeks suggests he’s just as flustered as you are

-He simmers down the teasing as you start unzipping his pants, instead focusing on encouraging you whenever you pause out of embarrassment

-“Y-yeah, just like that, baby” “Now j-just-... _fuck_ , yes-”

-He places a hand on your head to help guide you, occasionally running his fingers along your scalp to make you more comfortable

-Tries to keep his hips planted, but he’ll accidentally thrust up sometimes and apologize directly after

-He groans when you lock eyes with him, eyes sliding halfway shut as he praises you

-If you need to take a break or stop he’ll be fine with it! He’ll finish himself off in the bathroom and come back to cuddle

-If you don’t want him looking at you, he’ll just nod and lean back to lay down as you continue. Anything to make you more comfortable

##  **Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

-He’s just as shy as you are tbh

-Neither of you can look each other in the eye as you unzip his pants

-He tries his best to be encouraging, but he’s too embarrassed to say anything remotely dirty 

-So it just ends up being something like “U-um, that f-feels nice” “C-can you do that again, please?” 

-He’ll eventually end up glancing down and locking eyes with you on accident

-His face his beet red as he lets out a whine at how flustered you look

-If you need to take a break, he’s 100% willing!! He’ll get water for you and everything

-Or if you don’t want him to look at you, that’s no problem either! He’s fine just squeezing his eyes shut


	156. DR2 girls x Ultimate Vocalist!reader who has vocal nodules headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I get some hcs of the sdr2 girls with a shsl vocalist s/o who has vocal nodes? 😞 not having a good time

##  **Akane Owari**

-She’s basically a food connoisseur, so she knows exactly what to give you in order to soothe your throat

-She’ll definitely come with you to the doctor’s office, but she gets impatient really quickly so beware

-Her impatience is only intensified by not knowing if you have something more serious or not

-Once she finds out that it’s just vocal nodules, she’s back to grinning!

-She also has a strangely good intuition for what you’re trying to say? 

-You could raise your hand two inches and she’s already got the water you were going to motion for

-She won’t dote on you much, but she definitely will check in more often and make sure you’re doing okay!

##  **Chiaki Nanami**

-She has a concerned pout on throughout the entire time before you’re diagnosed

-You catch her focus breaking from her game to look at you whenever you squirm

-She gladly comes with you to the doctor’s, bringing her little gamepad to play in the waiting room

-She sighs in relief when you both hear what it is, and though it seems like she’s distracted by her game, she’s listening raptly to the recovery instructions

-She sets up little alarms for you to take pain meds or drink water

-She also invites you to cuddle and watch her play video games while you rest

##  **Hiyoko Saionji**

-She tries her absolute best to make it seem like she doesn’t care at all

-...but the tears in her eyes while you’re on your way to the doctor’s office (which she insisted on going with you for, for some definitely unknown reason) say otherwise

-She sobs when the doctor says you have vocal nodules, mistaking it for something deadly

-When the doc clears it up she’s right back to her teary but mean expression

-She keeps up her usual insults and mockery, but everyone can easily see that she softens up 

-She throws popsicles on your lap sometimes, insisting it’s just because she accidentally got two instead of one, averting her eyes 

-And whenever you wake up from a nap you mysteriously find a cup of water next to your pain meds

##  **Ibuki Mioda**

-Boy can she empathize!

-Fortunately that also means that she knows how to help!

-Even though she usually ignores hers, she’ll be on top of making sure you rest

-Gets you a little whiteboard so you can write 

-Also gets you every marker color known to man. And magnets. Lots of magnets

-Sometimes she forgets and asks you a question from another room

-She always skips into the room you’re in once she remembers, laughing as she apologizes

-She does always leave water or popsicles on the nightstand during the night if you want to soothe your throat (though the popsicles melt pretty quickly...)

##  **Mahiru Koizumi**

-Mom mode, activate

-She’s stricter than before, even if it’s minor and not a big deal

-Expect her to drag you to the doctor’s in order to get it checked out “just to be sure”

-After that she softens up a bit bc she knows you’re hurting

-She still won’t let you do anything that may hurt it more tho

-If you need something she’ll insist on getting it for you

-You can tell she’s just worried, so you let her baby you a bit

##  **Mikan Tsumiki**

-Lucky for you, she knows exactly what it is and how to treat it before you even consider it to be a problem to look into

-Immediate care mode 

-She’s got the works. Pain medicine, whiteboard, notebook, food and liquids that will soothe or numb your throat 

-She’s still nervous and stuttering, but you notice she’s gotten a lot more strong willed taking care of you

-If you refuse to take any medicine or anything she’ll actually? Glare at you? 

-She falls asleep coddling you

##  **Peko Pekoyama**

-Fully prepared. She has water, pain meds, popsicles, pillows... you name it, she has it

-Gives you a little notebook and a bell to ring if you need her 

-She’s a little panicked, but she’ll try her best not to show it 

-She’s 100% willing to take you to the doctors office

-And by willing, I mean she forces you. She’ll drag you if she must

-Stays by your side almost the entire time. She’s just worried :^(

##  **Sonia Nevermind**

-She’s pretty calm about it all on the way to the doctor’s office!

-The most she shows is her fidgeting with her hands and a bit less patience than usual

-But overall she knows it’s probably nothing serious, so she’s chill

-She does freak out when the doctor says “vocal nodules”, though. She has never heard that term for it before 

-Once it’s explained, she’s back to normal. She also takes notes on the treatments when the doctor is talking

-Gets you a cute little notebook to write in and colored pens!

-(Which she secretly keeps even after you’re better. No way she’s letting all those cute messages you wrote her go in the trash)

-She somehow always has what you need on hand? You need sumn? She’s already pulling out from behind her back somehow


	157. **spoilers** THH boys x clumsy!reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: What about the THH boys with a really clumsy s/o headcanons? Like they trip on their own feet, run into walls (and people) a lot, etc.?

##  **Byakuya Togami**

-He pretends to get annoyed with it, but he’s pretty indifferent 

-And by indifferent I mean you’ll hear a very, _very_ quiet huff of laughter from him whenever you run into someone or something

-He rolls his eyes whenever you trip over your own feet, but he’s always extending his hand with a sigh to help you back up

-“Really, Y/N, the way you trip over nothing is _astounding_.”

-If you ever bump into him he’ll probably scowl at you, but don’t be fooled

-His eyes are nearly gleaming with amusement despite his furrowed eyebrows

-Unless you knock him over. Then he’s annoyed and huffy for the rest of the week

##  **Hifumi Yamada**

-Concerned (TM)

-“H-huh?! Y/N, are you okay?!” He’s 100% always helping you back up

-Sometimes he won’t even notice that you bumped into something bc he’s too invested in what he’s talking about tbh

-Once he does notice though he’s at your side making sure you’re okay!!

-If you bump into him he’ll just laugh and assure you that you won’t be able to knock him down, so go ahead!

-...until you do knock him down, and he’s very shocked

-He starts working in warnings into conversation, “And then Naruto used his- watch out for the pole- Rasengan, and-”

##  **Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

-He tries to catch you whenever you fall. He really does

-It usually ends up with him grappling your arm and sending you both tumbling to the floor instead

-He’s always asking if you’re okay, did that hurt? You didn’t hit your head, did you?!

-If he sees you’re about to bump into something, he’ll lightly grab either your arm or your hand and tug you away

-Kind of scolds you for not being more aware of your surroundings, but he’s just worried

-If you bump into him he’s not phased tbh, just asks if you’re okay and chuckles, telling you not to worry! 

-He’d rather you bump into him than a wall or something

##  **Leon Kuwata**

-He’ll laugh if it’s something minor, like you bumping into his back or into something that won’t hurt

-He means it light-heartedly, of course! He’d never actually make fun of you, he’s more teasing 

-If you do take a nasty fall he’s right there kneeling beside you, making sure you’re good 

-(And then he punches the rock that tripped you)

-He may also trip if you trip so it’s less embarrassing for you if you’re in public

-If you accidentally bump into him he’ll just laugh it off with you, taking your hand in his 

##  **Makoto Naegi**

-A little concerned about how clumsy you are??? 

-He tries to look out for you whenever you’re walking together

-He gently pulls you out of the way of potholes, signs, etc.

-If you fall he’ll try his best to catch you, but be prepared for him to come down with you

-You always end up just laughing together on the floor

-Tries to warn you of bumping into other people, but he’s usually too late 

-If you bump into him he’s very sweet about it!! He makes sure you’re okay before giving you a glowing smile

##  **Mondo Oowada**

-Stifles his laughter whenever you bump into a pole or into someone else

-He’ll openly chuckle later on in the relationship though, not out of mockery but just in a teasing way

-He does wrap his arm around your waist when walking to guide you away from objects, it’s just a bonus since he also gets to be affectionate!

-“Shit, are you okay?! I’m sorry, I was too slow to catch you, fuck!” He’ll get a bit down on himself if he doesn’t save you

-But just pull him down with you and he’ll cheer up immediately as you both giggle

-He laughs whenever you bump into him, assuring you that there’s no way you could knock him over, anyway, so bump into him all you want

-And then you crash into him one day and send you both flying backwards

-But even then he’s not complaining, because you’re on his lap and you’re _very_ kissable

-(Bonus points if he uses your clumsiness as an excuse to carry you around)

##  **Yasuhiro Hagakure**

-You know that one meme of “why are we laying down?” “you passed out and i laid beside you so people would think we were chilling”?

-That encompasses the entire experience with Yasuhiro

-If you trip, he’s tripping, too. And then you both can laugh at yourselves

-“Like I’m gonna let you trip by yourself! How messed up would that be?!”

-It doesn’t... really make sense to you, but you appreciate it

-He honestly tries to keep you from bumping into things, but God is he always so, so late

-You’ve already apologized to the person when he’s like “hey watch out!!”

-“Y/N, watch out today... There’s a 90% chance you’ll bump into a man with a black hat.”

##  **Chihiro Fujisaki**

-Very, very concerned!! Are you okay, did you get hurt? 

-Tears up if you take a particularly nasty fall, kneeling beside you as he tries to help 

-Assure him that you’re okay and he’ll brighten up, though he’ll still be a bit worried

-He likes to hold your hand in order to help make sure you don’t bump into anyone

-He’s a lot more aware in public, eyes almost constantly searching your path to be sure you’re not about to run into anything

-If you trip, you’re definitely taking him down with you

-And he’s very embarrassed when he ends up practically on your lap (though you’re not complaining when he blushes so fiercely like that)

-If you bump into him he’s totally okay with it! It’s not a bother at all, even if you’re both sent to the floor


	158. Gundham and Kiyotaka comforting transman!reader who's feeling dysphoric headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: If you still do requests, could you do Gundham Tanaka or Kiyotaka Ishimaru comforting a dysph-ric ftm reader? Its been a little hard recently, and I’d appreciate it! Don’t feel required tho!!!

##  **Gundham Tanaka**

-He can tell that something is wrong, but he just doesn’t know what

-When he figures out what it is, he’s a little lost on how to help

-He settles on reassuring you verbally, a bit awkwardly, but he goes bounds to try and ease your dysphoria

-If you don’t want verbal reassurance, he’ll also readily let the Devas crawl around your shoulders and hands to distract you (Cham-P also gets on your head, little rascal)

-When you can’t hear him, he quietly tries to cast confidence spells to help ease your dysphoria

-He also settles on buying you a new binder (if you wear them) that you’ve perhaps been looking at for the last couple of months... yes, he’s noticed

-He’s also willing to give you a beard with makeup if you want him to. He’s actually quite skilled

##  **Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

-He can probably tell before you even say anything to him

-He’s very perceptive about how you’re feeling bc he cares so much :^(

-A little flustered about it, but if you want him to he’ll absolutely shower you w verbal reassurances

-Whether it be about your physical appearance, or how you act... he’s 100% willing to help you through this in any way he can

-Or if you’d rather just forget about it, he’s happy to pop on a movie or game to chill with you instead

-You’ll definitely come back later to (if you wear them) all of your binders freshly washed and a little sticky note with words of encouragement and a heart

-He’ll try to compliment you more in the upcoming weeks, though his face will be red as hell


	159. Kaito, Kiyotaka, Korekiyo, Shuichi, Sakura, and Mondo having a nude cuddling session w reader sfw headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Kaito, Taka, korekiyo, shuichi, Sakura, mondo with fem!so who wants to cuddle with them, both of them naked, as a way to feel super close to them (not sex tho but just sensual and fluffy!) if there’s any way to make those hcs...😳😳

##  **Kaito Momota**

-Blushes bright red at first, and makes a teasing suggestive comment

-He’s down though! He loves being close to you

-It takes a moment for him to settle into it, and he has to look away while you’re undressing bc it makes his mind wander a bit

-He’s the big spoon!

-Once he settles in he actually really likes it

-He likes running his fingers against your sides and making you laugh

-You also just find him absentmindedly tapping his fingers against your stomach, pressing lazy kisses against your neck

-Definitely falls asleep like this. He can’t help it, it’s too comfortable

##  **Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

-Sputtering, bright red, and vehemently denies it at first

-Once you calm him down, he reluctantly agrees to try it with the reassurance that he can back out at any time

-Squeezes his eyes shut as you both undress. He’s used to having a more, uh, heated atmosphere, and without it he’s a little more shy

-You have to coax him into opening his eyes when you both lay facing each other 

-Once he starts relaxing into it, he will not stop smiling, letting you tug him close as he nuzzles into your neck

-He’ll absentmindedly rub your form, not sexually, he just likes to feel his skin against yours

-Likes talking with you quietly as you relax into each other, asking about your day and talking about his as you swap shy soft kisses

##  **Korekiyo Shinguji**

-Absolutely willing!! He’s probably the one who suggests it tbh

-He sets the mood really well, no sexual connotations but still romantic and comfortable!

-He helps you undress, pressing soft kisses along your shoulders as he slides your clothes off of your body

-Gently tugs you onto the bed with him, sighing happily as he pulls you close, pressing his forehead against yours

-His fingers are lightly running along your hips as he asks to you softly about your day

-His heart is nearly bursting w affection, he loves being this close to you, and he’s even more ecstatic that you trust him enough to do so bare

##  **Shuichi Saihara**

-Very embarrassed at the thought of you seeing him so bare, but he’s willing! 

-He tries to keep his eyes to himself as you both undress, swallowing thickly as he lays on the bed

-When you settle to lay your head against his chest, snuggling close to him, he’s very tense

-Once he wraps his arms around you he starts to relax a bit, smiling as he presses a kiss to your head

-He gets sleepy pretty easily, so he may doze in and out during the cuddle session

-When he’s awake he likes hearing you talk, whether it be about your day or a project your working on, he’ll try to stay awake to listen

##  **Sakura Ogami**

-Very flustered. She’ll stutter a lot as she accepts, but she’s honestly really excited at the idea

-She helps you undress, which soothes her nerves as she sees just how excited you are as well

-She’ll easily pick you up to carry to the bed, chuckling as you let out a surprised noise

-Tugs you very close to her, keeping a gentle grip on you as she nuzzles her nose against the top of your head

-She can’t help the grin that spreads across her face as you tuck your face into her neck

-Likes hearing you talk as you both cuddle, murmuring responses as she strokes your skin with her thumbs

-If you fall asleep she’ll be over the moon, she’s so happy that you trust her enough to do something like this

##  **Mondo Oowada**

-Will definitely make a few saucy comments, but it’s just to try and ward off his flustered tone 

-He’s pretty nervous about it at first, and his hands are just slightly shaking as he undresses and plants himself on the bed

-He relaxes more when you scoot onto the bed next to him, readily wrapping your arms around him to pull yourself closer

-He sighs as he pulls you flush against him, any tension he was holding vanishing as he feels you relax against him

-Will absolutely listen to you talk about anything and everything, your voice is comforting to him

-He’ll get sleepy after a while, and you can tell by how he presses lazy kisses to the top of your head


	160. Kiyotaka, Mondo, Kaito, and Korekiyo giving reader a full body massage headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: can you do taka, mondo, kaito, and korekiyo giving a full-body massage to their fem!s/o?

##  **Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

-He’s actually pretty good at massages once he gets into it

-At first he accidentally presses down _waaay_ too hard, and he apologizes profusely when you grunt in pain

-But then after that he’s too gentle, so you have to sway him to press a bit harder

-Once he gets the right pressure tho, _man_ it’s nice

-Always asking if “that’s okay? Please tell me if you’d like me to massage somewhere else!”

-He’s pretty quiet during the massage, he’s concentrated

-Definitely will compliment you during

##  **Mondo Oowada**

-Mondo really does not know how to give a massage

-You swear you feel him karate chop your back at some point

-You try to guide him on what to do, but at first it mostly just feels like him poking you

-He’ll get it eventually! And when he does he’s actually pretty good at it

-He’s used to massaging his own sore muscles after fights and stuff, so he just kinda... went with that 

-“That feel fine?” “mmmfmgmhgm...” “Cool”

-One time he accidentally cracked your back and freaked out tho

##  **Kaito Momota**

-He’s well versed in massages... he’s just a natural tbh

-Will definitely crack jokes during the massage to make you laugh

-At one point he pretends to massage your nose, stating it “definitely feels tense, have you not been stretching it?”

-Does this thing where he traces his fingers along your back to where he wants to massage next

-Will sneak in kisses whenever he can, always pulling away with a big grin

-He loves feeling you relax beneath his hands tbh

-Makes him feel really trusted!

##  **Korekiyo Shinguji**

-Massage God

-You’ve never felt more at peace then when he’s massaging you

-He lets out quiet chuckles as you practically melt underneath him

-He knows exactly how to relax your muscles

-Hell, he even manages to relax muscles that you didn’t even know needed relaxing

-His fingers are perfect for driving into hard knots 

-He’ll also definitely play with your hair if you have any/want him to!

-He laughs afterwards when you try to get up and your legs are jelly


	161. **spoilers** THH boys reacting to their s/o crying over the death of a fictional character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I know it may seem a little strange, but could I have thh boys reacting to your S / O crying a lot for the death of a game / anime character? Idk, I re-watched danganronpa the animation and now I'm kind of sad ahsuauhsa (I'm using the translator, so I apologize if I have a mistake) tysm! 😔❤

##  **Byakuya Togami**

He’s concerned when he first finds you crying, eyes widening as he lets out a choked gasp at how hard you’re sobbing. He scoffs when you tell him why you’re actually crying, though. It’s a fictional character, why would you cry over them? Despite his sighs, he does get you a box of tissues and sit beside you. He awkwardly pats you on the back in hopes of comforting you, and when you turn to cling to him he stiffly wraps his arms around you.

##  **Hifumi Yamada**

He absolutely can empathize. He can empathize better than anyone. He’s probably right by your side sobbing the same as you, honestly. He’s definitely gonna hold you close to him as you both sob over the character, and he has the tissues ready and everything. Afterwards you both watch older content of the character to lift your spirits and pretend it’s not canon. Hifumi also considers writing a fanfic where the character lives. 

##  **Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

He’s ultra concerned when he finds you crying, rushing towards you to kneel by your side immediately. Once he finds out why you’re crying, he may be a little skeptical and confused at first. I mean, the character isn’t _real_ , right? So why would you cry? But then he remembers the time he cried during Les Mis, so now he both completely understands and also is crying with you. You’re both crying in each other’s arms as you mourn over completely different characters, but Taka still tries his best to comfort you by hugging you tight.

##  **Leon Kuwata**

He’s a little lost on how to comfort you at first, but after you pull him down he gets the gist. He won’t judge you on it, God knows how many romcoms’ he’s cried over in his spare time. He’ll pull you into his arms and wipe your tears with his jacket sleeve, reassuring you that, hey, maybe they didn’t actually die! Maybe they’ll come back at the end! It’s a possibility, right? 

##  **Makoto Naegi**

He can totally empathize! He’s cried over character deaths so many times before, he’s already got the tissues ready. He’ll wrap an arm around your shoulders and reassure you that there could still be a way the character will be alive! Maybe it’s a trick death! And if they turn out to be really gone, well... who needs canon anyway?

##  **Mondo Oowada**

He doesn’t really understand, but he knows what it’s like to cry over a movie, so he does get it to some level. He readily sits beside you (after a loud exclamation about beating up whoever made you cry) and opens his arms for you to fall into if you want. If you accept, he’ll definitely wrap you up in his arms and hold you tightly. He’ll put on previous media of the character to help comfort you, but then he’ll end up tearing up as he also gets attached to them. 

##  **Yasuhiro Hagakure**

“Whoa, hey, you okay? What happened-? What?! [Character] _died_?! _No_!” He definitely cries with you once he finds out, even if he has no idea who the character is. He brings you into a tight hug immediately as he mourns with you. He convinces you to put on some previous content of the character while he grabs snacks and appreciates them with you. A very tearful night, but he won’t leave your side. 

##  **Chihiro Fujisaki**

He’ll definitely start crying with you. Whether that be because you’re crying or because he also felt attached the the character, it’s hard to tell. But he’ll sit beside you as you both sob and watch old media of the character, and he even has water bottles beside you two to make sure you stay hydrated through the sorrowful night. 


	162. Kiyotaka checking up on socially anxious reader who hasn't been to class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: REQUESTS ARE OPEN!? BAKSBEIWJWKBSIFYEBKAH anyways... You seem to like writing for Taka so Imma give ya a prompt for him. How about Taka being sent by a teacher to check in on a classmate who hasn't showed up to a single class but it turns out they wanted to and the reason they had't was because they have really bad social anxiety and had shut themselves in their dorm room and couldn't work up the courage to leave? Lol kinda a long prompt. I love your writing and always look forward to your posts

Sniffling, you bury yourself deeper within the blanket cocoon that you’ve wrapped around yourself. You shut your eyes to block out the light shining through the fabric. You’d left it on after another failed attempt to go to class. You’d managed to get to the door, fully dressed, only to feel fear gripping at your gut once more as your hand rested on the handle. It was better than most days, where you couldn’t even pull yourself from bed, but you still huff in teary frustration.

It had been over a week since school had started, and you still hadn’t attended a single class. Every time you got to the door, schedule in hand, you found your heart pounding at the thought of having to see your classmates. Each day you’d just end up shuffling back to the comfort of your blankets; at least there you wouldn’t feel the potential judging eyes of your classmates, or have the pressure of saying the right thing, the disgusted looks in their eyes when they decide that they hate you-

_Ding dong!_

You nearly fall out of your bed at the sudden loud ring, heart beating loudly as you poke your head out to look at the door, as if you’d know who it was through the solid material. You bite your lip, shrinking further into the blanket as you breathe lightly. Maybe they would go away if you didn’t answer.

_Ding dong!_

...Okay, maybe not. Swallowing thickly, you feel the familiar shot of anxiety scatter through you, and you have to clench the blankets in your fists to try to calm yourself. 

_Ding dong! Knock knock knock!_

God, why wouldn’t they just go away? It’s obvious that you don’t want to talk to them! Oh, God, what if they’re here to ask why you haven’t been in class? How would you even explain to them that the reason you haven’t been there is because your _stupid, pathetic nerves_ -

_Click._

You pause as you see the door handle start to twist, how did...? You locked the door, didn’t you? As the door slowly opens, you clutch the blanket around you tighter to yourself, squeezing your eyes shut as you try to calm down.

“Hello? Mx. L/N, I apologize for barging in, but you weren’t answering the door!” a firm voice calls out, and you hear the door click shut as footsteps enter your room. “The school asked me to come check on you, you haven’t been in... class...” the new voice trails off as his footsteps stop, and you can only assume he’s seen your form huddled in blankets.

“Um... are you alright?” his voice is considerably softer, and you barely peek your head out to lock eyes with his vibrant red ones. Your breath hitches as he furrows his eyebrows, “Are- are you skipping class?! You seem perfectly fine! Sleeping in, even!” You flinch at the sudden volume to his voice, tearing up as he stalks over to you, a scolding expression on his face. 

“Everyone is worried about you, but you just-!” he halts as he sees the tears in your eyes, and his expression morphs back into an uncomfortable and unsure one. “O-oh, um... Please forgive me, I-I didn’t...” he looks away, and you see him swallow thickly as he tries to find something to say, eyes flicking around your room. 

It clicks in your head as you watch him stiffly stand there that he’s probably just as uncomfortable as you are, and it brings you enough comfort to poke your head out a little more. You take a deep breath, averting your gaze to his boots as his snaps back to try to meet yours. “U-um,” you chuckle a bit nervously, biting your lip as your face heats up, “God, I-I’m so sorry. For missing class a-and making you come and g-get me.” 

You chuckle awkwardly, feeling your throat start to close up as you begin to tuck your head back into the blankets. “It’s no trouble,” he reassures you, “We’re only reviewing today, so I’m not missing anything new! Besides, checking on a classmate to make sure they’re okay is far more important than reviewing, which I can do at home!” 

He nods firmly, a small smile on his lips, though it quickly turns into a thoughtful frown as he brings a fist up to rest underneath his chin, “Though, I will have to reschedule my studying routine tonight because of this...” While he doesn’t seem to be blaming you directly, more just thinking out loud, the knowledge that it’s still your fault makes you feel a pang of guilt. Great, this guy seems to be serious about school, and you really made him come out to check on you because you’re _nervous_. 

“Ah, right! What is the problem, Mx. L/N? If you don’t mind my asking, of course!” he nods firmly, “If you’re sick, I have no problem helping you to the nurses office! Your health needs to be taken seriously!” 

“N-no, I’m not I-... I just...” God, how should you even explain this? You intake sharply, feeling tears prick your eyes once more. He seems to notice your struggle, because his eyes flick to the space beside you momentarily before he stiffly sits beside you, back rigid. 

“I-if...” he trails off, licking his lips, “If you would like to talk about it, I am a very good listener.” You blink in surprise, watching him fold his hands neatly across his lap as he waits patiently. 

“O-oh, um, it’s okay, you don’t have to-”

“Nonsense!” you jump as he exclaims suddenly, turning his gaze to you, “It’s no bother to me, I assure you!” You pause for a moment, watching as he retracts his gaze back to the floor as he resumes waiting.

“Th-thank you. Um... I- I don’t know, I just get- really nervous around people? Like, um...” you struggle to find the right words, biting your lip, “I don’t want them to not like me or something- or- or judge me, or- I don’t know.” 

He hums in thought, tapping his fingers across the back of his hand as he thinks for a moment, “Well, if that’s the case, you don’t need to worry!” He turns to you with a small smile, “Everyone here is very friendly!” 

You sigh quietly, flicking your gaze down to where your hands clench your blanket, “No, no, I’m sure you all are. It’s just hard for me to solidify it in my head. Y’know, like, I just can’t stop worrying about it.”

You watch from the corner of your eye as he ponders this for a moment before a look of realization comes over his face, “Ah, I understand now. I-... I feel the same sometimes.”

“Really?” your eyes look up to find his again, and he almost seems surprised when your eyes meet. He takes a moment before nodding.

“I- I don’t exactly know how to help, I’m sorry, I still don’t know how to handle it myself,” he admits, looking away guiltily and slouching a bit as his eyes flick across your room. You’re about to speak up about how it’s fine, he doesn’t have to help, really, you’ll be fine, when he straightens back up.

“Can I see your class schedule?” he asks suddenly, “If you don’t mind.” 

You nod, reaching deep into your blanket to slip your hand into your pockets, searching for the tucked away paper that still resided in one of them from your failed attempt of leaving. You stretch your hand out of your cocoon to hand him it, sitting up curiously as he scans the paper. 

“Ah!” he exclaims, turning to you with another smile, “We have a lot of the same classes! How about-” He suddenly pauses, and you notice him take a breath in as if to encourage himself. “We- we could stick together in those classes?” It comes out as more of a question instead of a statement, and his eyes are actively avoiding yours as he tightens his grip on the paper. 

“I-I thought that maybe- having someone to lean on would help. For both of us,” he clarifies, clearing his throat. You feel an intense swell of appreciation swirl in your chest at the thoughtful gesture. You can’t help the smile that spreads across your face, feeling your tense form loosen a bit as you shed the cocoon a bit more.

“Y-yeah! Yeah, that would be really cool,” you agree, laughing a bit as he returns your smile with one of his own. 

“Wonderful! We can depend on each other, then! I-I look forward to it, Mx. L/N!” 

“You can just call me Y/N,” you swing your legs over the bed, standing from it a bit shakily as you ready yourself to finally go to class. 

“Oh, alrigh- wait! I never told you my name! I’m so sorry, how rude of me to burst in without even introducing myself,” he exclaims in a panic, rushing in front of you to stick out a stiff hand in greeting, “My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru! B-but you can call me Taka, because we’re friends.” 

You don’t miss the subtle uncertain tone in the word friends, and you reach out to grab his hand, swallowing thickly as you glance up at him, affirming, “Yeah, friends.”

The smile he gives you is blinding, and you’re sure yours is mirroring it as he nearly bounds to the door with you in tow, “Great! Let’s go, then, Y/N!” 


	163. Kiyotaka x fem!reader thigh riding *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: LOL ok I know it’s already a kinktober prompt but just a situation where taka and fem!reader are making out, but reader is getting a little impatient and too hot and bothered, and ends up grinding on his thigh until she cumms,, if you could write anything based off of that it’d be bomb but if not don’t sweat! I love your writing and you’re feeding me all this content, keep up the good work Ily!!! 🙈❤️

Taka lets out a gasp into your mouth as you maneuver yourself to settle on his lap, threading your fingers through his short hair as your lips move against his. His hands come to settle lightly on your hips, only gripping firmly once you push yourself further into him. You bite his lower lip lightly, pulling back and sliding your eyes open to see his flushed face. The sight of him so unusually debauched causes heat to pool in your core as you watch him pant lightly. 

You press your lips against his immediately after you release his lip, and he lets out a quiet moan as you swirl your tongue around his. You feel his fingers dig into your sides slightly as he pulls you closer, tilting his head slightly to allow a deeper kiss. One of your hands move to slide down his clothed chest, following the bumps of his uniform’s buttons as you shift slightly. 

Growing impatient with the incessant throbbing in your core, you shift to straddle on of his thighs (you don’t want to jump directly into grinding on his lap, but _God_ you need some sort of friction right now). You roll your hips against his thigh, moaning into his mouth as you feel it rub directly against your clit. 

Taka pulls back from you slightly to flick his half lidded eyes down to your hips questioningly, eyebrows furrowed, “Wh-what are you...?” Your only answer is another whine as you grind against his leg again, feeling pleasure shoot through you as you let your hands come to rest on his shoulders to anchor yourself. You hear his breath hitch at the wanton sound, his grip on your hips tightening as you pull yourself forward once more. 

Your eyes find his easily, and he lets out a breathy whine at your heated expression, jerking his arms towards himself to help you move along his thigh as you shakily moan. A choked gasp falls from your lips as he almost experimentally bounces his leg, and you see him bite his lip as he immediately does it again at the noise.

You squeeze your eyes shut as you feel a knot starting to build in your abdomen, letting Taka’s thigh press up into your clit as you fervently move across it. You vaguely hear him let out little whines of your name as he watches you build to your peak, babbling out broken pleas of his name as you grow closer. 

You cum with a broken moan of his name, panting heavily as he works you through your orgasm, fully pulling you across his thigh. You whine quietly as your hips buck down into the welcome pleasure, eyes sliding open to see his look of dazed awe as you cum. You squeeze his shoulders as you start to come down from your high, and his hold on your waist lightens as he gradually stops bouncing his leg. 

You let your head dip to rest in the crook of his neck as you settle, letting him rub your hips soothingly. You let out a breathy chuckle as you see the tent in his pants, taking a moment before raising your head again. You press your lips to his as you lift yourself, shifting to to land directly on his lap again. You pull away as he lets out a gasp at the sudden friction, and you grin as you wiggle your hips slightly, eliciting a shaky moan from him. 

“Let me help _you_ out, now...” 


	164. Asahina, Chiako, Tsumugi, Sonia, Kaede, and Celeste having a nude cuddling session with male!reader headcanons *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: May I request some fluffy NSFW for Asahina, Nanami, Shirogane, Sonia, Akamatsu, and Celeste having a nude cuddling session with their male s\o

##  **Aoi Asahina**

-She’s pretty embarrassed at first when you start spooning her, but she gets comfortable rly quick!

-She goes back to being flustered when she feels you start to get hard against her backside, though

-She starts slightly grinding back against you, breathing lightly as you bury your face in her neck

-She moans lightly as she spreads her legs so you can rub against her slick entrance

-She guides you into her, and you both shudder as you fill her 

-You grip her hips lightly as you roll your hips up into her, moaning as she squeezes you

-She gently bucks back into you as you snap your hips into her, feeling yourself grow to your release quickly as she clenches around you

-You cum with a moan, pushing deep inside of her as she pushes back into you with a shaky moan of your name as she’s sent over the edge 

-She turns over as you slide out of her, faced still flushed as she buries her head in your chest, sighing quietly as she dozes off 

##  **Chiaki Nanami**

-She almost falls asleep while y’all are cuddling at first. She’s resting on your chest, snuggled up to you all warmly 

-When she notices your hard on, she blushes a bit, murmuring an “oh...” before quietly telling you that if you want to go further then she’s down

-She almost shyly hooks a leg over your hip as you turn on your side to face her, swallowing thickly as she looks up at you with a blush on her cheeks

-You shudder as you fill her, feeling her walls clench around you as she squeezes her eyes shut with a quiet gasp

-She rolls her hips back and forward, whimpering quietly as you thrust to meet her hips 

-You feel her pulse around you as you reach a hand down to rub her clit, burying your face in the crook of her neck

-You let out a choked moan as you feel her pulse around you, nearing her peak as she drives you to yours each each pump of your hips

-You cum with a loud moan against her neck, shuddering as you feel her walls clamp down on you, pulsing as she reaches her peak

-By the time you carefully slide out of her, she’s already dozing off with a soft smile on her face, leaning forward to press her nose against yours

##  **Tsumugi Shirogane**

-She’s the one who suggests a nude cuddling session! She gladly lets you spoon her, pressing back against you and sighing contently

-She chuckles breathily when she feels you press gentle kisses against her neck, hardening against her backside

-She almost smugly rolls you both over to straddle you, pressing a sweet kiss to your lips

-She grins down at you as she grinds her hips along yours, panting lightly as you squirm 

-She teases you by easing only your tip inside of her, letting you try to buck up into her multiple times before she giggles

-She finally sinks down onto you, moaning loudly as she quickly starts bouncing 

-Her hands stroke lightly along your chest, smiling down at you with a flushed expression as you buck up into her 

-She clenches around you with a loud moan as she cums, sending you over the edge as she slams her hips down onto you

-She lets you slide out of her with a sigh after a moment, laying down next to her to snuggle back into your side, pressing a small kiss to your cheek

##  **Sonia Nevermind**

-You’re laying with your head tucked into her neck as she wraps her arms around you, quietly playing with your hair/running her fingers along your scalp

-Your hands skim along her bare form, and your face heats up as you start to feel yourself get hard

-She gasps quietly as she notices, pausing for a moment before pressing a quick kiss to your head, rolling you over with flushed cheeks, “I-... I would like to, if you would, too!” 

-You eagerly agree, and she leans down to peck you on the lips before straddling you, face burning even brighter red as she rubs her entrance along your tip

-You reach out to press your thumb to her clit, making her gasp as she grows more aroused 

-She sinks down onto you, clapping her hand over her mouth to muffle her moans as she slowly starts bouncing

-You readily buck up into her as she slams down onto you, eyes rolling back as your thumb continues to play with her. She breathily moans through her hands as she picks up her pace

-Her back suddenly arches as she reaches her peak, gasping through her fingers as she tightens around her. You cum soon after with a moan, thrusting your hips up into her as you release

-She stays for a moment, collecting herself before raising herself from your hips with a sigh. She smiles flusteredly down at you as she lays down beside you, sliding her eyes shut as her arms wrap around you once more

##  **Kaede Akamatsu**

-She’s flustered when you two start cuddling, shyly averting her gaze as she scoots closer to lay her head on your chest

-She lets out a squeak as she realizes that you’re hard, face going bright red as she shakily trails her hand down to you

-You hesitantly press your hips against hers before she can reach you, and she shudders as her hips twitch to grind against you

-Your hand finds her upper thigh, gently guiding it to prop over your hip, causing your tip to rub against her entrance

-You moan as she guides you into her, and she shakily sighs as she clenches around you

-She buries her face in the crook of your neck as you start slowly pumping into her, and her hands find the small of your back as she arches into you

-She moans breathily as your hips snap up into her, feeling her tighten around you as you near your release

-You cum with a groan, filling her one last time as she gasps, hitting her peak as you release inside of her

-She pulls back after a moment, still panting with a flustered expression, to give you a gentle kiss before smiling shyly at you. She snuggles back into your neck as you pull her closer

##  **Celestia Ludenberg**

-You two are facing each other, hands reached across the small space separating you both to interlace your fingers together

-You gulp as your eyes trail down her bare form, face heating up as you feel yourself start to get aroused

-You see her raise an eyebrow once she notices, a small quirk of her lips as she rolls onto her back silently 

-You eagerly follow in suit to hover over her, leaning down to press a small kiss to her lips as she spreads her legs 

-You press a thumb to her clit, rolling it lightly as you ease yourself inside of her, and she sighs quietly

-You roll your hips into hers slowly, filling her completely with each thrust and moaning as she tightens around you

-You dip your head to rest in the crook of her neck as she wraps her arms around yours, panting lightly as you build to your release

-You cum with a snap of your hips, moaning against her neck as she clenches around you, arching her back as she cums soon after

-You collapse beside her afterwards, pulling her into a loose hold, and after a tense moment she relaxes ever-so-slightly in your arms as you doze off


	165. Mondo, Togami, Fuyuhiko, and Toko x reader who's love language is physical touch headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello!! Tis finally time, i wanted to request Mondo, Byakuya, Fuyuhiko and Toko with a reader (s/o or mutual crush, you decide!!) who's love language is physical touch? So they're always giving hugs/head pats/forehead and cheek kisses, they don't really expect any in return (i picked all tsunderes ik sorry sksksk) but aren't embarrassed in doing in front of other classmates either, hope that's okay, have a good day !!

##  **Mondo Oowada**

-He’s real embarrassed and flustered by it at first, but he’ll get used to it real quick!

-I mean, he’ll definitely still blush a bit and scowl when you pat his head/kiss his forehead

-But definitely expect affection thrown right back at you!! He doesn’t really care about PDA once he’s comfortable w you

-He’s very confused when you don’t expect any back, in fact. Of course he’s gonna be affectionate, you’re his damn s/o! 

-He’s absolutely gonna be slinging his arms around you and pulling you into his lap, albeit it’ll take some time for him not to be tense doing it 

-Now, if you’re not his s/o and just his crush, he’s 10x more nervous and tense

-He’ll very stiffly return hugs, and when he tries to kiss you on the cheek he accidentally just. Rams his mouth into it instead

##  **Byakuya Togami**

-Definitely expect to be scolded if you attempt to show affection for him in public

-He has an _image_ to keep; he can’t be seen with you hanging off of him and babying him

-If you continue to show him affection, he’ll likely just end up “dealing with it” and sighing instead

-He’ll probably just stand there if you’re among classmates, rolling his eyes at any comments shot his way

-In in private he’ll be more relaxed, and may even return some of your affection. You not expecting any in return is a comfort to him since he’s not really affectionate

-The scolding goes up if you two aren’t together yet tbh, even if he does like you

-He’s not very affectionate in a relationship itself, so when it’s just mutual pining he’s even less affectionate

##  **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu**

-Blushes the first couple of times if it’s in public, and he’ll get embarrassed if you pat his head

-Once he starts to get used to it, he has little problem returning the affection in public

-He may still be a bit embarrassed, but he’ll hug you back and kiss your cheek, averting his gaze afterwards

-When y’all are in private he’s even less flustered tbh; he has no problem pulling you into his lap when you go in for a hug

-He’s definitely gonna give you affection back!! He doesn’t wanna come off as cold to you and he wants you to know that he cares abt you

-If you two aren’t dating, he’ll likely be the same but have a way brighter blush at moments

-He’ll also pass it off as playful flirting, tho, so he’ll be more confident since he’s playing it as teasing

##  **Toko Fukawa**

-She is... not used to affection, period

-So you giving her a bunch of it may overwhelm her and make her nervous at first

-She thinks you’re trying to do something to her?? But once you explain that you just like giving affection she’ll relax a bit. Still on edge for a while tho

-She starts leaning in to your touches after she loosens up, and she blushes a lot with a small smile on her face

-She’ll return affection as you two date longer! It’s still really shaky and nervous though, give her some time to get used to it

-If you two aren’t dating... oh boy. She thinks you’re making fun of her for her “o-o-obvious cr-crush on y-you, aren’t y-you?!” 

-She won’t be very accepting if you two aren’t dating, but you’ll still catch her leaning ever-so-slightly into your hugs 


	166. Kiyotaka with deaf!reader who confesses to him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: YEEEEESHHHH! I can finally ask! Can you do a deaf female S/O trying to confess her live towards taka... But getting frustrated since she doesn't know how... Lots of angst and fluff too please!

You don’t know what to do. You’ve been trying to confess to Taka for weeks now, and you couldn’t figure out the right way to tell him. You’d tried giving him a card on Valentine’s Day, but quickly chickened out once you saw him heading towards you in the halls. You’d instead chucked it into your still open locker, and thankfully he never noticed. 

You tried to give him a secret admirer’s note as well, but ended up putting it in the wrong locker (how did you even manage that? You meet him at his locker every morning!) and ended up watching Gundham sweat profusely as he sprinted away, the note left discarded on the floor. You had picked it up, about to slip it into Taka’s locker when you saw a flash of white from the corner of your eye. You’d quickly thrown it away in panic, deciding against it now that he’d seen you.

So, you’re discouraged, to say the least. 

You can’t think of any other ways to confess to Taka without telling him face to face. And you’re saving that as a last resort because, honestly, you _really_ don’t want to watch his expression as he reads your hands. You’re left pondering at your desk, tracing designs along it as you wait for class to start. You’d come early today, (earlier than Taka, so pretty damn early, in fact) hoping to think of something before class started, but alas. You rest your forehead on the desk in resignation. 

Would he even like you back anyway? Sure, he had blushed a few times around you, but that’s not a sure-fire way to tell, right? He seemed pretty normal to you, just like he was to everyone else. Why are you even telling him, again? 

A tap on your shoulder jolts you out of your thoughts, raising your head to see the man in question tilting his head concernedly at you. He raises his hands to sign a question, “Hello, Y/N! Are you feeling alright?” 

“Yes,” you sign back, laying your cheek back on the desk, “Just tired.” 

He nods, taking his seat beside you with a smile your way, “Be sure to rest tonight, then! Sleep is very important to a student’s studying.” 

You nod in return, and he turns away to unpack his things. You avert your gaze to Mondo, who had just entered the room. He nods his head at Taka, quirking an eyebrow at you as you frown with a shake of your head. He rolls his eyes, adjusting his backpack to raise his hands, “Just fucking tell him already. It’s Taka, he’s not going to bite.” 

You stick your tongue out at him as he rolls his eyes again, making his way to sit down beside you two. You turn your attention back to the front as you zone out again, tracing shapes in the desk as you think. Mondo had managed to lift your spirits slightly; he was right (for once), if you told Taka and he didn’t feel the same it’s not like he would stop being your friend, right? Yeah, you and Taka are too close to let something like this get in the way. And telling him would help you get over him, anyway. 

Hopefully. 

You turn and tap Taka on the shoulder, and he spins around with another smile. You feel your face heat up as you sign to him, “I need to talk to you at lunch.” His smile drops slightly, eyebrows furrowing, and he looks almost nervous. You mentally smack yourself for the ominous wording, but Taka is already signing “okay” and the teacher is starting class, so it’s too late to fix it. 

You settle for a reassuring smile, which seems to help. 

-

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Taka signs, pressing his lips together nervously as you rest your shoulder against your locker. You bite your lip, taking a deep breath to calm yourself. 

“So,” you begin, averting your eyes as you feel your cheeks heat up. “I-” you pause, taking another deep breath and squeezing your eyes shut as you sign the next words, “I really like you.” You cautiously open your eyes to see his head tilted in confusion, eyebrows furrowed as his gaze is halted at your hands. 

“I really like you, too,” he signs, raising an eyebrow at you, “We’re friends, aren’t we?” 

You realize your mistake, mentally smacking yourself once more as you shake your head. Your teeth nearly break the skin of your bottom lip as you clarify, “Yes, but I meant... more than friends. Romantically.” 

You see him process what you’ve said, and once he’s realized, his eyebrows shoot up. You watch his face turn bright red as a smile forms on his lips, shakily signing back, “I like you, too, Y/N!” You can’t help the grin that spreads across your face, trying to find your words in your now jumbled brain. 

“Really?” is all you can come out with, watching his smile spread into a grin as he nods, and you swear you see tears shining in his eyes. Forgetting the rules (or perhaps ignoring them...) you launch forward, wrapping your arms tight around him. You feel him tense, and you almost wonder if he’s going to yank you back to scold you. Rules be damned, you decide.

Though, he seems to share the same feeling as you, for you instead feel the weight of his arms as they pull you closer. Clutching at his uniform, you decide that the detention he’ll give you after this will be worth it.


	167. Gundham, Rantaro, Nagito, and Togami with chubby!fem!reader sfw and nsfw headcanons *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: the way i went feral when i saw ur requests were open hhh- anyways uhhh could i get some hcs (sfw and nsfw if that’s okay, if not just choose either lol) for gundham, rantaro, nagito, and byakuya with a chubby female s/o? i adore your blog btw!!
> 
> sfw byakuya is in a diff chapter :^)

##  Gundham Tanaka

-He’s not usually one for physical affection, but... sometimes he really cannot help but pull you into his arms

-He loves the feeling of you in his arms, even if his face is bright red while doing so

-If his jacket doesn’t fit you, he’ll get you two matching scarves!! 

-If anyone makes a comment about you he’s already got his spell book out, furiously reading off old Latin 

-He can be pretty damn intimidating to those who don’t know him. He definitely scares off the offender

-He’ll try his best to reassure you if you have any insecurities, but give him some time, he’s not used to being affectionate

-Sometimes when he thinks you’re asleep you’ll feel him running his fingers lightly across your form

##  Rantaro Amami

-Loves loves loves cuddling with you

-Will outright tug you onto the bed with him whenever he feels like it, laughing if you get flustered by it

-He’ll pepper gentle kisses along your face and neck, chuckling as you fluster more 

-He loves laying his head on your thighs while relaxing!

-If anyone says anything to you, he’s already got his most ominous glare fixated on them as he asks them politely to, ahh, fuck off

-He’s already got his arms wrapped around you before the person has even left, pressing a kiss to your cheek as he reassures you that what they said was not true

-Will definitely rub his hands along your thighs any chance gets

##  Nagito Komaeda

-This man is holding your hand every chance that he gets

-The only reason he doesn’t initiate hugs every time is bc he’s convinced that he gives bad hugs

-He does like to hug you from behind!! If you’re shorter than him, he likes sitting his chin on top of your head

-If anyone says anything... Nagito’s got a surprisingly threatening tone locked up that he doesn’t use often

-The other person will definitely run off since Nagito seems so chill and now he’s? Very threatening

-He goes right back to being chill afterwards, wrapping you up in his arms as he sighs contently

##  Gundham Tanaka

-His face is bright red almost the entire time

-He honestly is speechless when he first sees you, because “ _Gods_ are you enchanting, m-my dear”

-He lightly runs his hands all over your body during foreplay, just taking you in and appreciating you

-He murmurs affections against your neck, hands running down to squeeze your thighs as he grinds against you

-He likes grabbing your hips when he fucks you, pulling himself deeper inside of you with each thrust

-Likes leaving love bites on your hips !!

##  Rantaro Amami

-As alluded to in the sfw section, Rantaro is a thigh man. And he is going to be groping your thighs if you let him

-Grabbing at them when he fucks you, and sliding his hands up to grope your hips as well

-He’s very touchy during sex

-He’s also got a really nice voice for whispering praises in your ear as he makes you come undone

-If you wrap your thighs around his head... _whew_ he’s a goner

-He likes to take time during foreplay to kiss all along your body, making sure you _know_ just how much he loves you and your body

##  Nagito Komaeda

-He will have doe eyes the entire time you two are getting down and dirty

-As soon as you reassure him that it’s okay for him to touch you, his hands are everywhere

-He’s running his fingers along every inch of your body, thanking you breathily because _wow_ he gets to do this with someone as amazing as _you!!_

-He likes holding onto your hips and hiding in the crook of your neck when he’s on top

-He’ll scatter kisses along your body as he makes you unravel beneath him, and man is he good with his fingers

-He also likes leaving love bites in the heat of the moment, though he feels guilty later

##  Byakuya Togami

-He’s not very outwardly expressive, but you do see his eyes widen and hear his breath hitch when he sees you nude for the first time

-He’ll leave little nips and bite marks along your collarbone, and you swear you see his lips quirk up when he pulls back to see he left marks

-He won’t say much during the act, though the way his gaze keeps flicking all across your form says enough

-He plays off his groping of your form by saying he’s “curious to how you’d react” or something

-...but you know better, especially with the way his eyes are half lidded


	168. Kiyotaka x reader x Mondo, Taka and Mondo confessing to reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Eyo could I possibly request poly mondo and taka confessing to their crush please? Your Ishimondo writing is GOLDEN I-🦎 anon :))

“What did you two want to talk to me about?” you ask nervously, fiddling with your hands as you lean against the wall beside you. Taka and Mondo stand in front of you, side by side, and share a glance with each other. Taka shuffles his feet slightly as Mondo rubs the back of his neck. You swallow thickly, biting the inside of your lip as they share a glance. Man, how bad is what they want to say? 

“D-did I do something?” you hesitantly ask, averting your gaze. You see their heads snap to you from the corner of your eye.

“N-no!” 

“No!” 

You jump as they both shout at the same time, and when you look back you can see the clear panic on their faces from your assumption. You squint in confusion. If you hadn’t done something, then what were they so nervous about? They share another look before Mondo stretches out his hand to interlace with Taka’s making them both smile. You’re about to say something else when Mondo makes eye contact with you. 

He takes a deep breath. You steel yourself for what’s about to come.

“Um!” he ends up shouting, and you jerk back into the wall you’re leaning against, letting out a grunt of surprise. “We- uh, we-!” You’re so confused. Why is Mondo now screaming at you?

“Mondo, you’re shouting,” Taka seems to remind him, and Mondo averts his gaze with a blush. 

“Shit, sorry. Uh, Taka why don’t you...?” 

Taka visibly gulps, “O-of course.” He takes a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut, “Y/N!” Oh, God, now he’s shouting at you, too. What is happening? “W-we- Mondo and I- like you very m-much!” he sputters, face turning bright red as his gaze flickers between your confused expression and Mondo’s encouraging one. 

“...Um,” you start, “I... like you guys, too?” It’s silent for a moment.

“...They don’t get it,” Mondo sighs, running a hand down his face frustratedly. Get what?

“Oh,” Taka murmurs, a disappointed expression crossing his face. 

“Fuck it,” Mondo suddenly growls, and before you can process it he’s loudly declaring, “Taka and I want to take you on a date, damn it!” 

It’s silent for another moment as the words cycle through your head. They share a nervous glance as you think.

“Oh. ... _Oh!_ ” it suddenly hits you full force what they’re asking, and you feel your face heat up. A grin immediately splits across your face as you stutter out, “Y-yeah! Yes, yeah, that’d be, um, really cool!” _“Really cool”_. Smooth. You don’t have any more time to reflect on your word choice as you’re suddenly swept into a tight embrace. _Two_ tight embraces, in fact.

You hear their happy laughter as you wrap your arms around them the best you can, letting them clutch you close to them. You relax into their embraces, sighing contently as you feel their arms tighten around you. You’re content to stay there for a while, if you’re being honest, but Mondo suddenly pulls away. You and Taka watch him curiously as his grin turns crooked, and he suddenly sweeps you off of your feet and into his arms. 

You let out a yelp as you’re torn from Taka’s hold, and Mondo laughs devilishly, “Well, what the hell are we waitin’ for, then?! Let’s go on the fuckin’ date, already!” He’s already running off as he finishes the sentence, leaving Taka sprinting behind you, yelling about how he shouldn’t run, Mondo be _careful_! But you can hear the amusement in his voice as he runs along side you both. 

Tucking your head into Mondo’s neck, you send Taka a smile as you race to your date. 


	169. Gundham with Ultimate Illusionist!reader who understands how he thinks and returns his lost Deva to him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: ultimate illusionist that completely understands the way gundham thinks and acts, (because they think the same way, thinking they can communicate with spirits and whatnot bc of their talent), and happens to find one of gundhams hamsters? they take care of it and they somehow know that it's a dark deva, and they panic to find the owner

“Whoa!” you exclaim, stumbling backwards as you realize your foot aiming for a small tan blob with your next step. You catch yourself with your other foot before you completely fall, flinging your arms out to help balance. You take a moment to be sure you’re steady before trailing your eyes down to the little blob currently prancing around the tip of your shoe. 

You quirk an eyebrow, bending over to get a closer look. You break into a smile when you realize it’s a little hamster, barreling into your shoe as if to get your attention even though it already has it. “Hey,” you laugh, kneeling down as you put your hand on the ground for it to crawl into, “What’re you doing h-?” 

You cut off with a gasp as the hamster suddenly looks directly at you, nudging your fingers. A spark of electricity shoots through you at the eye contact, leaving your shoulders shivering as you realize the presence in your hand. “Oh,” you murmur, raising your other hand to pet it’s head with the pad of your finger. “How did you get here, little Deva...?” 

It doesn’t seem to answer, rather nudge your finger again and flip it’s head around wildly. You hum, raising yourself to your feet as you glance around, “Any idea where your owner is? ...Well, if you have one, at least...” 

The hamster stills for a moment, raising its nose in the air, and you let out a little laugh as you watch it’s nose twitch. You look around the street, sighing as you watch people mill about, some sparing glances at you standing in the middle of the sidewalk. No one particularly catches your eye, and no one seems to be looking for the little hamster currently sniffing the air in your hand. 

You bite your lip nervously as you start quickly walking around, trying to find anyone who caught the hamster’s eye. You feel a little nip on your palm, and look down to find the Deva pointing it’s snout towards the left. You snap your head to the direction, spinning on your heel to start walking. Your gaze quickly finds a man frantically muttering to himself, looking along the sidewalk and patting his coat pockets. 

You glance at the Deva in your palm again, who’s impatiently spinning in your hand as you point at the man. “Guess that’s him, then,” you huff a sigh of relief as you jog over to him. “Hey,” you call out, but he doesn’t even spare you a glance, hurriedly kneeling down and tracing his fingers along the cement, “Dude. This your Deva?” 

His head snaps up to meet your gaze, eyes wide in alarm as they trail down to your palm. He’s right in front of you at an instant, a wide smile on his face as he exclaims, “Cham-P! You’ve found your way back to your master!” He lets out a hearty laugh as Cham-P nearly leaps off of your hand and into the man’s scarf. “Spectacular work, Cham-P, using this mortal to gu-” he cuts off suddenly, his eyes finding yours again. 

“You called Cham-P a Deva,” he states, his eyes boring into yours, “Before I spoke to you.” 

“...Yeah? That’s what he is, right?” you ask, raising a hand to fiddle with your collar. It’s silent for a moment as Gundham’s gaze rakes over you, and you nearly squirm under the intense stare. He averts his gaze before he can meet yours again, and you swear you see the faintest tinge of pink dusting along his cheeks. 

“I-I rarely meet mortals who are... knowledgeable.” You decide to take that as a compliment. 

“Well, I’d love to learn more,” you suggest, your mouth quirking into a grin as his blush darkens, “How about a date sometime?” 


	170. Mikan, Kiyotaka, Toko, and Gundham reacting to someone almost killing reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Honestly Can you please just do random characters of your choosing (Danganronpa please) Reactions to someone almost murdering their s/o

##  **Mikan Tsumiki**

She gets really shaky, like really shaky. She pulls you into her room and triple checks every lock while asking you questions so quickly you can’t comprehend what she’s saying. After she’s satisfied with the locks, she turns and nearly yanks you into a hug, whispering how she’s so grateful that you’re okay. She’ll apologize after for showing affection without asking, but once you pull her back into a hug she’ll hold onto you tightly as you cry together. You’ll find her not-so-discreetly following you around after this; she’s worried they’ll come back. 

##  **Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

Immediately pulls you into his room and locks the door, spinning around and badgering you with questions. Are you okay? Who was it? They didn’t hurt you, did they?! Once he sees that you’re not in a condition to answer, he’ll wrap you in his arms, choking back sobs once it finally sets in that you almost _died_. He’s furious and he’s terrified, but both of those are emotions for later, when you’re both more stable. He gets a _lot_ clingier after this incident, and is hyper aware of everyone around you at all times, tugging you away when he sees fit (often). He blames himself for what happened, and you’ll find him crying late into the night.

##  **Toko Fukawa**

Unless she saw it happen, she’s terrified that she’s the one who tried to murder you. She locks herself away until you eventually nearly bust the door down trying to reassure her. She lets you in, and then she gets furious with whoever tried to kill you. She even considers letting Syo take over for a bit, but once you remind her that she’ll die because of it she settles for quiet seething and frustration. You’ll both sit quietly in her room for the rest of the night processing everything that happened, and she’ll shakily lace her fingers with yours. She gets even clingier after this, and she’s not against threatening those who get too close to you. 

##  **Gundham Tanaka**

He panics, to put it lightly. He yanks you into his room immediately and locks the door, and then puts lock curses on the door, and then- well, you get the idea. He instructs his Devas to make sure you’re okay and heal you, and you can see how much he’s sweating as he tries to play it off as anger. You’ll have to pull him into your arms for him to finally coil his around you, sighing shakily against the top of your head or your shoulder as you both try to come to terms with what happened. Gundham will insist on accompanying you everywhere afterwards, assuring that he can protect you if the vile fiend should come back. 


	171. Fuyuhiko with reader who loves hugging people (especially him) headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I love your blog so much!!! I’m so blown away by all your accomplished!! Can I get a Fuyuhiko x F!Reader who loves hugging people, especially him? Thank you and good luck with all the new requests!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️

-He’s kinda thrown off by it at first

-He’s not really an affectionate person, especially not to people he doesn’t know that well

-So you wanting to hug him turns out to be a bit awkward at first

-He gets used to it real quick, though! And even starts looking forward to each hug you give

-He does get a bit jealous when he sees you hug other ppl, but once you come back to him and give him another hug he’s content again

-If you’re together, he’ll definitely shoot a smug look to anyone else when you’re hugging 

-Which kinda confuses other ppl because? They really weren’t trying to come onto you in the first place

-With each hug you’ll feel him relax a bit more into your hold, and hold you just a little bit tighter

-Eventually whenever you see him he’ll already have his arms open with a “scowl”, but you can definitely see the smile he’s trying to hide


	172. Mondo x reader sfw and nsfw bath headcanons *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I don’t know if you’ve done this yet, but can we get Mondo bath HC’s both SFW and NSFW? 👀

-Mondo isn’t one to take baths... ever. So you’re probably the one to suggest it

-He’s down tho! He loves spending time w you, and a bath sounds rly peaceful

-You two pick out candles together for the occasion!! He’s surprisingly opinionated on the scents

-He offers to help undress you with a wiggle of his eyebrows, but if you actually accept he’s immediately flushed, sputtering

-He’ll do it tho!! Just expect his eyes to be pinned on each new part of skin that’s revealed as he slides your clothes off

-If you wash his hair he’ll be tense at first, he’s not used to anyone seeing his hair down, much less playing with it

-You’ll feel him relax into your touch very soon, though. He’ll be sighing quietly in content the whole time

-He’s absolutely willing to wash your hair, and he’s very gentle with it! It’s a very quiet and intimate moment

-It’ll start when you’re leaning back against him, his chin on your shoulder with his arms wrapped around your waist

-He’ll press small kisses to your neck as his hands trail down to your thighs

-He grips your inner thighs and tugs them apart, grinning as you gasp when he trails a hand to your sex

-He wraps his free arm around you to keep you in place as he pleasures you, sucking on your neck as you moan

-He pulls away from you right as you’re about to cum, leaving you whining and him chuckling 

-He easily lifts you up, positioning his tip at your hole and slowly letting himself sink into you

-You moan as he fills you, throwing your head back to lean against his shoulder as his arms wrap around your waist again

-He thrusts up into with a low groan, immediately setting a pace that makes the water slosh out of the tub as he nips at your neck

-You cum with a whine of his name as he bucks up into you, and he can’t help but follow soon after with a moan as you let out broken whimpers of his name


	173. Teruteru and Hifumi cuddling headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Cuddling hcs for Teruteru and Hifumi? Thank you!

##  **Teruteru Hanamura**

-Super cuddly! He loves being close to you!

-It’s his favorite way to relax after a long day

-He likes laying his head on your chest or lap

-He may make a risqué comment, but you can tell when he doesn’t mean it bc his tone will be almost sleepy

-He also likes when you lay against his chest! It’s really easy for him to press kisses to your face/head

-Likes hearing you talk about your day!

-On esp rough days for him, he’ll likes to be the little spoon; it makes him feel really cared for

-Definitely expect him to run his hands along your body, not sexually (usually, but he’ll ask before he does it with that intent) but just bc he likes being near you

##  **Hifumi Yamada**

-He loves cuddling w you!! 

-He really likes cuddling while he’s working on sumn or watching anime w you

-Whether it be you leaning back against his chest while he’s writing, or leaning against his shoulder, anything really, he just loves having you there

-He hums a lot when cuddling, he almost always has a song stuck in his head

-He’ll also tap out the rhythm wherever his hands are on your body if he’s especially zoned out

-Likes to talk with you while cuddling!! Whether it be discussing the latest plot twist or about your day, he’s totally invested

-He likes laying his head on on your lap while he talks to you!


	174. Mondo overhearing reader fantasizing about him sexually *suggestive*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Mondo x reader where he overhears her reader talking to another classmate about him but they're being horny on main 👀👀 (idk who'd partake in this conversation except for Miu so non despair au ig ????)

“ _Fuck_ , Miu, he’s so hot,” Mondo pauses by the door to the empty classroom as he hears your voice. With a grin cracking across his face (and a clench of his fists as he buries his jealousy) he silently presses himself against the wall beside the just barely cracked open door. He may be envious, but Lord knows he can use this information to tease you later and see you all flustered and shit. (And, _man_ , do you look cute when you’re flustered.) “Did you see him climb out of the pool earlier? Nobody should be able to look that good with wet hair,” you lament, and he can hear Miu giggling. 

He immediately searches his memory for the guys who were in class today. A lot of other guys are in your P.E. class, so it’s not as if the guessing pool has lowered by many. He sighs quietly, maybe you were talking about Leon? You always seemed to cheer him on when he’s swimming. Then again, he reasons, Leon is awful at swimming, so maybe you’re just motivating him.

"His hands are so _big..._ I can already imagine them spreading my legs t-to take what he wants, y-y’know” he can hear the wanton whine to Miu’s voice, and he can imagine the dreamy look in her eyes as she drifts off into her fantasy. He’s expecting you to sputter and scold Miu for bringing it up; that’s what you do whenever he teased you suggestively, at least. A smile tugs at his lips at the memories.

“ _God_ , I know,” Mondo is snapped from his thoughts as he hears you sigh, and he has to hold back a grunt of surprise at the dreamy tone. Where was this side of you whenever _he_ brought up sex? Come to think of it, have you ever said anything remotely sexual to him? You’d always get so embarrassed and punch his arm whenever he brought anything up. 

“Have you seen his muscles, Miu? That man is strong enough to fuck me against a wall,” Mondo’s eyes widen drastically as he hears you talk so freely. He swallows thickly at your admission, and he can feel himself start to harden as he imagines what it would be like for him to be the one to do that to you. He shakes his head to clear the thoughts before he gets too ahead of himself. Okay, so it’s someone buff. That lowers the amount of people considerably. 

Nekomaru is his top guess. He _had_ come in today to help motivate swimmers into doing more laps, so it would check out that you’d seen him climb out of the pool. Not only that, but he’s visibly strong, so there’d be no way he wouldn’t be able to hold you up against a wall. A scowl stretches across his face as he entertains the idea briefly. He could do that, too. Jealousy starts to burn in his chest as he imagines you moaning out Nekomaru’s name. What does _Nekomaru_ have that he doesn’t? _He’s_ strong, _he_ looks good with his hair down, _his_ hands are-

“What about him fucking you on his bike?” Miu suddenly chimes in, a slight slur to her tone as if she’s imagining it already. 

He pauses. Nekomaru doesn’t have a bike. 

“Oh my _God_ ,” there’s a whine to your voice that he’s never heard before, and his breath hitches at it, “He wouldn’t, but that’s fucking _hot_.” 

He can hear Miu scoff, “Yeah, Mondo cares way too much about his fuckin’ bike to defile it like that, huh?”

He swears his heart stops beating. His jaw drops as he feels flames engulf his cheeks, and he can’t even begin to stop the loud strangled exclamation that falls from his lips. _Him_? You were talking about _him_ this entire time? You- you think he looks good with his hair wet? You want him to _fuck you against a wall_? Holy shit _. Holy shit_. You want him to fuck you on his bike. You want his hands to spread your-

“M-Mondo?!” He’s torn from his heavenly realization by your voice. His head snaps to see you and Miu; you have that cute flustered expression again, and he has to bite the inside of his cheek.

“What, you peeping on us, you fucking creep?!” Miu growls, and Mondo can’t help but quirk a brow, at her drastic change in behavior. She was just talking about fucking him, and now she’s on edge? He sees you fidget out of the corner of his eye and is brought back to the severity of the situation. _Fuck_ , they’d just caught him eavesdropping on a conversation he definitely wasn’t meant to hear. 

“Uh,” he swallows thickly, “...No?”

It’s silent for a moment. He has to tear his gaze away from you, and he shuffles his feet in an attempt to hide his very obvious arousal. Thank God his pants are baggy, because he really cannot get the thought of you moaning his name out of his head, especially now that you’re right in front of him. 

“M-Miu, could you give us a second?” you ask, averting your gaze as she scoffs and nods, sending another glare towards Mondo as she stalks off. It’s silent for another moment as you bite your lip. He struggles to stop thinking about what it would be like to bite it for you. 

“How... how much did you hear?” you finally force out. 

“Ah,” a hand reaches to rub the back of his neck subconsciously, “...All of it?” 

You immediately slap your hands over your face, groaning. “I’m so sorry, God, that must’ve been so creepy-” apologies are spilling from your lips, and before he comprehends it he’s cutting you off. 

“Did you mean it?” his eyes widen as he stiffens, did he really just ask that out loud? He did not mean to ask that out loud. “Sh-shit, uh, sorry, you don’t have’ta-” 

“Yeah,” you suddenly admit; your hands have slipped to cover your mouth, allowing your eyes to meet his as he abruptly cuts off. He can see you just barely shaking as he processes it. You actually want him to fuck you. Jesus Christ, he is so turned on right now. Your eyes suddenly flick away, and he realizes he’s taken too long to respond. 

Before you have a chance to say anything, he finds an impulsive courage and steps forward to sling his arms around you, leaning to press his forehead against yours shakily. He swallows thickly as you look at him almost shyly, eyes wide and hands coming down to lightly grasp his coat. Any confidence he had fizzles and dies. 

He licks his lips as he summons every last bit of suaveness and cockiness he can find within himself (which is... not a lot, because you’re very good at leaving him speechless and stupid). Steady breaths, keep your voice smooth, and... “I-I wouldn’t m-mind doing that shit with you!” Well, that wasn’t quiet. He winces both at his painfully awkward phrasing and at the way you jump at his sudden exclamation. 

“...Seriously?” you nearly whisper, and he’s suddenly hyper aware of how close your lips are. 

“Y-yeah,” his voice breaks mid word, but neither of you notice as your eyes flick to his lips. He cautiously leans forward, breath hitching as he watches your eyes slide shut. Your lips meet, and he’s sure that you can feel him shaking, but he ignores it as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Your lips meld together, and Mondo swears he’s ascended into heaven or something, because nothing has ever felt more right than this. 

He presses himself closer to you, tightening his grip on you as you sigh against his lips. He pulls back when you suddenly grunt, and he worries he’s gone too far until he sees you grinning. “Mondo,” you start slowly, and he’s vaguely aware of how there’s an undertone of smugness in your voice, “So, uh, what’s poking me right now?” 

Poking y-? Oh. Oh no. Your grin widens as he feels his cheeks heat up for the umpteenth time in the last ten minutes. One of your hands slides down to grab his hand, and he swallows thickly as you draw back to tug him down the hall, a wicked glint in your eyes that tells him that you’ll be fulfilling all of the daydreams you’ve had about him.


	175. Kaito, Fuyuhiko, Kiyotaka, and Mondo with Ultimate Meteorologist!reader who specializes in severe weather headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hear me out....Kaito, Fuyuhiko, Ishimaru, and Mondo with a SHSL Meteorologist S/O but one who specializes with severe weather? 👀, can we get some headcanons if that?

##  **Kaito Momota**

-Oh my _god_ , he finds it so cool

-He love love loves hearing you talk about it

-Not only does he get to learn abt it, but he gets to see you all excited !!!

-Expect him to ask like fifty times to go headfirst into a bad storm with you for “research”

-He’s got the keys in his hand and everything

-Hold him back, bc if you don’t you’ll find yourself barreling towards a tornado

-He’ll get really nervous when actually out there, though. He’s finally realizing how dangerous your work is and how you could get hurt

-He’ll give you a long kiss when you two get back

##  **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu**

-He also finds it hella cool, but is more discreet about it

-Like, nonchalantly asking about a storm that’s on the weather channel that happens to be playing even though he has never watched the weather channel in his life

-You’ll find him zoning out while you’re explaining sumn to him, he’s too focused on how passionate you look

-When you snap him back into reality you’ll see the slightest of blushes on his cheeks

-He’ll get you stuff that he thinks you’ll like relating to it!

-Throwing a magazine at you that has “top 10 worst storms ever” or sumn, little cloud keychain, etc

-He’ll brush it off like it’s no big deal, but if you like them he’ll be noticeably more smiley

-Is very against you going out to physically research during severe weather conditions. If you have to go, he’s coming with. No buts

-He’ll sigh in relief once you two get home, bringing you in for a surprisingly soft hug

##  **Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

-He wants to learn all about it the second he finds out!!!

-Seriously, this man loves learning and seeing you so excited when talking about what you love is just a bonus

-He’ll sit for hours and listen, and he is a good listener. He’s got questions, comments, compliments, everything

-He’ll also keep the weather channel on more often, both bc he wants you to enjoy it and he wants to learn more

-He gets a little freaked out when you talk about incidents that have casualties though, so beware that you may have to switch topics for a bit

-If you actually go out in a severe weather condition for research he will either 1. vehemently refuse you go or 2. go with you

-Expect him to hug you a little tighter after you two get back. Seeing it first hand makes him fully realize how dangerous it can be

##  **Mondo Oowada**

-He’s always thought that “weather stuff” was cool, honestly

-So when he finds out your ultimate he wants to know all about it

-He keeps getting distracted by your excited expression, tho

-He also keeps kissing you mid explanation bc of it, but he’ll behave after this one last kiss, he promises!

-He definitely does not behave. But you can’t really complain

-Likes having you in his lap as you talk abt it!

-If you ever have to go out and research physically he is 10000% coming with you. No buts. No arguments. Nothing can stop this man

-He’s kind of in awe once you’re both there! He finds himself really excited to come with you to research

-He’s still way protective, though. One hint of danger and he’s loading you back onto his bike


End file.
